Ninja Steel: Bad Luck Charm
by thunderyoshi
Summary: Daisy was a Pai Zhuq flunkie, nothing worth mentioning, and definitely not a hero. Yet she finds herself drawn into the world of Power Rangers when helping a stranger protect the Nexus Prism. Teddie, on the other hand, has had her fair share of being a hero and saving the world. When she too finds herself in the possession of a Ninja Star, she must become a Power Ranger again.
1. Return of the Prism

**So uh, this is a little unexpected. For me, at least.**

 **I decided to post this for a few reasons. The first being; thank you for 100 reviews on RPM: Battle For Humanity! You are amazing, thank you for putting up with my terrible updating patterns at the moment.**

 **The second reason was because I have _really_ wanted to start writing Ninja Steel for some time. Don't get me wrong, I want to keep focus on RPM more so, as I want to watch Super Ninja Steel before I get fully into this story, as I know there's already a bunch of changes I want to make to Ninja Steel, and I want to make sure it'll all work together and not just be a jumbled mess.**

 **Anyway, this is set in the same timeline/universe/dimension as the rest of the series. RPM branches off into an alternate timeline, which I've had a few questions about. This is also set not _very_ long after Dino Super Charge ends.**

 **And with that, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Return of the Prism

The old farmhouse had been abandoned for some time, and it was obvious to Teddie that it hadn't been intentional. She looked around as she stepped onto the land, a small frown making her brow furrow.

Pushing her dark hair from her face, the young woman could see even 10 years after the events had happened in Summer Cove, that there's been a massive fight. Strange energy lingered in the air, making her uncomfortable. She wondered just what had happened, and where the three people who lived there had disappeared to.

It had been almost ten years, since a Fire Ninja from the Flame Academy that lay hidden in the forests between Summer Cove and Reefside, and his two sons, had disappeared without a trace. All that they knew, was that it had involved a powerful warrior named Galvanax, who had come from another Galaxy, looking for something.

Teddie's hand went to her chest, where a white gemstone, almost cuboid in shape, hung from around her neck. It shimmered in the light, and gave Teddie a sense of comfort.

"Just what happened here?" she wondered aloud.

* * *

It was the start of the new school term, and kids were flocking to Sumer Cove High, greeting their friends and chatting about their summer. A few glanced around at the roar of a loud engine, and a figure on a motorcycle pulled up in an allotted space. The owner kicked down the stand, and killed the engine, before straightening up.

Pulling off her helmet, the rider let her hair fall down past her shoulders. Mostly a fair colour, with pink tips, it was quickly scooped back into a ponytail.

"That bike is looking sweet!" she looked up, and smiled at the young man who was approaching. His arm was around another girl, who had a friendly smile on her face. "Have you been working on it?" he asked her, excited.

"No way, I don't know my way around an engine," she shook her head with a laugh. "This baby is just perfect," she patted the side affectionately.

"Seriously Daisy, you're as bad as Calvin," the other young woman teased. Calvin just grinned, not taking offence.

"Am not," Daisy, on the other hand, looked offended.

"How was your summer?" Hayley laughed as Calvin pouted at the pair. "You were in Ocean Bluff, right?" she remembered. Daisy's smile faded slightly.

"Yeah, two weeks ago," she nodded. Calvin whistled.

"Damn, that's some bad timing. I heard they had their first monster attack since before we were born," he commented. Daisy nodded.

"Yeah, about 2008 I heard, when they had Power Rangers there," she confirmed.

"I heard that the same team that defended them back then showed up," Daisy nodded again at Hayley's words. The young woman could see that Daisy was shaken by the events. "That's incredible, I'm glad you weren't hurt," she smiled, and Daisy's smile grew again.

"Thanks, me too," she chuckled, climbing off her bike and shoving her keys into her pocket. Carrying her helmet under her arm, she walked with the two towards the school, talking about their time off.

"Hey, new student?" Hayley nudged Calvin as they walked in and saw an unfamiliar girl standing looking at the trophies. Her black hair was tied back a ponytail, and she wore a blue scarf around her neck.

"Must be, I don't recognise her," Daisy shrugged. "Her necklace is pretty," she added as she noticed the gemstone she was wearing. Daisy then checked her watch. "I better get moving, I'll catch you later," she told the two, splitting off from them as they said goodbye to her. Daisy glanced around at the strange girl again, and as if sensing her gaze, she looked up, meeting Daisy's eye. She smiled, and Daisy was a little startled as she found her familiar. "Weird..." Daisy murmured, taking off and dismissing it quickly.

* * *

Daisy was quiet as she walked through the grounds of the school, aiming to get to gym class, but her mind was elsewhere as she thought about what had happened during the summer.

 _Walking through Ocean Bluff, Daisy tugged at the lock of hair that had fallen from her ponytail. Dyed bright pink, it had been the cause of yet another argument with her mother, and she'd gone for a walk to clear her head and cool off._

" _Maybe I should have gone red for my temper," she considered, kicking a pebble out of her path. "Urgh, I just wanna go back to Summer Cove," the girl complained, not in any mood to visit a place her parents talked about frequently._

 _Her boot connected with another stone, but as it hit a building, the ground suddenly shook violently. Caught off guard, Daisy stumbled, her phone flying from her hand and clattering to the ground nearby. "What was that?" she frowned, stooping to lift her phone, only for another tremor to throw her completely off balance._

 _As she collided with the ground, her hands just barely shielding her face from meeting the hard stone, Daisy heard a gasp nearby. Pushing herself up slightly, she saw a woman backing away in terror, looking up at something. Daisy followed her view, and her blue eyes widened._

" _What is that?!" someone cried out fearfully as the huge green monster roared loudly. It moved, and there was a painfully loud crashing noise as its tail slammed through a building. People began to scream, running away from the monster. Daisy scrambled back to her feet, her phone forgotten as she joined them in running._

 _Her heart pounded against her chest as terror ate at her. Her parents had avoided Amber Beach for_ exactly _this reason, same as with New Tech City. And now she understood why._

" _I thought this had stopped!" she heard one man, an older person, who had stopped to stare, rigid in his own fear. Seeing more rubble crumbling from the buildings the monster was destroying, Daisy reacted without thinking._

" _Don't just stand there and question it!" the man let out a cry as he was shoved suddenly. Rubble slammed to the ground where he'd been standing, and he jerked, spinning around to stare at it. "Get to safety!" Daisy snapped at him._

" _R-right, thank you!" the man stammered and ran off. Daisy glanced around, before going to run, but as she did, the ground shook again, and she looked up to see the monster walking in her direction. It roared, vibrating through her chest. Fear rooted her to the spot, and tears stung at her eyes._

" _Wolf Beam!" the monster shrieked in pain as a blast of purple energy slammed into it, and threw the monster backwards. Looking in the direction that the attack had come from, Daisy stared at the two massive robots that were very similar, expect for their colouring, and one foot._

" _Power Rangers..." Daisy realised, watching as they were joined by a massive Rhino and a Bull, with a White Ranger different to the team she'd seen on the news standing on the head of the Rhino. They then moved, starting to fight, and Daisy finally moved, running to safety._

"Head's up!" Daisy snapped back to attention, and caught the ball coming for her face, barely keeping her helmet under her arm. "Whoa, I thought you were a goner!" she glanced to the young man jogging towards her.

"Please, you know better," she grinned to him, tossing him the ball back with such force that he winced when he caught it. "Though maybe keep the ball in court, huh Aaron?" Daisy smirked.

"Sorry, you know what Victor's like," Aaron shrugged, his blonde hair falling into his eyes before he swept it back.

"Yeah yeah, that's an excuse," Daisy retorted, still smirking. "You know what he's like, you should be prepared for it," she told him.

"Dude, quit flirting with your girlfriend and get back in here!" another student shouted.

"Dude, gross," Aaron turned and threw the ball at his team-mate. "She's my cousin!" he complained to his laughing team, who knew just how to rile him up.

"Make sure he doesn't cost you the game," Daisy called, raising a hand in a wave as she walked away, inciting another roar of laughter.

Feeling a little better, Daisy rooted in her pocket for her keys as she headed to the parking lot, and shoved her helmet on. Her bike soon roared to life, and her thoughts of what had happened during her time away left her mind as she enjoyed racing home.

Something caught her attention above, and she slowed to a stop, flipping up her visor as she looked up to the sky. Daisy frowned, seeing things falling from the sky above. One object seemed to veer away from the rest, erratic in its pattern almost as if it was attempting to fly, but was failing miserably. "Okay, I'm intrigued," she muttered, pushing her helmet down. The engine of her bike growled loudly as she took off, speeding in the direction that it had fallen.

* * *

Leaving her bike in a safe place, Daisy walked through the forest, still frowning as she looked around. Sure that this was the area that she'd seen it fall, she continued to look around. She chewed her lip, and shook her head, continuing to walk.

"Maybe it was just some junk from a ship headed to New Tech," Daisy considered, rubbing her neck as she considered it. Sighing, she shook her head, but as she turned to return to her bike, she paused, something catching her eye. She moved, and her eyes widened as she saw a fallen figure lying in the dirt. "Or not," she gasped, rushing to their side. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, crouching beside them. Pausing, Daisy took in the bruises and dirt covering them and the grey clothes they wore. "Hey," she rolled him over, and her eyebrows rose as she took in his unconscious face.

He didn't seem any older than her, a slight frown in his expression as his eyes remained closed. What seemed like a settling bruise was faded beside his eye, but still apparent. Daisy reached out hesitantly to check his pulse, but as soon as her fingers touched his neck, his eyes flew open.

Daisy let out a cry as his hands grasped her wrist and he moved with more strength than his slight frame would lead her to believe, and he twisted, forcing her away.

"Who are you?!" he demanded, disorientated but wary of the girl.

"I just found you lying there!" Daisy yelped, biting back the tears of pain at his grip. "I was seeing if you were okay!" she told him, and his brow furrowed. His grip loosened, and Daisy saw her chance. Twisting, she yanked free of his grip and turned. He just about caught her punch, and the two grappled for a moment before the boy found himself on his back, and Daisy's hand around his throat as she straddled his chest. "So how about you tell me who _you_ are, and why you tried to rip my arm off!" she hissed at him.

He stared up at her, his dark brown eyes wide. His expression made her hesitate, not seeing any malice in him. After a moment, Daisy released her hold on him, and moved back.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, sitting up. "You took me by surprise. I don't-wait, where am I?" he asked. "Redbot!" he gasped, leaping to his feet.

"Red...what?" Daisy followed him, baffled. "Hey, wait! You just fell out of the sky dude, you shouldn't be running about!" she told him.

"I'm fine," he insisted, barely glancing at her as he looked around. "Redbot! Where are you?" he called.

"Master Brody! I require assistance!" Daisy heard a weak voice nearby. "Master Brody?" it called again.

"This way," she told the boy, who followed until he heard the voice as well.

"Redbot!" he darted ahead and found a fallen robot on the ground. "You okay buddy?" he asked, helping him to his feet.

"Luckily, my core systems are fully functional," Redbot nodded. He then gasped as he saw Daisy approach, looking curious, and backed away.

"It's okay Redbot, she helped me, this-" the boy paused, and turned to her. "Who _are_ you?" he asked her, curious.

"That's what I've been asking you," Daisy folded her arms, her eyebrow raised. He tilted his head, looking innocent, and she rolled her eyes. "Daisy. My name's Daisy," she answered.

"Like the flower?" he asked, giggling slightly. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as a blush warmed her face.

"Got a problem with that, Sky Boy?" she snapped, and he jumped. Daisy immediately calmed, feeling guilty as she saw the alarm and fear across his face. "Sorry. I'm sensitive about my name. Now, will you tell me yours? And _what_ you were doing falling out of the sky?" she asked, baffled.

"I'm Brody," he relaxed, smiling at her. "This is my friend Redbot," he introduced the robot, and Daisy looked at him curiously again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Redbot said politely. "Thank you for helping Master Brody," he bowed, and she tilted her head.

"Huh, never seen a full blown AI outside of New Tech," she commented, curious. "Is that where you came from?" Daisy asked, glancing to Brody.

"No...I uh..." he hesitated. Daisy watched him, taking in his appearance, and his clothes. They were plain and grey, with a number across his chest and a patch with a strange logo.

"Hey man, it's okay. Contrary to my temper, I don't really bite," she soothed, smiling slightly. "Whatever it is, I can help," Daisy told him, and Brody smiled softly back. He then glanced to Redbot, who nodded, and he sighed.

"Okay, well...it's kinda hard to explain," he told her, before taking a breath. "Redbot and I escaped with our friend, from Galvanax's ship," Brody pointed up, and Daisy looked up automatically. She couldn't see anything, but she suspected the ship was just outside of orbit.

"I see..." Daisy folded her arms. "Where's your friend?" she asked, and Brody's eyes widened.

"Mick?" he brought his wrist up and pressed a small button what Daisy had thought was a watch. All they heard in response was static. "Where are you?" Brody tried again.

"I hope he's okay," Redbot murmured. Brody prodded the watch again, frowning.

"I think it might be broken from the fall," Brody jumped, away from Daisy as she peered closely at it. "Sorry," she raised her hands quickly, before something shimmered nearby. She turned, and her eyes widened. "What is that?" she asked, approaching the strange shimmering crystal. It was round in shape, with curved edges sticking out, shimmering in different colours.

"We have to hide it. Galvanax is bound to send someone to get it," Brody ran a hand through his hair. "Redbot, scan the area for Mick," he told the robot, who nodded.

"Yes Brody, right away," he turned to walk away, and Brody walked over to it, crouching.

"What is it?" Daisy asked him again, quieter.

"The Nexus Prism. All I can say is..." Brody sighed. "Galvanax can't get it," he looked at her, his eyes pleading, and she nodded.

"Sure. I'll help," Daisy suggested, and he smiled back.

"Surprise!" they looked up as a figure appeared out of nowhere. Brody stood, only to be kicked in the chest by the creature that resembled a cat.

"Brody!" Daisy gasped, standing, and she was grabbed and hauled into the air.

"Pathetic humans!" the creature taunted her as she struggled. Daisy let out a cry as she was then thrown through the air, landing beside Brody.

"Did you really think you could steal the Nexus Prism?" Korvaka mocked as he walked back over to the Prism. "This belongs to Galvanax," he tried to lift it, only for Brody to rush him. "Stay back, fool!" the monster grabbed him and forced him into an armlock, laughing. "You're weak," he taunted, tossing Brody to the ground. Scoffing, he turned back to the Prism, only for Daisy's foot to collide with his lower back. With a cry, Korvaka fell into the prism, and Daisy stepped back, her fists raised as she stood in a fighting stance.

"You're not getting that thing," she told him confidently.

"You humans are all the same, arrogant and weak!" Korvaka rushed her, and Daisy dodged his strike. Brody watched in surprise as Daisy avoided the attacks, concentration across her face. However, there was also uncertainty in her eyes, and eventually Korvaka's punch connected. Daisy let out a cry as her back collided with a tree, and she fell to the ground. "I don't understand how your puny race managed to destroy my brothers and sister," Korvaka snorted.

"Your brothers?" Daisy asked weakly, pushing herself up slightly to look at him.

"They came here a long time ago, looking for the Corona Aurora," Korvaka spoke dismissively. "They were fools, destroyed by humans," he walked back over to the Prism. "But I shall have revenge for my race, and return the Prism to Galvanax, so your pathetic planet will be destroyed!" he laughed.

"Hey, ugly!" hearing a yell, they looked up as two people flew into view, screaming in alarm before colliding with Korvaka. He shrieked, thrown far as the two fell from the strange pink board they had been riding. "See? I told you that wasn't a guy in a costume," the blond girl gulped.

"Then what in the world is it?" the boy whimpered.

"Preston?" Daisy stood, a hand to her head.

"Daisy?" he looked at her in alarm. "What are you _doing_ here?" he asked as she walked over to Brody. She offered her hand, and he hesitated before taking it, and she pulled him up. "And who's he?" Preston blinked rapidly. "And who's that?!" he demanded as Korvaka groaned from the ground.

"You really saved us, thanks," Brody nodded to them.

"Preston's questions are still pretty relevant," Sarah commented.

"And they're great questions..." Brody said slowly, frowning as his attention was diverted. "But they're going to have to wait," he walked away, and Daisy saw lights glowing from inside the Prism.

"What's going on?" she asked him softly.

"What are those?" Sarah and Preston asked as they crouched on either side of the two.

"They're the Ninja Power Stars," Brody explained softly, not looking away as four of them shone brightly.

"Ninja what now?" Daisy frowned.

"It's glowing like the Nexus Star did ten years ago, before my dad pulled it out," Brody didn't answer, lost in a memory. Hesitant, he reached out, drawn to one of the small stars inside the Prism. His hand passed through what had seemed like solid crystal, rippling as he touched the Red Star, and pulled it free. "I can't believe it..." he smiled softly, stepping away.

"Okay, really curious now," Daisy reached out, and felt a strange tingling sensation as her hand passed through the crystal, allowing her to take the Black Star. "Whoa," she stood, moving away as she studied it, allowing Sarah and Preston to take out the Pink and Blue Stars.

"Amazing," Sarah breathed.

"How did I just do that?" Preston stared at the shining Blue Star in his hand.

"Impossible," Sarah shook her head.

"You say that, but we just pulled these things free," Daisy commented. "Brody? What do you know about these?" she asked him.

"I'm trying to remember," Brody frowned as he thought about it. "That thing crashed into our backyard, and my dad, he pulled a Star out of it, just like we did," he turned to them. "He turned into some sort of Ninja superhero," he explained.

"Ninja?" Daisy looked down at it warily.

"The Monsters called him...what was it...?" Brody groaned.

"A Power Ranger?" he looked at Daisy sharply as she suggested this.

"Yes! That's it! How'd you know?" he asked her with a smile.

"Just a guess," Daisy murmured.

"Guys, follow _exactly_ what I do, and we may just save our skins," he told them, walking back towards Korvaka. "Come on!" he insisted. Preston looked to Sarah, before shrugging.

"Okay!" he followed, but sounded uncertain.

"Right behind you! I guess..." Sarah followed as Korvaka got back to his feet.

"Wait! Those are Galvanax's Ninja Power Stars!" he gasped in horror as he saw the Stars shining in their hands. "Give them back!" he ordered, raising his sword. Brody moved into a fighting stance, Star in front of him, but as he lifted his other hand, a strange device appeared in it, making his eyes widen. He then attached his Star to it, his heart pounding as he moved into position. Preston and Sarah followed suit, finding the same thing happened to them.

"This should be interesting," Sarah commented weakly. Korvaka swung his sword, firing a powerful green blast at them, which they blocked with the stars. Lights shone, surrounding them, before exploding out.

"They can't have survived that!" Korvaka laughed as Daisy stared. The light then faded, revealing the three in Red, Blue and Pink suits.

"Whoa!"

"Check it out!"

"It's some kind of mystical metamorphosis!" Preston laughed with excitement.

"I feel powerful," Sarah looked down at her hands, feeling the power flooding through her.

"This is epic!" Brody smiled. "We've become Power Rangers," he laughed, before looking to Daisy. "What's wrong?" he asked her, and she stepped back.

"I can't..." she murmured, and he ran over to her.

"Daisy?" he spoke, tilting his head. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Brody," Daisy shook her head, visibly shaking. "I said I'd help, and I want to, but...a Power Ranger?" she looked up, filled with fear. "I'm not a hero," she told him.

"Not a hero?" Brody repeated, and gave a small laugh. "Daisy, you helped me, and that Star, it _chose_ you. You _can_ be a hero," he looked down and hesitated, before touching her hands, closing them over the Star. "You can do it," he urged her softly, and Daisy looked down.

"I..." she whispered, and closed her eyes. "Okay," her voice was filled with more determination as she looked up, and he grinned. Brody stepped away as Korvaka snarled.

"I'll stop you before you can become a Power Ranger too!" he declared, rushing at them. Taking a deep breath, Daisy moved, drawing her hand back and summoning her own Morpher. She attached the Star and raised it like a shield as Korvaka's sword swung down. It collided, and there was a powerful burst of energy. Korvaka shrieked, thrown back as dark purple lights surrounded Daisy, and when they faded, she was Morphed as well.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding about the power," Daisy commented, looking down at her suit. It was mostly black, with white outlines, and a white sash down the front. "It's awesome," she smiled.

"Yeah!" Brody clapped a hand to hers in a high-five.

"Power Rangers..." Korvaka snarled as he got back up. He shook his head. "Makes no difference, I'll destroy you anyway!" he declared, rushing them. The four new Rangers rushed him, calling on swords.

"Whoa, I feel like a Ninja Star myself, using this," Sarah giggled.

"Let's call them our Ninja Star Blades," Preston suggested.

"You were always creative," Daisy commented, leaping over his head and swinging down. Korvaka blocked her strike, only for Preston and Brody to rush in and strike him. They overpowered Korvaka easily and shoved him back.

"Lucky we were here," Sarah commented. "You guys would be crazy to fight him alone," she said. Brody grinned.

"We can do this together," he nodded. "Let's try our other weapons," he suggested.

"Other weapons?" Daisy repeated.

"Do you always sound like a parrot?" he asked her with a laugh. Daisy grinned back.

"Only when the person talking makes zero sense," she told Brody, who just laughed again. The four drew blasters from their sides, and Preston practically bounced on the spot.

"Ninja Blasters! Very cool!" he cheered.

"I'm going to leave here with those Power Stars!" Korvaka declared, but stumbled as he approached them, clearly exhausted.

"Change of plans," Brody shook his head.

"Ninja Blast!" they fired their weapons, destroying the monster. The four cheered with excitement.

"Show's over for that guy," Brody grinned, turning to the three.

* * *

"Here are additional rocks," Redbot brought over more rocks, dropping them beside Brody as he, Sarah and Daisy covered the Prism. "Do you need more?" he asked, going to find more.

"No, this should probably be enough," Brody told him.

"I'll scan for Mick again," Redbot walked away, trying to find their missing friend.

"These rocks will keep the Prism hidden, at least until I can get back and move it," Brody said.

"So...ten years ago, your dad had the Ninja Steel in his workshop, and now these monsters are after it?" Preston summed up what Brody had told them while hiding the Prism in the forest.

"That's right," the new Red Ranger nodded. "But I plan to get it first," he said, determined.

"My scanners still show nothing..." Redbot turned back, concerned.

"We'll just have to hope that Mick's okay," Brody told him, and placed the last rock over the Prism, hiding it from sight. "No-one's going to find the Prism here," he said.

"We'll find a good place for it," Daisy told him confidently. "And we'll find this Ninja Steel too," she said. Preston and Sarah nodded.

"No, Redbot and I should get going," their smiles faded as Brody shook his head.

"What?" Preston frowned. "Then what'll you do the next time you meet one of those monsters?" the Blue Ranger challenged him. Brody shrugged, looking uncertain.

"Well...I guess-"

"No," Sarah shook her head firmly. "There's no way you're beating them on your own," she told him.

"Yeah, but I have to try. I can't ask you to risk yourselves for this," Brody shook his head.

"You don't have to," he looked at Daisy as she folded her arms. "Power Rangers aren't individuals. They're a _team_. Now, _we're_ a team," the Black Ranger looked to Preston and Sarah, who nodded. "We'll help you," she said, looking back at Brody, who found himself smiling at the three.

"It kinda sounds like the world is depending on us. So, let's beat these creeps. Together," Preston agreed.

"Together," Sarah smiled at him.

"Together," Brody agreed, clapping a hand to Redbot.

"Together!" Redbot spoke up, and they laughed.

"Okay, so where do we go first?" Sarah asked.

"Simple, to my old house," Brody told them, still smiling, but his nervousness at the thought of going home was blatant. It had been ten years. "That's where the Ninja Steel is. I can't wait to see my brother Aiden again," he murmured.

Their smiles faded as they heard a strange noise, and looked around to see the rocks hiding the Prism trembling. Purple light shone from it, and a moment later the rocks exploded out, forcing the Rangers and Redbot to shield their faces from the rubble that showered them.

"The Prism!" Daisy gasped as they saw it fly into the air.

"Is it magic? Or alive?" Preston wondered.

"I'd say both..." Sarah murmured, before moving out of the way as it shot off, disappearing out of sight.

"Where'd it go?" Preston asked, baffled.

"I don't know...but there are still four Ninja Power Stars inside of it," Brody breathed, their fear and confusion causing silence to fall over the four new Rangers.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Let me know what you think, I'll aim to update soon enough, but I want to get at least a bit more of RPM written first.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Forged in Steel

**I wasn't planning on updating until I was farther through RPM, but as you can probably tell, I'm having a bit of a block with it.  
**

 **So I decided to write some Ninja Steel and had this chapter written in a fraction of the time it's been taking me to write RPM. For now, I'll probably be putting more focus into Ninja Steel, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Forged in Steel

A strong wind kicked through the city, and knocked Teddie's hair from her face as she stood on the rooftop of a building. She frowned, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach as she tugged at the blue scarf she wore.

"Something's up," she murmured, her gaze darting around her view of the city, her mouth hidden under the scarf. "I picked either a really good time, or really bad time, to visit this place," the girl grumbled to herself, wondering just what was going on.

* * *

By the time the four new Rangers and Redbot reached Brody's house, they were all tired as their adrenaline quickly ran out.

"You sure this is the place?" Daisy asked Brody, who had stopped at the entrance to the secluded home. Tears swam in his eyes as he didn't move.

"Brody, do you need a minute?" Sarah went to touch his arm, and Brody snapped out of his trance, moving away from her touch. Sarah drew her hand back quickly, glancing to Preston, who shrugged slightly in response.

"I'm okay," Brody cleared his throat. "But..." he then frowned. "He's not here," he muttered.

"What? How can you tell?" Preston asked, baffled by the Red Ranger's declaration. Brody took off at a sprint, practically breaking down the front door before fumbling for a key on top of the lamp by his head.

"Well for starters, it doesn't look like anyone's been here for years," Daisy commented as they followed, looking around the silent grounds.

"Aiden!" Brody's yell echoed through the small house. There was no response, and he continued to bang around.

"Brody..." Redbot murmured.

"Take a look around out here, I'll stop him from trashing the place," Daisy walked into the house, looking around. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, including pictures of a man with two young boys, who Daisy assumed were Brody and his brother. "Brody," she called as he opened the door to one bedroom, revealing a tidy bed that had been made many years ago.

"He's not here," Brody went to another bedroom, where there were two smaller beds, one made and the other messy, with the pillows lying on the ground.

"Brody," Daisy blocked his path, holding up her hands to stop him. "Come on, let's go outside into the fresh air," she told him, and he nodded silently. He followed her outside, running his hands through his hair.

"My sensors detect no signs of life," Redbot spoke as he walked back over.

"He's gotta be here, I'm telling you," Brody put his hands to his head and slumped to the ground, seeming to try and curl up on himself. "He wouldn't leave," he insisted.

"Brody, maybe he didn't have a choice," Daisy crouched beside him. "You said yourself, there were a lot of dangers around. He might have had to leave to avoid being caught too," she pointed out.

"It's been ten years. Aiden could be anywhere by now," Redbot agreed.

"Hey," Sarah put down her hoverboard and crouched on Brody's other side. "You said your dad trained you to be a Ninja too, right?" she asked, and Brody looked up, the tears running down his face. He nodded. "If he's half as resourceful as you, I'm sure wherever he is, he's just fine," she smiled.

"Uh, guys?" Preston hurried over, looking around nervously. "Galvanax could be here at any time," he brought the threat back to their attention. "We really need to find that Ninja Steel," the Blue Ranger said.

"You're right," Brody agreed, wiping his face and getting back to his feet. "I think I know where Aiden might have put it. I bet it's in my dad's workshop. This way," Brody led them over to the shed nearby.

* * *

"My dad buried this box as part of Aiden's Ninja training," Brody explained as he used a shovel to dig through the dirt. Nearby, Sarah repaired his damaged communicator as Daisy watched, impressed by the new girl's skill. "He had to find it-"

"Whoa," Brody stopped and looked up as Preston breathed in awe, looking at an old truck that had been covered by a large tarp.

"That's my dad's truck," the Red Ranger smiled.

"So this is where your dad trained you and Aiden?" Daisy asked, seeing the trophies on the shelf, covered in cobwebs.

"Yeah," Brody smiled at the memories. "We were too young to go to the Academies, but my dad trained us in the basics as best he could. He was an amazing teacher, one of the best," he explained.

"Academies?" Sarah repeated, and he nodded, still digging. "You mean...Ninja Academies?" she asked, looking up from the communicator.

"Whoa, there's _schools_?" Preston asked in awe.

"Yeah, there's four schools all around the country," Brody stopped, wiping sweat from his face. "The Wind, Thunder, Celestial and Flame Academies. My dad was a teacher at the Flame Academy, one of the best," he said proudly. Preston and Sarah exchanged amazed looks, and Daisy gripped her upper arms, pale as she looked at the trophies. "I remember people telling us he was one of the best, other than the Power Rangers that came from the Academies. Aiden and I wanted to be just like him," he remembered.

"How did your dad find the Ninja Steel?" Preston asked. Redbot walked over and took the shovel from Brody, who smiled at him.

"Thanks Redbot," he nodded, and walked over to the three as Redbot continued to dig.

"One day, the Prism fell like a meteorite. Right in our yard," Brody explained as Sarah continued working and Preston and Daisy stood at the workbench with them. "It was encased in Ninja Steel. My dad chipped off the steel and discovered the Prism underneath. He was melting the Ninja Steel and forging it into special throwing stars, when Galvanax showed up," his expression turned haunted as he thought about it. "My dad destroyed the Nexus Star, and disappeared. That was the last day I saw him, and my brother," he muttered.

"We'll find Aiden, Brody," Daisy told him with determination. A thud of metal hitting metal earned their attention.

"Oh my motherboard!" Redbot gasped as he looked up. "I found something!" they rushed over and gathered around.

"I knew it was here!" Brody started to dig, and unearthed a large metal case. He lifted it out, and opened it, only to find that it was empty. "Empty? Where's the Ninja Steel?" he put his hands to his head as the hopelessness returned.

"Where else would your brother put it?" Redbot asked curiously.

"It's not completely empty," Daisy brushed her fingers through the dirt at the bottom, and unearthed a piece of paper. "A photo?" she offered it to Brody, who smiled as he flipped it over.

"I remember this! Dad was so proud of that trophy! This must be a clue from Aiden," he realised.

"Hold on, let me see that," Sarah took the photo from him and walked into the light. "This trophy...it looks so familiar...Brody," the Pink Ranger laughed quietly. "What's your dad's name?" she asked, making him frown.

"Dane Romero," he shrugged. Sarah's smile widened.

"It's in the school's trophy cabinet," she told them, making Brody's eyes widen.

"Aiden hid the Ninja Steel in plain sight," Daisy grinned as she realised what that meant. "It's at the school," she laughed.

"Warning!" Redbot lashed out, catching a small black bug. "It's a Buzzcam," he held out the bug-like camera, which was flashing red.

"A Buzzcam?" Preston asked with a frown.

"They record the fights for Galaxy Warriors," Brody breathed in horror, and snatched it from Redbot. In one quick move, he snapped it, and the light died. "This isn't good. Galvanax knows where the Ninja Steel is," he groaned. He looked at Sarah quickly as a beeping echoed around the workshop.

"Oh...I got it working again," she offered it to him, and he grinned, attaching it back to his wrist.

"Mick!" he smiled.

' _Brody! Are you okay_?' a man with oddly long eyebrows could be seen in the video on the communicator.

"I'm fine, but we're in trouble. We know where the Ninja Steel is, but so does Galvanax. We need to get to Summer Cove High School," Brody explained, and Mick nodded.

' _Alright, we're on our way_ ,' he said, before pausing. ' _Wait, I'm at the high school_ ,' he smiled brightly.

"What? That's great!" Brody smiled. "The Ninja Steel is in my dad's trophy," he told the man.

"It's front and centre in the school trophy cabinet," Sarah spoke up, remembering exactly where she'd seen the trophy. "Look for the name Dane Romero," Mick frowned slightly, not recognising her, before nodding.

"Grab it and we'll come meet you," Brody told him.

' _See you soon_ ,' Mick ended the link, and the four Rangers and Redbot hurried out of the workshop. Brody stopped suddenly, his attention nearby, and the others stopped.

"What's up? We gotta go," Daisy frowned at him.

"Someone's been here," Brody answered, his frown growing. "Recently. Really recently. But it's almost like they..." he shook his head. "Come on, Mick needs us," he told them, and they ran off back towards town.

* * *

An explosion rocked the front of the school, which was mercifully empty, except for three. Mick clutched the trophy he had retrieved for Brody, pain running through his body and keeping him down as he watched helplessly. In front of him, a rat-like alien laughed, standing over Hayley and Calvin. The broken baseball bat and tennis racket that the two had been using in their defence against the monster lay beside them as they groaned in pain, unused to such fighting.

A Buzzcam filmed every second for Galaxy Warriors as Calvin reached out to his girlfriend, and Ripperrat laughed again, striding past them and towards Mick. They looked up weakly, trying to get back to their feet as Mick stared fearfully at him.

"Hand over that trophy!" Ripperrat ordered, slamming a boot into his side. He yelped in pain, but didn't release his grip on the trophy. "I see you want to do this the hard way," Ripperrat swung down with the blade on one arm, and Mick raised his own arms instinctively. The blade smashed through the communicator on his wrist, destroying it while leaving Mick unharmed.

"My datacom," he breathed in horror.

"And you're next!" Ripperrat laughed, only to cry out as a boot slammed into the back of his head. He crashed to the ground, and Teddie landed beside Mick, frowning.

"I'll give you one chance. Get lost," she warned him, her New Zealand accent sticking out against the rest.

" _Another_ human?!" Ripperrat growled, pushing himself back up. Mick stared with wide eyes up at the girl who had come to his defence. Wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts, along with a pair of brown boots and a blue scarf around her neck, Teddie looked as human as Hayley and Calvin did. But the difference was, she didn't look scared in the slightest, facing down the powerful monster.

"Who is she?" Hayley wondered as she got back to her feet with Calvin.

"I've no clue, but she's crazy," the boy shook his head.

"I'll destroy you first, then I'll get the Ninja Steel for Champion Galvanax," Ripperrat declared. Teddie groaned loudly, and moved into a fighting stance, one arm raised slightly above the other.

"Not the sort of words I need to hear, dude," she grumbled, and darted at Ripperrat. Calvin let out a cry before he could stop himself, and Hayley put her hands to her mouth as Ripperrat swung down, the blades on his arms glowing purple. However, to their shock, Teddie dodged the strikes and landed a powerful punch that shoved Ripperrat back several paces. "Huh, that's different," Teddie mused, looking at her fists.

"You little brat!" Ripperrat attached again, and Teddie dodged, but this time there was a ripping sound, and she twirled as her scarf was pulled free. Mick, still on the ground nearby, frowned as he saw the faint remainders of bruising around her neck completely.

"I liked that scarf," Teddie complained. "I'd only just bought it," she went to attack again, only for something to slam into Ripperrat. He cried out, tossed into the bushes, and Mick's breath caught as he stared at the massive Prism that shone in the sun.

"Oh my...it's the Yellow, White and Green Power Stars!" he gasped. "They're glowing," he realised as Hayley and Calvin reached him and Teddie. His eyes lit up. "Grab the Power Stars," he told the three.

"The what?" Teddie frowned. It grew as she realised that her attention was drawn more to the Green Power Star, and not the White. Every time she tried to look away, a pull brought her focus back. Hayley and Calvin exchanged looks, before reaching in. Their breathing intensified as their hands passed through the barrier easily, and allowed them to lift out the Yellow and White Power Stars. Teddie swallowed, and reluctantly lifted the Green Power Star.

"Is this really happening?" Calvin muttered as he stared at the Yellow Star glowing in his hand.

"I can't believe it," Hayley laughed in disbelief.

"So uh...what's going on?" Teddie asked, before the Prism spun and flew off. Mick gave a nervous laugh.

"You pulled out the Ninja Power Stars, do you know what that means?" he asked loudly, excited.

"I hope not..." Teddie muttered as Calvin and Hayley both answered no.

"I know," they looked around as Brody approached, ducking under a set of stairs to reach them.

"Brody!" Mick smiled widely. Teddie mouthed the name to herself, her eyes growing wider.

"It means you're Power Rangers," Brody explained to the baffled couple. Teddie resisted a groan.

"Just like us," Sarah grinned. The two stared, before seeing Daisy and Preston.

"Daisy?"

"Preston? What are you doing here?" Hayley asked as Preston fixed his hat.

"Calvin? Hayley?" Preston laughed in disbelief.

"This is, uh, unexpected," Daisy grinned, raising a hand in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Sarah, from out of town," Sarah introduced herself with a small laugh.

"I'm Brody, from...outer space?" Brody tried, making Preston, Daisy and Sarah laugh. His eyes went to Teddie, who was watching him curiously. "And you are?" he asked her.

"Yeah, you just came outta nowhere and kicked that monster's butt," Calvin nodded as they all turned to Teddie, who blushed.

"I'm uh," she hesitated, looking down at the Green Power Star. She then sighed, smiling slightly, and looked up. "I'm Teddie," she introduced herself as well. "From uh, all over the place," the girl grinned.

"And I'm Ripperrat!" they looked around as the monster crawled out of the bushes. "I'm gonna make you all pay for stealing from Champion Galvanax," Ripperrat declared as he stormed towards them. Calvin swallowed nervously as Hayley drew closer to him.

"Just follow my lead," Brody told them quietly.

"Why? What's gonna happen?" Calvin asked, not taking his eyes off the monster.

"Even if he tells you, you won't believe it," Preston laughed. Redbot and Mick rushed to the side, watching as the seven stood togther.

"It's Morphin time!" Brody shouted, and he, Sarah, Preston and Daisy lifted their Power Stars, along with their Morphers. Teddie repeated their actions, and her eyes widened as the Morpher appeared in her hand.

"That's new," she commented, and Calvin and Hayley did the same. They stared at the red, gold and blue Morphers in their hand, which spiked out in four directions.

"Lock your Stars in," Brody ordered. The seven did so, and they flashed.

"NINJA SPIN!" they Morphed, with Calvin in Yellow, Hayley in White, and Teddie in Green.

"Whoa, you're right Preston, I don't believe it," Calvin laughed as he felt the power run through his body. "I feel all Nitro-Powered," he described it.

"What just happened to us? This feels wild!" Hayley bounced on the balls of her feet, excited.

"Well...looks like Chase was right," Teddie muttered to herself. "Green?" she wondered, letting the familiar flow of power run through her, and despite her feelings on the colour, she smiled. It hadn't been too long, but she'd missed it.

"Altogether now," Brody told his team, and they lifted their swords. The seven fought off Ripperrat, knocking the monster around, and Sarah and Hayley used their Morphers as weapons, turning them into bows.

"Brody, move!" the Red Ranger looked around, and released his grip on Ripperrat to dodge their attacks. Ripperrat cried out in pain as their energy arrows exploded on contact.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Ripperrat vowed, his blades glowing purple again. "In pain!" he yelled.

"I doubt that!" he yelped again as Teddie appeared in close, slashing up and causing his attack to veer off and hit the ground harmlessly nearby.

"You're fast," Daisy commented as she then got in close with Calvin. Blades emerged from their Morphers and they hit the monster hard, knocking him to the ground.

"That won't stop me," Ripperrat growled.

"I bet Claw Mode will!" he looked up as Preston flew down towards him, letting out a shout. "Claw Shred," the attack tossed Ripperrat to the ground, and he groaned in pain.

"Red Ninja Strike! Steel Slash! Ninja Spin!" using his sword, Brody delivered a final blow to the monster, who wailed before exploding, defeated. "Show's over, Ninjas win," the Red Ranger called confidently. Most of the team cheered, except Teddie, who's gaze was on the spot where Ripperrat had been defeated.

"Nice moves Brody," Calvin praised the Red Ranger.

"Yeah, impressive," Hayley agreed, excited at the outcome of their battle. Purple light then slammed into the ground as the flames died out, and they whirled around.

"He's being Gigantified!" Brody realised as Ripperrat reappeared, growing much larger.

"Thought you'd seen the last of me, huh?" he laughed as he towered over the city.

"Oh man...I miss my Compy more than ever now," Teddie swallowed as they backed away.

"Wait, my chain arms aren't working!" Ripperrat groaned as he tried to use his attacks.

"His weapons are jammed!" Calvin realised.

"That'll buy us a minute, we still need a way to fight on his level," Teddie shook her head, before looking around as the Prism spun into view, landing beside them.

"The Prism!" Brody smiled in relief as it floated in front of them. The flat crystal on the front began to haze over, showing several figures. "It's showing us something," they gathered around curiously.

"What are those things?" Sarah asked curiously, leaning forwards.

"If the legends are true," Mick spoke as he and Redbot reached them. "Those are your Zords," he grinned widely as the group exchanged looks.

"Zords?" Brody repeated, confused.

"All Power Rangers get them," Daisy nodded, shrugging. He looked at her, still confused. "Power Rangers have been a thing for a while, you kinda get used to the terms," she explained, before a purple light shone from inside the trophy. Mick opened the top to reveal not only the Ninja Steel, but the throwing stars as well.

"What is that stuff?" Teddie asked as she looked closer, feeling the power radiating from them as the stars shone.

"Those are the stars my dad made!" Brody realised as Mick lifted them out. He handed the trophy to Redbot, before looking at the Prism. His face lit up, and with a quick move, he tossed the stars into the Prism. They passed through it without issue, and began to glow with bright lights.

"What's happening?" Preston asked nervously.

"We're about to find out," Brody answered as the lights grew even brighter, before shooting back out of the Prism. Each of the Rangers caught the star tossed at them, and the lights faded.

"I think you're about to meet your Zords," Mick told them with a grin.

"Zord Stars! Lock in!" Brody attached his Star to his sword, and the others followed suit.

"Activate! Ninja Spin!"

"Ninja Steel Zords, out of the shadows!" the Zords appeared from nowhere, with a Red humanoid Zord, a Blue Dragon, a Pink train, a White dog, a Yellow dump truck and a Black and white bird. Teddie frowned as she didn't see any in Green, before hearing another thud.

"Compy!" she gasped before she could stop herself, seeing a Green dinosaur leaping from building to building. With a laugh, she leapt up, landing on it's head.

"Wait for me!" Brody grinned, leaping up to his Robo-Red Zord. The rest of the team followed, with Daisy landing on the Magpie Zord, less thrilled that the others about her Zord as it flew through the air.

"My chains are working!" completely oblivious to what was heading towards him, Ripperrat managed to unjam his blades, and they shone with power again. He looked up, and threw out the power as Brody rushed in.

"Look out!" he called, and the Zord flipped over a building, avoiding the attack. Dodging Ripperrat's attacks, he taunted the monster and as the monster threw knives at him, Teddie's Dino Zord leapt through the air and knocked them back with a powerful swipe of it's tail. Ripperrat shrieked as the blades pierced his skin, and he yanked them out, tossing them aside and rushing in.

"Watch your feet!" Calvin taunted as the Nitro Zord emptied large spikes in his path, forcing the monster to stop as he shrieked in pain.

"Hey, you rotten rodent!" Sarah called as she shot by on the Zoom Zord. "Fetch!" it hurled pink stars at Ripperrat.

"No!" Hayley cried out as her Kodiac Zord caught the stars instead. "Don't say fetch!" she groaned to the Pink Ranger.

"Good dog!" Ripperrat laughed.

"Sorry, my bad!" Sarah groaned as she shot by, letting the Kodiac Zord jump back into the open compartment and out of range of Ripperrat's attack.

"Good one Sarah!" Brody laughed, before the Zord tripped. He yelled out as the Zord fell, colliding with the Magpie Zord and taking it down too.

"Good one Brody," Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Sorry!" the Red Ranger apologised. Teddie sighed, shaking her head as the Dino Zord watched from on top of a building.

"Well...it _is_ their first time," she allowed as Ripperrat yanked the Robo Red Zord back up and slammed it against a building.

"Who's laughing now?" he mocked as he pinned the Zord.

"Me! Fire Breath!" Preston emerged from the clouds on the Dragon Zord. Flames billowed from the Zord's mouth, and Ripperrat screamed as they surrounded him, scorching him.

"Thanks Preston," Brody breathed a sigh of relief as Preston flew by.

"Let's end this creep!" Teddie called as the Zords regrouped.

"Ninja Blaster! Final Attack!" Ripperrat groaned as he was defeated again, and the Rangers cheered at their victory.

* * *

"Park the Prism over here, Redbot," Brody requested as Redbot pushed the massive Prism into the school workshop, beside Calvin's truck. "That's the last of it," he told the team, carrying his dad's trophy under his arm.

"We've got to find a place to hide this stuff," Sarah looked at the junk in the back of the truck, worried.

"Yeah, when school starts in the morning, people are gonna have a few questions about this stuff," Daisy commented, crouched in front of the Prism.

"Guys, it's perfect," they looked around as Calvin and Hayley. "Let's use the paint booth as our hideout," Calvin suggested.

"Uh, that's good in theory, but," Daisy stood up and turned to them. "What if someone wants to use it? Victor paints his car a different colour every other week," she pointed out.

"He _did_ ," Hayley smirked. "The Spray System broke today. It's officially..." she hung a sign on the door. "Out of order," she declared.

"And Principal Hastings made Mick our new Shop teacher, so no-one's gonna question a thing," Calvin added. "It's genius," he said, trying and failing to look modest.

"Looks like I finally get to go to high school," Brody laughed, unable to contain his excitement, making them laugh.

"Guess I've gotta go back," they looked to Teddie, who was leaning against the car looking at her Power Star. "How else am I gonna blend in?" she shrugged.

"What _were_ you doing here earlier?" Daisy asked, remembering that she'd seen the girl in the school earlier that day. It was just a blur, and didn't seem like it had only been one day.

"Yeah, I've never seen you around here before," Hayley nodded. "And you helped against Ripperrat without even hesitating," she added, and Teddie was quiet for a moment before putting her Star back into her pocket. She looked up smiling.

"Almost ten years ago, Galvanax came to Earth chasing something. When he left, Dane Romero and his family had vanished," they frowned as Teddie recited the basic story.

"How do you know that?" Brody asked slowly. He looked to Sarah, Preston and Daisy, and they looked just as confused. Mick was looking wary as well. Teddie looked to him, and her smile turned apologetic.

"After hearing that Galvanax was back in the Galaxy, I came to Summer Cove to see if I could find any information about what happened, since Sensei Watanabe and the Flame Academy had been searching and never found you," Brody's eyes widened even more, and a smile spread across his face.

"Then you're a Ninja too," he accused her, and Teddie winked.

"Teddie Bly, Earth Ninja of the Wind Academy, at your service," she introduced herself properly, and Brody laughed, excited at the thought.

"That's just a weird coincidence. Two Ninjas on the team?" Preston looked from Teddie, to Brody.

"Everything happens for a reason," Teddie told him, her hand on her necklace.

"Hey guys," Brody sobered, looking to them all. "I need to say thanks for saving us today," he told them, and Sarah and Preston bumped fists as Calvin and Hayley held hands, smiling to each other. Teddie shrugged and Daisy smiled softly at Brody, her hand gripping her Black Power Star in her pocket. "I only wanted to hide the Prism and find my brother. At least I got half of that done," he shrugged. "But anyways, I'm sorry, getting you all involved? That was an accident," he told them, apologetic.

"I don't think it was an accident," Mick spoke up. "Like Teddie said, everything happens for a reason," he turned to the Prism as it shone brightly. "For years, I've heard legends of the Ninja Nexus Prism. That it holds great mysteries, fantastic power. I'd say that it knew Galvanax was a threat to the universe," he looked up at the seven. "And chose the seven of you to be Power Rangers," they exchanged looks.

"So it's _our_ job to save the Earth?" Calvin summed up.

"I guess so," Brody nodded.

"Well great," Calvin laughed lightly.

"Let's get to work," Hayley squeezed his hand.

"If that's our secret base," Mick stood and grabbed a pipe as he walked over to the paint room. "We're gonna need secret entrances!" he declared, making them laugh.

"Brody?" Daisy suddenly called the Red Ranger back as the others went to help Mick.

"What's up?" he smiled at her, but she didn't look up from the Prism.

"I thought there were eight Power Stars?" she asked him, making his smile fade. "There's seven of us, so...there should be one left, right?" she glanced at Brody as he leaned closer to the Prism, not understanding what he was looking at.

"Right.." he nodded slowly. "The Gold Star should still be there but...it's not," he stared at the empty Prism. "Before the Prism came back to us...someone must have pulled it out," Brody realised, straightening up and looking at Daisy as she turned to him.

"But who?" she asked quietly.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	3. Live and Learn

Chapter 3: Live and Learn

Leaving her bedroom, Teddie was singing to herself as she tied her long black hair in a ponytail. Part of it fell into her face and was swept out of the way, before she pulled the end of her ponytail over her shoulder and studied it. She then dropped it, and looked down at her outfit.

Wearing knee-length shorts and a green and white baseball shirt, the girl picked at the green sleeve, before returning to wandering around the apartment, still singing quietly to herself as she searched for her boots. She then trailed off, and smiled slightly.

"You're really good," Brody complimented, and Teddie turned to him. The new Red Ranger was leaning against the back of the sofa, watching her. Teddie smiled, brushing her hair back over her shoulder.

"Considering you never got real training, you've got the stealth down," she told him, retrieving her boots from under the table.

"You still sensed me," Brody shrugged, but blushed at the praise regardless.

"Yeah, I've _had_ the training," Teddie reminded him with a laugh as she sat down and pulled her boots on. "Not to mention I grew up in a very Ninja-heavy family," she added with a smile. "And today we start real training," as Brody's smile grew with his excitement, Teddie chuckled. "Well, after school," she laughed.

"Is it weird that I feel less ready for that?" Brody tilted his head slightly, arms folded.

"Not at all dude," Teddie answered. Brody still wasn't used to her way of talking, which Daisy had called 'outdated'. It was different to how his father and the few people he remember from Earth spoke. He'd decided that Teddie was just outright weird, down to her accent that made her stand out in a conversation. But, he was excited to fight alongside an experienced Ninja. He was willing to accept how weird she was. "I'm exactly the same," Teddie's confession pulled Brody out of his thoughts as she lifted a blue canvas scarf from the back of a chair and wrapped it around her neck, hiding the fading bruises that Brody's dark eyes had been drawn to. He was curious about the bruising, but hadn't asked her, knowing it wasn't his place.

"You're Green," he opted for something different instead, and Teddie looked back at him. "I'm Red, and I've been drawn to the colour since I got my Power Star," Brody said as he put his hand to his pocket, where his Power Star was hidden. "I mean..." he then gestured to his red shirt.

"I know. I had to stock up on Green clothes," Teddie nodded, gesturing to her green top.

"I get that...and thank you...again," Brody tugged at his shirt, self-conscious. "So, why the blue?" he asked. Teddie looked down at her scarf, and smiled softly, a blush filling her cheeks.

"Sorry Brody, there's some secrets a Ninja wants to keep," she looked up and winked. Brody laughed at her words. "You go on ahead to the school, I need to grab something on the way," Teddie decided, and he nodded.

* * *

"Whoa," there was a collective gasp from the rest of the Ninja team as Redbot opened a case to reveal new Power Stars.

"They're called Element Stars," Mick announced as the group gathered around, curious. "Galvanax is sending more powerful monsters, so uh, you're gonna need them," he said.

"Thanks Mick!" Preston smiled, excited.

"And if we're gonna be fighting as Ninjas," they looked around as Teddie walked in, carrying a large box. "We're gonna need the gear," she dropped it down with a massive thud, and they walked over to see.

"So this is what you were up to this morning," Daisy commented, having noticed that Teddie was late to meet them.

"Yup," she nodded, and looked up with a grin. "I made a call, and got us..." she opened the box to reveal black leather uniforms. "Custom uniforms," she revealed with a grin.

"No way!" Brody gasped, his eyes lighting up as Teddie handed him one with red trim.

"Normally the colour represents the element you fight with, but in this case, I managed to get them in our colours," Teddie grinned as she handed one in blue to Preston, who was practically bouncing on the spot with his own excitement.

"This is amazing, how did you convince them to do that?" Brody asked as Daisy took one with a black trim, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"The Sensei in charge of each of the schools are pretty much family at this point," Teddie said vaguely. "So it was just a matter of calling in a favour," she shrugged, lifting her own gear.

"Brody, your symbol is different," Sarah noticed the patch, which was a flame, instead of something resembling one of their Ninja Steel symbols.

"So's Teddie's," Calvin realised.

"Let me guess, those are the symbols for Fire and Earth?" Daisy guessed, and Brody nodded.

"So what _are_ all the elements?" Hayley asked curiously as they each took their gear and walked back over to Redbot.

"Fire, Air, Earth, Water, Thunder, Sun and Moon," Brody listed as he handed each of them their new Power Star. "The basic elements of nature are our weapons. A great Ninja is in tune with all of them, but there is always one element that their connection to is stronger than the rest. In my case, Fire, and Teddie's, Earth," Brody told the Rangers what his father had taught him as a child.

"So, let's get changed and give this a go," Calvin cheered, running off.

A few minutes later they were all in their new Ninja gear, examining themselves, surprised by how comfortable it felt. Calvin had already volunteered to go first, and the others stepped back, leaving him with a wide berth.

"You can do it Calvin!" Brody encouraged the Yellow Ranger, who lifted his sword.

"Lock in, Element Star! Ninja Water Attack!" Calvin attached his Power Star and moved into a different stance, but nothing happened. He paused, and turned his head back to the sword. "Uh..." he touched the end, examining it in confusion. "It's not working?" he questioned.

"I'd get down if I were you," Teddie smirked, her arms folded as she backed away.

"What?" Calvin asked, before water suddenly exploded from the tip of the sword in a powerful jet that yanked the boy along with a yell. There was a crash, and everyone winced as Hayley ran to her boyfriend's side. "I'm okay..." he mumbled as the White Ranger knocked the junk off him.

"So much for water mode..." Brody muttered.

"I don't think Calvin's a Water Ninja," Teddie giggled, her hands to her mouth.

"Who wants to try Fire Mode?" Brody asked, and was greeted with silence. He looked around, and found they'd all vanished. "Guys?" he called, and laughed. "They got the vanishing bit down," he commented to Mick, who nodded with a smile of his own.

* * *

"We need to get to class early so we can practice for the quiz," Hayley reminded the team after they'd gotten changed again and grabbed their bags from the hideout.

"Showing up early is a good way to look good on your first day," Daisy told Brody as he fixed his shirt.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up," Brody told them, trying and failing to hide his nervous smile. Daisy nodded, and followed the others out.

"I can't believe I've gotta go back to school," Teddie muttered as Preston handed Brody a backpack for his books. "I almost miss working in the café," she complained.

"In Amber Beach, right?" Hayley asked as they walked through the school to the classroom. Somehow, they'd all ended up in the same class, which made it less strange to be seen hanging out with three new students.

"Yup, in the Amber Beach museum. It was fun," Teddie smiled, her expression nostalgic as she thought about the Dino Bite Café and her former team. "But, this will be fun too," she decided, and the others grinned.

"Yeah it will," Sarah agreed, looping her arm through Preston's. "Let's kick butt at that quiz today!" she declared, and the others cheered.

* * *

Tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder, Addison gave a haughty sniff as she watched the class all glued to a video on a boy's laptop he had shown them.

"I don't get what's so amazing," she rolled her brown eyes. "It's a Power Ranger fighting a monster, big deal. It's not like it's the first time it's happened," the girl crossed her leg over the other, sitting on a desk with her arms folded.

"It's only just started happening here," the brunette sitting on the chair beside her reminded her. "And it's only been what, two, three weeks since those giant monsters appeared all over the world," she added. If her eyes hadn't been on the video of Brody fighting a monster, Daisy might have reacted to Savannah's words.

"Yeah well, it's still not brand new information," she muttered.

"That fight just happened," Preston turned to the other Rangers, none of them looking impressed. "And Brody didn't even tell us?" the Blue Ranger demanded, and Sarah quickly shushed him.

"Someone might hear," she whispered to him. "We'll talk about it later," she told the unhappy young man.

"Talk about what?" Teddie asked as she walked into the classroom and joined them.

"It's only Brody's first day and he's off doing extra-curricular activities," Teddie frowned, before seeing the video on the laptop. She frowned, watching it.

"That ain't good," the Green Ranger muttered, and the others nodded.

"Sorry I'm late!" Brody jogged in, out of breath.

"Brody, we just watched a video of the fight," Sarah gestured to the video, which was on repeat as most of the class watched, enthralled. "You fought a monster and didn't ask us for help?" she asked quietly.

"You guys had to study," Brody shook his head. "Don't worry, my datacom and I handled it," he gestured to his watch. The others frowned at him, offended, and Teddie's focus went to his datacom.

"Sav," Addison whispered, and Savannah made a humming noise. "That girl. Who is she?" she asked, and Savannah looked up. Her green eyes followed Addison's discreet gesture, and she looked to Teddie, who was biting her lip and watching Brody.

"I dunno...but she's sorta familiar, isn't she?" Savannah commented, before her gaze went to Brody. "But forget her, who is _he_?" she smirked, and the two giggled to themselves.

"Quiet down everybody," the teacher called as she walked into the room. "Good morning, take your seats," she instructed. Brody took a seat beside Sarah, and Teddie was left with one beside Daisy. "We have a lot to get through so try to uh...well, keep up," she told them as she dropped her coat onto the back of her chair. "First of all, we have not one, but two new students with us today. Would you tell us a little bit about yourselves, uh...Brody and...Teddie?" she frowned a little at the name.

"Hi, my name's Brody-"

"Great, and you?" Brody was taken aback by the teacher's rapid pace.

"I'm good," Teddie gave a thumbs up and a bright smile. Addison's eyes widened, and she elbowed Savannah.

" _Now_ I know where I know her," she whispered in her friend's ear.

"Now, let's get onto the quick-fire quiz," Mrs. Finch told them. They were divided into three teams, with Teddie and Daisy with Addison, Savannah, and a young man, with the rest of the Rangers on a team together. "Question one: If Mark has $6.50, and he gives $1.20 to Liz, and two other friends a quarter each, how much does he have left?" she asked. A quiet fell over the classroom as they all quietly discussed it, but as Teddie turned to speak with the others, she paused at the glare Addison was shooting her. She tilted her head.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, but they were interrupted by Brody's hand shooting up.

"$4.80!" he answered with a bright smile.

"Correct," Mrs. Finch nodded, impressed with the new boy's quick answer. The quiz continued on, with Brody answering every question himself before anyone else could speak. Teddie had given up, aware of the looks the two girls were shooting her, before Daisy nudged her.

"Their attitude aside, Brody's using his datacom," she whispered to Teddie, watching Brody whisper to the watch on his wrist.

"That's gonna backfire, that dude is giving him some major evils," Teddie replied quietly, watching the boy on the other team who was glaring furiously at Brody.

"That's Victor Vincent. He's the self-proclaimed star around here," Daisy whispered. "And his loyal minion Monty, he's usually skulking about in Victor's shadow," she told the Green Ranger. "The rest of us just try to stay out of Victor's path, he's pretty obsessed with being _amazing_ at everything," she told Teddie, who grinned.

"Thanks for the warning," she replied, finding his attitude similar to her brother's, only much worse.

"Hold it!" Victor suddenly shouted as Brody answered another question. "Mr. Smarty Pants over there is... _cheating_!" he accused, standing. Brody's smile faded. "Mrs. Finch, I saw the new kid use that thing on his wrist!" Victor shouted as the rest of Brody's team looked exasperated.

"Busted," Daisy muttered under her breath.

"Is that true, Brody?" Mrs. Finch asked with a frown, walking over. Her gaze immediately went to the large watch he wore. "What is that, uh...thingamajig you have there?" she asked.

"It's my datacom," Brody answered innocently. "It gives me answers to everything," he told her, not realising. Victor sat down, whispering to Monty, who smirked.

"I imagine some fancy technology from New Tech City," Mrs. Finch rolled her eyes. "That place just _has_ to show off. I don't know about your last school, but around here, that's against the rules. I don't wanna see that again. Okay?" she told him.

"But-"

"Ah!" Mrs. Finch interrupted before Brody could argue his case.

"Fine..." he muttered, reluctantly removing the datacom from his wrist and putting it into the backpack Preston had given him. He set the bag down, and Mrs. Finch walked away, muttering to herself about the ridiculous technology that New Tech was building. Teddie arched an eyebrow at her attitude, and Daisy watched Brody as he rubbed his now bare wrist with his free hand, and she noticed the faint scarring around it.

* * *

"Okay Brody, we gotta talk," the Red Ranger jumped as Daisy appeared beside him.

"What's up?" he asked, recovering from the surprise as he inwardly scolded himself for letting her sneak up on him.

"Your datacom. You can't use it in class," Brody frowned at her words.

"What? Why not?" he asked, and Daisy noticed his hand go to his still bare wrist. At least he was still listening to the teacher and keeping it off.

"Because if you rely on that thing for all the answers, you'll never really learn," she told him, her eyes darting back up to his. "I mean, how much of that quiz do you really remember?" Daisy challenged, and immediately noticed him growing more defensive in his posture.

"If you have the tools, you should use them to your advantage," he replied. Daisy sighed, shaking her head. "I don't expect you guys to understand, but it gives answers when we need them, why wouldn't I use it?" he shrugged, walking past her to join Calvin, Hayley, Teddie and Sarah. Sarah looked past him to the Black Ranger, who shrugged in exasperation.

"Hey, there's one thing I've been wondering," Calvin spoke up, changing the subject.

"What's up?" Sarah asked, setting down the notebook she'd been scribbling in.

"Well, this whole thing with Galvanax," the Yellow Ranger spoke quietly. "Why not go to SPD about this? They have a Ranger team, surely they could help?" he suggested.

"SPD? No way," Brody shook his head.

"Why do you say that?" Daisy asked him, curious.

"Because they've never stood up to Galvanax," Brody rolled his eyes, looking irritated. "I was a prisoner on his ship for ten years as he caused chaos and not once did they try to stop him. And that guy they stopped a few years ago...Galvanax celebrated, saying there was one less person to challenge him out there," he told them, looking angry.

"It's not that they don't want to stop him," his frown deepened at Teddie's words, and she looked up at him, her arms folded. "It's that they can't," the group exchanged baffled looks.

"What are you talking about?" Brody asked, confused.

"Galvanax has an alliance with the Red Lion Galaxy," Teddie explained, resting her own notebook on her lap as she spoke quietly. "And SPD is on really unsteady terms with their royal family. They can't do anything to risk making them mad at the moment, it would mean a huge threat to not only our world, but a lot more out there," the Green Ranger said, but she didn't look very happy about it.

"How do you know so much about it?" Hayley asked her, curious. Teddie blinked, and looked up at them. Her face warmed as they all looked at her, fascinated.

"My brother works for SPD. That's part of the reason why I knew about you, Brody," she said to the Red Ranger.

"Oh, I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't sweat it dude," Teddie waved it off with an easy smile. "They don't really go around announcing that their hands are tied on certain matters, like with-" she stopped abruptly, her hand flying to her mouth as she realised what she had been about to say.

"With...?" Daisy pressed, curious.

"It's uh, nothing," Teddie shook her head quickly.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Calvin smiled in amusement. Teddie struggled to come up with something, before her eyes narrowed and she pushed her hand up, right as a drink had been about to tip over onto her head. Addison backed away, scowling as she held a tray with the drink on it.

"Whoa," Daisy blinked rapidly, impressed by Teddie's senses, while the girl stood up and faced the blonde who was taller than her.

"Do we have a problem here?" Teddie asked her, smiling pleasantly, but there was an iciness to it.

"Oh, I'm such a klutz, I just tripped and-" Addison's lie was interrupted by a hysterical giggle escaping Teddie's mouth.

" _That's_ why I know you!" she realised, laughing uncontrollably. "You hold a grudge, huh?" the girl asked the scowling blonde.

"You guys know each other?" Hayley asked, looking from one to the other. Savannah walked over to join her friend as Teddie continued to laugh.

" _Know her_?" Savannah spat. "She dumped milkshakes all over us!" she hissed, and startled gazes went to Teddie, who was still laughing. She managed to calm down, clearing her throat, and she straightened up. A coldness settled in her expression, and it made both girls falter.

"Be grateful that's all I did to you for making my best friend cry," she told them, before shrugging. "And even more grateful that you didn't decide to do it a few weeks later. I doubt Kendall would have been able to keep me hired," Teddie shrugged.

"Anyone else really scared by her?" Calvin whispered. Hayley shushed him, but not before Daisy nodded in agreement.

"Trust me," Addison hissed at her. "You'll regret coming here," she warned, and stormed off with Savannah. Teddie sighed, and slumped back into her seat, her hand going to her necklace.

"Uh...what was that?" Sarah asked, a little wary of Teddie.

"My best friend, she..." Teddie ran a hand through her hair, making it fall from her ponytail. "She ended up in the spotlight and those two...well...people don't handle jealousy very well. And I didn't like them badmouthing her," she pressed her hands together, thinking back to it.

"Anyone tell you that you're really weird?" Daisy asked her, and Teddie laughed.

"They never really stop," she replied softly.

"Guys," Preston reached their table, looking worried. "Bad news. The monster Brody fought? He's back," the Blue Ranger warned them quietly, looking around to make sure no-one was listening.

"Come on guys," Brody sighed. The group stood, grabbing their things to slip out of the school. "Now you'll see how useful my datacom really-" he stopped, and the others bumped into him as he searched his bag frantically. "It's gone!" he cried, paling. "It must have fallen out of the hole, we have to find it before we go up against that monster," he told them.

"What?" Teddie frowned. "Dude, we don't need that thing to win against a monster," she told him, baffled.

"Yeah, we've fought without your datacom before," Sarah agreed with a nod. "We can do it again," she said, but Brody was shaking his head rapidly.

"I'll be right behind you guys," he told them, before running off.

"Dude is way too reliant on that thing," Teddie sighed. "Come on, we better get out there before that thing hurts anyone," she said, and they nodded.

"I'll find Brody and drag him out," Daisy volunteered, taking off after Brody.

"Two Rangers down?" Hayley frowned.

"It'll be alright," Teddie insisted, pushing the door open. "We can handle it till they get out there," she told them confidently, but the others didn't seem too sure. Despite their feelings, they followed her out.

"Daisy's stubborn, I'm sure she'll get Brody to follow us out," Calvin said as Preston glanced back, his own worry obvious. He patted the Blue Ranger on the shoulder, and they ran off from the school to find the monster.

* * *

Spinferno laughed with glee as he skated through the city, chasing away terrified civilians with his flames.

"There he is!" Preston spotted the monster as the Rangers ran towards him, already Morphed.

"What?" Spinferno's laughter faded as he turned to the five.

"Stop right there Flame-Face!" Preston shouted, and the monster snorted.

"Stop?" he repeated. "I don't know the meaning of the word!" he rushed towards them, using the skates on his feet to build speed.

"Let's take this fiery freak down," Calvin said to the team, and they nodded as they called on their swords.

"Bring it!" the Rangers dodged Spinferno's strikes as he reached them, but he was much more mobile than they were, turning and knocking Preston into Sarah. The two tumbled to the ground, and Spinferno dodged Teddie's strike. The Green Ranger scowled at his agility, and pushed herself after him, spinning her sword and lashing out. "Too slow Green Ranger!" the monster mocked her, and kicked her to the ground before striking down both Calvin and Hayley.

"Okay," Calvin groaned as they got back up. "Time to hit the brakes," he muttered.

"I won't hit the brakes!" Spinferno laughed as he spun to a stop and faced them. "I'll hit you!" he declared.

* * *

"Brody," Daisy called as she watched Brody searching the classroom desperately.

"Go on and join the others, they'll need you," he told her, not looking up as he rooted in the bin for his datacom.

"They need both of us Brody," Daisy walked into the room and kicked the bin away. Brody flinched at the bang, and stood up. Daisy met his frustrated look with a calm one of her own. "Forget the datacom. Like I told you before, the Power Rangers are a team, and we don't need to rely on that thing," she told him.

"You don't get it," he muttered, turning to walk away, but Daisy moved to block his path. "You're just slowing us down Daisy!" he growled at her, but she didn't budge.

"Then help me understand why you need that thing so badly, Brody," the Black Ranger challenged him firmly.

"We need it to-"

" _We_ don't need it," Daisy cut him off with a shake of her head. " _You_ need it. We handled a monster without it before. We're handling class without it. So tell me why," she pleaded with him, her expression softening. Brody stared at her, before turning away, his fists clenched. "Brody, please," she didn't follow him.

"Because it was how I survived!" he snapped, finally giving in. Daisy's head tilted, and the Red Ranger turned back to her. "Ten years I was on an alien spaceship. Ten years of travelling to different galaxies as a prisoner. I hadn't a clue about anything, and when I was confused..." Brody trailed off, his expression haunted. "Mick built me one, to keep in contact with him, and to help with anything I didn't understand about other worlds and the contestants on Galaxy Warriors," he kicked a desk lightly, his hands shoved into his pockets. "And now I'm back on Earth and I'm still clueless about everything," he muttered.

"I...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you about it. I couldn't even begin to imagine what that was like," Daisy sighed, leaning against the cupboards. "But Brody, you're back on Earth and you have your team. We can help you," she insisted.

"And what about those monsters?" Brody shook his head.

"Daisy's right," they looked around, and both gave startled cries as the skeleton in the classroom was now behind them. It screamed too, and changed forms to reveal Mick.

"Are you trying to give us heart attacks?" Daisy stomped her foot, and Mick gave an apologetic smile as Brody laughed. "And what did you mean by me being right?" she asked as her heart calmed.

"I mean exactly that! Do you _really_ need your datacom right now? So badly you're letting the rest of the Rangers fight without you?" Mick asked. Brody frowned.

"You know I do! It has knowledge on every one of Galvanax's monsters," Brody argued, still defensive.

"Interesting," Mick nodded, seeming to think about it. Daisy's eyebrow rose at his attitude. "And sharing that Ninja knowledge with the team this morning, that was the datacom, right?" he asked, and Brody's frown grew in his confusion.

"No, that was me, not my datacom," Brody corrected, slightly insulted that Mick would accuse him of using the datacom for knowledge on Ninjas.

"Ah," Mick nodded. "And escaping the ship to save the Ninja Steel, who was that?" he continued.

"You know that was me, Mick," Brody rolled his eyes.

"And was it your datacom that encouraged me to become the Black Ranger?" Daisy spoke up, catching on to what Mick was doing. Brody turned to her.

"Of course not!" he defended him. "That was me!" Brody insisted, and Daisy grinned as Mick looked triumphant.

"Exactly!" Brody turned back to him, still confused. "Look, the datacom may give you _an_ answer, every now and then. But never once, _never_ did it give you the courage to lead. That my friend," Mick patted his arm with a bright smile. Daisy's eyes were drawn to the action, as Brody didn't flinch away from the man's touch. "That was all you," he told the Red Ranger.

"You're right...I don't need the datacom," Brody realised. "I already have everything I need. Including a great team," he smiled, looking from Mick to Daisy. "Thanks, guys," he nodded, embarrassed.

"So now that you've got that realisation through your thick skull..." Daisy smirked, and Brody's eyes widened.

"Oh! We need to get out there!" he gasped. "Come on Daisy!" he caught her arm and pulled her along, before releasing her as she caught up to his pace, and Mick grinned as he watched them hurry off.

* * *

Spinferno continued to run circles around the Rangers, taunting them as he delivered powerful blows to knock them to the ground.

"You can't keep up!" he taunted, and tossed fireballs at them. They exploded on contact, flooring the five Rangers and making them cry out in pain.

"Red Ninja Blast!" Spinferno's laughter was ended by the blasts of energy that exploded around him, tossing him through the air. "You guys okay?" Brody called as he and Daisy ran over to help them up.

"Better late than never," Teddie shrugged, brushing herself off.

"Missing your datacom?" Spinferno called, holding up the watch-like device. "You're in trouble now," he laughed.

"How'd that freak get that?" Daisy muttered, folding her arms as Brody shrugged.

"I don't need my datacom," he told Spinferno, and his team smiled. "What is takes to be a Ranger, isn't in a computer. It's right here," Brody put a fist to his heart.

"Told you Daisy would outstubborn him," Calvin laughed, but grunted as Daisy slammed her elbow into his stomach. "How did that hurt through my suit..." he groaned, doubling over.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Brody called, and Daisy stood with him, lifting her Black Power Star.

"Power Star, Lock In!" they called as their Morphers appeared. "NINJA SPIN!" the two Morphed into their suits, joining the rest of their team.

"Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Red!"

"Stealth of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Blue!"

"Strength of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Yellow!"

"Spirit of the Ninja! Ninja Steel White!"

"Speed of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Pink!"

"Courage of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Black!"

"Heart of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Green!"

"Power Rangers! Ninja Steel!"

Spinferno called on the Kudabots, and the Rangers moved together to face them, taking on the footsoldiers with ease.

"You guys are all the same," Teddie smirked as she avoided their strikes and slashed down the front of one of the creatures, before kicking it backwards into more of them. "Dumb and slow," she laughed, and continued to fight them off as Daisy, Preston and Brody followed Spinferno.

"Does this guy ever burn out?" the Blue Ranger complained as Spinferno continued to dodge their attacks, laughing wildly.

"I wanna know if he ever shuts up," Daisy grumbled.

"It's hard to burn out when you're literally on fire!" Spinferno struck the three, and the crashed to the ground. "Time to roast some Rangers!" his arms began to glow, and he threw fire at the three as they got back to their feet. Crying out, they fell down again, the suits unable to absorb all of the damage.

"Guys!" the others reached the three as Spinferno continued to laugh.

"More Rangers? Catch me if you can!" he taunted, skating off.

"He's getting away," Sarah frowned.

"Calvin, catch up with Spinferno and lure him back to Conifer Park," Brody decided, turning to the Yellow Ranger. "We'll have a trap waiting," Calvin nodded.

"Got it. I'll give Water Mode another shot," he grinned, running off.

"How can we trap him? Sarah asked. "He's too powerful for our weapons," she reminded him.

"No monster is more powerful than the elements," Brody replied, lifting his Element Star. "Come on," he led them to the park, where they hid from Spinferno. They soon spotted him skating to the exit, with Calvin close behind riding his sword like a broom, with the powerful jet of water propelling him forwards.

"I can see the park entrance! I'm gonna win!" Spinferno laughed as he skated by the Rangers, who emerged from their hiding place.

"Surprise!"

"Oh no you don't!" they surrounded Spinferno, who jerked to a stop.

"Ninja, Spin! Element Star, Earth Attack!" vines burst from their swords and wrapped around Spinferno, who shrieked as the thorns dug into his skin.

"You tricked me!" Spinferno snarled as Calvin reached them with a laugh.

"Element Star! Fire Attack! Final Strike!" Spinferno stumbled as the vines vanished, but before he could dodge, the seven powerful jets of fire slammed into him. He exploded, and the Rangers cheered, only for thunder to boom overhead, and a massive skeletal monster formed in the city, roaring.

"A Greenzilla?" Teddie stepped back in alarm as she stared up at the monster, which resembled the massive green monsters that had appeared around the world.

"It's a Skullgator," Brody explained, not taking his eyes off it. "Galvanax keeps them as pets...and uses them to destroy places where his contestants lost," his voice was low.

"It looks crazy," Hayley gulped.

"Our Zords are pretty crazy too," Preston raised his sword, sounding confident.

"Yeah!" Sarah laughed.

"Zord Stars! Lock in!" they activated their Zord Stars. "Activate! Ninja Spin!" the Rangers summoned their Zords, which appeared from their hiding places around the city.

"Ninja Steel Zords! Out of the Shadows!" Brody leapt up onto his Robo-RedZord shoulder.

"Dragon Zord fire breath!" Preston flew past the monster, bombarding it with flames that made the monster roar in pain. "You like that, bonehead?" he taunted.

"Catch me if you can!" Teddie laughed as her smaller Zord leapt around and slammed into the Skullgator, knocking it right into Brody's path. The RedZord kicked the Skullgator, only to be knocked to the ground by the powerful monster.

"Heads up!" Calvin called as he and Daisy joined the fight. The Nitro Zord tossed boulders as Brody's Zord rolled away, and as the Skullgator was bombarded by the rocks, Daisy flew past, her Magpie Zord spinning through the air and colliding with the monster. The skull cracked, and she flew back up into the sky as it roared furiously.

"I think I made him angrier," Daisy swallowed as it lashed out, trying to catch her.

"Follow me! I have an idea on how to beat him!" Brody called to the team. They leapt from their Zords, and regrouped on the ground. "Just like we've come together as a team, I think our Zords can too," Brody said to them.

"To form a Megazord!" Teddie cheered, bouncing.

"You know it!" Brody laughed. "Ninja Steel Megazord, combine! Lock in!" he attached a new Power Star to his sword. "Ninja Spin!" the Zords began to glow their respective colours, and combined together, with the Zoom and Kodiac Zords forming the legs, the Nitro Zord making up the back as the Dragon Zord formed arms and a shield. The Magpie Zord attached to the arms, forming long blades up the arms, while the Dino Zord became a sword, and the Robo-RedZord formed the main body.

"Ninja Steel Megazord, ready!" the Rangers appeared in the cockpit, standing on platforms that matched their colours.

"This is unbelievable!" Calvin laughed.

"But it doesn't seem to be energized," Sarah frowned as the Megazord didn't make any movement.

"Maybe it needs these," Teddie lifted a glowing white Power Star resting on the console beside her platform.

"These Stars have Ninja Masters on them," Preston frowned.

"They must activate our new powers," Brody realised with a smile. "Ninja Master Mode Stars!"

"Lock in! Ninja Spin!" they activated the stars, and armour covered their suits, granting them even more power.

"The Ninja Master Blade is ready to rock," Brody told his team as he held up the glowing sword.

"This new mode is exactly what we need!" Preston cheered as he felt the power flooding through him, even greater than before.

"Oh, a Megazord combination, we're gonna kick that monster's butt!" Teddie laughed.

"Let's do this!" Daisy nodded. They began the attack as the Skullgator reached them, and used the sword to cut through the Skullgator's thick armour.

"The Megazord has awesome strength," Brody commented as they knocked the monster backwards. "Let's finish this. Ninja Master Blade! Energize!" calling on even more power, Brody activated a second sword in the arms of his Robo-RedZord.

"Ninja Steel Megazord, Master Slash! Final Attack!" with a powerful attack, they destroyed the monster. "Show's over, Ninjas win!" they cheered.

* * *

"Seriously, I think you bruised my stomach," Calvin complained to Daisy as Sarah took her shot at the pool table.

"I have no idea what you mean," the Black Ranger replied innocently, but smirked at him. Calvin pouted, and Hayley patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"I guess Daisy didn't like being called stubborn," Teddie commented as she watched Preston trying a card trick. She had done her best to look interested, but had already confessed to Hayley that she wasn't very impressed by magicians.

"Who does?" the other girl defended, making them laugh.

"Hey guys," Brody approached them, looking excited. "I've got a surprise for you," he said as he set his bag down on the pool table. "Mick and I made these, they're my way of saying...I'm sorry for relying on my datacom, instead of my friends," he apologised to them.

"Don't," Daisy warned Calvin as he opened his mouth. He shut it again, looking mischievous as Teddie giggled. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Together, we'll face a lot of different problems," Brody continued, but was smiling as Daisy looked irritated. "The solution's always the same. Teamwork," he told them, and leaned in closer. "Galvanax cut my datacom link to the Warrior Dome, and Mick couldn't reconnect it, but..." he glanced around, before pulling several smaller versions from his bag. "He made these Ninja coms," he revealed as they all gasped, excited to take one. "We can communicate with each other," Brody told them as they examined them, attaching them to their wrists.

"So now they're connected to something even more powerful than the Warrior Dome," Preston realised.

"The Ranger team," Sarah nodded, and they raised their fists, seeing them glow.

"What?!" the Rangers looked around as Victor walked in, covered in foam and dressed in a strange costume, with Monty trailing behind him. A group of students, who had been laughing at a video on a laptop, looked around. "That sounds like me..." Victor muttered, storming over.

"It doesn't just sound like you," Aaron smirked, and hit replay on the video. Victor stared at the edited video of him trying and failing miserably to take on the monster, which made him look even more foolish.

"How could you do this Monty?" Victor demanded.

"Victor...I am so sorry-"

"You're a genius! I finally have more views than the Power Rangers," he interrupted the apology that Monty was stammering, looking delighted. "They love me..." Victor beamed as Monty decided not to tell him.

"And now you see what I mean about him," Daisy told Teddie, as the team started to laugh.

* * *

 **I know it's been a while since I updated, I have been really busy, but I finally had time to catch up on Ninja Steel since the rest of it was added to Netflix. I will _try_ to get another chapter posted by the end of the weekend, it all depends on how long I'm babysitting for.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Presto Change-O

**I'm still alive!  
**

 **I got into a mood to write this today, so finally got it written. While I haven't been writing it, I've still been coming up with plans on what I want to do with the story.**

 **So I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Presto Change-O

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Preston's voice echoed through the foyer of the school, and the teens gathered there before class started looked to where the Blue Ranger was standing. He stood on a large, old suitcase, and managed to command the attention of everyone in the room. "Time for a moment of amazement from master magician, Presto Change-O!" he announced.

"Go Pres!" Sarah cheered, and the other Rangers let out cheers of their own, hopeful for their friend.

"More like Presto _Lame-O_ ," Victor muttered, and Monty smirked, laughing quietly at the name.

"Looks like you're just jealous that you're not in the spotlight, Vincent," Aaron kicked his chair lightly, and Victor scoffed.

"I don't need to be in the spotlight all the time to know I'm great, Kovic," he retorted to the blond, who rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Preston.

"Another magic show," Brody murmured, looking hopeful.

"Let's hope this one works," Sarah whispered, crossing her fingers.

"It'll be a first, alright," Daisy commented.

"Really?" Teddie glanced to her, curious. "But he's really good, and that's coming from someone who doesn't really care for magicians," she considered. Daisy nodded, not looking away from Preston as he continued to talk to the crowd.

"He's good at the small tricks that he shows us," she agreed. "But when it comes to a real performance, with the big tricks...he kind of..." Daisy hedged, unsure as she watched Preston. "Crashes and burns," she finished with a sigh. Teddie winced sympathetically.

"Well then, let's hope this one is better," she said, and Sarah nodded, her expression hopeful as Daisy shrugged, looking a little dubious.

"Behold! An entirely empty hat!" Preston waved his hat around, holding it delicately. Teddie's brow rose, but she didn't say anything.

"Hold on there, Change-O," Victor, on the other hand, was not so discreet. He stood, looking suspicious. "Let me see that hat," he ordered, striding over. Panicking, Preston didn't react until Victor had yanked it from his hands.

"Hey! You can't-"

"Empty hat, eh?" Victor asked as he lifted a white rabbit from inside the hat.

"A rabbit!" Preston tried. "Amazing! It's magic!" he called to the crowd in hopes they would buy it. Unfortunately, he received boos in response from the unimpressed students, as Addison and Savannah laughed unkindly at him. Preston blushed, embarrassed at the debacle as the students all moved off when the bell rang, insulting him either under their breaths or loud enough for him to hear.

"High school is brutal," Teddie considered to herself as Preston sighed, dejected.

"That's not magic, that's tragic," Monty said to Victor, giggling to himself. Rolling her eyes, Teddie flicked her hand, and Monty squealed as the leg on his chair suddenly snapped and he tumbled to the ground.

"And I thought monsters were cruel," she murmured to herself as Preston stepped off the case, looking defeated as he gently petted the white rabbit in the hat.

* * *

Still dejected at the end of the day, Preston pulled off his long blue coat, the weight of failure and embarrassment still playing on his mind.

"Don't worry Presto," he didn't look up as Brody approached him, sensing his mood from a mile away. "Just keep practising," the Red Ranger encouraged with a small smile.

"He's right," Daisy agreed as she leaned on the lockers on the other side. Preston still didn't react as he shoved his coat into his locker. "Practice makes perfect, y'know. Your magic tricks will get better," she told him.

"When I was about five, my parents took me to a magic show," the Blue Ranger finally spoke up. "He made this dragon bracelet appear on my wrist," Preston pulled back his shirt sleeve to reveal a leather bracelet with a metal dragon. He sighed fondly at the memories. "Ever since then, all I ever wanted to be was a magician," his smile then faded. "I keep trying and trying, but my tricks never fool anybody," he shook his head.

"I trained to be a Ninja since I could walk," Brody told him as he lifted his hat off. "It was a struggle, but then one day, it started to click," he said.

"The goal is to never stop trying, Preston," Daisy nodded, patting her team-mate on the arm. "You put your heart and soul into your tricks, and one day it'll pay off," she smiled at him.

"I just...I've heard these rumours online," Preston balanced his hat under his arm. "Of real magic in Briarwood. People claim to have seen a dragon flying around the city. There was even a team of Power Rangers who could perform magic. I've believed in magic my _whole life_ , and I just wish it was possible for me to-" he stopped talking as his hat began to shake. "What the..." he frowned, lifting a white rabbit from the hat.

"There you go! That trick was flawless!" Brody praised with excitement, his face lighting up. Daisy's eyes were wide in shock, unable to believe how well he'd performed the trick. In their surprise, they missed Preston's own stunned expression.

"Brody...you don't get it," Preston shook his head slowly, handing the rabbit over to their leader, and pulled the cover off the cage to reveal another white rabbit. " _This_ is my rabbit, Merlin, I-I only have one," he told them as he put his hat back on.

"What?" Daisy frowned, not understanding. "Then where did that one come-" she stopped as Preston pulled his hat off again. He pulled another rabbit from his hat, baffled.

"I have no idea where they're coming from," he confessed, and shook out his hat as he handed Daisy the other rabbit. "It's not a trick!" he insisted, shaking out his hat and putting it back on his head.

"That's uh..." they looked around at Teddie as she stood behind Brody. Her dark eyes were focused on Preston with a curious look on her face. "That's a very good question. _How_ are you performing _real_ magic?" she asked him curiously, and Preston's eyes grew wider as Brody glanced to Daisy, who looked as stunned as he felt.

"This is _real magic_?" Preston repeated in shock, and a wide smile grew across his face. "I can do _real_ magic?" he laughed.

"My question is, how do you know it's real?" Daisy asked Teddie. The girl tilted her head slightly, and once again Daisy was hit by a sense of familiarity.

"For now, how about we take these guys to a pet store," Brody suggested, adjusting the small white rabbit in his hands as it squirmed. "And you guys have a talk with Mick? The Ninja Steel might have something to do with this," he considered, still looking confused.

"What? But Brody," Daisy protested.

"Come on," he smiled at her, walking away. Daisy groaned, and shot Teddie a suspicious look before following the leader away.

"They're pretty close friends already," Teddie commented as she watched them leave. Daisy was still protesting as Brody just smiled at her patiently. "Come on Presto, let's go find Mick," she turned to him, and saw his excited smile.

"I _knew_ magic was real," he beamed, looking down at his own rabbit. "Did you?" he turned to Teddie, who smiled softly.

"Come on," she guided him back to the workshop, and Preston followed, practically bouncing with excitement.

* * *

"Guys, I have to show you-" Preston rushed ahead of Teddie, excited as they reached the workshop, and was cut off by Sarah rushing over with a gasp.

"Brody isn't coming, is he?" she asked quickly, looking past the Blue Ranger as she caught his arm.

"Uh, no," Preston frowned and shook his head. "He and Daisy went to the uh..."

"Okay, great!" Sarah smiled, both relieved and excited as she tugged him along. Teddie sighed, amused as she followed behind them. "Check this out, we are almost done fixing up his dad's truck," the Pink Ranger beamed as Calvin, Hayley, Redbot and Mick glanced around.

"Brody will burst his batteries when he sees this!" Redbot declared.

"He'll love it," Preston nodded, impressed with how well they'd made the truck look after a decade of neglect.

"Mick, we kinda need to talk to you," Teddie spoke up, and the alien glanced up in surprise.

"Yeah! You guys gotta listen!" Preston beamed, bouncing on the spot. "The strangest thing just happened!" he told them as Mick frowned, puzzled. Teddie sighed, a little exasperated by his attitude.

"Start it now Hayls," Calvin requested, and the White Ranger nodded, placing her drink on the bonnet of the truck.

"Can I just share something?" Preston was quickly growing frustrated that no-one would listen to him as Teddie leaned against a pile of tyres.

"One sec Preston," Hayley called out as she tried to start the truck. The engine spluttered, and died out. "Cal, that sounded better, no?" she asked.

"No," the Yellow Ranger groaned, frustrated, and wheeled out from under the truck. "Presto, do you mind passing me the wrench?" Calvin called to the Blue Ranger, who resisted his irritated sigh and lifted it. As he went to hand it over, Hayley climbed out of the jeep and slammed the door, jolting the truck enough to knock her drink over. Calvin flinched as the contents spilled out, and would have hit him, but Preston reacted quickly and threw out his hand with the wrench in. The drink froze in place, and everyone's eyes widened as Teddie sighed.

"I suppose that's one way of showing them," she commented with a small smile.

"Uh...how did that happen?" Calvin asked nervously, staring at the milkshake that was frozen over him.

"I did it!" Preston laughed. "That's what I've been _trying_ to tell you. I stopped the drink, I can do _real_ magic," he smiled brightly.

"Preston, _real_ magic?" Sarah rolled her eyes, not believing it.

"Yeah I seriously doubt that," Preston frowned.

"Even with Hayley's drink over your face?" Teddie giggled, and they glanced around at her. "What do you think, Presto?" she grinned, and his own smile widened. He straightened up, and waved the wrench like a wand.

"Release!" he declared, and the drink suddenly splashed down all over Calvin. "Now do you doubt it?" he asked with a mischievous look.

"Definitely not!" Calvin groaned as he wiped his face.

"That's amazing," Hayley gasped as she rushed to her boyfriend's side.

"Preston," Mick pulled Preston away as Calvin cleaned himself up. "Question. Did these abilities start recently?" he asked, examining the Blue Ranger closely.

"Uh, well, no," Preston said slowly. "I mean, I've been practising since I was a little kid. But now, it's real!" his smile returned.

"Now it's real?" Mick repeated, arching a large eyebrow. Preston nodded, and Mick's eyes lit up. "It's the Ninja Steel!" he realised, and Preston deflated.

"Oh...yeah, I guess it makes sense," he agreed. "I knew it wasn't just me," Preston shrugged, turning away.

"Dude, you kidding?" he glanced over to Teddie as she looked incredulous. "It's all you!" she told him, walking over. "Magic comes from the inside, from belief. The Ninja Steel just brought out your belief," she smiled softly, a hand to her chest.

"Teddie's right," Mick nodded eagerly. "Legend has it that the Ninja Steel can magnify your greatest desires, allowing you to perform these great feats!" he explained, and Preston tilted his head slightly.

"So...the Ninja Steel gave me the ability to use real magic?" he asked.

"Your belief gave you that ability," Teddie shook her head. "But the Ninja Steel...it makes your magic stronger, strong enough to pull two more rabbits out of your hat without even thinking about it," she explained, and folded her arms. "Which also could cause problems," she considered.

"What?" Preston blinked, confused. "How? This is amazing!" he exclaimed, unable to believe that he was able to perform real magic.

"Preston," Mick stopped him. "You need to be very careful about using this new power," he told him.

"Oh yeah, yeah, of course," Preston laughed weakly, not sounding very convincing as he turned away, looking at the wrench in his hand. He walked away, and Mick glanced to Teddie.

"How convinced were you by that?" the Green Ranger asked, meeting his gaze. Mick shrugged, before catching her as she went to follow Preston away.

"What I'd like to know, is how _you_ know so much about this magic business," he asked her. "You're quite the curiosity, Teddie, from being a Ninja to knowing a lot more than you let on about," Mick accused her, and Teddie's dark eyes gleamed as she smiled.

"Seems I'm not quite as good at keeping secrets as I thought," she allowed. "But for now, I think it's best that I keep an eye on Preston," she suggested, and Mick hesitated. He wanted to know what she was hiding, but at the same time, Preston was excited that he could command real magic, instead of the slight of hand that he'd been learning as a magician. He knew what problems that could pose.

"Okay, but we'll talk later," Mick agreed, letting her go. Teddie walked off, and his brow furrowed.

* * *

"Enjoy your new home," Brody smiled, crouched in front of the cage where the two white rabbits were settling in.

"Come on Brody, say goodbye to the magical hat rabbits," Daisy smirked as she walked past to the door of the petshop.

"Don't call them that," Brody whispered as he got to his feet and followed her out.

"I don't think anyone is gonna hear me and think 'oh wow, a guy who's secretly a Power Ranger pulled these out of a hat using _real magic_!'," Daisy grinned, and he rolled his eyes at her.

"We need to keep it secret all the same," Brody warned her as they walked back towards the school.

"Okay, okay," Daisy nodded, still laughing to herself. The light attitude faded, when they heard a buzzing noise, and saw a small black device fly past them. "Was that...?" she started, turning to Brody, who nodded. The two ducked into cover, and Brody opened his Comm to contact the others. "Hey guys, we've got trouble. I just spotted a buzzcam," he warned.

' _We're on our way_ ,' Sarah responded.

"Come on," Brody nodded to Daisy, and the two began to run in the direction the cam had flown in. Screams began to fill the air, and people ran in the opposite direction to the pair in fear, and Brody suddenly stopped dead. Daisy frowned, following his gaze, and saw a massive monster appear from the fog.

"Brody?" she whispered to the Red Ranger, who didn't respond to her.

"Galvanax..." her eyes widened in surprise at his quiet word, and she looked up at the warrior who had been responsible for not only keeping Brody prisoner for 10 years, but also the disappearance of his father. "Ripcon...Odius," Brody spotted the other two, who were Galvanax's right hand men.

"You're the son of that Ninja, right?" Galvanax asked, recognising him. "Ten years ago I spared your life, gave you a home on my ship, and you repaid me by _stealing my Nexus Prism_!" he roared furiously. "And all the Ninja Power Stars inside it," Galvanax snarled at him. Brody took a breath, and glanced to Daisy, who watched Galvanax carefully. He shook his head.

"That's _not_ how it happened," he spoke up confidently. "Ten years ago, _you_ destroyed my father, and imprisoned _me_ on your ship. But now, this Ninja Star is going to help me destroy you," Brody vowed, lifting his Red Power Star.

"You _fool_ ," Galvanax mocked him. "You don't stand a chance against me by yourselves," he walked forwards. Brody gave a quiet laugh.

"We're not by ourselves," Daisy told him, and the rest of the team flipped through the air, landing beside them.

"Rangers rarely fight by themselves. You fight all of us, together," Teddie spoke confidently, and Preston jerked back as he took in Galvanax's appearance.

"You said Galvanax was big but...this is ridiculous," he gulped.

"What uh...what are we supposed to do, Brody?" Calvin asked nervously.

"A Ninja never shows fear," Brody whispered to the two as Teddie rolled her eyes and walked forwards.

"So _you're_ Galvanax?" she called out, making everyone stare at her in alarm. "I think you've kinda gone a bit overboard with the whole spiky look you've got going on," Teddie taunted him, laughing a little. Hayley and Sarah exchanged nervous looks, and walked up to stand beside Teddie.

"This is the 'Champion of Galaxy Warriors'?" Hayley sounded sceptical, but there was a tremor in her voice.

"I thought he'd look a lot tougher than that," Sarah mocked.

"What?!" Galvanax snarled at them.

"They call you the Champ? You look more like the Chump," the Pink Ranger continued, making Galvanax jerk.

"The _Chump_?" he roared, offended. He clenched his fists tightly, ready to attack, but Odius stepped forwards and put a hand to his arm.

"Galvanax, a word," he looked at her quickly. "There's _seven_ Rangers now, and that Green Ranger...she is familiar," she looked over to Teddie, who arched an eyebrow. "You're out of practice," Odius whispered to him. "If you fall down even once, you'll look weak. Your fans despise weakness," she warned him.

"Enough!" Galvanax shoved her away. " _You_ , Red Ranger. You're the traitor I'm after. You _stole_ from me, not these other pipsqueaks! When you're ready to fight, mano-a-mano, then we'll settle this. But for now, meet Slogre!" a monster appeared in front of them.

"Ready to get shell-shocked, Rangers?" he taunted them as they stood together again.

"Don't disappoint me," Galvanax warned, and he, Ripcon and Odius vanished.

"NINJA SPIN!" the team Morphed, and the fight broke out. Calling on their swords, the Rangers fought off the Kudabots as Brody and Daisy attacked Slogre.

"And they say you're tough!" Slogre mocked, kicking Brody to the ground.

"We are!" Daisy punched him, and Sarah leapt into the air to kick him from behind, having defeated the last of the Kudabots.

"He's fast," Teddie commented as Slogre dodged their attacks. He turned to her and kicked out, but she jumped over it, pushing off his leg for leverage, and kicked him up the head. "But so am I," she laughed, landing easily. However, Slogre landed a kick that shoved her back.

"Trying to pull a fast one are ya?" Calvin taunted as he rolled over an attack.

"No, I'm trying to pull a slow one," Slogre suddenly spun, blasting him, Hayley, Sarah and Daisy with a strange fog that exploded on contact, and tossed them to the ground.

"What just happened?" Sarah groaned, as something felt fuzzy in her vision.

"He sprayed us with something," Calvin murmured, feeling it too.

"I feel strange..." Hayley complained.

"You and me both," Daisy put a hand to her head.

"Time for a little magic!" Preston approached. "Dragon's ire, raging fire!" he held out his hand, and a blue dragon appeared in a mist around his wrist. It spewed out fire, hitting Slogre and making him scream in pain. Everyone looked around at Preston in surprise as he grinned. "How'd you like my magic, turtle-face?" he taunted.

"Ouch!" Slogre leapt away, landing in the river by the battlefield.

"That was definitely different," Teddie murmured. Calvin, Hayley, Sarah and Daisy all demorphed, still feeling the effects of the battle.

"Whoa, amazing!" Preston laughed as Teddie and Brody walked over to him, and the three also demorphed. As Preston laughed, looking at his hands, the other two ran over to the three still on the ground.

"Hey! You guys alright?" Brody asked, helping Daisy up as Teddie caught Sarah's hand. Calvin and Hayley helped each other up, and the four still looked dazed.

"We'll survive," Calvin nodded.

"Easy!" Preston laughed as he finally walked over, still looking at his hands. "Wasn't that dragon I made awesome?" he asked them, bouncing on the spot.

"Yeah, I must admit, it was pretty cool," Sarah allowed as the others weren't quite sure how to react. "I mean hot," the Pink Ranger laughed.

"You know, I think I'm ready to show the world some _real_ magic," Preston declared, and walked off.

"I had a feeling he was going to say that," Teddie sighed.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Preston earned the attention of the students sitting in the lunch area. "Prepare yourself for some fantastic magic!" he lifted his hat off. "But first, I need a volunteer. How about...Victor!" Preston earned the boy's attention. "Victor Vincent, come on up," he encouraged. Rolling his eyes, he put his phone down and stood up, ready for another mockery. "Now you see before you, a completely ordinary hat," Preston declared as Brody glanced around at the other Rangers. He frowned a little, seeing how pale most of them looked.

"You don't look so good," Brody commented.

"Yeah I dunno what it is," Sarah sighed, slumped back in her seat. Even the energetic Pink Ranger couldn't muster the energy to watch Preston's show.

"I just feel like I'm catching something," Calvin answered.

"I think I'm gonna have to head home," Hayley considered.

"Yeah...I just feel tired..." Daisy sighed.

"I think you all should," Brody suggested, concerned for his friends.

"Yeah, we can let Preston know. You guys get some rest. You took the most beating from Slogre out there," Teddie reminded them.

"Right..." Daisy pushed herself up slowly.

"Thanks guys," Sarah smiled weakly, and the four got up, leaving as Victor looked into the hat.

"Hope they'll be okay," Brody commented as they turned around, watching their friends leave.

"Me too. And I really hope Preston doesn't go overboard with this," Teddie murmured, her attention returning to where Victor was looking into the hat, completely unenthusiastic about what he was seeing.

"It appears to be an ordinary hat," Victor rolled his eyes. Preston waved his wand, making up a rhyme, and Victor raised his eyebrows before putting his hand into the hat. When his fingers grasped fur, he pulled, thinking he was about to find a kitten, only to pull a massive panther out. He screamed, dropping the hat, and the panther emerged completely. The students started to scream in fear as it snarled at them.

"Gentle kitten huh?" Aaron called out as Victor stumbled backwards and fell.

"It's okay, I've got this!" Preston insisted, raising his wand. Teddie felt the warmth of his magic fill the air, but it didn't seem right. He waved the wand, chanting again, but instead of making the panther disappear, it grew even bigger. Victor screamed, and Preston panicked.

"I don't know what's going wrong!" he yelped as the panther stalked towards Victor, growling. Suddenly, it vanished in a flash of green, making both Victor and Preston stop in surprise.

"Teddie?" Brody whispered as he saw her lower her hand, which was still growing green. She slumped back in her seat, breathing heavily.

"His magic is powerful...that took more effort than I thought it would," she sighed heavily. Brody stared at her, not sure of what he'd just witnessed.

* * *

Sarah, Calvin, Hayley and Daisy walked through town, all of them feeling steadily worse. Calvin had opted to walk home, feeling too unwell to drive.

"I feel so weird..." Calvin muttered, his voice slowing down so much it seemed like he was slurring his words.

"You're talking slow..." Hayley commented as they walked down the steps.

"So are you," Sarah told her.

"That fog...it slowed us down," Daisy realised, and they heard a laugh nearby. Everyone around them seemed to move much faster that they were, before spotting Slogre and running off. "Hello Rangers! Feeling a little sluggish?" Slogre taunted as he walked over to them.

* * *

"I don't understand what went wrong," Preston stared at his wand, as most of the students who'd been watching left.

"You made it disappear," Brody accused Teddie quietly as the two stayed seated at the table. Teddie caught her breath, and took a drink. "You have magic like Preston," the Green Ranger shook her head.

"Not like Preston. My magic is different," she told him honestly. "I inherited my magic, the Ninja Steel didn't unlock it, and from what I can tell, it's not boosting my ability to perform magic like it is with Preston," Teddie explained, glancing over to the confused Blue Ranger. "He only just learned to do magic, he has no control," she sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Brody asked her, and Teddie shrugged.

"I don't like telling people about my abilities," she answered, not looking at him. "They make comments about how weird I am. I don't like it," Teddie said softly, before their comms beeped. Brody opened his as Teddie looked around to ensure nobody was watching.

' _Help_!' Hayley shouted, her voice strange and slow. Both Brody and Teddie immediately got to their feet, rushing over to Preston.

"Preston, we have to go," Teddie told him, trying to pull him away from his case. However, he yanked away, not looking at them.

"But what did I do wrong?" he asked, looking down at the wand he still clutched tightly in his hand.

"Preston, _now_ ," Teddie hissed at him, not leaving any room for argument, and he followed them quickly out of the school to find their friends.

* * *

Slogre laughed as he easily took the four Power Stars from the Rangers as they tried to Morph. They were stuck in slow motion, and helpless to defend themselves from the monster. He turned to a buzzcam, speaking to the audience as he laughed, before turning to destroy the Rangers. However, Teddie's boot slammed into his face, and he tumbled to the ground as she landed with Brody and Preston.

"Hold it Fish-Face," Brody shouted as they stood in front of their defenceless friends.

"Fantastic!" Slogre laughed as he got back to his feet. "More Rangers!" he declared confidently.

"Hand over the Power Stars, now!" Preston ordered.

"Exactly what I was gonna say! Hand over your Power Stars, now!" he mimicked.

"Use your magic," Brody suggested, and Preston frowned at him.

"It's not working right, you saw what happened to Victor," Preston argued, too nervous.

"Just try it," Brody encouraged. The Blue Ranger hesitated, before taking his hat off and pulling a scarf from inside.

"Observe! An ordinary scarf! Completely ordinary, nothing special, until I do...this!" Preston threw the scarf, and it wrapped itself around Slogre, restraining the monster. He wailed, unable to move, and Preston stared in shock. "Now Brody, Teddie!" he called, and the two ran over and stole back the Power Stars. They returned them to the four Rangers, and the Stars began to glow.

"Good job Presto," Brody grinned when he ran back to him.

"Yeah, it worked great this time, but why doesn't it always work?" Preston demanded, frustrated.

"Because you're using it for personal gain," he looked at Teddie in surprise. "The Ninja Steel gives you control over magic, but it's inherently good. So as soon as you try to use magic for something that isn't for good, you lose control," she explained with a gentle smile.

"I think Teddie's right," Brody agreed. "My dad taught Aiden and I great Ninja skills, but he taught us _never_ to use them for personal gain," he explained as Preston looked from one to the other.

"You think my magic only works when helping others?" Preston asked, pulling back on the scarf as Slogre continued to struggle.

"You were kinda showing off at your big show," Brody pointed out. Teddie nodded.

"You'll need to train magic to gain full control without being reliant on the Ninja Steel, then you really _will_ be a great wizard," Teddie smiled at him. "For example..." she threw out her hand, and green light surrounded her hand as Preston felt the same warmth in the air. The ground shook, and vines burst from the ground, wrapping around Slogre and slamming him to the ground.

"The Ninja Steel gave you magic too?" Preston gasped. Teddie shook her head.

"Nope," she answered simply. "I've been training since I was little," Preston stared at her, a little envious. "But it's not to be used for personal gain. That leads to getting lazy and reliant, and darkness always takes advantage of that," Teddie warned him, before they felt the monster finally break free.

"You'll pay for that!" he vowed, getting back to his feet.

"Let's show this fish a trick of our own," Brody told the two, who nodded.

"Power Stars, lock in!"

"Ready!"

"NINJA SPIN!"

"Ninja Rangers, fear no danger!" the three blasted Slogre, who stumbled backwards and turned, running away. They followed him, and Brody grabbed his star.

"Element Star! Ninja Fire Attack!"

"Element Star! Ninja Water Attack!"

"Element Star! Ninja Earth Attack!" Slogre screamed as he was bombarded by their attacks. The three attacked, with Preston kicking the monster into Brody, who tripped him to the ground.

"Nice try!" Slogre growled, recovering and attacking again, but Teddie leapt over Brody's head and slashed down with her sword. "This won't last long!" he warned, before Preston kicked him to the ground again.

"He's right, let's finish this!" Preston grinned.

"Element Star, Ninja Metal Attack!" they swung down, and metal pans fell from the sky, slamming into his head.

"I didn't expect that," Preston laughed as Slogre fell over.

"Red, Blue and Green Ninja Spirit! Steel Slash, Ninja Spin!" Slogre screamed as they rushed him with an onslaught of strikes with their swords. "Final Attack!" moving together, the three finished him off with one final blow.

"Guys...I think I'm speeding up!" Calvin realised with a laugh.

"Yes! Destroying Slogre did the trick!" Preston grinned as they returned to their friends.

"Thanks guys!" Hayley grinned to the three, before Slogre returned, growing much larger.

"We'll use the magic of teamwork to finish this one," Preston called as the other four Rangers Morphed.

"Time to call our Zords! Zord Stars!"

"Lock in! Activate! Ninja Spin!" they summoned their Zords, which appeared from their hiding places, and they combined together.

"Ninja Steel Megazord, ready! Ninja Master Mode!" they called on their armour and struck Slogre multiple times.

"Dragon Shield!" Preston raised the shield to protect them from the fog the monster blasted, before Slogre flew into the air.

"The freak can fly too?" Calvin gulped.

"Well that's just cheating," Teddie complained.

"I'm going after him!" Brody's Zord ejected from the rest of the Megazord, rushing up the side of a building to try and hit Slogre, only to be hit with the mist. Slowing down fast, the Robo Red Zord couldn't build enough speed to reach Slogre in the sky, and the monster caught him.

"We've got to do something! Brody and Robo Red are falling!" Sarah gasped.

"He's not the only one who can fly! Dragon Zord, Solo Split!" Preston shouted, and the Dragon Zord parted from the Megazord too.

"Magpie Zord, Solo Split!" Daisy followed him into the sky.

"Hey slowpoke! Let him go!" Preston shouted, and Daisy's Magpie Zord slammed into the monster, forcing him to release Brody's Zord. Preston caught the Red Ranger, and the three Zords combined together. However, this time, the Dragon Zord moved to the front and the Robo Red Zord combined as an arm, granting the Megazord wings.

"Whoa, check out this cockpit!" Brody laughed.

"This is so cool!" Teddie grinned.

"It worked! Now we have wings!" Preston laughed.

"Ninja Steel Megazord, Dragon Formation!" they took into the sky, chasing the monster down. They blasted him, and flew in circles around the monster, slashing him with their sword, and knocked him down to the ground.

"Let's see how he likes a tail whip!" Brody suggested, and it cut through Slogre's shell. He shrieked in pain, falling.

"Ninja Master Blade, energise!"

"Dragon Lightning! Final attack!" with one final blast, the Rangers destroyed Slogre.

"Show's over! Ninja's win!" the Rangers cheered at another victory.

* * *

"So the rumours about Briarwood are true? Magic and dragons and all that?" Preston asked as he and Teddie walked into the workshop with Brody.

"All true. It was hidden and secret until the Mystic Force Rangers showed up, but magic has been around for a long time," Teddie nodded with a smile. "It's where my family live, so magic's kind of a big thing for us," she explained.

"Could you teach me?" Preston asked her, excited, which caught Teddie off guard. She looked up at him in surprise, seeing his earnest look.

"Sure," she nodded, and he cheered, bouncing along.

"Hey guys!" Daisy waved, and the others walked over to them.

"Hey, I'm sorry, for showing off my magic when I really should have been helping you," Preston apologised to the team. "Guess I got a little carried away," he sighed, and Sarah put a hand on his arm.

"All is forgiven," Hayley gave him a quick hug.

"It happens to the best of us," Brody shrugged.

"What's important is that you figured it out in the end," Mick nodded.

"Thanks guys," Preston grinned as he hugged Sarah and Hayley.

"And there's one more surprise, right?" Calvin grinned, stealing Preston's hand. "You," he pointed to Brody, who tilted his head slightly. "Are gonna come with us," he told the Red Ranger as Mick and Daisy pushed Brody along, out into the yard. His eyes widened as he saw the red truck, looking better than ever.

"No way," he gasped. "My dad's old truck! Guys, you fixed it!" Brody ran over to admire it, excited. "It looks awesome!" the Rangers smiled as their leader bounced around like a little kid, unable to contain his excitement.

"It was Calvin and Daisy's idea," Hayley nudged the two. Daisy rolled her eyes, looking away.

"Calvin's the one who wanted a new project to work on and fix up," she shrugged.

"And hey," Calvin put his arm around her with a grin, laughing as she frowned at him. "Everyone helped," the Yellow Ranger insisted modestly.

"You guys are the best. This is the best gift ever!" Brody declared as he took the keys. "Thank you so much!" he grinned.

"Hey, you do know how to drive, right?" Teddie asked, and Brody shook his head. The Green Ranger then smirked, and swiped the keys from him.

"Hey! Give those back!" Brody laughed, chasing her as she ran towards the truck with a laugh, and the others followed, laughing too.

* * *

 **Hopefully I'll get more written soon!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	5. Lucky Charm

Chapter 5: Lucky Charm

Music played through Daisy's earphones loudly, almost separating her from the rest of the world as she stood in her back garden, barefoot in her shorts and black top. Taking a deep breath, she began to practice the moves Brody and Teddie had taught her and the other inexperienced Rangers.

' _Let the moves guide you, like an element_ ,' Brody had explained, which brought back memories for Daisy that she just wanted to forget.

' _Don't think about it. Just feel. Let your animal spirit show you the way_ ,' the man had guided Daisy in her training, and she'd followed his advice. After all, she admired the Tiger Master who was always so confident in his teachings. She'd wanted to be just like him, or the Lion Master who taught with him.

' _What kind of spirit is that_?'

' _What a lame animal spirit! You really think you could fight someone with something as weak as that?_ '

' _I think it suits her. They're bad luck charms, right?_ ' Daisy tripped over her feet, and fell to her knees. She breathed heavily, the taunts still ringing clear in her head. Sweat ran down her face, and she didn't know how long she'd been moving, but it felt like she'd moved away from the Ninja training, and moved back to the moves she'd learned before.

"Daisy, are you okay?" her mother peered outside to find her in the grass. "Did you fall?" she asked, and Daisy pushed herself to her feet quickly, pulling her earphones out.

"I'm fine," she turned away, twisting a strand of her black and brown hair around her finger. She didn't see, but she knew her mother would be pulling a face at her hair. She still wasn't happy in the slightest that her daughter had started to dye her hair.

"I thought you'd quit your kung fu lessons?" instead of making a comment about it, Daisy's mother changed the subject. Daisy turned, still not meeting her gaze. "You seem to be really good. I'm glad you kept it up," she said, and moved back into the house. Daisy scoffed, and grabbed her bottle of water before returning to the house to grab a shower before school.

* * *

"How's the studying going?" Teddie asked as she and Brody approached the school. His nose was practically wedged in a driving theory book, and Teddie had needed to guide him to the school. To his credit, he'd avoided most obstacles in the way.

"There's so much to learn," Brody complained. "I'll never pass the theory test," he grumbled, before looking up as he heard the familiar rumble of Daisy's bike. She pulled up, kicking the stand down, and pulled her helmet off. "Daisy!" he called to her as she climbed off, shrugging off her leather jacket. She glanced over, and waved with a small smile, but didn't wait for them, rushing inside. Brody faltered, a little confused by her actions.

"She's so closed off," Teddie commented as they continued walking. "Worse than me, and that's definitely something," she considered with an amused smile.

"I wonder what's wrong," Brody murmured, concerned for the first friend he'd made when he'd escaped Galvanax's ship. Teddie glanced to him, having noticed that he was closer with Daisy than the rest of the team. While he trusted them all, there was definitely a closer friendship with the Black Ranger. She then sighed slightly, looking away. She didn't really have any right to talk of trust, and being closed off, when she was still hiding so much. They'd known she was a Ninja from the start, and a week ago they'd learned that she, like Preston, could perform magic, but there was still a lot she had to share.

Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it from her pocket, checking the message she'd received. Immediately Teddie smiled, her eyes lighting up. "What's up?" Brody noticed her reaction, and Teddie replied before sliding her phone back into her pocket.

"A friend is coming to visit," she answered, and looked back up. "And I think we'll benefit from it," Teddie's cryptic words confused Brody even more, and he followed her into the school.

* * *

Daisy was very aware of Brody's dark eyes on her as she scribbled down notes from the board, but she continued to ignore him as best she could. The thoughts from the morning were still lingering in her mind, and she was in no mood to talk to anyone.

As soon as the bell rang, she shoved her books into her bag and rushed out of the classroom, not waiting for any of the others.

"Daisy! Wait up!" she groaned as she heard Brody calling after her, following her. "Hey, flower girl, slow down," he called, and her irritation forced her to stop.

"I told you not to call me that, Sky Boy," she hissed as he caught up to her. Brody just grinned, unapologetic as he stood in front of her. "I'm going home," Daisy rolled her eyes and turned, walking off, but to her frustration, Brody walked alongside her, meeting her pace easily.

"You wanna tell me what's bothering you?" he asked her, and Daisy's fists clenched.

"Not particularly," she replied, speeding up in hopes of deterring him. However, he just continued to follow. "Brody what do you want?" she growled at him.

"I wanna know what's going on," he answered honestly as they left the school. "You're my friend, Daisy," he reminded her, and she clenched her fists.

"I'm sorry Brody, but right now, you should just keep your distance from me," she warned him, and when he didn't reply, she looked up and saw the hurt expression. Guilt gnawed at her stomach. ' _This is exactly why you keep your distance, idiot_ ,' she scolded herself harshly. She turned and started running, ignoring her bike.

"Daisy!" he followed her down the street, confused by her attitude. She was always closed off, but suddenly she was pushing him away entirely. And not just him, she'd stayed away from the entire team all day, including Mick.

When she finally stopped, he allowed himself to catch his breath as Daisy did the same thing. "What is going on? Did something happen?" Brody asked her when his lungs stopped burning. The girl could run fast.

"Why?" Daisy breathed, unable to understand. "Why won't you just leave me alone?" she demanded, turning to him.

"Why? Because we're a team," Brody told her, just as confused. "And we're friends. Why are you acting like this?" he asked her, taking a step closer.

"Because I'm not who you think I am!" he stopped as she exploded at him. "I'm not a Ninja. I'm just...bad luck," Daisy shook her head. "Sooner or later, you'll get hurt because of me. That's all I am. Bad luck," Daisy insisted. Brody stared at her, before smiling slightly.

"What are you talking about? Of course you're a Ninja-"

"I'm not!" Daisy insisted, shaking her head. "I'm not," she repeated, tears in her eyes. "I couldn't even make it as a Pai Zhuq student. I flunked out because of my spirit being nothing but bad luck," she told him, her voice harsh and full of self-loathing.

"Daisy...I don't know what that is, but you're not bad luck," Brody insisted, edging closer to her. "You're my friend. You're the one who found me and helped protect the Nexus Prism from Galvanax's monsters," he insisted.

"How do you know that the monster finding you wasn't my bad luck?" Daisy challenged, frustrated by his refusal to accept it and leave her along. "I-" she stopped, her gaze focusing over Brody's shoulder, and he frowned, turning around to find a buzzcam watching them. He turned back to her, and inhaled sharply.

"Daisy, watch out!" he shoved her away, only to be blasted off his feet.

"Brody!" the Black Ranger cried out, scrambling to his side as he groaned, lying on his side. Hearing a laugh, they looked up to see a monster approaching them.

"So _you're_ the Power Rangers? How pathetic," the large monster taunted. The two Rangers got back to their feet, watching him as he stood in front of them.

"Guys," Daisy lifted her arm to contact the rest of the team. "Monster attack, we could use some backup," she requested.

' _On our way_ ,' Teddie answered her, and Daisy glanced to Brody.

"You ready?" he asked her softly.

"Ready," Daisy nodded. Her guilt squirmed in her stomach, but she ignored it, grabbing her Morpher.

"Power Stars, lock in!"

"NINJA SPIN!" they Morphed into their Red and Black suits, and drew their swords.

"Puny Rangers," the monster taunted as they rushed in. Brody ducked under his punch, but Daisy wasn't so fast, and cried out as she took a hit that tossed her several feet away.

"We're not puny!" Brody declared, slashing his sword down the monster's back. He leapt back as her swung backwards at him, laughing.

"That tickles!" he mocked, and caught Daisy's foot as she kicked him. "So does that!" he then swung her around with a cry, and she collided with Brody. He hit the ground, and the monster tossed Daisy up before slamming a punch into her. She hit the ground hard, and demorphed, lying still.

"Daisy!" Brody shouted as he struggled to get to his feet. She let out a moan, and rolled over.

"I'm sorry Brody..." Daisy mumbled, tears burning at her eyes.

"One down, one to go," the monster turned to Brody, only to be engulfed in flames.

"Element Star! Ninja Water Attack!" Hayley shouted, and the torrent of water caused steam to erupt as it collided with the flames from Preston's water attack. The monster stumbled away, gasping in pain.

"Learn to count!" Calvin shouted as he helped Brody back to his feet.

"The only thing I'll be counting is your Power Stars when I have all 7 in my hands!" the monster shouted back, charging in. When they tried to attack, their hits bounced off, and Sarah was thrown into Calvin as the monster connected a swipe of his massive hands.

"He's powerful, but he's slow," Teddie warned as she and Hayley helped the two up. "We need to attack with enough power to get through his thick skin," she suggested.

"Teddie's right," Brody nodded, glancing over to Daisy, who sat up, looking beaten. "Fire and water seemed to do the trick," he suggested to them, and they nodded.

"Let's try a Sun attack," Sarah suggested. "If we do that with Fire, it'll help power it up, right?" she asked Brody, who nodded.

"Great idea," he praised, lifting his sword. "Ready?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"Element Star! Ninja Sun Attack!" she spun the Star attached to her blade, and bright sunlight burst out of the blade, shining towards the monster and blinding him.

"Hey! It's too bright!" he complained, shielding his eyes. "It stings!" he wailed as it burned his arms.

"Element Star! Ninja Fire Attack!" Brody shot in and swung his blade down, engulfing the monster in flames charged up by the power of the Sun Attack. The monster screeched, and staggered backwards, his thick skin smoking as the flames subsided.

"I need to recharge!" he roared, and punched the ground, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"He's gone," Preston groaned.

"Daisy!" Brody ran over to the girl, crouching beside him. "Are you okay?" he asked her, putting his hands to her shoulders.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled, and slumped forwards. He caught her, taking in the bruises across her face.

* * *

"She'll be okay," Mick told the group as he and Redbot looked over the Black Ranger. "She just took a lot of hits and needs to recover her energy. When she wakes up, I'll take her home," the alien told them, and they nodded.

"But..." Brody started, but his friend shook his head.

"You need to go home and rest too Brody," Mick told him, gently but firmly at the same time. "You took a beating from that monster too. You need to rest up," he insisted.

"Yeah, that monster will be back soon, we need to be ready," Sarah reminded them.

"Right," Brody frowned, but accepted it. The group left the hideout, and walked out of the school.

"Did you find out what was going on with Daisy?" Teddie asked him curiously. Brody frowned.

"Yeah. But I didn't really understand it," he admitted. "She said she's bad luck. That we should keep our distance," he told them, and Teddie's eyebrow rose.

"Daisy never really hung out with anyone, before we became Rangers," Hayley told him.

"Yeah," Calvin agreed, his arm around the White Ranger. "We'd talk and stuff, but she never really made any attempts to make friends. I never really got why, she was always friendly enough," he said.

"Yeah, she was nice to me too," Preston nodded. "Never made fun of me for my magic shows," he commented as he thought about it. "But I never really thought about it, that she never hung out with anyone," the Blue Ranger added.

"Did she say anything else?" Teddie asked Brody.

"Yeah...she said she wasn't a real Ninja," this made all of them frown. "That she was something else..." Brody struggled to try and remember the words she'd used.

"Pai Zhuq, by any chance?" they all whirled around at the new voice.

"Jeremy!" Teddie flung her arms around him in a hug, almost knocking the tall young man off his feet. He laughed, catching her, and spun her around.

"Hey Ted, it's been too long," the former Silver Ranger smiled as he set her down.

"Guys, this is Jeremy, he's one of my oldest and best friends ever," Teddie introduced the young man, who waved to them. "This is Sarah, Preston, Hayley, Calvin and Brody," she gestured to each of the team.

"How'd you know that? Pai..."

"Pai Zhuq," Jeremy repeated. "Because I know Daisy. She was a Pai Zhuq student a few years ago," he told her.

"Pai Zhuq? What's that?" Sarah asked curiously.

"You're kidding," she looked to Teddie, who looked amazed. "You know Daisy? And what do you mean by 'was'?" she asked, baffled.

"I'd like to know a few of those answers," Brody frowned, starting to get frustrated at the lack of answers.

"Pai Zhuq is like the Ninja Academies," he stopped at Teddie's words. She looked up at him, and gave a small shrug. "I guess your dad never got a chance to teach you about it. The Pai Zhuq academy is like a sister academy, they've been connected for years but never really acknowledged openly," she explained. "The Pai Zhuq academy teaches their students to fight in harmony with not an element, but their inner animal spirit, and master kung fu," Teddie explained to the team. "Jeremy here is a Master, part of the Order of the Claw," Jeremy lifted his arm, to show the black tattoo on his inner arm.

"Whoa," Calvin gaped at it.

"So Daisy was a student too? Did she graduate or something?" Brody asked curiously, and Jeremy sighed heavily.

"Daisy quit the academy a little over a year into her training," he told them.

"What? Why?" Teddie asked him.

"For a very similar reason to why you were reluctant to attend the academy," Jeremy answered her honestly, and the others frowned at Teddie for this new information. "Her Animal Spirit is a magpie," he told them, and Teddie whistled.

"That's rough alright," she sympathised.

"Why?" Hayley asked curiously.

"It's really rare to have an animal Spirit like a smaller bird. Most of the current Masters have Spirits like a Tiger, Cheetah, Jaguar, Lion, even a couple of Wolves thrown in," Teddie listed, and rolled her eyes as Jeremy waved. "I have a Nightingale Spirit, so I get it. A lot of kids think they're better than you because of what Spirit they have," she explained.

"That's so cruel," Sarah murmured. Teddie nodded, glancing away.

"Yeah, it's like they forget one of the Jungle Fury Power Rangers was a Sparrow," Jeremy snorted, and Teddie shot him a dirty look. He smiled back innocently.

"Pai Zhuq had Power Rangers too?" Brody asked with excitement, and Jeremy nodded.

"Was that really the whole reason Daisy quit?" Teddie pressed, not wanting to get onto the subject of former teams.

"Magpies are a symbol for bad luck," Jeremy reminded her. "Rumours started to be spread that she was just as unlucky as her spirit," he sighed.

"That's what she said," Brody remembered. "She said she's bad luck," he thought about what the upset girl had said. Jeremy nodded, his eyes on the ground as he thought about it.

"Somewhere along the lines, she started to believe it, and started distancing herself from everyone else. And because of that, she started doing worse in her classes, and eventually quit," the Wolf Master told them.

"That's awful," Preston murmured, horrified that their friend had gone through such an ordeal.

"How do you know so much about what happened with Daisy? You spent more time training with your parents and Minos than at the academy itself," Teddie asked curiously, and saw the colour tinge his cheeks.

"Well we uh...we-" Jeremy stopped as Daisy suddenly stormed towards them, and swung out. Her slap echoed, and Jeremy stumbled.

"Daisy!" Brody pulled the furious Black Ranger away from him, and Jeremy put a hand to his stinging face.

"Okay, I don't _think_ I deserved the hit this time," he muttered.

"How dare you," Daisy struggled in Brody's grip as Mick rushed after them. "You come all the way here and think it's up to you to tell them my sob story? Screw you, Jeremy," she snarled at him, and Jeremy sighed.

"Daisy, we asked him," Teddie slipped in between the pair.

"It's not your business!" Daisy shouted at her, tears escaping and running down her face. She stopped struggling, and Brody released her tentatively. "I just wanted to be left alone, and then this stupid thing ruined _everything_!" Daisy hurled her Power Star away, and Mick just about caught it, before Daisy sprinted off.

"Daisy, wait!" Brody ran after her.

"I see she's still got as much of a temper as before," Jeremy commented softly.

"How long did you two date?" Teddie asked, and he blushed as the rest of the team double-took and stared at him.

"That obvious huh?" he chuckled.

"I've known you long enough, JJ. I'm also a little hurt that you never told me you were dating another student in the academy," Teddie smirked at him, and he arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, you wanna go there? How about how you never told me about what happened in the forest that night that you vanished and the only info I got from Ari was 'she's in safe hands'," Teddie blushed bright red.

"Okay okay," she raised her hands quickly in defence.

"We didn't date that long any ways," Jeremy answered, chuckling as Teddie glowered at him. "We broke up when she started distancing herself from everyone," he told them, glancing in the direction the two had run in.

"Should we go after them?" Preston asked, worried for Daisy.

"Nah, let Brody talk to her. If we all go, she might feel crowded," Teddie shook her head. "Let's wait for them in town, I could do with a milkshake," she suggested, and the others nodded reluctantly, knowing she was right. Mick looked down at the Black Power Star in his hand, hoping she'd be alright.

* * *

After a while of running, Daisy slowed her pace to a fast walk. Tears of anger and humiliation burned her eyes and ran down her face as her breath came in choked attempts to stop crying, but nothing stopped them. Taking in a frustrated gulp of air, the girl wiped her tears away and continued walking.

"Daisy!" she didn't stop when she heard Brody finally catch up with her.

"Leave me alone!" she snapped as he approached her.

"No way," he passed her and turned, blocking her path. He hesitated for a moment, seeing the tears as she glared at him. "Are you mad at us for asking about you?" Brody asked her when she didn't move. Daisy didn't speak, seeming to be trying to make him move from sheer force of will. "I'm sorry if we upset you. We're just worried, you're part of the team and-"

"I can't be part of the team Brody!" Daisy interrupted, frustrated.

"Why not? The Prism chose you-"

"It made a mistake," Brody stopped at her shaking words. "I'm not a hero, I told you before. I'm just..."

"Bad luck?" Daisy's eyes widened and she looked at Brody as he smiled at her. "How can you even think that? You found me in the forest and helped me protect the Prism from Galvanax, the Prism picked you to be a Power Ranger too. You're the one who helped me realise that relying on our team is more important than relying on my datacom," Brody listed, waving his arm where his communicator was strapped. "I think you're good luck," he told her honestly, and Daisy let out a choked sob, putting her hands to her eyes.

"Why do you have to be so... _nice_?" she demanded, making him chuckle.

"Because you're my friend Daisy," he shrugged. "This whole bad luck thing, it's not true. Believing that because your Animal Spirit is a magpie, is like me believing that my Fire Element makes me who I am," Daisy wiped away her tears and looked at him with a frown. "When I was a kid, I wanted to be an Earth Ninja, like my mum," Brody confessed as he guided her to a bench. "When I found out my element, I was so mad," he chuckled.

"How did you accept it?" Daisy asked him curiously.

"My dad told me, that it's not the element that makes a person who they are, but the person who makes the element what it is. I didn't really understand that at first, but when I started training, I realised that Fire doesn't have to be destruction and anger like what people said, but creation and transformation," Brody explained to her, and Daisy looked down at her hands.

"Your animal spirit doesn't make you stronger...you make your spirit stronger," she repeated, making his brow furrow. "My Master told me that, when I told him I hated my Animal Spirit. He told me that I shouldn't judge it based on its size or form, that one of the bravest Masters he knows had an even smaller Spirit," Daisy shook her head. "I didn't really pay attention to what he said," she sighed heavily.

"Seems there's a lot in common between the Ninja Academies and this Pai Zhuq stuff," Brody considered, and Daisy gave a slow nod, looking down at her hands. "Why'd you never tell us that you had training?" he asked her. She shrugged, almost helplessly.

"I quit, flunked out. I didn't think I'd ever need to use what I'd learned again. Then I met you, and _Teddie_ , and you're both passionate and great at being Ninjas, and it just made me feel...like a failure," she admitted to him, tears starting to fill her eyes again.

"How pathetic!" they looked up in surprise at the voice. "How sad, the little Black Ranger here feeling sorry for herself," the monster mocked, laughing as he approached them. The pair stood, and Daisy put a hand to her empty pocket.

"Mick has my Power Star," she realised, turning to Brody.

"Go get the others, I'll hold him off," the Red Ranger told her, making her eyes widen.

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you to fight him alone!" she argued.

"I'll be fine, go!" Brody insisted, and launched himself at the monster.

"Heroic, but it won't do you any good," the monster blocked Brody's kick, and knocked him back.

"NINJA SPIN!" Morphing into his Red suit, Brody grabbed his sword and continued to fight as Daisy stood, torn between running to find the others, and helping.

"You're as pathetic as her!" the monster taunted, knocking Brody to the ground and kicking his sword away. "And you thought you could beat me alone?" he laughed, stomping down on the Red Ranger. Brody struggled, pushing against him.

"Hey!" he glanced up, and saw Daisy standing a few feet away. A black aura surrounded her as she glared at the monster. "He's not alone! Call to the beast inside! Free the Magpie!" a massive black and white bird rose from Daisy and flew at the monster, slamming into him.

"Whoa," Brody got up as the bird battered the monster with its powerful wings, and Daisy ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Brody nodded. "That's your animal spirit?" he asked her excitedly, and Daisy nodded, embarrassed. "It's epic!" the Red Ranger laughed, and Daisy's cheeks warmed at the praise. A birdsong caught their attention, and they looked up to see a Nightingale spirit, cloaked green and white, flew overhead and joined the Magpie in fighting the alarmed monster

"Are you two okay?" Teddie called as she reached them. Behind her, the rest of the team caught up.

"That spirit..." Daisy looked from Teddie, to the Nightingale. "That's yours! That's why you knew Jeremy! You're Pai Zhuq!" she accused. Teddie gave an embarrassed smile. "Let me get this straight. You're a Ninja, Pai Zhuq, _and_ you have magic? What else are you hiding?" Daisy demanded. Teddie didn't meet their eyes, knowing that hiding who she really was wasn't going to go well.

"Right now, I think we should be focusing on the monster," she finally replied, approaching Daisy. She held out the Black Power Star, and Daisy hesitated. "You can't have hesitations about being a Power Ranger. We can't give up, especially when it gets tough. But the Nexus Prism, it chose you for a reason. I believe in its choice," the Green Ranger smiled. Daisy looked up at her, and then to the other Rangers, who nodded in agreement.

"You guys are all so persistent," she rolled her eyes, and took the Star from Teddie.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," the Green Ranger laughed, and the team turned to face the monster. It let out a cry as it was tossed to the ground, and the Nightingale flew back to Teddie before vanishing. "Your Magpie is strong," Teddie smiled, and Daisy flushed again. Chirping loudly, the Magpie disappeared too.

"Let's just get this over with," she shrugged, calling on her Morpher. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"NINJA SPIN!" the team Morphed, and drew their weapons.

"Let's finish this creep," Daisy called. "Element Star, Lock In! Ninja Earth Attack!" vines burst from her sword and wrapped around the monster.

"Element Star! Ninja Fire Attack!"

"Element Star! Ninja Water Attack!" Brody and Hayley bombarded the monster with powerful attacks, and the already battered monster roared in pain. "Come on!" Brody called, and the Rangers all rushed the monster, finishing him off with one final combined attack. The Rangers cheered, and Daisy allowed herself a small smile.

* * *

"I'm really sorry Brody...I guess I should have just talked to you guys," the Black Ranger apologised as she walked with Brody through the streets.

"It's okay. It's hard when you've been through something like that. But we're a team Daisy," Brody smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder so she'd stop. "We're here for you if you need us," he told her, and she nodded.

"Thanks," she smiled back at him. "It's just tough. Everyone treated me like I was bad luck and eventually it just felt so real that I couldn't deny it. I hurt Jeremy by distancing myself from him, and that just made it feel even more real," Daisy admitted, thinking back to her time as a Pai Zhuq student. Brody squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

"None of us believe it. You won't lose us that easily," he told her, and dropped his hand to his side. "Come on, let's find the others," Brody grinned, and the two kept walking.

"You know you're going to have to tell them eventually," Jeremy's warning made Daisy stop in surprise. Even though she knew he was there, it still caught her off guard to hear him.

"I know," Teddie sighed heavily, and Brody and Daisy exchanged curious looks.

"Don't you think they're curious? They already know about the Ninja and Pai Zhuq stuff, not to mention being a Mystic. You think they're not going to question why you've got experience in all of those places?" Jeremy continued. "Eventually you're going to have to tell them all about yourself. We both know from experience that teams like this don't hold together when you keep secrets," his warning made Daisy's brow furrow.

"Does he know?" she whispered to Brody.

"I didn't think so," he murmured back.

"And of all the secrets," Jeremy's sudden chuckle made them listen even more intently. " _He_ is one you're not going to be able to hide for long," Teddie went bright red at his teasing.

"Shut up. I'll-" she stopped, looking around, and Daisy quickly pulled Brody out of their unintentional hiding place.

"What are you two whispering about?" she asked with a smirk.

"Teddie's boyfriend," Jeremy answered simply, and yelped when Teddie punched his arm. "People _really_ need to stop hitting me," he complained.

"Stop deserving it then," Teddie grumbled. "How are you feeling?" she asked Daisy, smiling at her. Brody was watching the Black Ranger with a questioning look, but didn't voice it.

"Better now, thanks. And sorry for hitting you Jeremy," she apologised. The Wolf Master shrugged with an easy smile, running a hand through his hair.

"I deserved it," he accepted, and Daisy nodded in agreement. "Sorry for letting all your secrets out Daisy, but you seem better for it," he grinned, and Daisy blushed as Teddie rolled her eyes, not missing his dig at her.

"Let's go find the others, before Calvin starves to death," the Green Ranger told them, and she and Jeremy walked on ahead. As Daisy went to follow, Brody stopped her.

"Why didn't you ask her about what she's hiding?" he asked curiously.

"Because she'll hide it. Trust me," Daisy shook her head. "If we call her out on it now, she'll only give us a fraction of the truth. It's what I'd do," she admitted, and Brody's frown grew. "We have to wait until she's in a position where she can't confess all. Then we'll find out what's really going on with Teddie Bly," Daisy glanced over to where the Green Ranger was chattering with Jeremy, a bright smile on her face.

"Then let's find out," Brody nodded in agreement.


	6. Drive to Survive

**It's been forever since I properly sat down and did some writing, so finally got this chapter done. I also finally came up with where I want this fic to go, so hopefully I'll be able to keep going at a better pace.  
**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Drive to Survive

Teddie hummed to herself as she sat cross-legged beside her bike, working on it with the small set of tools scattered around her.

" _Soaring high on the wind,  
Like the birds flying free in the sky,  
I don't have wings but hey,  
I still can dream about all of the places,  
I would go if I could only make them real,_" she sang quietly to herself, and lifted a wrench to tighten some of the bolts.

"Whoa! You _built_ that?" nearby, Preston approached Calvin and Hayley as the Yellow Ranger worked on the ground. He looked up as Preston, Sarah, Brody and Daisy approached curiously.

"Well, sorta," Calvin shrugged, cheeks warming. "I took three junk motorcycles and salvaged enough to make one," he smiled proudly at his work. "Not too bad eh?" he grinned.

"That looks amazing," Calvin glanced to Teddie as she approached, oil smeared across her nose. "Do you mind taking a look at mine sometime?" she asked, and he nodded, his eyes lighting up.

"Your bike is amazing, I'd love to take a look at what makes it run so well," he told her, and Teddie smiled brightly.

"Thanks Calvin, my bro helped me build it and I'm just not confident enough to do too much without him," she laughed lightly, and crouched to examine his work. "This looks incredible," Teddie breathed.

"I always wanted to learn to ride a motorcycle," Brody admired the bike with a grin.

"It looks so fast I _like it_ ," Sarah bounced on the spot with excitement. "Calvin, can I _please_ ride it after you?" she pleaded with him, eyes shining as the others grinned. Calvin's smile slipped very slightly, and he forced a laugh, moving around the bike.

"Even better, you can be the first to test-drive it," he offered.

"What? No way, you should _definitely_ drive it first," Sarah insisted, before a mischievous look made its way across her face. "You see how fast you can go, I beat your record," she challenged, and the others laughed.

"No, really, it's fine. Um, seriously, it's cool, it's cool," Calvin insisted, stepping back from the rest of the team.

"What's up with you dude?" Teddie asked, her eyebrow arched. Calvin looked to Hayley, nervous. She smiled warmly back at him, reaching out to take his hand.

"It's okay," she soothed. "Just tell them," the White Ranger encouraged. Calvin nodded, and took a deep breath, before turning back to his team.

"I don't know how to drive," he confessed, taking them all by surprise. "Cars _or_ motorcycles," he glanced to the bike he'd been working on.

"Hold on...you drive your truck all the time...right?" Preston frowned, not understanding.

"Actually..." Hayley lifted the keys as Calvin went even redder. "I'm his personal chauffeur. You just never noticed," she laughed, taking Calvin's hand again to pull him closer.

"I don't get it," Brody shook his head, still confused. "You love to work on cars so much," he pointed out.

"And you're always commenting on my bike," Daisy added.

"Why don't you like to drive them?" Brody pressed.

"One time when I was little, I was driving a go-kart on a track, and the next thing I knew, I was swimming out of a duck pond. And ever since that crash, driving scares me to death," Calvin admitted, looking nervous at even the idea of driving. Brody's brow furrowed, before he walked over and put his arm around the Yellow Ranger.

"Teddie, Daisy, you both know how to ride motorcycles, how about you teach me and Calvin?" he suggested, and Calvin went pale as Daisy and Teddie exchanged looks. "That way you'll see it's not so scary," Brody smiled to the scared Yellow Ranger.

"Sounds fun to me," Teddie grinned.

"What could go wrong?" Daisy smirked.

* * *

Calvin stared with wide eyes as Brody sped up and down the street, cheering loudly as he showed off what he'd already managed to learn on Daisy's bike.

"Brody, don't push it. If you wipe out and trash my bike, I will kill you," Daisy threatened, but looked amused.

"How did he learn so fast?" Calvin demanded. Even his voice shook as he stared down at the handlebars in front of him.

"Well for one thing, he started moving," Teddie grinned at him, clapping a hand to his back and making him jolt. "You've got this Cal," she encouraged.

"You can do it," Hayley smiled at him, confident. Calvin smiled up at her nervously.

"Right..." he nodded. Still shaking, he revved the bars, and immediately shot off with a yell.

"Well I'm glad he used a smaller bike for this," Teddie winced as they watched Calvin sway and struggle to keep going. After almost crashing into three people, he collided with a bin, and flipped over the handlebars, landing in a heap nearby. "Oh...wipeout," Teddie flinched sympathetically as they ran over to make sure he was okay.

"That crazy motorcycle almost killed me!" Calvin shouted as he yanked his helmet off. His clothes were damp from the water sprinkler he'd driven through.

"I think you might be exaggerating a little bit," Hayley couldn't help but laugh, and he sighed, his face bright red from humiliation.

"I'm going to go change my clothes," he turned and walked away, and Hayley hurried after him.

"That was pretty harsh," Daisy commented, watching as Hayley tried to soothe her upset boyfriend.

"He'd be fine if he could get over the fear," Teddie sighed, twirling a strand of her hair that had fallen. "Dude's passionate enough about this stuff that he'd do really well," she added as Calvin pulled away from Hayley and walked off. She took a moment, watching the dejected Ranger walk off, before turning back to her friends.

"He'll be okay," she smiled for them, but they could see her worry.

"Come on, let's get the bikes back," Teddie put a hand on her arm for a moment, before they turned.

"Whoa!" Preston stopped them as he spotted a large black spider crawling towards them. "Careful little spider buddy, you don't wanna get squashed," the Blue Ranger smiled as he crouched to move it.

"Urgh, I hate spiders," Daisy complained, shivering at the sight of the bug. Suddenly the spider started glowing green, and the Rangers leapt back as it transformed into a monster.

"Finally! Six Rangers! Or as I like to call it; lunch!" Tangleweb declared.

"I can see why you'd hate this one," Teddie commented mildly to Daisy.

"Rangers aren't on the menu today," Brody grabbed his Morpher. "It's Morphin' Time! Power Stars!"

"Lock in!"

"NINJA SPIN!" they Morphed, and drew their swords.

"Ninja Rangers, fear no danger!"

"Oh really?" Tangleweb laughed. "I think you'll fear this!" he suddenly grew much larger, and began to suck in everything.

"What's he doing?"

"He's creating some kind of vortex!" Preston realised, and they felt themselves being dragged towards the monster.

"Ninja, Spin! Element Star, Earth Attack!" Teddie fired vines from her sword and wrapped them around a nearby tree. "Grab on!" she reached out to her team, who grabbed onto her tightly.

"My bike!" Daisy spotted her bike flying up into Tangleweb's mouth. "Give it back you freak!" she yelled up at him, and her grip slipped.

"Daisy!" Brody shouted, before Hayley, Preston and Sarah were pulled up too, disappearing into the monster's mouth.

"Brody, hang on!" Teddie shouted over the roaring winds as she felt his grip slipping.

"But the others! I gotta help them!" he shouted to her.

"We'll help them, but you need to hang on!" the Green Ranger pleaded with him. She felt Brody's grip on her wrist tighten, and they fought the pull until the wind finally stopped, and they stumbled and fell to the ground. Tangleweb returned to his normal size, laughing.

"Your friends were delicious, Rangers!" he mocked as Teddie and Brody ran to face him.

"Well here comes the bitter aftertaste!" Brody warned. They fought him off, easily outmatching the monster as he growled in frustration.

"Let our friends go!" Teddie demanded, swinging her sword at the box on his back. Her blade bounced off it, and she jumped back as he lashed out at her.

"How about you join them instead?" he changed forms again, and began trying to suck them in again. Teddie let out a cry as her sword was ripped from her hand, and she was forced to grab onto the pillar instead.

"Teddie!" Brody called out. "He's too strong!" he felt his grip slipping. Nearby, Calvin turned the corner, unaware of the commotion, and froze when he saw what was happening. "Calvin! Help!" the Red Ranger cried as he was yanked through the air.

"Brody!" Calvin yelled, before feeling himself being pulled in too. Something wrapped around his feet, and he looked down to see vines protruding from the ground, holding him down as Teddie kept them from flying away too. Tangelweb changed forms again, approaching the pair as Teddie released them.

"I'm so full, I need a catnap," Tangleweb complained. Calvin and Teddie ran at him, only for the monster to vanish.

"He got them all..." Calvin panicked, looking around frantically for any idea on what to do.

"Calvin, we need to get back to the base," Teddie demorphed, grabbing his arm. He looked at her for a moment, before nodding, and the two ran off.

* * *

"Guys!" in the middle of making more throwing stars, Mick and Redbot looked up when Calvin and Teddie burst in. "Brody and the others are gone. I-I-I saw a monster eat them," Calvin told Mick as he set down the star in his hand.

" _Cal, Teddie, Mick!_ " Brody's voice echoed over their communicators.

"Brody!" Calvin ran over to the screen.

" _We can't move! We were all sucked inside that spider's cannister, along with the motorcycles!_ " Brody told them.

"And Hayley? Is she okay?" the Yellow Ranger asked.

" _She's fine, but our weapons can't break us out. We need something more powerful. We're counting on you guys,_ " Brody pleaded, before the communication ended.

"They're trapped in the box on the monster's back," Teddie muttered. "My sword just bounced off it when I attacked it," she shook her head.

"Redbot, start scanning for their location," Mick said to the robot as Calvin took a deep breath, trying to calm down. When the Prism lit up, he glanced to it in surprise, seeing his bike.

"Whoa..." he breathed. "That's my motorcycle," the Yellow Ranger murmured, before the image faded.

"The Prism must have shown it for a reason. It must be something we need," Teddie folded her arms, frowning as she tried to think about it.

"That's it!" Calvin's eyes lit up. "My motorcycle is _in_ the spider. The Prism is giving me a clue on how to save the others. Mick, have you forged any new Power Stars?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," Mick laughed, offering the one in his hand to Calvin. However, he pulled it back when the Yellow Ranger went to take it. "What are you planning?" he asked curiously.

"You'll see," Calvin smiled, taking it from him. "How to activate this into a Power Star?" he asked.

"You throw it into the Prism," Mick pointed. "As hard as you can," they looked to the Prism. "The Ninja Steel will be energized with new powers, transforming it into a Ninja Star," Mick smiled brightly. Calvin nodded, and took a breath, before hurling the star. It passed into the Prism, causing it to start spinning and glowing brightly. When the spinning stopped, the star was thrown back out, and Teddie caught it as Calvin hit the ground.

"You didn't mention that part!" Calvin grumbled to Mick.

"Oh...uh...sorry," Mick apologised weakly.

"Here," Teddie held the Star out to Calvin with a smile. "You know what to do with it," she said, and he hesitated.

"It means I have to ride that motorcycle..." Calvin went pale at the idea. "Maybe you should do this, I don't think I have the courage to ride it," he confessed.

"We think you have the courage," Teddie tilted her head as she looked up at him, and he met her gaze. He could see the confidence in her eyes as he continued to hesitate. Mick and Redbot nodded in agreement. "You had the courage to help Mick before, and pull the Yellow Star from the Prism. You have the courage to fight these monsters," she smiled at him. "You definitely have the courage to ride a motorcycle. You're the only one who doesn't see it," Teddie said.

"Teddie's right," Mick agreed. "You're the only one with doubts. Your friends are in trouble, and this is the only way to save them. Are you going to let that fear stop you?" he asked Calvin.

"Of course not," Calvin said with determination, before looking down at the Power Star in his hand. A wave of nausea ran through him at the idea, but he frowned. "I have to try, no matter how afraid I am," he declared. "Thanks guys, let's go," he nodded to Teddie, and the two ran out.

* * *

"Buzzcam behind us," Teddie murmured to Calvin as they walked back to where the fight had taken place.

"Your senses kinda scare me," he whispered back to her, making her smile. "If the Buzzcam is here...then that spider should be-" they stopped when Tangleweb appeared in front of them.

"I'm all rested up, and ready to finish my Ranger supper!" he declared.

"Let go of my friends, you 8-legged freak!" Calvin drew his sword.

"Well, since you asked so nicely... _no_!" Tangleweb changed forms, and began to draw them in. Calvin flew in, sword ready, as Teddie kept herself in place.

* * *

On the inside of the monster's box, the other Rangers were surprised when Calvin landed inside, rolling along the ground.

"Calvin! It got you!" Hayley groaned as he looked around, seeing them wrapped in webs. "Look out for the web!" she shouted, and he used his sword to deflect them.

"Where's the motorcycle?" he asked when they stopped firing at him.

"It's over there, why?" Daisy frowned, confused by his question. Calvin rushed over to it, not answering her question, and used his sword to cut through the webbing that had covered it.

"What are you doing?" Brody asked, confused.

"I'm going to drive us outta here," Calvin declared.

" _You_? You're gonna drive?" Hayley asked in disbelief. She could see his newfound confidence, even though he still seemed nervous.

"I'm gonna try," Calvin nodded. He pulled the new Star from his pocket, and attached it to the front of the bike. It began to glow yellow, and the light spread across the entire bike, transforming into an entirely new machine. "I can do this," he breathed as the others called out words of encouragement. "NINJA SPIN!" he Morphed into his Yellow Suit, and took off on the bike.

* * *

Morphed as well, Teddie fought off Tangleweb on the outside, kicking him back.

"I guess since it's just me fighting..." she murmured, holding up a hand. Golden light started to shine in her palm, forming a ball of energy.

"What?!" Tangleweb gasped, and Teddie threw the ball. It exploded on contact, making him screech in pain. "That power! What was it?" he demanded.

"A reason why you don't mess with the Power Rangers," she pointed her sword at him. Tangleweb then groaned, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"One of those Rangers must have been rotten!" he complained, before a bright light burst from his back, and Calvin appeared on his bike.

"That was awesome!" he grinned, and Tangleweb groaned as he was forced to spit the rest of the Rangers out as well. Freed from the webbing, they crashed to the ground.

"Nice work!" Teddie called as she ran to help them up.

"Are you okay?" Calvin asked as he pulled Hayley to her feet.

"We're fine, thanks to you," she smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Me, and our new MegaMorph Cycle!" Calvin turned as they admired the bike.

"You'll pay for that!" Tangelweb vowed angrily as he recovered, turning to face them.

"Someone's going to pay, and it won't be us," Calvin declared, and the team nodded in agreement. Tangleweb let out a furious growl.

"You may have escaped, but not for long!" he promised.

"How do we stop him from sucking us in again?" Hayley gulped, not sure how they would win the fight.

"I have an idea!" Sarah walked forwards, drawing her sword. "Element Star! Ninja Water Attack! Ninja Spin!" the Pink Ranger fired a torrent of water from her sword, slamming it into the monster. It exploded, creating a mist that blinded him, making him yell in confusion.

"Where did you go?" he demanded, and narrowly avoided Brody's arrow. "You've given away your position!" he lashed out, but didn't hit anything.

"Maybe not!" Calvin laughed, hitting him from behind.

"Maybe we're over here!" Teddie slashed him down the side.

"Blade Slash!" Preston, Hayley and Daisy hit him from behind again, and the monster screamed in pain, hitting the ground.

"Where are you?!" he demanded, pushing himself back up as his back smoked from the blows.

"Right here," Brody grinned as they regrouped to face him.

"All I wanted was a meal!" Tangleweb complained.

"Well now you're getting your just desserts," the Red Ranger laughed. "Claw Mode!"

"Blade Mode!"

"Bow Mode!"

"Hyper Mode!" the seven Rangers used a final powerful attack, finishing him off. A moment later, he reappeared, growing much larger.

"Eight legs, and eight stories tall!" Tangleweb laughed as he smashed through the building.

"Zord Stars! Ninja Spin!" the Rangers called on their Zords.

"Let's take this dude out!" Teddie cheered as her Dino Zord landed on Tangleweb's head, lashing out with it's tail to stab the monster. However, Tangleweb recovered, and covered them all in web, holding them in place. Preston and Daisy cried out as their Zords fell out of the sky, unable to keep flying.

"Mick, we're in trouble!" Brody cried out as they struggled to grab their swords.

" _Don't worry, the Prism has activated a new Zord Star! I think it'll help you to summon the legendary Rumble Tusk Zord_!" he grinned. Brody caught the Star thrown to him and grinned.

"Thanks Mick! Rumble Tusk Zord Star! Lock in!" with some struggling, Brody managed to attach the Star to his sword. "Activate! Ninja Spin!" he called on the new Zord, which stomped towards the battle with a loud trumpet.

"Whoa!"

"It's an Elephant!" Hayley laughed as the green Elephant Zord rolled towards them on a massive bolder.

"I like the colour," Teddie giggled.

"But we're still stuck here," Daisy reminded them.

"I think...I can...cut myself free," Brody managed to turn the blade to face him, and carefully cut through the webbing around him. It came loose immediately, and he leapt onto the new Zord. Tangleweb fired more webbing at them, only for the Zord to suck it up through its trunk. "I wonder..." Brody grinned, and used a gust attack to slam the webbing into the monster.

"A little help here?" Preston called, fed up of being stuck in place.

"Suction Mode!" Brody commanded, and the Elephant Zord sucked up the webbing on the Rangers and their Zords, allowing them to move again.

"Much better," Teddie shook out her arms as Daisy took to the sky again.

"I've had enough of that 8-legged loser!" Hayley called out. The Rangers stood together, and Brody changed the Elephant into the Rumble Tusk Ninja Zord.

"Dude, that's awesome!" Teddie cheered.

"Cannon Blast!" Brody leapt into the air, bombarding Tangleweb with attacks. He shrieked, tossed through the air, as the Zord landed easily.

"Everything is spinning out of control!" the monster whined.

"Let's wrap this up!" Brody called to the team. "Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord, combine! RoboRed Zord!"

"Dragon Zord!"

"Kodiac Zord!"

"Zoom Zord!"

"Magpie Zord!"

"Nitro Zord!"

"Dino Zord!"

"Rumble Tusk Zord!" the new Zord combined, granting them axes as the Dino Zord sword went to their side.

"Looks like this new Megazord formation is packing some power!" Calvin grinned eagerly.

"Let's take him out!" Brody called to the team, and they swung their swords down. The Megazord's axes cut through the monster easily, before the trunk on the front of the Megazord fired a stream of explosive gas that scorched Tangleweb.

"Ninja Master Blade, energize!"

"Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord, double axe! Final attack!" with powerful swings, they destroyed the monster.

"Show's over! Ninjas win!" Brody laughed.

* * *

The Rangers and Mick cheered as Calvin and Hayley pulled up in Calvin's truck.

"I got my license!" the Yellow Ranger announced as they got out of the car. The others congratulated him as he showed off the card, bouncing on the spot.

"Nice work Calvin, it's about time," Daisy nodded.

"Oh, and I fixed the last of the damage to your motorcycle," he tossed her the keys to her bike, which had been damaged in the fight against Tangleweb. "Teddie helped too, she's amazing with bikes," he high-fived the Green Ranger, who smiled bashfully.

"I just did what you told me," she shrugged. "How was the test?" Teddie asked as Daisy clutched her keys to her chest happily.

"He didn't just pass, he nailed it. Perfect score," Hayley bragged, making Calvin blush. "Now _I_ have a chauffeur," the White Ranger smirked, and the others laughed as he put his arm around her.

"Trust me, I was a little nervous, but um...I overcame my fear," he smiled, pressing a kiss to Hayley's cheek.

"Told you that you had the courage," Teddie grinned to him.

"Just like how you saved us," Preston nodded.

"Yeah, we totally owe you," Sarah smiled, relieved to be free from the spider's web.

"It's amazing the things you can do when the people you love are in trouble," Calvin considered, smiling, and they all grinned back at him.

"And we have..." Mick glanced around to make sure nobody was listening. "A rockin' new Ranger ride," they gasped as he revealed seven Power Stars. "Whenever you need them, these stars will transform into MegaMorph Cycles," he told them, and Sarah cheered loudly, bouncing up and down.

"Is that the new workshop teacher?" Savannah asked Addison as she noticed the group talking excitedly amongst themselves.

"Like I'd even consider taking that class," Addison snorted.

"Well, yeah," Savannah agreed. "But I'm pretty sure it is. He's really weird looking, it's kinda hard to forget," the brunette pointed out, her eyebrow arched. "But my point is...why's he hanging out with the geek patrol?" she asked. Addison finally looked up from her phone, and looked over to the group. She snorted.

"Maybe because they're as weird as him?" she asked, and shook her head. "New guy totally had potential till he decided to hang out with them," Addison sighed. She went back to her phone, but Savannah watched them for a moment longer, wondering just what was going on with them.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!  
**

 **Please review!**


	7. My Friend Redbot

Chapter 7: My Friend Redbot

"There's no way it's happening," Daisy spoke stubbornly as she and Aaron walked into the school.

"You can't miss it again, come on," Aaron laughed. "You missed Victor take a swan dive into the punch bowl last year. It was incredible," he grinned as Daisy couldn't help but laugh at the idea.

"As entertaining as that sounds, I don't like stuff like this. And I can't dance," the Black Ranger shook her head stubbornly. Her cousin sighed in exasperation, shaking his head.

"Well, I tried. Maybe your friends will have more luck than me. I better go, I volunteered to help decorate," Aaron jogged off as she waved to him. She then walked over to where Brody and Sarah were talking, discussing the dance as well.

"Hey Daisy," Brody smiled as she approached them. "You helping out with the dance too?" he asked her.

"I guess so," she shrugged, looking around the bustling area, where everyone was helping set up for the dance.

"You guess so?" Sarah's brow furrowed in confusion. "Can you not make it tonight?" she asked curiously.

"I don't like dances. I'm just gonna stay home and train," Daisy shook her head as Hayley walked past, carrying a massive bowl of punch carefully. Sarah and Brody exchanged startled looks, before turning back to Daisy. She immediately put her hands up. "Don't even try to talk me out of it," she laughed as they stopped.

"But Daisy..." Brody shook his head. "We're all going, it'll be fun," he insisted, and she shrugged.

"And you'll have fun regardless of if I'm there or not," Daisy replied, and took a banner out of his hands. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to help," she smiled, walking away. Brody watched, frowning, and Sarah glanced to him, before looking back at Daisy as she spoke to another girl. She grinned, shaking her head.

"We gotta convince her to go, it won't be the same without everyone," Brody said to her, but before the Pink Ranger could speak, a clap echoed through the hall, making them look around. Victor strode across the floor, with Monty trailing behind him with Victor's jacket in his arms.

"Music!" Victor called, and fell into a strange stance.

"Teddie?" Sarah walked over to the girl, who was tuning a guitar. The Green Ranger looked up, and saw Victor still standing there. She giggled, and nodded, getting to her feet.

"J, you good?" she turned to the blond sitting behind the drum-kit, twirling the sticks. He grinned, fixing his sunglasses, and sat up properly.

"Sure thing," he nodded, and the two began to play. Victor started to dance, and everyone turned their attention to him as he pranced around.

"You know, this might almost be worth going to the dance tonight, if he shows off like this," Daisy laughed as she walked over to Hayley and Brody. They giggled, and Victor stopped, hands in the air.

"And now for my super-duper-mega twirl!" he declared. He began to spin rapidly, only to trip over a bucket and crash into the table. The force flipped the table, and the punch bowl flew through the air, drenching Brody, Hayley and Daisy. The music stopped, as Teddie and Jeremy howled with laughter.

"Nice moves Victor..." Brody grumbled as Daisy pushed her hair from her face. The young man was still on the ground, groaning as his vision spun.

"We better go clean up before _Victor_ shows us his _super-twirl_ again," Hayley glared at him.

"So sticky..." Daisy complained.

"Orange suits you," Brody said as they walked towards Mick's lab, and she slapped his hand when he poked her stained shirt, giggling.

"You're so not funny," Daisy rolled her eyes, but was smiling a little. Brody didn't miss it, and his grin widened.

"You think I'm funny," he argued, and Hayley followed behind them, unable to hide her smile.

"So much for getting everything ready way in advance," Teddie mused as she went back to tuning her guitar. Jeremy nudged his sunglasses up to wipe the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Well, _we'll_ be ready," he laughed, making her giggle.

"No doubt. Thanks for coming back for this," she reached out, and bumped his fist.

"Wouldn't miss a chance to show off with you. It's been too long. And Ryan's still not feeling up for music," Jeremy shrugged, and both their demeanour immediately darkened. Both put their hands to their chests, where their gemstones shone, with Teddie's White while Jeremy's was Silver.

"How's he doing?" Teddie asked, her voice softer now. Jeremy gave a soft sigh.

"Better. He struggled for a while, wasn't sure if he was good or evil," he admitted.

"Heckyl was the same," Teddie reminded him, and Jeremy hummed. "With you guys there, he'll be fine. And I'll come visit soon too. It's just a little difficult considering.." she glanced to where Calvin and Sarah were helping to mop up the punch.

"Still not told them huh?" Jeremy gave a small laugh.

"It's hard to find the right time. Daisy suspects I'm hiding something, I know that much," Teddie shrugged, strumming a few notes.

"She was always pretty perceptive," Jeremy nodded.

"It's just a little hard to find a point that's good to go 'hey guys, so before I was in this team, I was a Ranger and didn't age for over a year. Oh, and my family have all been Rangers too, and my mum is kind of a legend'," Teddie grumbled, making Jeremy laugh again.

"You missed out the 'dating a guy who spent a while trying to destroy the world', and 'I'm not entirely human'," he added, and Teddie threw her pick at him, blushing. "Come on, I know you haven't spent much time together recently, but you gotta accept that the rest of us are going to tease you mercilessly for it," Jeremy laughed as Teddie's blushing grew, spreading to her ears.

"I hate you," she muttered, which only made his laughter grow.

* * *

"Ah Daisy, your hair is sticking to me!" Brody complained as they went to the base.

"It's what you deserve!" she shot back, peeling her hair from his arm before climbing through the fan. Hayley's dog Kody stood up, tail wagging as he saw them.

"Hey Kody, where's Redbot?" Brody asked as he looked around, not seeing the robot anywhere. Kody barked loudly. "What did he say?" he asked Hayley, whose eyebrow rose.

"Uh...I don't know, I don't speak dog," she giggled, and he went red.

"Good point," he allowed, and she threw him a towel. Daisy intercepted, smirking at Brody as he pouted at her.

"Ask the dog for another towel," she teased, and he lunged at her, trying to grab it from her. She laughed, dodging his attempts as Hayley looked around for Redbot.

"He was here earlier, we were talking," the White Ranger frowned in confusion, not paying much attention to their antics.

"Hey, what's this?" Daisy noticed a red book sitting upside down on the table. Brody released his hold on Daisy to lift it curiously.

"Won't you accompany me to the grand ball?" he read aloud.

"It's a fairytale," Daisy peeked over his shoulder, and he moved the book so she could see. "Cute, but hardly a romantic gesture that'd sway someone," she commented.

"That's exactly what Redbot said to me," Hayley laughed, making them look up at her.

"He asked you to the dance?" Brody asked in surprise.

"That's so cute," Daisy grinned, and Hayley shrugged.

"What did you say?" Brody tilted his head, confused. Hayley arched an eyebrow at him.

"I told him no, of course," she laughed, making them frown. "Come on, he's just a robot," she took the towel they'd abandoned, and started trying to dry her jumper.

"And they say I'm the cold one," Daisy muttered.

"I wonder if you hurt his feelings when you said no," Brody considered, setting the book down on the table again.

"You're kidding, right?" Hayley laughed. "Robots don't have feelings," she dismissed his suggestion, still laughing to herself.

"Redbot does," Brody frowned at her. "He's quite advanced. He always..." he stopped, shaking his head as he still seemed irritated by how flippant Hayley was being. "Why else would he leave?" Brody argued.

"He probably went for a stroll to stretch his springs...or oil his joints?" Hayley suggested, shaking her head. Brody sighed, turning away.

"I'm going to go look for him," he decided.

"I'll come with you," Daisy offered, but before they could leave, Hayley sighed and called out.

"No...you guys promised you'd help with the dance," she reminded them.

"I'm not just going to leave Redbot-"

"Kody and I will find Redbot," Hayley interrupted before Brody could start arguing with her. Brody hesitated, before nodding.

"Alright. Thanks Hayley," the Red Ranger offered a small smile, before leaving with Daisy.

"You okay?" Daisy asked him, seeing his frown.

"Redbot has feelings," he muttered, and glanced to Daisy when she put a hand on his arm.

"I know he does. Hayley will realise that too when she gets to know him," she soothed with a small smile. "He'll be okay. Let's go get changed and help clean up the hall for the dance," Daisy told him as Brody relaxed a little.

"Thanks Flower Girl," he nudged her. Daisy rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"Don't make me regret being nice to you, Sky Boy," she retorted, making him laugh.

* * *

Sarah approached Teddie as she played a few notes, looking through a notebook. Jeremy had gone for something to eat, but Teddie had wanted a little more practice first. Sarah looked down at it curiously, seeing how worn the book was, filled with scribbles that she could only guess were words.

"What's up Sarah?" Teddie asked without looking up.

"I seriously don't know how you and Brody can do that," the Pink Ranger laughed, taking a seat on the edge of the stage they'd put together.

"Spacial awareness," she smiled in amusement as Teddie looked up with a grin.

"Thanks, for doing this," Sarah gestured to the stage, and Teddie shrugged.

"I haven't had a chance to perform for a while, it was really cool for you to ask me," she replied, unable to hide her excitement.

"Are you kidding? You're amazing, and when you mentioned that you were in a band, we had to get you to play at the dance," Sarah told her, and Teddie blushed. While she loved to perform, she was still embarrassed by the compliments. "I'm just glad Principal Hastings agreed to it," the girl commented.

"No doubt," Teddie agreed. "Though I think cutting out the cost of a DJ set or a band outside of the school probably swayed her," she considered, and Sarah nodded in agreement. Teddie had refused any sort of payment, and Jeremy had looked alarmed when offered, telling Sarah to speak with Teddie about the business side of what they did. "It would have been nice for Ryan to make it too, but..." Sarah saw the dark, worried look in Teddie's face as she looked away, and wondered just what was wrong with the third member of the band to make the normally upbeat Green Ranger look so worried. She was almost as upbeat as Sarah, and that was saying something.

"I'm sure you guys will be amazing," Sarah insisted, smiling wider, and Teddie looked up at her, nodding with a small smile of her own.

"The whole dance will be," Teddie replied, looking around as everyone worked together to get the place set up. The mess Victor had caused had long since been cleaned up, and it looked even better than before. Her eyes were drawn to the sparkle of the mirror ball that Brody and Daisy hoisted into the air to dangle over what was to be the dance floor.

"They've gotten even closer," Sarah commented, and Teddie glanced to her, before turning back to see Daisy smirking at Brody, teasing him about something as he smiled in amusement, not bothered.

"Yeah they have," Teddie agreed, giggling. "It's cute," Sarah nodded as Brody ruffled Daisy's hair, and she swatted at him, smiling back.

"She's still the only one other than Mick he lets touch him," Sarah commented. None of them had missed his aversion to being touched.

"Being a prisoner on Galvanax's ship for a decade...I can't even begin to image the horrors he went through," Teddie shivered at the thought. "And he's still one of the most optimistic dudes I've ever met," she added as Brody laughed. Hearing a bark, they looked around to see Kody run in, straight over to Calvin. The Yellow Ranger crouched, a little confused as to why the dog was there without his owner.

"Hey Kody, where's Hayley?" he asked softly, scratching behind the dog's ear as Kody nudged him urgently. His hand trailed down, and he realised something was attached to his collar.

"Didn't Hayley bring Kody with her when she went looking for Redbot?" Daisy asked as she and Brody approached. Sarah stood up, and Teddie put her guitar down, lifting her notebook, and they joined them.

"Guys...it's Hayley's Ninja Com," Calvin held up the device, and their eyes widened at the broken device, which was flashing red. The plastic over the front was cracked, with a piece missing, and the glass underneath was broken too.

"She must have run into trouble," Sarah realised. Calvin's breath caught at the idea of Hayley in danger, alone without her Com.

"Kody, take us to Hayley," he said to the dog quickly, and with a loud bark, Kody ran off. Glancing around, the Rangers took off, and Savannah, who was sitting nearby, arched an eyebrow.

* * *

The Rangers didn't slow, running after the dog as he bounded away from the school and towards the forest nearby. Finally he stopped, barking repeatedly as the Rangers looked around for any sign of Hayley, but there was nothing.

"Wonder why he stopped us," Calvin frowned. He got his answer, when an explosion nearby showered them with dirt and forced them to take cover.

"I think that's why..." Teddie muttered, brushing the dirt from her hair.

"Kody was warning us!" Preston realised. "Good boy!" he praised the dog happily, patting him.

"Hello Rangers," Brody stiffened at the voice that called out to them. "Thanks for letting me join the party," Ripcon smirked to Badpipes.

"Ripcon," the Red Ranger glared at the monster.

"Did you miss me, Rat Bait?" Ripcon mocked him. Brody glared back, hating the monster who had made his life hell for a decade.

"Time for me to chime in," Badpipes lifted the instrument in his hands, and began to play. Immediately the Rangers slumped, falling under his spell. "Hand over your Power Stars," he ordered as Ripcon laughed. Their laughter faded, however, as only five of the six lifted their Power Stars. Instead, Teddie put her hands to her head, letting out a whimper.

"What are you doing Badpipes? Put them _all_ under your spell!" Ripcon snapped at him.

"I thought I had!" the monster defended in his unusual accent. "The rest of them are offering them up fine!" he argued.

"What is with that Green Ranger...there's something familiar about her," Ripcon muttered as Badpipes played more notes, and Teddie stopped resisting, pulling her Power Star from her pocket like the rest. He continued to play, and the Rangers walked towards them slowly. "We're about to make history," Ripcon smirked, and Badpipes laughed, only for Hayley to ride in and blast the bagpipes from his hands.

"Eat rubber!" on her Mega Morph Cycle, Hayley slammed into Ripcon and landed easily. "Get to safety," she told Redbot, who had been on the back of the bike.

"Your spell is broken!" Ripcon snarled as the Rangers recovered.

"Whoa, talk about getting whammied," Teddie complained, a hand to her head as they all lifted their swords.

"We've got to destroy his bagpipes," Hayley told them as she ran over to him. They nodded, and ran forwards, but Ripcon attacked first, tossing them to the ground. Hayley demorphed as they groaned in pain.

"You can't stop the music!" Badpipes taunted. "Those bagpipes are mine, and soon your Power Stars will be too!" he laughed, approaching his bagpipes. With a loud bark, Kody ran over, grabbing the bagpipes and dragging them over to the Rangers.

"Good work Kody!" Hayley praised her dog happily, and he bounded off. "Time to hit mute, Badpipes!"

"Ninja Blasters!" with several shots from their blasters, the Rangers destroyed the bagpipes, and the monster wailed in horror, falling to his knees.

"Time to crush you, Rangers!" Ripcon declared.

"We'll see about that," Teddie called back as they stood together.

"It's Morphin' Time! Power Stars!"

"Lock in! Ready!"

"NINJA SPIN!"

"Ninja Rangers, fear no danger!" Ripcon let out a furious snarl, raising one of his swords in anger at losing the perfect chance to steal the Power Stars.

"I'm gonna change your tune!" Badpipes vowed, rushing in. The Rangers met him, with Brody facing Ripcon while the rest focused on Badpipes. Easily overwhelmed, the monster ran away, and all but Teddie followed as she ran to help Brody. As the Red Ranger hit the ground again, Ripcon laughed and stood over him.

"Even with all that power, you're still a weak child, Rat Bait," he mocked, only for his laughter to be cut off by Teddie's sword slashing down his back.

"Shut your mouth, creep," Teddie called, and turned to Brody as he stared up at her. "Come on," she offered her hand, and he hesitated before taking it.

"Thanks," he nodded as she pulled him back to his feet.

"Don't think you have to take him on alone Brody. We're a team," Teddie smiled slightly at him, and he nodded.

"I know," he muttered back, turning to face Ripcon as he got back to his feet. Teddie tilted her head slightly as his golden eyes focused on her. For the most part, Galvanax and his two lackies only really focused on Brody, but she found he was staring at her, and something told her it wasn't to do with the hit she'd gotten in. "Let's finish this and go help the others," Brody told Teddie, not seeming to notice, and she nodded.

"Right," she agreed.

"You're good, Ripcon," Brody allowed as he lifted his sword. "But not good enough! Red Ninja Spirit!"

"Green Ninja Spirit!"

"Steel Slash! Ninja Spin!" the two rushed at Ripcon, before suddenly leaping into the air. Surprised, Ripcon was unable to defend himself from the powerful attacks, and he slammed into a tree. He groaned, green blood dripping from where he'd been hit, and pushed himself back to his feet.

"You've been me this time Red Ranger, but I _will_ have my victory over you! And your Green Ranger won't always be there to help you!" he vowed. "And you, I _will_ find out what it is that bothers me about you," Ripcon vanished, and Teddie tilted her head.

* * *

Soaring through the air and cackling, Badpipes dodged each attack fired his way.

"I'm sick of you winging it!" he was suddenly caught off guard by Calvin slamming his shoulder into him, and the two crashed into the sand.

"I'll get you Yellow!" Badpipes scrambled to his feet and rushed towards Calvin, who was still on the ground.

"No you won't!" Hayley and Daisy intercepted, slashing him with their swords and knocking him backwards with a cry.

"Let's take him out!" Preston called to Sarah, and the two changed their Morphers to bows.

"Battle Morpher, arrow attack! Final attack!" with powerful moves, they destroyed him.

"Guys, how are you doing?" Brody called as he and Teddie reached them.

"You okay?" Teddie asked as they regrouped, all a little out of breath. Hearing thunder, they looked around to see Badpipes grow.

"As if his ego wasn't big enough," Preston rolled his eyes as the monster towered over them.

"Let's get some help with this," Brody grinned to him. "Zord Stars!"

"Lock in! Activate, Ninja Spin!" the Rangers called on their Zords, and combined them to form their Megazord. Going on the offensive, they used their sword to attack, but Badpipe was powerful as well, using his massive fan to batter them with strong winds. They stumbled backwards, barely keeping their footing.

"I'm putting my nose where it doesn't belong!" Badpipe laughed, and his horn-like nose shot out, slamming into them.

"That's just creepy," Daisy complained. "I'm never going to be able to watch Pinocchio again," she grumbled.

"We have to do something," Calvin groaned.

"I know just what we need," Brody wasn't shaken by the powerful monster. "Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord, combine, Ninja Spin!" calling on the elephant Zord, Brody combined the newest Zord with their Megazord.

"You're still doomed!" Badpipes wasn't impressed, and his nose extended again to hit them with an off-key note. However, the trunk of the Rumble Tusk wrapped around it, and they shattered it. Badpipes screamed in pain, and without waiting for him to recover, they destroyed his fan.

"Ninja Master Blade! Energize! Ninja Spin!"

"Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord! Double Axe, final attack!" using their powerful axes, the Rangers destroyed Badpipes as he screeched.

"Show's over! Ninjas win!" Brody laughed.

* * *

The dance was well under way, with Teddie and Jeremy performing a selection of songs while people danced.

Brody watched as Teddie sang while playing guitar, wearing a green and white dress. Her hair was loose for once, curled around her face, while Jeremy wore a shirt, tie and waistcoat, but still had his sunglasses on.

"Hey," he jolted when Daisy offered him a glass of punch. "You okay?" she asked, and he took in her own appearance. She was wearing a black dress and heels, and her hair fell down to her ribs. When she fiddled with her hair almost shyly, Brody felt his face warm.

"F-fine," he said, looking away quickly and gulping down the punch in hopes it would cool him down.

"Then why do you look so tense? I was promised that this would be fun, and it looks like Calvin and Sarah are having the best time," Daisy chuckled as she watched the two dance, almost as if they were pros.

"Sorry," Brody sighed.

"Ripcon can't get you any more Brody," Daisy's voice was barely audible over the music, and Brody felt himself tense at the name. "None of them can. We're a team, we'll taken them together," she promised.

"Teddie said that too," Brody commented, his gaze returning to the Green Ranger as she started another song. "And Ripcon said something too...that something about her bothered him," he turned to Daisy, and this time was able to keep her gaze.

"What could that mean?" Daisy wondered.

"I don't know, but there's something she's hiding that even Galvanax knows about," Brody commented, and turned back to Teddie as he wondered just what it was. His eyes were drawn to the necklace she wore; a long white gemstone that was almost identical to the silver one Jeremy was wearing, and his suspicions about the Green Ranger grew.

"Guys," they looked around at Preston's gleeful whisper, and their eyes widened as they saw Redbot standing with him.

"Are you crazy?" Brody demanded. "What are-" he stopped as he saw the shimmer around the robot.

"Don't worry," Preston laughed lightly. "Teddie and I cast a spell that makes Redbot look like a normal person to everyone else. We're the only ones who can see through it," he explained, and Brody relaxed, smiling.

"That's epic," he laughed, and Hayley approached.

"Redbot? Would you like to dance?" she asked him with a smile, having bonded with the robot in the forest after he'd saved her life.

"Me?" Redbot was surprised by her offer, and she nodded. "Dance? With you? Mighty megabytes, that would be such fun!" he cheered, making them laugh. "Just like the grand ball in my book. Shall we dance, my lady?" he bowed to her, and Hayley giggled, taking his hand and leading him towards the dance floor.

"Come on," Brody caught Daisy's hand, and she stiffened as he pulled her towards the dance floor.

"I told you Sky Boy, I don't dance," she shook her head, pulling away as the others joined Hayley and Redbot.

"Well, Flower Girl," Brody grinned, taking her hand again. "There's a first time for everything. Come on," Daisy groaned at his innocent smile, and let him lead her to join the others. Teddie laughed as she saw them all dancing, and continued to play, glancing to Jeremy, who grinned back at her.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	8. Prehistoric Legend

**I exist!**

 **Things have been hella hectic recently, and I hit a bit of a block on this chapter which led me to rewriting it three times before I was happy with it.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Prehistoric Legend

"Whoa!" Calvin let out a shout as a small jet of fire narrowly missed him. He looked around, expecting Brody, but instead found Preston looking guilty. On his shoulder, a little blue dragon sat, its tail flicking as smoke drifted from its snout.

"Sorry," Preston said, smiling a little.

"It's so cute!" Hayley cooed, walking over to admire the dragon that Preston had summoned.

"Cute? It almost barbequed me!" Calvin laughed as he followed. A little soot had settled on his face, but he didn't look annoyed.

Teddie watched the team from her perch up above, on a stack of tyres that balanced easily despite her sitting there. She took a drink of her strawberry smoothie, and turned her dark brown eyes to where Sarah was deep in a conversation about one of her inventions with Redbot. The excited expression on her face reminded Teddie of Kendall, and initially made her smile, before it faded, and she looked away, instead over to where Brody and Daisy were sparring. They exchanged suggestions, coming up with ways to improve without a real teacher helping.

"Not joining today?" Teddie glanced down at Mick, who stood at the bottom of the tyres. Teddie looked to the others, and then shook her head.

"I don't..." Teddie shook her head again. "Not today," she answered with a smile. Mick seemed thoughtful, before nodding and walking away. The Green Ranger watched as an uncomfortable feeling bubbled to life in her stomach. The feeling amplifed when she heard the others laugh.

Swallowing, Teddie jumped down from her perch, landing almost silently, and slipped away from the outside part of the workshop where they usually trained. Returning inside, Teddie returned to their base, and stood in front of the Prism, which shone even in the artificial light. Teddie watched with her big brown eyes, before reaching out and touching the hard crystal surface with her fingertips. "Why me?" she wondered.

"Why not you?" she looked around as Mick stepped into the base, smiling at her. Teddie dropped her hand, and stepped away from the Prism, turning away.

"Sorry Mick. It's nothing," she shook her head with a smile.

"Oh, yeah," Mick nodded, still smiling as well. "I get it. You're hiding in here, away from the rest of the Rangers, because you need a break from spending so much time as a team," he stated, and Teddie's brow furrowed.

"I'm not hiding in here," she argued.

"Then you're avoiding the rest of the team because..."

"I'm not avoiding them!" Teddie exclaimed, but her heart was pounding and tears stung at her eyes. Mick's smile didn't fade, and she gave in, lowering her head. "Am I so obvious?" she asked quietly.

"The Rangers have wondered why you aren't as involved with them. And I believe they think that you're hiding something from them," Mick accused gently. Teddie looked away as Jeremy's words rang in her head. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her softly. Teddie didn't speak, and instead a light began to shine, catching their attention. "The Prism?" Mick's eyes widened as an image flickered to life through the crystal. He tilted his head, watching as a low growl echoed through the Prism, vibrating through his chest. Finally, through the darkness, a small dinosaur not unlike Teddie's Dino Zord ran through the vision, only coloured white.

"What...?" Teddie put her hands to her mouth as she saw her Compy Zord that had been destroyed months ago. It joined the rest of the Dino Charge Megazord, forming its sword form, before fading and showing 12 different coloured lights. When it faded, Mick tilted his head, and turned to Teddie.

"That was another Megazord..." he stated, and his bushy brow furrowed when he saw her reaction. "Teddie? What's wrong?" he asked her.

"That..." Teddie stopped, and took a breath. She'd gone pale. "The Prism shows hints about what's _going_ to happen, right?" she asked quietly.

"So the legends say," Mick nodded slowly, wondering where she was going with her question. He'd never seen her react in such a way. She'd always been cool and calm with anything that Galvanax had thrown at them - far more than any of the other Rangers. Even Brody, who had grown up as his prisoner, had nothing on Teddie's behaviour when it came to being a Power Ranger. "Teddie? Do you know what the Prism was trying to show?" he asked.

"Nothing good," she muttered.

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Brody's question made Daisy sigh in exasperation.

"I find this fascinating!" Redbot exclaimed, excited.

"It's supposed to be _quiet_ meditation, Redbot," she muttered, making Sarah giggle as the group sat together. "And Brody, you're the Ninja, you should know that meditation helps to keep the mind focused and on task," Daisy explained, her eyes shut as she breathed slowly.

"I never liked meditation," Brody complained quietly, and winced when Daisy punched his arm without opening her eyes. "Okay, we'll try the meditation..." he grumbled, making Preston and Sarah laugh again. The six Rangers, and Redbot, sat cross-legged together as they followed Daisy's direction, which she had suggested for part of their training.

"Guys!" Daisy sighed, lowering her head as Mick rushed towards them, interrupting the peace.

"What's wrong Mick?" Brody asked as he opened his eyes, looking up at him as he rushed over.

"It's Teddie! And the Prism! Well, the Prism, then Teddie, and-"

"What happened?" Hayley asked as they all got to their feet, meditation forgotten. Mick took a breath to try and calm himself.

"The Prism, it showed something," he started, and they all gathered in close, exchanging curious looks. "A Megazord. Not one of yours, but Teddie...I think she recognised it," he explained.

"What did it look like?" Brody frowned.

"It looked like...well, dinosaurs?" Mick suggested. "One looked like Teddie's Zord, but White," he added.

"The Dino Charge Power Rangers," Sarah spoke up suddenly. "They had dinosaurs for Zords, and there was a White Ranger then too. I saw them on TV a lot," she said when Mick watched her. The others who hadn't been on Galvanax's ship nodded in agreement.

"She's right. I saw them too," Calvin nodded.

"But..." Preston frowned. "They're gone now, right? Amber Beach was evacuated, and then the Rangers never showed up again. Neither did the monsters," the Blue Ranger looked confused.

"Then why would the Prism show it? And where's Teddie?" Daisy asked, just as confused. Mick hesitated, looking over his shoulder. "Mick?" Daisy pressed.

"Teddie looked really worried about what the Prism showed. She left, didn't say much," he sighed, and saw Daisy's brow furrow. She looked to Brody, who met her gaze.

"Let's go find her and see what she's hiding," he decided.

* * *

Sitting in a tree, Teddie kept her back to the trunk and her legs pulled in close as she held a large device in her hand. The screen was black, not connected to anyone as she stared at it.

"Why?" she wondered aloud. "Why did the Nexus Prism show me the Dino Charge Megazord? And the Energems?" Teddie couldn't understand what it was trying to do. Before, it had shown the Ninja Steel Zords, and the MegaMorph Cycle to Calvin, but now it was showing something that was far more cryptic. Teddie sighed, and returned her Dino Comm to her pocket. "I need to tell them the truth..." Teddie decided reluctantly. She knew that keeping her secrets had kept her separate from the rest of the team.

Jumping down from the tree, Teddie landed lightly and took a deep breath. Anxiety settled in her stomach at the idea of coming clean. She had spent her life keeping the normal apart from the weird, to the point that it was hard to even tell her team the truth about her. But it had to be done, if they were to be a proper team.

"Finally," Teddie whirled around at the familiar voice. Appearing in a ripple, Ripcon stepped towards her. "I finally know why you're so familiar, and why it's been bothering me," he growled as Teddie moved carefully into a fighting stance. " _White Ranger_ ," he sneered. For a moment, Teddie didn't register the importance of his words. Then her entire body went cold. Her dark eyes blinked, and she took a ragged breath.

"Uh," she arched a dark eyebrow, and tilted her head. "Maybe you took too bad a beating the last time we kicked your butt. I'm the _Green_ Ranger," Teddie emphasized, and lifted a couple of strands of the green streak dyed through her hair. Ripcon just laughed.

"This time, yes. But I know the truth now girl," he taunted her. "You see, we know _all_ about the Dino Charge Power Rangers. Thanks to Champion Galvanax's cameras that he sent ahead before arriving above this scrapheap of a planet. And because of _him_ ," Ripcon gestured, and another monster appeared beside him. "We know about you and your friends," he bragged.

"And you are?" Teddie asked, still keeping her voice cool.

"Makara!" the monster sneered at her. "I was one of Sledge's prisoners, until the ship crashed and I got away, before Heckyl and Snide took over," Teddie's hands twitched at the names. "I was more than happy to help Ripcon out with his questions about you," he shrugged. Teddie's eyes narrowed.

"Great. Well, now that we're all introduced..." she threw out a hand, chanting in the language of the Mystics. Her hand started to glow green, and vines burst from the ground. As they wrapped around Ripcon, Teddie launched herself at Makara, who blocked her kick with sharp claws.

"Still wearing the Energem? That's a foolish move!" Makara lashed out, but Teddie jumped back, and he shrieked as a ball of light slammed into his stomach and exploded.

"Idiot," she muttered, hiding the white gem back under her shirt. "You're behind on your info. This isn't the real Energem. They're long gone," Teddie said, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ripcon finally slash his way free of the vines that held him in place.

"You may have gotten lucky with that fool of a bounty hunter, but you won't survive against Galvanax for long!" he warned her as Teddie's hands lit up with energy again.

"Just because you know something, doesn't mean you know enough to scare me, Ripcon," she warned him, and threw the balls at him. Ripcon sliced through them, only for them to explode and toss him back. "Example one," Teddie allowed a small smile.

"You little brat!" Ripcon snarled, and both he and Makara ran at Teddie. She ducked under his blade, and vines tripped up the powerful right-hand of the champion, before the girl jumped over their heads. Grabbing a small pack of seeds from her pocket, Teddie ripped it open and tossed it at Makara. She cast another spell, and ivy bloomed around Makara, restraining him and curling around a tree.

"Let go!" the monster roared furiously as Teddie faced Ripcon.

"You have a lot of tricks girl, but that's all they are!" he shouted, swinging his sword at her. Teddie jumped back, throwing another energy ball at him. He dodged, and Teddie rolled to the side to avoid his attack. "I told you. You got lucky defeating Sledge," Ripcon kicked Teddie, and she fell to the ground with a cry. "But that ends here!" he declared, only for a black and white bird to collide with him and toss him back.

"Back off, Ripcon," Brody called as the rest of the team reached the fight in the park.

"Whoa," Preston breathed, staring at the ivy that restrained the monster.

"Teddie, you okay?" Sarah asked as she helped the Green Ranger to her feet. She nodded, wiping her face and smudging the streak of dirt that covered it.

"Thanks," she nodded.

"What was he talking about?" Daisy asked her as her Magpie spirit continued to batter Ripcon, who was cursing as he swatted at it. "Who's Sledge?" she asked, staring at Teddie with a look to show that she was done with the secrets. Teddie hesitated, before hearing laughter from Makara as he slashed free of the ivy restraints.

"Keeping secrets from your team, White Ranger?" Teddie scowled as the others exchanged confused looks.

"Uh, she's the Green Ranger?" Calvin pointed out, which only made Makara laugh even more as he freed himself completely.

"Not much of a team if they don't know the truth! You'll never beat me like that!" he rushed forwards, cutting through the Magpie spirit and making Daisy cry out in pain. She stumbled, and Brody caught her, calling her name as Makara ran at them. Teddie's hand lit up as energy flowed down her arm and through her open palm, and she threw another ball of light at Makara.

"What?" Hayley gasped in alarm at the action as the light exploded on contact. Makara stumbled, but kept charging, and his sharp claws raked across Sarah's front before she could block his attack.

"Sarah!" Preston cried out in horror as she collapsed.

"Stop!" the ground rumbled, and Makara's feet sank into the soil as Teddie used more magic. More magical energy flared in the air as Preston summoned his small dragon, which engulfed Ripcon in fire. He screamed in pain, before managing to cut through the flames with his sword. Scorched, he staggered away.

"We'll be back, Rangers! And this time, we'll destroy you!" he declared, vanishing in a flash. With a laugh, Makara vanished as well.

"Guys, Sarah's really hurt," Hayley's voice trembled as she tried to put pressure on the gashes across the Pink Ranger's stomach. Brody stared, not quite sure how to react as he held onto Daisy's arm.

"Move," Hayley found herself being pushed aside by Teddie, who put her hands to the bloody wound.

"What are you doing?" Preston asked as he sank to the ground.

"Just...don't freak out. I need to focus," she told them, closing her eyes and taking a breath. To their shock, Teddie's skin lit up with golden light, as if sunlight was pouring from her.

"How-" Calvin started, and the light flickered.

"Please don't. It's hard to maintain," Teddie muttered, and the Rangers watched in silence as the deep wound in Sarah's stomach closed over, scarring, before even those vanished. The Pink Ranger sat up with a gasp, and Teddie slumped back as the light flickered and died, and the temperature around them dropped immediately.

"Are you okay?" Preston asked, supporting Sarah.

"Y-yeah I'm fine...I..." she looked at the tears in her shirt, and lifted it slightly to see the smooth skin. "What happened?" she asked, baffled.

"That's what we'd like to know," Brody said, staring at Teddie as she breathed heavily, drained of her energy.

"Teddie..." she looked at Daisy as the Black Ranger crouched beside her. "You have to tell us what's going on," she told her. Teddie nodded.

"I know," she sighed.

* * *

Fidgeting as she sat on a table back at base, Teddie stared at her hands as she fought the uncomfortable feeling swirling around her stomach. The others were gathered, watching her with a mixture of curiosity and frustration. All of them had questions about what just happened, but were holding them back to let Teddie explain.

"Okay," Teddie finally spoke, not looking up. "It's a long story, so..." she breathed in slowly. "I guess I'll start at the beginning, to explain these powers I have," she decided, and Sarah put a hand to her stomach, still remembering the pain. "Brody, did your dad ever tell you about the Ninja Storm Power Rangers?" Teddie asked, looking up to meet Brody's gaze. He looked a little surprised.

"Of course. He was a student at the time, when an exiled Ninja attacked the Academies and imprisoned almost all the students, except for the ones who became the Ninja Storm Power Rangers," Brody nodded, remembering the story. "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, confused.

"The Gold Ranger, from the Celestial Academy. She's my mum," Brody's eyes went wide in shock at Teddie's confession. "Ari Bly, Ari Raynes back then. She then moved to Reefside, and bonded with what they called Dino Gems, and she became the Gold Dino Thunder Ranger, which gave them powers," Teddie held out her hand, and the energy flickered to life in her hand.

"It's like magic!" Preston laughed as he leaned closer to study it.

"It's sun energy," Teddie explained as she let it extinguish. "I can channel the energy into an offensive attack. My twin bro uses it to make a shield, both are powers we got from mum's Dino Powers. The magic, however, comes from when she was one of the Mystic Force Power Rangers in Briarwood. And my dad too," Teddie gave a wry smile as Preston inhaled in shock.

"Your parents were _both_ Mystic Force Rangers?" the Blue Ranger asked with quiet awe. He knew all about the magical Rangers, having studied everything there was on them after finding out that they could perform real magic.

"Your mum was a Ranger _three_ times?" Calvin demanded.

"Actually, five times," Teddie chuckled as they remained in stunned silence. "After Mystic Force beat the Master, she was the Gold Ranger of Operation Overdrive, who found the jewels of the Corona Aurora. They had their DNA enhanced, which is why I can glow," she continued.

"And heal people," Sarah added. Teddie nodded. The Pink Ranger smiled thankfully.

"The Corona Aurora...that's what that monster mentioned. The one that attacked us when we first met," Daisy turned to Brody, who nodded.

"Korvaka, he said his brothers and sister were after that and were defeated," he remembered.

"The Corona Aurora is _legendary_ through the galaxies," Mick spoke up for the first time, looking awestruck. "I remember my parents used to tell me about it when I was a kid. I heard it was found, I never expected it to be here," he admitted. He watched Teddie, who was smiling awkwardly. He could barely believe that she was related to someone who helped find the crown and its jewels.

"Jungle Fury," Daisy spoke up suddenly, and Teddie looked up at her in surprise. "Her last team was Jungle Fury, wasn't it?" she asked, but the tone she had showed she knew the answer already.

"To bridge the gap between the Ninja Academies, and the Pai Zhuq Academy, mum joined the Pai Zhuq Academy, and was chosen to be a Guardian. After Dai Shi was released, she became the Gold Ranger," Teddie nodded, and Daisy sank back against the table she was standing in front of.

"That's why I found you so familiar," she realised.

"People are always saying I look a lot like her," Teddie kept her wry smile. "My mum goes to visit the others who teach there," she explained. "Anyway, after Jungle Fury, she hung up her Morpher, and got married. My big bro Spencer, went to SPD and joined B-Squad," Teddie continued the story, as her nerves returned.

"You mean the team who took out Emperor Grumm?" Redbot spoke this time. Teddie nodded again.

"We always knew he was gonna be a Ranger. Me and Chase though, we never planned on it. Then, almost two years ago, we found the Black and White Energems, ancient gemstones that look like this," Teddie revealed the gemstone around her neck.

"Energems?" Brody repeated, as a flicker of recognition passed through him. "I remember Galvanax shouting about those, not that long ago. That was why he was coming back to Earth. He wanted the power from them to open the Prism," he remembered. Teddie sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Of course he was," she muttered. "This isn't the real one. We had replicas made when the power of the Energems was used up destroying the Dark Energem. But the real ones, we found, and bonded to," Teddie continued her own story as the group listened, enraptured by her tale. "Millions of years ago, a guardian we knew as Keeper, came to Earth with 12 Energems, which he gave to Dinosaurs to protect. When we bonded to them, we became the Dino Charge Power Rangers," she finally admitted, dropping her gaze to avoid their reactions.

"That's why that monster called you the White Ranger," Calvin accused in a hushed tone.

"The bounty hunter Sledge, he was after the Energems, and brought a ship full of his prisoners to Earth. Makara escaped when the ship crashed, and hid out till he could find a way to cause more mayhem," Teddie said quietly. "We lost our powers in the battle to defeat the Dark Ranger, who had been overwhelmed by the evil of the Dark Energem, my friend Ryan," tears filled her eyes at the thought, and she quickly wiped them away. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. After having to keep things secret for so long, it's hard to share sometimes," she apologised, and was surprised when Hayley wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay," the White Ranger soothed her, hugging her tightly. "We get it. Being a Power Ranger is supposed to be a secret. Sure, we're mad that you didn't feel you could tell us sooner, but we get it. Sorta," Hayley smiled as she let Teddie go.

"Considering how crazy it all sounds, I don't really blame you for keeping it quiet. That's some family history," Calvin laughed.

"Believe me, I know it," Teddie shook her head.

"Thank you, Teddie," Sarah spoke up, and Teddie tilted her head. "For your powers. You saved my life back there," she laughed, but there was a shakiness to it. She was still rattled by the attack. Teddie jumped down, and approached the shorter girl.

"It's okay," she put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay to be freaked out by what happened. Trust me, everyone does," she gave a knowing smile.

"Right," the Pink Ranger felt a little reassured by her words.

"Man, this is a lot to take in," Daisy couldn't help but laugh, and Brody nodded his agreement.

"But it's epic!" he laughed too. "I always wanted to be like the Ninja Storm Rangers. The stories my dad told me and Aiden when we were little..." Brody's smile was nostalgic as he thought about his childhood, before he was captured. "You could have told us sooner you know," Brody told her. Teddie shrugged.

"I'm not normal, not even close. And when I was a Dino Charge Ranger, it was pointed out a lot. I guess I just wanted to have some time to...well, seem a little more normal," she confessed.

"I can get behind that. But don't worry, you're in good company with how weird we are," Daisy smirked, and Teddie gave a quiet laugh.

"Thanks," she smiled, feeling a lot better already.

"We should probably get back out there, for when that monster decides to show his face again," Brody suggested. The others nodded their agreement, knowing the day was far from over.

* * *

The Rangers returned to the park where Ripcon and his new friend had shown up, knowing that it was the most likely place they'd return to. Especially with them out in the open.

"So-so those rumours, in Briarwood. About a dragon. Are they true?" Preston was bombarding Teddie with questions about the Mystic Force Rangers as they walked, his face lit up like an excited puppy.

"His name is Fireheart," Teddie answered. Preston let out a squeak of excitement, almost bouncing as he walked. "He normally stays in the Magical Realm, but sometimes likes to go visit Nick, since they have a connection," she explained with a smile. Preston's excitement, and his eagerness to know more, made her happy. "He loves toasted oats," she added in a whisper, and Preston inhaled with an even wider smile.

"Preston, don't you summon your own dragon?" Sarah asked, looking amused.

"That's just a tiny spirit," Preston pouted at her. "This is a _real live_ dragon," he spread his arms out wide. Teddie couldn't help but smile, finding Preston's excitement infectious. She felt a little foolish for not trusting them with the truth sooner, but she was glad that they had accepted it.

"Ready for round two, Rangers?" they looked up, the light-hearted mood fading as Makara and Ripcon appeared. Brody couldn't help it as his muscles froze up at the sight of Ripcon, the bully who'd made his life hell for ten years. He flinched at the gentle touch from Daisy, but didn't draw back as she offered a reassuring smile.

"You guys are going down," the Red Ranger found his voice, moving into a fighting stance.

"Leave the Rat Bait," Ripcon said idly to Makara. "He's mine," he said as he drew his sword.

"It's Morphin' Time! Power Stars!" Brody pulled his arm back to summon his Morpher, trying not to let the monster's words affect him.

"Lock in! Ready!" the others stood with him, holding out their Morphers and Power Stars.

"NINJA SPIN!"

"Ninja Rangers, fear no danger!" the group Morphed, raising their weapons.

"Kudabots!" Ripcon snapped his fingers, and the blue creatures swarmed the battle. Leaping into action, Teddie called on her sword and sliced through the Kudabots that tried to overwhelm her with sheer numbers. Dropping down, she kicked them down, causing the creatures to topple into each other. She couldn't help but laugh as she jumped back to her feet. Teddie felt foolish for keeping her secrets for so long, but her happiness at their acceptance made her feel a lot better.

"I see Teddie's enjoying herself," Daisy commented as she punched a Kudabot aside, and saw Teddie land on the shoulders of another, tipping it back into the others.

"I'll say," Preston laughed at the sight. It was clear to them all that she was a lot more open now. While Brody and Daisy fought Ripcon, the others fought off Makara and the last of the Kudabots.

"You're nothing more than pests!" he lashed out, using his claws to floor Calvin. He cried out as his suit sparked, and he clutched at his side. It sang with pain, even with his suit absorbing most of the damage.

"Cal!" Hayley blocked the next hit with her own weapon, but Makara was powerful.

"Do you know how many pests I crushed before Sledge caught me?" he taunted as he pushed against her. Hayley felt her own strength waning as Sarah and Preston pulled Calvin back to his feet and away. "You seven will be my new starting count!" Makara laughed.

"Stop!" to Hayley's surprise, another figure joined them, rushing in and delivering a powerful punch that tossed Makara aside, and Hayley stumbled forwards from the sudden lack of pressure. "You no hurt them," a tall young man with long black hair growled at Makara as he pushed himself back to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Hayley demanded, and he turned to her. His fierce scowl faded, and he blinked, looking confused as he sniffed the air.

"You not Teddie," he stated. Hayley didn't know what to say, baffled by his words.

"How..."

"Koda!" Teddie gasped when she spotted him, having kicked aside another Kudabot. "What are you doing here?" she called as his face lit up with a smile.

"You Green Ranger now!" he laughed, and punched a Kudabot aside.

"I thought I told you that," Jeremy's own laugh reached them before the howling of a wolf filled the air, and his silver and purple streaked wolf grabbed Makara in his jaws and shook him violently. The monster shrieked as he was tossed aside.

"Have at thee, foul creature!" Teddie's smile widened as the tall man in a long brown coat attacked with a beautiful sword.

"What is going on?!" Ripcon demanded as he slashed Daisy and made her gasped in pain. Brody caught her as she stumbled backwards, steadying her.

"More pests to crush!" Makara got back to his feet, as blood oozed from wounds. When a strange energy filled the air, he looked around to see blue lights bouncing from one Kudabot to the next, overwhelming them before they turned to dust. "Wait, _no_!" Makara yelped in fear. "Not you!" he cried out in fear. Feeling the energy too, Teddie had turned, heat warming her face as another approached with Jeremy.

"What happened to 'More pests to crush'?" Heckyl asked, looking amused as Makara stumbled away from him.

"What are you waiting for?" Ripcon snapped as he kicked Brody away. "Destroy them!" he yelled. Makara hesitated, before shaking his head.

"Fine!" he threw out his hands, and his claws extended, becoming even sharper and dangerous. With a yell, he called on more Kudabots.

"We have these creeps handled," Jeremy grinned as he moved into a fighting stance. "You guys can take him out," he said as Koda started swinging the creatures around.

"But..." Preston hesitated.

"They'll be fine, trust me," Teddie said, nodding to Jeremy. "Let's finish this creep," she cheered.

"Right!" the others nodded, raising their weapons.

"Lock in! Element Star, Sun Attack!" Calvin used one of their Power Stars to create bright sunlight that burst from the blade and shone around the monster. He flinched, raising his arms to shield himself.

"Element Star, Fire Attack!" Hayley followed up with her own attack.

"Element Star, Water Attack!" Sarah joined in, creating a thick mist around Makara as he wailed in pain. Teddie darted into the fog, and slashed down.

"No!" Makara shrieked. "My beautiful claws!" he realised that Teddie had cut through his thick claws.

"Trust me, you needed a trim," Teddie taunted him.

"Element Star, Thunder Attack! Final Attack!" Preston rushed in and swung his sword, and thunder boomed, exploding out from the blade as it connected with Makara. He cried out, falling to the ground and exploding.

"No!" Ripcon roared as he saw the monster fall.

"Give it up Ripcon, you'll never beat us!" Brody called as he and Daisy stood together again, their weapons raised.

"Trust me Rat Bait, one day you won't have your friends to protect you!" Ripcon warned as he pointed his sword at the Red Ranger. "Then I'll finish what I should have done ten years ago," he vowed, disappearing a puff of smoke.

"You okay?" Daisy asked, turning to Brody. He nodded. "Hey, you don't need us to protect you. We're here to have your back, Sky Boy," she punched his arm, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks, Flower Girl," he smiled, feeling a little better as his cheeks warmed.

"Yeah yeah," Daisy shook her head, and they looked around as the four sudden arrivals approached, having made easy work of the Kudabots.

"Koda!" Teddie launched herself at her friend, demorphing as he caught her, laughing and lifting her into the air.

"Teddie! We miss you!" he declared.

"Indeed we have," Ivan smiled as Teddie let go of Koda to hug him next.

"Uh...let me guess," Sarah smiled as the other Rangers approached them. "Your old team?" she asked in amusement.

"You finally told them?" Jeremy started laughing, and Teddie blushed, punching him.

"Oh shut up," she grumbled, turning to Heckyl as he looked just as amused. He lifted a hand, and pulled at a few strands of her her green hair.

"Is my style catching on?" he asked, teasing as she went red.

"You suck," Teddie muttered, making his smile widen.

* * *

Daisy had accepted Teddie's confession about being a Ranger before with little hesitation. Her attitude, and the powers, made it believable. However, she was struggling a lot more to believe that Jeremy had been the Silver Ranger for the Dino Charge team. But he, Ivan and Koda all held similar necklaces to Teddie, in their respective colours, and their confirmation meant that it had to be true.

"So what brings you guys here?" Teddie asked curiously, and Daisy noted how close she stayed to Heckyl, who rarely took his eyes off their Green Ranger.

"Kendall called," Koda said. "She said Spencer had...vision, like before," he explained.

"Indeed, Lady Kendall told us that Spencer had seen you in battle with a monster formerly under the care of our adversary Sledge," Ivan nodded, looking serious. "So we thought it prudent to ensure your were alright," he said as most of the new Rangers couldn't help but notice the way he spoke.

"And Heckyl and I tagged along," Jeremy adjusted as his sunglasses as he grinned. "I see Sledge's prisoners were still scared of you," he said to Heckyl, who shrugged.

"Fear was a powerful method of control. And for some reason they were already scared of me," he looked innocent, making Teddie giggle.

"I believe you two are as bad as each other," Ivan commented. Heckyl and Teddie exchanged blank looks, seeming to not know what he meant.

"I think Teddie...is worse," Koda grinned, looking mischevious.

"Koda!" Teddie looked heartbroken that the former Blue Ranger was the one to point it out.

"She definitely is," Jeremy smirked.

"Such a wonder why I kept you people secret. So mean," Teddie pouted.

"Hey, is it me, or is there something really similar between Preston and Koda?" Sarah asked suddenly, watching Koda's bright smile.

"What?" Preston blinked, looking confused. He and Koda looked at each other, as Koda looked just as confused.

"What you mean?" Koda asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, they do!" Calvin agreed.

"The smile, it's so similar," Hayley agreed. Brody nodded too, as Daisy had to agree as well.

"Could you be related?" Daisy asked.

"I don't think so..." Preston shook his head. "My parents were only children," he added.

"Well, you could be related," the Blue Ranger looked at Teddie quickly, as she giggled. "Koda is a bit older than you think," she said mysteriously, and Koda nodded eagerly.

"Uh...how much older?" Hayley asked, wondering what Teddie meant.

"The Energems. When we were bonded to them, we stopped aging," Jeremy clarified for them. "So, biologically, Teddie is 17. According to her birth certificate, she's 19," Teddie waved at them. "Same for me. But for these two," he gestured to Koda and Ivan.

"Koda found the Blue Energem during the Pleistocene Era," Teddie started. Sarah's brow immediately furrowed.

"That's impossible, that was over a hundred thousand years ago," she pointed out.

"It true. I find Blue Energem, and then I..." Koda trailed off, looking a little scared.

"Koda was attacked by the monster Fury, and fell into the waters by a glacier and was frozen for all that time, until we found him," Teddie took mercy on the baffled Rangers, as well as Mick and Redbot. Ivan patted Koda's shoulder sympathetically. "Koda is, in all rights, a caveman. So, in theory, Preston could be descended from Koda's family" she grinned, and they stared at Koda in awe.

"Whoa..." Preston breathed.

"What about you, Ivan? Jeremy said you were different too?" Daisy asked him curiously.

"Indeed, Lady Daisy," Ivan bowed his head. Daisy felt her face warm at his unintentional charming behaviour, and Brody glanced to her, his brow furrowing very slightly. "600 years ago, whilst accompanying Prince Colin on his journey to the neighbouring region, I stumbled across the Gold Energem, before we were also attacked by the villain Fury," he explained.

"Hang on," Brody interrupted. "I know this story. My dad told me it...that's the Legend of Sir Ivan of Zandar," he accused. Ivan nodded again.

"Indeed, Sir Brody. Fury imprisoned me for 600 years, before Teddie and the others freed me," he confirmed. Brody leaned back, amazed.

"Man, your team is _way_ weirder than ours," Calvin laughed.

"No doubt," Teddie giggled.

"I dunno, you guys do have Teddie," Jeremy smirked. "She brings a whole lot of weird, just for him," he jabbed a thumb at Heckyl.

"That's rude," Heckyl told him, arching an eyebrow.

"Okay, they really are as bad as each other," Daisy smirked.

"Rude!" Teddie exclaimed, before putting her hands to her mouth and going red as the others started to laugh. She glanced to Heckyl, who took her hand as he smiled back, and she leaned against him, unable to be too embarassed through the much happier feeling of trusting her team with the truth.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	9. Hack Attack

**I meant to have this written earlier than now, but Hack Attack was a harder one to work with, so it took longer than I wanted.  
**

 **I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Hack Attack

Teddie yawned widely, sleepy as she walked to school.

"I don't wanna go..." she complained, yawning again.

"I believe school is mandatory, so it doesn't seem like you have a choice," Heckyl told her, fingers linked with hers as they walked together. He glanced down at their hands occasionally. Teddie let out a whine. "I still don't know why I had to wake up so early too," he murmured, stifling his own yawn.

"You're the one who wouldn't let me sleep in," Teddie grumbled.

"Only because your father will live up to his promise of feeding me to a dragon if I encourage you to stray off your path of being a little goody-goody," he responded in an idle tone, but a smile appeared on his face as Teddie couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay, you have a fair point," she accepted. She giggled again at the idea.

"Try not to sound as entertained about that," Heckyl told her, an eyebrow raised as he glanced at her. Teddie's giggles turned to laughter, and she suddenly moved faster, blocking his path.

"I'm sorry," she smiled up at him. "You know I wouldn't let that happen," Teddie said quietly, drawing closer to him.

"I feel so reassured," Heckyl murmured back, letting go of her hand to pull her closer. Teddie felt her face warm as his gloved hand ran along her cheek. She bit her lip, her smile turning shy, before she reached up, resting her hands on his chest as he leaned down to kiss her. Drawing back, Teddie sighed.

"Guess I should get to school," she grumbled.

"So well behaved," Heckyl teased, and she felt herself blush, rolling her eyes.

"If I was, I wouldn't have found you," she pointed out, and he kissed her forehead.

"You make a good point," he agreed with a smile, letting go of her. Teddie reached up and kissed his cheek, before stepping away.

"I'll see you later. Stay out of trouble," she laughed, turning and jogging off.

"Hilarious," Heckyl shook his head, chuckling to himself as he watched her jogging to school. He then yawned and turned, considering getting some more sleep.

Reaching the school, Teddie yawned again, passing Savannah and Addison without another glance. Addison glared at her, still not over the milkshake incident, before going back to her phone. Savannah watched her for another moment, knowing that there was something strange about the girl.

"Come on Sav, the basketball team are practising," Addison walked on without looking up, and Savannah shook her head, about to follow when she saw Teddie approach the workshop teacher.

"Late night?" Mick asked as he bumped into Teddie, carrying some papers.

"Did some training with Daisy, Brody, JJ and Heckyl," Teddie yawned again. "It went on for a while," she said, and Mick smiled. He was glad she was starting to work better with the other Rangers at last, instead of holding herself back. Teddie then glanced behind him, and frowned, but as she went to warn him, something collided with the shapeshifting alien. He yelped, stumbling forwards as Sarah cried out, dropping the various items in her arms that had blocked her view. Teddie caught the papers Mick dropped, followed by a chess board that almost hit her in the face.

"I'm so sorry Mick, I didn't see you!" the Pink Ranger gasped, still struggling with the rest of the gear in her arms and on her back.

"Could you see anything?" Teddie laughed as she and Mick helped her with her things.

"My feet?" Sarah smiled, apologetic.

"So, the rumours are true," Mick considered as he looked at the chessboard Teddie was holding. "You actually signed up for four different clubs," he realised as Sarah took the board back.

"Yep, it's gonna look good on my college application," Sarah nodded, looking excited.

"But these clubs..." Teddie looked to the different items she was carrying. "They all meet at the same time," she reminded Sarah.

"How can you possibly be in four places at once?" Mick asked, just as confused. Sarah smiled, trying to seem mysterious, but her excitement was obvious.

"Well...that's for me to know, and for you to find out," she told them, and the two exchanged looks. "Okay bye!" Sarah ran off, somehow not dropping anything. Mick scratched his head as Teddie laughed.

"I've seen that look before. She's made something interesting," she said to Mick. He nodded in agreement, watching Sarah trying to avoid hitting anyone else with her items.

"So Brody and Daisy have joined the Track Club, Preston is in Chess Club, and Hayley and Calvin joined the Camping Club. What about you?" Mick asked Teddie.

"Archery," Teddie answered with a grin. "It's been a while and I thought it'd be fun to get back into, even if I'm more of a hammer and swords kinda girl," she shrugged lightly. She then checked her watch. "I better get to class, see you later," she hurried off with a wave, and Mick waved after her, neither noticing Savannah watching them suspiciously.

* * *

Stretching his legs as others ran past, Brody prepared himself, excited to start the track club.

"Ready to eat my dust, Sky Boy?" he turned to Daisy as she jogged towards him with a taunting smile. To the Red Ranger's confusion, his stomach lurched as he took in her athletic clothes, consisting of a pair of shorts and a sports bra, which were a far cry from her usual leather jacket and black skinny jeans. As she reached him, Brody shook his head and grinned back, despite the mild blush.

"In your dreams, Flower Girl," he retorted, and she punched his arm lightly. "Hey, don't sabotage me before we start," he laughed, making Daisy's smile grow.

"Wouldn't think of it. Can't give you an excuse about losing to a girl," she teased, making him laugh again. "But are you okay? Your face is already flushed," Daisy commented, tilting her head as she watched him, leaning a little closer. Brody's eyes widened.

"I-I-"

"Hey guys!" Brody was spared a response as Sarah ran over with an excited wave.

"Sarah!" Daisy turned to her, not noticing Brody's relief. "I heard you were joining four clubs. You settled on Track then?" there was something odd about Daisy's tone, but neither could quite figure it out.

"Sort of," Sarah smiled mysteriously. Daisy and Brody exchanged looks, but before they could question what she meant, Sarah ran by them. "Come on! Let's get started!" she cheered.

"Ready to lose?" Daisy's smile returned.

"Are you?" Brody countered, and they followed Sarah to the track.

"I am _so_ glad we joined the Track Club guys!" Sarah cheered after beating the two once again. Brody was doubled over, gasping for breath, as Daisy trailed behind them. "You know what? Let's go another mile!" she took off before the two could even consider speaking.

"Yeah..." Brody groaned.

"Our trash talking...backfired...huh?" Daisy gasped as she reached his side, and he reached out to support her.

"Trust the girl obsessed...with speed...to..." Brody inhaled deeply. "Be insanely fast," he finished, and the pair couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

The arrow hit the target with a satisfying thunk, but Teddie didn't smile, as it hit the edge of the ring.

"Nice shot," Victor snorted, wearing a strange brown cloak over his clothes.

"Nice outfit," Teddie shot back, lifting another arrow.

"Ohhh, the new girl isn't as good as she thought," Monty taunted. Teddie ignored him as she nocked the arrow, taking a breath and closing her eyes.

 _"Arm straight, deep breath," Tanner instructed from where he watched Teddie and Chase. "Focus is key. And a trained eye,_ Chase _," he added as Chase winked to an Elf girl nearby, who was watching. He quickly looked back at the target, adjusting his bow as Teddie giggled. "_ Focus _on the target, Teddie," Tanner chided, and Teddie's giggles stopped abruptly as Chase smirked._

Remembering her training with Tanner, Teddie took another breath and opened her eyes. Ignoring Victor and Monty as they watched her, smirking, Teddie focused on the target, and let the arrow loose. It pierced the target, and Teddie smiled as this one almost hit dead-centre.

"Hmph, lucky shot," Monty dismissed as Victor scoffed and stalked away. Teddie stuck her tongue out at Monty, who pulled a face back before storming after Victor. Teddie laughed, shaking her head and returning her attention back to what she was doing. Once everyone had fired, they walked back to the targets, and Teddie pulled her arrows free with a quick tug and walked back.

As she did, Teddie caught Savannah's eye and looked away just as quickly, sighing. It was obvious to everyone that she and her best friend hated Teddie. Still remembering the cruel things they had said about Arianna, Teddie had no time for them either. It was typical, then, that Savannah was in the same club. And she was good at it. The brunette let loose another arrow, and it hit the target, barely missing dead centre. Teddie watched her, curious, as she saw the furrow in Savannah's brow. She was annoyed that she hadn't hit the centre.

"A perfectionist," Teddie shook her head with a quiet laugh, focusing on her own target as she raised the club bow that she was using. As she aimed, she heard the thud of an arrow hitting a target nearby, followed by gasps of surprise. Looking around, she saw Sarah standing at least twice the distance from her target than the rest, holding a pink bow as she smiled proudly.

"Very impressive!" the club's advisor praised. "I think you just broke the club's record for distance!" she declared, to Victor's horror.

"That's _your_ record!" Monty hissed to him.

"Thanks," Sarah bounced with excitement, lifting her bow. "This is a bow I made myself, I designed it to minimise any sort of air resistance and work with my strength, so I don't have to pull too hard," she explained as the advisor admired the well-crafted bow. Victor scoffed, striding over with Monty at his heels. With a dramatic flourish, he pulled off his cloak to reveal a green tunic and brown trousers.

"Please. _Anyone_ could break a record like that," Victor declared, snatching the bow from her. "Monty," he called as he put a tricorne hat on, and took the arrow Monty offered.

"Uh, I wouldn't, it's not calibrated to your strength," Sarah warned him, uncertain, but Victor ignored her, drawing the string back and aiming. He then took several deliberate steps back.

"Prepare to have your record broken," he smirked, and released the arrow. Instead of firing the arrow out properly, the string twanged against his arm, making him shriek, and the arrow pierced the ground in front of the target and the bow hit Victor in the face before spinning off and landing in the grass with a clatter.

"My bow!" Sarah ran to check that it was okay, as Victor wailed and Monty flailed around him, trying to help as blood poured from Victor's nose.

"Your stupid bow broke my nose!" Victor shouted at her.

"Come here you idiot," Victor stopped thrashing around as Teddie grabbed his arm with a large amount of strength that he hadn't expected. She pried his hand from his nose. Pulling a tissue from her pocket, she pressed it to his nose and made him wince. "It's not broken," she told him. "Get some ice on it. It'll be sore and red for a while, but you'll be fine," Teddie then turned and walked away as he and Monty stared at her. Savannah arched an eyebrow as most kept quiet. Even the advisor was stunned at how easily she'd taken charge. "How's your bow?" Teddie asked, crouching beside Sarah.

"It's fine," Sarah smiled with relief. "It's tougher than it looks," she held it up, and Teddie admired the bow in her hands.

"Like its maker," she grinned, making Sarah laugh. Teddie then stood up, and suddenly became aware of everyone's eyes on her. She tilted her head. "What?" she asked, confused.

"What a weirdo," Victor grumbled. Teddie arched an eyebrow.

"Hypocrite..." she muttered, and Sarah, the only one close enough to hear, giggled.

* * *

Yawning widely as he leaned against a tree, Heckyl watched as the Rangers at target practice.

"How are you still tired?" Teddie asked as she noticed.

"You take all of my energy and use it to bounce around," he replied, and she rolled her eyes.

"You're not funny," she told him. He just smirked back, and Teddie was glad that her helmet hid her blush and smile.

"Ninja Blaster, power up!" Sarah called as she attached her Power Star to her blaster. It began to charge up as she took aim, and the frog-shaped blaster opened. "Ninja Blaster, Whip Lash!" she fired a long wavy laser that hit the target and caused it to explode.

"Whoa!" Hayley gasped as the others laughed in excitement at the new attack.

"Pretty cool attack, huh?" Sarah smiled as she stood up. "I just programmed it into our Ninja Blasters," she explained.

"When did you have time to do that?" Calvin asked, curious. "You were at Camping Club with us, I never saw you doing that," he said, thinking back to when he and Hayley had struggled to pitch a tent, while Sarah had flown through it and enjoyed the sun while they sweated away.

"No, no, she was beating me in Chess Club," Preston frowned, not soon forgetting how easily Sarah had trashed him at chess. He had prided himself of being an excellent player since he was young, and she'd beaten him every time.

"You're kidding right?" Daisy tilted her head.

"Yeah, she was at Track Club with us," Brody argued. The Black Ranger nodded in agreement. Sarah looked from one to the other, not sure what to say as her body language made it clear she was nervous.

"Interesting, since she was at Archery Club with me," Teddie spoke up, folding her arms.

"Um..well...actually..." for once, Sarah was at a loss for words as she shifted under their gaze.

"Teddie," the Green Ranger looked around at Heckyl's quiet call, and her eyes widened as she saw the camera shaped like a bug in his hand.

"Guys, we have trouble," she warned as he crushed it easily in his hand.

"Hello Rangers!" they looked around to see a monster in blue, leading a swarm of Kudabots. "I'm Hacktrack!" he introduced himself in a nasally voice. "Hand over your techno-gadgets now!" the monster ordered with a laugh.

"We aren't handing over anything!" Brody shouted back as the Rangers fell into fighting stances.

"Fine then. Kudabots, _attack_!" Hacktrack ordered with a laugh, and the creatures rushed past him to attack the Rangers. "Now, where's their cool Ranger techno-gadgets?" the monster tried to take advantage of their distraction, only for Sarah to block his path and fight him off.

"Call to the beast inside! Free the Magpie!" Daisy summoned her animal spirit, and it flew around taking out the Kudabots.

"Huh. They are as weird as you," Heckyl commented as Teddie cut through the monsters around her.

"Stop being mean!" she whined, stepping to the side as he moved quickly and flipped the Kudabot rushing at Teddie from behind. "My hero," Teddie giggled, and Heckyl rolled his eyes, turning away as his face warmed.

"Whip Lash!" trying out the new weapon, the Rangers took out the last of the Kudabots, and Daisy's animal spirit vanished at her whistle.

"Nice touch," Brody nodded to the Black Ranger, who shrugged.

"Jeremy taught me a couple of things before he went back to Reefside," she said, and Brody felt something uncomfortable settle in his chest at her words.

"R-right," he nodded.

"Stand back," their attention was diverted by the cry from Sarah. "S-stand back!" her voice was strange, and her body suddenly flickered as if she wasn't there. She backed away from Hacktrack, repeating herself as if she was skipping.

"Sarah?" Calvin called as they ran over to her.

"What's happened?" Brody asked as even Hacktrack stopped to stare. Sarah's body suddenly vanished, and a strange ball floated in the air where she'd been standing. The light faded, and it fell to the ground.

"Sarah!" the Rangers cried in horror.

"She vanished...how?" Teddie blinked rapidly, not detecting any strange energy in the air. Hacktrack approached where Sarah had been standing, humming to himself.

"This looks like the kind of thing I want," he laughed, lifting the ball. "This was fun, but-but-but I've got to log off!" Hacktrack laughed, and a beam of light hit him, causing him to vanish.

"What happened to Sarah?" Calvin asked as they looked around for any trace of her.

"She's in trouble," Hayley worried as they looked around, seeing no trace of the Pink Ranger anyway.

"Let's get back to the base," Brody told the team, and they hurried back to the school to find out what happened.

* * *

"Mick!" the workshop teacher turned around, having been fixing one of the screens. "Something crazy just happened to Sarah!" Brody told him, and immediately the alien's bushy eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"We were fighting and-" Preston stopped when Mick pointed, and they looked over to see Sarah stand up; a strange device on her head. Preston let out a squeak of alarm as the rest of the group stared at her.

"Sorry guys," Sarah smiled apologetically at them. "That wasn't _me_ at training exactly..." she shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Brody asked as he followed Mick over.

"A clone," Teddie realised as she approached as well. She frowned. "You sent a _clone_ to training?" she asked, and Sarah nodded, her excitement overwhelming the apologetic look.

"I engineered this," she held up a ball similar to the one they'd seen in the forest. "It's a Holo-Projector. It could project a holographic clone that looks and acts just like me," Sarah smiled brightly, and activated it, tossing it onto the floor casually. It stopped before it hit the ground, and lights flew out of it, forming another Sarah.

"So that's how you managed to go to all those clubs at the same time?" Preston realised as the new Sarah smiled at him.

"Exactly," the two chimed together. Daisy shivered.

"That's not freaky at all," she muttered as Mick moved around to look at the screens.

"Uh, there seems to be a lot of Sarahs for you to keep track of," he said, looking concerned.

"Don't worry, I've got it under control," Sarah dismissed his worry confidently, but Brody looked just as concerned.

"But Sarah, when your clone disappeared at training, that monster stole the ball thing, your...Holo-Projector," he pointed out, and the others nodded.

"You've just given Galvanax the keys to a cloning device, where the clones have physical capabilities," Teddie stated, and Sarah's confident smile vanished. "Cloning stories never work out well for us," she added in a grumble.

"Well, the last time Rangers left their technology for anyone to take, it was an advantage for me," Heckyl reminded Teddie, who couldn't help but smile.

"The Split-Emitter is harmless compared to this though. I don't think we can be happy with anything that physical clones can offer," she admitted as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I really doubt that Galvanax can use it," Sarah forced a smile, laughing. "And what would he use it for anyways?" she laughed, and Brody turned away, shaking his head.

"I hope you're right," he muttered, leaving with the rest as Sarah remained where she stood, looking worried.

"Things will be okay Brody," Daisy offered a reassuring smile as they left the base.

"Galvanax might not be the smartest guy there is, but he's smart enough. If he gets that thing working, it can only mean bad things for us," Brody replied, and the others exchanged concerned looks.

* * *

After returning to the base again, the Rangers continued their training, to be ready for whatever Galvanax and Hacktrack had planned next.

"So how's Ryan doing?" Teddie asked as she took a break, sitting beside Heckyl with a bottle of water. He glanced up from his book, and saw the worry in her expression.

"He'll be okay with time. He reacted badly. Worse than I did," Heckyl considered, and Teddie couldn't help but smile at the comment.

"Well Jeremy's the one who got punched by Chase so I think overall you did the best," she pointed out, and he grinned back at her. "You're right, I guess. I just want Ryan to be okay now, I just gotta be patient," Teddie accepted.

"You and patient don't seem to work too well," Heckyl teased her gently. Teddie stuck out her tongue in response. "Nor does mature," he added, making her laugh.

"Same goes for you though!" she argued.

They were interrupted by an alarm that blared loudly, making everyone jump as Brody and Preston stopped sparring.

"Suffering circuits! That doesn't sound good!" Redbot yelped as he looked up from helping Mick forge more Power Stars.

"There's a monster attacking the city," Mick approached a computer and brought up footage of several clones of Galvanax attacking Summer Cove.

"Eight Galvanax'?!" Calvin went pale. "How is that even possible?" he wondered.

"Holo-Clones...somehow the monster figured out my technology," Sarah realised, breathing heavily as she stared at the screen. "This is all my fault..." she whispered.

"We need to fix this, fast. Before the damage he does is irreparable," Hayley warned the team.

"You're the only one who knows how these things work," Preston turned to Sarah, who was still staring at the screen with tears in her eyes as she watched Galvanax use her technology to destroy the city. "How can we stop him?" Preston continued. "Sarah?" he pressed when she didn't respond. She blinked, looking up at them as they all watched her.

"Maybe...I can find a way to shut it down?" Sarah suggested, uncertain.

"Get started," Brody told her. "We'll try and hold them off," the Rangers took off into the city.

* * *

After using their MegaMorph Cycles to destroy the small amount of Kudabots sent in, the six Rangers stared up at the giant Galvanax.

"Oh man...how are we going to stop these guys?" Calvin asked.

"You'll never destroy all eight of me! You are _doomed_!" Galvanax cackled as he stood over them.

"Look out!" they dove out of the way of his attack, which caused the ground around them to explode, tossing them further away. "That was close..." Brody muttered, and the clones continued to attack, causing the ground around them to tremor. Teddie put a hand to her helmet.

"Teddie?" Daisy noticed the action.

"He's causing so much destruction to the earth..." Teddie breathed, feeling sick as she sensed the destruction being caused. Tears stung at her eyes, and her anger grew. " _Enough_!" she cast a spell before she realised what she was doing, and vines burst from the ground, wrapping around the giant clones.

"You can't hold me!" Galvanax roared as he struggled. He continued to attack with blasts of energy, but his movement was a lot more restricted.

"He's right, I can't hold him for long," Teddie told the others as the others helped lead people to safety.

"Sarah!" Brody contacted the Pink Ranger. "Teddie's got Galvanax tied up but it's not going to last long. How are you doing on a fix?" he asked.

' _My clones and I are working as fast as we can. You need to find the monster that stole my Holo-Projector. Finding him is the key to stopping the giant clones_ ," she replied.

"You heard her, let's focus on finding Hacktrack," Brody called to the others. "Teddie, you try and keep him in place," he told the Green Ranger, and the others hurried off as the vines crawled up Galvanax' body, restraining him even more so he could only face where he'd already attacked. He continued to struggle, and the vines snapped as soon as they were replaced.

"Please hurry...he can't be allowed to hurt anyone else," Teddie whispered as her hands continued to glow green.

* * *

"Anything?" Brody called as the team regrouped.

"Nothing," Calvin shook his head.

"Hah!" each clone of Galvanax suddenly broke free with a powerful burst of energy, and Teddie sank to her knees as he laughed. "Pathetic! I told you that you can't hold me!" he taunted, continuing to attack the areas around.

"Teddie!" Hayley helped her to her feet.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't stop him," she shook her head.

"You stopped him from hurting even more people, most should be free of the battlefield now. That was epic!" Brody told her as Teddie stood on her own.

"Your magic is awesome!" Preston nodded his agreement.

"Hey guys!" Sarah called as she raced towards them, Morphed and carrying a new device under her arm. "I've upgraded my Holo-Projector! It'll create Holo-Clones more powerful than ever before," she held it out proudly. "So we _cannot_ let Hacktrack get his hands on this one," she warned them.

"I thought you were going to work on something that would _get rid_ of the clones," Daisy frowned, before they were all blasted off their feet.

"You're too late!" Hacktrack laughed as he lifted Sarah's fallen device.

"Yeah...this doesn't get old," Teddie groaned.

"I'll absorb this too! You're so foolish Ranger!" Hacktrack mocked as he absorbed the device into his weapon. "Now I'll make Galvanax clones that are more powerful than ever!" he jumped about, laughing. "Did you think I wouldn't hear you parading around with this new technology?" he taunted, and Sarah suddenly got to her feet.

"Actually, I was counting on it," she declared, folding her arms in a victorious stance. The others looked at her in surprise. Hacktrack suddenly jerked as painful pink sparks flew from his body, making him spasm uncontrollably.

"What-what-what have you done to me?!" Hacktrack shrieked.

"I knew you couldn't resist more of my technology, so I loaded it with a little virus," Sarah smirked. Hacktrack screamed, and ran off.

"So that was your plan," Preston laughed as he high-fived her. "You even had me fooled," he admitted as they gave chase. Above, Galvanax shrieked, and the clones faded.

"The Holo-Clones! They've shut down," Calvin cheered.

"You did it Sarah!" Hayley congratulated her.

"We've still got Hacktrack to deal with," Daisy reminded them, and Brody nodded.

"Come on, let's take him down!" he led the way towards Hacktrack, who had collapsed wailing on the ground. After a moment, the sparks faded, and he stood up.

"I'm back online, and I'll make you pay for what you did!" the monster vowed.

"Bring it on!"

"Ninja Rangers, fear no danger! Ninja Steel!"

"Enjoy my Hacktrick!" as Hacktrack fired an attack, Preston ran forwards.

"Element Star! Ninja Water Attack!" he deflected the attacks with a shield of water he controlled easily. The beams returned to Hacktrack, hitting him and making him glow.

"The water reflected my attack! I'm going on the fr-fr – I'm going on the fritz again!" Hacktrack wailed as he flailed.

"Element Star!" Calvin and Hayley stepped forwards next. "Ninja Earth Attack!" the monster was tossed into the air by a powerful tremor.

"Time to finish him!" Brody cheered.

"Seven Ranger Ninja Strike, Steel Slash! Ninja Spin!" each Ranger ran at Hacktrack and used their blades to slice through Hacktrack, before leaping into the air. "Final Attack!" they chorused, delivering a powerful final joined attack to finish him off.

"That was epic!" Brody grinned as they cheered, before purple light slammed down and caused the ground to shake again.

"Check out my new hardware!" Hacktrack taunted as he returned, growing much larger to tower over them.

"Summon Zords! Ninja Spin!" the Rangers chanted, calling on their Zords.

"Robo Red Zord!"

"Dragon Zord!"

"Nitro Zord!"

"Magpie Zord!"

"Zoom Zord!"

"Kodiac Zord!"

"Dino Zord!" their Zords, hidden through the city, appeared to them.

"Ninja Steel Zords, out of the shadows!"

"Nice rides," Hacktrack laughed as they each leapt to their Zords. "But can they follow me into the sky?" he took off into the sky with a laugh.

"Luckily, we have wings too!" Preston laughed. "Ninja Spin! Ninja Steel Megazord, Dragon Formation, combine!" their Zords combined, granting them their armour and wings to fly up after Hacktrack.

"Oh, you can fly, but can you fly in _space_?" with a cheer, Hacktrack flew even higher, and the Megazord was forced to stop at a certain height.

"That's a problem," Daisy frowned.

"Yeah, I don't think our Megazord can handle that," Teddie admitted.

' _Guys, it's Mick_ ,' they were suddenly contacted as Hacktrack cackled from the growing distance. ' _One new Zord Star, hot off the grill! This one is for the Astro Zord_!' Mick announced, and moments later the Power Star had reached Brody, who cried out as he barely caught it.

"Thanks Mick," he laughed. "Let's unleash it's power! Astro Zord Star, lock in! Ninja Spin!" Brody summoned a massive new Zord.

"Perfect timing!" Teddie grinned as the blue and gold Zord flew towards them.

"It's like a UFO!"

"We're going to be able to go into space!" Sarah realised, bouncing with excitement. It transformed into a Ninja Mode, and combined with the Megazord, taking the place of the Dragon Zord to form the Astro Ninja Steel Megazord.

"Let's settle this properly Rangers!" Hacktrack wasn't bothered by the change, seeing the Megazord hurtling towards him. "One on one, monster against Megazord!" he challenged.

"Fine by us!" Brody nodded as they landed facing the monster.

"Are we seriously on the moon?!" Daisy couldn't stop her laugh. "I can't believe this, it's insane!" she laughed again.

"Time to bite the moondust!" Hacktrack rushed in, and the Megazord defended, only for the monster to blast the moon around them, kicking up dust around them. "I'm going to shut you down Rangers!" he taunted.

"Not a chance!" Teddie shouted, and Hacktrack shrieked as they hit him multiple times.

"Let's unplug this bozo, permanently!" Brody shouted as the Megazord flew up again. The monster gulped as he looked up, smoking from the damage done. "Ninja Master Blade, activate!" the Red Ranger called.

"Astro Ninja Steel Megazord, Cosmic Blast! Final Attack!" with their new weapon, the Rangers finished off Hackrack using one last blast, and he shrieked, falling backwards and exploding.

"Show's over, Ninjas win!" the Rangers cheered at another victory.

* * *

"Which one is it?" the archery instructor asked, and spotted a target in the distance. "Yep, hitting that target would definitely break Sarah's record," she confirmed as the others watched.

"This is ridiculous," Savannah rolled her eyes, forced to stop her own practice to watch.

"Prepare to write Victor Vincent into the record books," Victor smirked, and high-fived Monty, before turning back to the giant bow that his friend had made.

"Honestly, with the stuff that Monty makes to help Victor, he could probably almost rival Sarah," Preston said to the others.

"Maybe if he wasn't making stupid things to help Victor cheat," Sarah replied as she arrived, and the others grinned. "I also wanted to apologise to you guys," she whispered.

"What for?" Calvin asked curiously.

"For hiding everything from you. For not telling you about the Holo-Clones, for keeping my plan from you...I realised it wasn't cool to do that," Sarah explained quietly to them. "I'm sorry," she lowered her head.

"Hey, you learned from your mistake, and from what I heard, you've been helping out with rebuilding the parts of the city that got destroyed," Teddie smiled at her. "That's a good way to make up for it," she told Sarah, whose smile returned as the others agreed.

"Thanks guys," she nodded, before going over to the archery instructor.

"Oh, hey Sarah. Wasn't sure you were going to be here for this," she didn't look very impressed by Victor and Monty.

"Hey," Sarah took a breath. "I realise I spread myself too thin, so I've decided to drop out of the archery club," she told the instructor, who seemed surprised. "It's better to do one thing well, than four things poorly," she said.

"Mick taught her that," Teddie whispered to the others. "Apparently it was a _really_ loud lesson," she grinned, and they turned to hide their laughter.

"Hah! Looks like Sarah doesn't have what it takes for archery club," Victor mocked, making the Pink Ranger roll her eyes.

"Knowing your limitations is one of the hardest lessons to learn," the teacher smiled, patting Sarah on the shoulder. "You're a sharp student. Any college will be lucky to have you. You don't need to balance four clubs to show them that," she told the girl, who blushed.

"Thanks," she smiled. "That means a lot," she said, before hearing a screech. They looked around to see Monty tumbling backwards, and the arrow that he'd been struggling to hold in place without Victor's strength arced through the air and slammed into the target.

"Damn, Monty sent that flying," Teddie giggled as Daisy whistled in awe.

"New school record," the Black Ranger nodded.

"You're right, Kovic," the teacher nodded, and smirked when she saw Victor's stunned look. "I think Monty deserves some kind of trophy. Don't you?" she turned to the boy, who forced himself to smile, but still somehow looked as if he was going to throw up.

"Totally," he agreed. Brody's laughter was cut short when his Ninja Com suddenly beeped.

' _We have a problem_ ,' Mick warned, and Brody turned to the others.

"We have to go...now," he said quietly, and they ran back to the base. Savannah glanced after them, wondering just why they were rushing off all of a sudden.

* * *

"What's up?" Hayley called as they reached their base.

"I was working on upgrading our systems with software that Teddie provided, to help look for the Gold Power Star," Mick explained, and they turned to Teddie in confusion.

"We've still not found it, so I asked a friend at SPD who developed software to track any connection to the Morphin' Grid," she said briefly. "He was working with Mick to help trace any sign of the other Power Star, and I'm guessing you found something?" the Green Ranger asked. Mick nodded.

"A trace, high above, on Galvanax's ship. It's an active signal, but it's weak," he told them.

"Active?" Preston repeated.

"Someone has connected to it, just like all of you have to your Stars," Mick told him, buzzing with nervous energy.

"Then we need to help them," Sarah turned to the others, and saw Brody's ashen face.

"Go back to the Warrior Dome? I..." he shook his head.

"I've a lock on where they're being kept. It's not a place I've seen before," Redbot spoke up. "And it's on the edge of the ship. You can blast your way in and out without having to move through the ship," he explained.

"We need to help whoever it is that's up there," Daisy said softly. Brody took a deep breath, and nodded.

"You're right," he agreed. "The Astro Zord, we can use it to get there and back before they even realise it," Brody suggested. The others nodded, and they hurried off.

"Nothing's ever quiet around Rangers, is it?" Heckyl asked, and Mick gave a smile back.

"Not that I've seen," he admitted.

* * *

The Astro Zord shot up through the sky with the Rangers not speaking much, nervous to be approaching on the Warrior Dome.

"It's here," Sarah called, spotting the area that matched the readings on the tablet she held.

"Fire!" Brody called, and they fired a blast that smashed through the wall. "Let's get ready to get in there," he called, before a figure suddenly leapt from the Warrior Dome and landed on the roof of the Astro Zord.

"It really is the Gold Ranger," Sarah gasped as the Astro Zord began to move away from the Warrior Dome, seeming to detect that they'd been spotted.

"They're the one who pulled the Power Star from the Prism at the same time as us," Teddie murmured. The Zord landed with a thud, and they leapt out at the same time as the Gold Ranger leapt down. His suit was different to them, with more of a cowboy theme than a Ninja theme.

"A Ninja Cowboy. I like it," Teddie commented, before the Gold Ranger took off without a word.

"Hey, wait!" Brody called, but he was already gone.

"You're welcome," Daisy arched an eyebrow.

"Things just got even weirder around here," Sarah commented, and the others had to agree, as they wondered just who the Gold Ranger was.

* * *

 **Couldn't help but change the ending, I really didn't like the Astro Zord taking off by itself to help out.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	10. Gold Rush

**Finally got through this one! Hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Gold Rush

"Hey Presto, I don't mean to alarm you, but you got a cactus stuck to your butt," Daisy teased, and he pulled a face back at her. Sarah laughed, patting his shoulder as Daisy stuck out her tongue at him.

Brody couldn't stop his sigh of irritation as the Rangers walked towards the town square. Most of them were chattering excitedly, and missed his sigh.

"You okay?" Daisy however, didn't miss it, looking up at the Fire Ninja beside her.

"I just don't get why the Gold Ranger keeps running off. He gets attacked, he wipes out the monster, and disappears just before we get there," Brody complained as he glanced to her, and she offered a smile back.

"Well, the dude – guy – was imprisoned on the Warrior Dome for a while," Daisy corrected herself as Brody grinned a little at how affected she had been by Teddie's speech patterns. "He probably needs some space," she said, and he nodded. He could understand how that felt.

"I guess you're right," he allowed.

"Of course I am," she snorted, and he elbowed her. "Hey, anyone know where Teddie ran of to?" Daisy asked, addressing the rest of the team.

"She said she'd meet us there," Sarah shrugged, and her eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh, there he is," she grabbed onto Hayley as the White Ranger gasped.

"A guy could get jealous," Calvin commented as they approached the large queue that led up to a stand under a tent. Brody looked to the young man who sat at the table, wearing a white shirt and cowboy hat, smiling up at the star-struck fans who were allowed up one at a time.

"You're just as excited to meet him, you know," Hayley retorted, but she saw Calvin's smile and knew he wasn't serious. "I can't believe I'm actually going to meet Levi Weston in person," she giggled with Sarah. "He is _so cute_ ," this time, Calvin did pout, turning away to huff. "Don't worry, you're pretty cute too," Hayley nudged him playfully.

"I thought you two had gotten past that stage," Daisy grinned at them as Calvin smiled back at his girlfriend. "You're reverting back to how Teddie and Heckyl get," she pointed out, and Hayley grinned at her.

"No way, they're still beginner level," she shook her head.

"Yeah, they still get super embarrassed about it," Calvin agreed. "He was heading to Reefside, she probably wanted to say bye," he grinned, making them laugh. The queue moved slightly, and Sarah barely restrained her squeal of joy as they moved closer to Levi.

"I can't believe this," she bounced on the spot.

"Let's all try to act natural, okay?" Preston fixed his hat. "I don't want to embarrass myself," he muttered.

"You do realise you have a cactus on your backside, don't you?" Brody reminded him, somewhat serious, which put Daisy into a fit of laughter. "What was that about not embarrassing yourself?" he grinned, but Preston just smiled back confidently, not letting them get to him.

"That cactus is going to win me a backstage pass," he told them loftily.

"What backstage pass?" Brody asked, confused as Daisy managed to calm herself.

"Uh, Levi is giving a backstage pass to his _biggest fan_ ," Sarah gestured to herself obviously as she spoke. "But you have to dress up to win, so," she shrugged with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah I'll pass on the dress-up. Especially when you look as dorky as you guys," Daisy smirked at them, and Hayley and Sarah turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"Don't tell me you don't think he's cute," Hayley challenged, and Daisy glanced to Levi, who smiled as he handed a poster to a girl who was chattering to him. A blush flickered across her cheeks.

"Okay, he's cute," she admitted with a roll of her eyes. Brody frowned a little as he looked down at her. "But I'm not going crazy dressing up like you guys just to get a backstage pass," she continued, clearing her throat.

"Well, remember those words when I am enjoying those backstage perks," Sarah teased.

"Teddie!" their smiles faded abruptly as Levi stood up and smiled at the girl, gesturing for her to come over.

"You sure, I don't want to cut the queue," she smiled at him, but approached anyway as she ignored the manager glowering at her.

"Well I doubt you're here for an autograph, right?" Levi pointed out, and she smirked back.

"No thank you, I'm just here with friends," she declined, making him chuckle, before turning back to the girl gaping at how casually Teddie was talking to him. Spotting her friends staring, Teddie approached them with a casual wave.

"Let me get this straight," both Sarah and Hayley looked like their minds were blown. "You _know_ Levi Weston? And you never _told_ us?" Sarah demanded. Teddie shrugged.

"You never asked," she answered simply. "He was judge at a competition my band entered, and then my boss at the Dino Café let him host auditions for his support act." Teddie explained. "We talk now and again, nothing major," she added.

"I am _so_ jealous," Hayley breathed, making Teddie laugh.

"Are you all crazy fans?" she asked, seeing their outfits.

"Not me," Brody said, sounding a little proud. "Daisy just didn't want to dress up," he smirked, and she elbowed him.

"Snitch," she complained, making his smile grow.

"Remember the rules when you talk to Levi, folks," Levi's manager called as the next girl went up. "No photos, no screaming, and no shaking his hand. He doesn't need any 'fan germs' before his big tour," Tom warned. Brody giggled.

"'Fan germs'?" he repeated. "Seriously?" he looked to his friends. Sarah, Hayley, Calvin and Preston shot him dirty looks as Teddie grinned. Daisy sighed, and Tom looked sharply at the still laughing boy.

"Stop it," Preston hissed at him.

"I see you didn't dress up," Tom commented dryly, fixing his own black hat.

"Well, I'm not really a fan," Brody said honestly, and Daisy put her face in her hand as the others stared at him in disbelief, and Teddie laughed. Tom stared at him, a little taken aback by his response.

"It's fine Tom, leave him be," Levi laughed, having heard the entire thing.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Weston," Tom smiled at him, immediately relaxing. When he turned back to the group, he lost his smile, looking Brody up and down with a look of distaste.

"You've some fun friends," Levi said to Teddie, entertained by everything going on. Before she could reply, explosions echoed through the square, shaking the ground and immediately causing people to scatter.

"We got trouble," Brody frowned, spotting the Kudabots attacking.

"Don't we always?" Daisy sighed, and they rushed in to fight off the Kudabots and stop them from harassing more people.

Aware that Levi was still nearby, Teddie resisted using her powers, or any attacks that were too showy, but was still easily overpowering the monsters attacking her.

"The Gold Ranger _better_ appear," Ripcon's snarl made Brody look around quickly. "Or I'll destroy everyone," he declared. "I'll start with this cowboy!" he spotted Levi stepping out as if trying to help.

"Look out!" Brody tackled him out of the way of Ripcon's attack, knowing first-hand how painful they could be. The two hit the ground with Levi letting out a cry of alarm.

"Thanks..." Levi breathed when he realised what had happened.

"Come on," Brody offered his hand, and after making sure his hat was still on, Levi took it. Brody glanced to the others, and they nodded to him. He then pulled Levi away, allowing his friends the cover they needed. Standing together, the rest of the team grabbed their Power Stars.

"NINJA SPIN!" Morphing, the team continued fighting off the Kudabots easily, but Ripcon was another matter entirely.

"The Gold Ranger!" he snarled, holding Calvin by the wrist after striking him. "Where is he?!" Ripcon demanded.

"Even if we knew," Teddie shouted as she leapt in and kicked Ripcon hard, forcing him to release the Yellow Ranger.

"We'd never tell you!" Calvin then shoved the monster away, and they continued to fight the Kudabots around them. Once the footsoldiers were dealt with, they all turned their attention back to Ripcon, who was using his sword to stop Levi's manager from escaping. The man was clutching his briefcase close, and looked terrified.

"Ninja Blast!" the six fired coloured blasts at Ripcon, exploding on contact and shoving Ripcon away from the man.

"Curse you Rangers!" Ripcon snarled furiously, his attention diverted, allowing Tom to take off. " _Hey_! Get back here!" he shouted, but the man was long gone. "You'll pay for this!" Ripcon turned back to the Rangers.

"Send us a bill," Calvin rolled his eyes. With a shout, Ripcon raised his sword and began attacking again. The battle continued as they moved through the city, ending up on the beach.

"Can't you do better than that?" he taunted as he blocked both Hayley and Calvin's attacks.

"How about this?" Preston leapt in, only for Ripcon to break away from the White and Yellow Rangers, and slash at Preston, knocking him to the ground.

"Preston!" Daisy called as she and Sarah helped him up.

"Pathetic," Ripcon laughed, kicking Hayley away before slashing down Calvin's front.

"Stop it!" Teddie slammed her sword against Ripcon's, pushing hard. He just laughed at her. Teddie's anger grew at his mockery of her and her friends. "I told you to _stop_!" she shouted, and her sword suddenly lit up, changing forms. She jumped back as Ripcon let out a shout of alarm, and Teddie admired the long handled hammer she now had. "Huh. Sweet," she commented, and rushed at Ripcon again.

"What?!" the right-hand of Galvanax growled as Teddie swung the hammer, moving somehow with both more power and speed before. He dodged, knowing that to block now was far more dangerous.

"Nice one Teddie!" Preston cheered as Teddie continued to move, spinning her hammer as she attacked Ripcon. She finally landed a hard blow, swinging in a circle and hitting the hammer into him.

"Ninja Star Morph! Final Attack!" Brody arrived, already Morphed, and collided with Ripcon as the monster stumbled backwards from Teddie's blow. He screamed, falling back as Brody spun backwards and landed on one knee, breathing heavily.

"My horn!" Ripcon screamed as one of his horns landed in the sand. "That's impossible!" he used his sword to keep straight as he stared at his snapped horn in horror.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Brody taunted, feeling more confident against his bully now that he had seen his strength.

"Poor little Ripcon," Odius suddenly appeared from nowhere, lifting the horn as she mocked her ally. "Are they getting stronger? Or are you getting weaker?" she taunted as Ripcon let out an angry snarl.

"I'm just toying with them until-"

"Enough!" Odius interrupted him, throwing out an arm. Even several feet away, Teddie could feel her magic, restrained and ready to be unleashed in an instant. The darkness of it made an unsettled feeling settle in her stomach, as sweat beaded on the back of her neck. "Galvanax says you must capture that Gold Ranger! He's obsessed with discovering the traitor who hid him," she warned, and the two vanished in a gust of wind.

"Ripcon's after the Gold Ranger..." Brody frowned.

"How do we warn him?" Sarah asked, worried for the lone Ranger.

"We don't even know who he is!" Calvin complained.

* * *

"So instead of looking for the Gold Ranger with the rest of the team," Daisy started as she and Brody walked towards the park. "You want me to come with you for this new job you managed to get by saving Levi Weston?" she summed up.

"I spent ten years away from Earth, I don't want to say something weird that makes him change his mind," Brody shrugged, turning his gaze to her. "Please?" he asked, looking at her. Daisy sighed, knowing that he was still adapting to being back on Earth. Besides, his big brown eyes made it hard for her to say no.

"Well, you did score seven backstage passes. I guess I owe you that much," she shrugged.

"You're the best!" Brody hugged her, making her laugh. "But who said those were for you?" he asked, looking innocent, and Daisy's eyes widened before he grinned.

"You suck so bad!" she threw a punch that he dodged, bursting out laughing as she kept attacking him, her cheeks warm.

"Hey Brody!" the Fire Ninja caught Daisy's punch and looked around as Levi called his name. The cowboy jogged up to the pair, giving a friendly smile. "And you've gotta be Daisy, right?" he said, and Daisy nodded, suddenly shy.

"Yeah," she nodded, and Brody shot her a weird look.

"I hope you don't mind tagging along with us today," Levi smiled, clearly used to strange behavior from fans.

"It's okay," Daisy shook her head, and glanced to Brody. He tilted his head slightly, looking a little confused. She then grinned suddenly. "Brody owes me lunch for it," she announced, and his eyes widened.

"What?!" he demanded, but couldn't help but smile.

"Well I'm taking time out of my day, so you owe me lunch," Daisy told him.

"You told me you _owed me_!" Brody argued back, before sighing. "But okay, fine. But since I'm paying, I get to choose. Levi, you hungry?" he turned to the singer, who was chuckling at their bickering. His stomach grumbled as if on cue, and he grinned.

"I could go for some food," he admitted.

"Cool, then I know just where we're going," Brody declared.

* * *

"Thank you," Brody thanked the cook as he handed them three bags.

"Double Danger Chilli Burger'," Levi repeated the name of the burger that Brody had insisted he tried. "I can't believe I've never had one before!" he laughed. He sounded amazed at what he'd been missing out on. "Thanks Brody," he grinned.

"They used to be my brother's favourite," Brody said, smiling sadly. Before Levi could question it, he spoke again. "Is this really what a bodyguard is supposed to do?" he asked, confused.

"Beats me, I've never been one," Levi smirked, making him laugh. "Let's find someplace to sit, I'm starving," he decided, leading the way as Brody glanced to Daisy, who shrugged, just as clueless about what Brody should be doing.

"But my car won't start!" hearing the frustration from the woman they were passing, the three stopped. "What am I supposed to do?" she was asking to someone on the phone. Whatever their answer was, she hissed and hung up.

"Mum...I'm hungry," a boy whined from the front seat of the car.

"Car trouble ma'am?" Levi asked her, making the woman jump and look around.

"It just won't start, I don't know what's wrong with it," she said with irritation, fixing her glasses. "We were only supposed to be passing through Summer Cove, looks like we're stuck here till my husband is free," she complained. Levi pulled off his hat, flashing her a smile.

"I don't know much about cars, but-"

"Let me take a look," Brody volunteered, beating Levi to the engine. "My friend Calvin has taught me a thing or two," he peered into the hood of the car. Daisy peeked in as well, trying to make sense of what she was looking at.

"Thanks so much," the woman breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're a man of many talents Brody," Levi patted him on the back. The woman's blue eyes moved to the young man who was examining the engine.

"Mum, I'm starving," the boy complained again.

"I'm sorry Miles, at this rate we won't have time to stop for food till we get to New Tech," the woman went back to her son and apologised. Frowning to himself, Levi left Brody to it, and he examined the inside of the engine.

"I see the problem," almost immediately, Brody spotted something. "Just a loose distributor lead," he reached in to adjust it, and moments later drew his hand back, and closed the hood down. "Should be good to go," he announced.

"Oh my gosh, you are a _lifesaver_ ," the woman sighed with relief as Brody rubbed the dirt onto his shirt. "How can I repay you?" she asked, but Brody shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad to help," he told her, and her smile widened. Daisy glanced around, and she poked Brody's arm, gesturing to Levi.

"It's called the Double Danger Chilli Burger," they glanced to Levi as he and the boy tried the burgers. "It's my new fave already," he grinned.

"Hey, that's my burger!" Brody realised, laughing as Levi and the boy grinned, mouths full.

"And you feed my kid? Damn, I should pass through Summer Cove more often," the woman laughed. "Thanks so much for your help," she shook Brody's hand.

"No problem," he nodded, before realising his hands were still covered in oil and dirt from being in the engine. "Oh, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't worry about it dude, my husband does motocross, I'm used to a bit of dirt," the woman laughed, shaking her head with a reassuring smile. "But we better go. Thanks again!" as she drove off, the three waved.

"Nice work on the car," Daisy commented as Brody's stomach growled. He responded by grabbing the bag still in her hand.

"I'll take this as a reward," he laughed, bouncing away as she let out a cry of horror.

"Hey! Levi's the one who gave your food away, not me!" she gave chase, and Levi laughed at the pair, finishing his own food.

* * *

"Levi, I owe you an apology," once the antics had calmed down, the three continued on their walk. Daisy had wandered away, saying she'd be back in a moment. "I just assumed you were a totally self-absorbed celebrity. But, you're a normal dude, in fact you're pretty cool," he admitted.

"That's good to hear," Levi admitted, relieved. "I can't stand it when people treat me like I'm something special. But I could tell you were different, and honestly, I didn't really hire you to be my bodyguard. When you treated me like a normal person, it was such a nice change. I thought maybe, we could be friends," Levi confessed, and Brody grinned.

"Yeah, that'd be cool," he nodded. Levi's smile widened.

"And hey, your girlfriend is cool too," he added, and Brody froze.

"Wait, what?" he found himself laughing, somewhat nervously. "Daisy and I are just friends," Brody told Levi, who didn't look very convinced. Not that Brody blamed him. He wasn't even sure he believed himself. "I don't...oh my gosh," Brody's eyes widened and he put a hand to his head. "Do I _like_ Daisy?" he asked quietly.

"So you guys really aren't together?" Levi stared at him. "I just figured you were from how you guys get on, are...are you okay?" Levi asked, seeing the look on Brody's face.

"I uh...I think so?" Brody nodded slowly.

"Hey guys," the Red Ranger jumped and whirled around as Daisy appeared. She arched an eyebrow at his reaction, and held up three ice-creams.

"Sweet, thanks!" Levi spoke loudly as Daisy handed him one.

"Thought it was only fair if you bought lunch," she said to Brody, handing him with a smile. He blushed, taking it and jolting as her fingers brushed his. "You okay?" Daisy asked, noticing his weird behaviour.

"Y-yeah, fine. Thanks," he managed a smile back.

"Oh hey, you wanted backstage passes for your friends, right?" Levi remembered, but as he started to fish them from his pocket, their Ninja Coms began to beep loudly.

"One sec," Brody said, handing over his ice-cream, and Levi watched in confusion as the two moved away out of earshot.

' _There's Kudabot activity at the warehouse on Emory Street_ ,' Calvin told them.

"Okay, we'll meet you there," Brody replied, glancing to Daisy. His previous thoughts forgotten, he nodded to her, and they turned back to Levi. "I'm sorry Levi, there's something we need to do," he apologised.

"What about your ice-cream?" Levi asked, tilting his head as he held Brody's cone in his hand. However, the two were already hurrying off.

"I'll get one later!" Brody shouted back. He then noticed Daisy eating hers while they ran.

"What? I really wanted this," Daisy shrugged back, and Brody laughed.

* * *

Outside the warehouse where strange activity had been detected, Kudabots patrolled, keeping an eye out for anyone getting too close. One turned a corner, only for Teddie to land on its shoulders hard. It collapsed and Teddie dragged it out of view just as another turned the corner, only for Calvin to jump in and haul it to the ground, taking it out with one powerful punch. The two nodded to each other, melting back into the shadows as Preston, Hayley and Sarah took out the others before they could give any warning.

"That's all of them, let's go!" Hayley whispered, and they hurried off.

"You're going to tell me who the traitor was that held you captive on the Warrior Dome," inside, Ripcon had Levi's manager tied up, a blindfold over his eyes as he threatened him. "Or I'll-"

"Ripcon!" he was interrupted by the Rangers arriving, and he turned around.

"Oh, Power Rangers! Perfect!" he laughed as Brody and Daisy reached the others. "So glad you could join the party," Ripcon laughed, holding up something.

"He's got the Gold Power Star!" Preston gasped as he spotted the Power Star shining in Ripcon's clawed hand.

" _And_ the Gold Ranger!" Ripcon added, moving to show them Tom tied up.

"Levi Weston's manager is the Gold Ranger?" Brody frowned, baffled.

"That's something I didn't see coming," Teddie commented, arms folded.

"That's right!" Ripcon laughed. "And when I'm done with you, I'll have all eight Power Stars," he turned to them fully.

"Don't count on it," Brody snapped, grabbing his Morpher. "It's Morphin' Time! Power Stars!" he shouted.

"Lock in! Ready!"

"NINJA SPIN!" the team Morphed.

"Let him go, unicorn," Brody aimed his blaster at Ripcon, who laughed. His assumed victory made him fearless, even after losing one of his horns.

"Why would I let him go, when I'm not even going to let you go?" he grabbed a remote from his side, and pressed a button. Before they realised it, a heavy net landed on them. Feeling their energy being drained, none of them could remain standing. "Like I said, _all_ eight Power Stars will be mine," Ripcon laughed as they cried out. Electricity ran through the net, running along and into them, making the Rangers cry out in pain.

"Never!" Brody shouted. Partly out of the net, he raised his blaster, and fired a shot that knocked the Power Star out of Ripcon's hand. The monster screamed in pain.

"The Star!" he yelled, clutching his hand to his chest. Brody fired another blast, letting it ricochet from a pillar. It hit the shackles binding Tom, and he immediately fell from the chair.

"You're free! Use the Gold Star!" Brody shouted as Tom pulled off the blindfold and stared at them. He scrambled up, lifting the Power Star. "Come on, now's your chance! Morph!" Brody pleaded with him.

"Morph? What are you talking about?" Tom demanded, terrified. He looked down at the Star in his hand, and tossed it away, scrambling away. "This has nothing to do with me! I'm out of here!" he ran off, vanishing out the door.

"What?!" Ripcon screeched.

"He's not the Gold Ranger!" Sarah realised.

"So it _wasn't_ a plot twist. That's a relief," Teddie said lightly, despite her energy still dropping.

"I may not have eight Rangers, but I can still have eight Power Stars!" Ripcon recovered and lifted his remote. "Time for you to fry, Rangers," he declared, before he was blasted from the side, taking them all by surprise. The remote landed on the ground, destroyed, and someone lifted the Gold Power Star. "What are you doing?" Ripcon snarled as the Rangers stared in disbelief.

"Levi?" Brody breathed as the singer lifted his head.

"Is that...no way!"

"Oh yes way!"

"That _is_ him!"

"Levi Weston!"

"I spoke too soon about plot twists," the Rangers laughed as Levi tipped his hat to them.

"I don't care _who_ you are. You're about to learn a tough lesson," Ripcon threatened, furious that the stranger had attacked him and taken the Power Star. Levi however, didn't look scared in the slightest, moving sideways as he kept facing the monster.

"You're messing with the wrong cowboy, partner," Levi warned him.

"And you're messing with the wrong monster," Ripcon growled back.

"Gold Ninja, Power Star!" Levi shouted, and a Morpher appeared in his hand. "Lock in!" he connected the Gold Power Star to it. "NINJA SPIN!" he Morphed into a gold suit, calling on a sword that was shaped a little like a guitar. "Rhythm of the Ninja, Ninja Steel Gold!"

"Levi's the Gold Ranger! Now that's awesome!" Teddie laughed.

"Let's get this party started!" Levi challenged as Ripcon drew his swords. His golden eyes flashed as his power grew.

"Double Sword Doom Strike!" he slashed with both swords, with the purple attack flying out. Levi dodged most, before deflecting the last two and leaping into the air. Ripcon let out a shout of surprise as Levi moved faster than he expected, landing on the railings above.

"Incredible," Brody cheered as Levi leapt down and struck Ripcon. The two continued their swordfight as Levi landed, with the Rangers cheering on the newest Ranger.

"Hey, the net's turned off!" Preston realised as Levi chased Ripcon out of the warehouse.

"Let's go!" they pushed the net off and hurried after the two.

"He makes this look easy," Daisy commented.

"Stay back guys, let me have this dance!" Levi called as he saw them arrive, blocking Ripcon's sword.

"Tell me who kept you on that ship!" Ripcon ordered.

"You want to know who?" Levi pushed back against his blades. "That's for me to know!" he taunted, and the two traded blows again. "And for you to never find out!" Levi shook his head as he landed a couple of feet away.

"You'll tell me everything, I promise!" Ripcon threatened, but as he ran at the Gold Ranger, Levi turned his sword and used it as a blaster, hitting Ripcon with multiple shots. Ripcon landed in a heap, screaming in pain.

"We'll help you finish him," Brody said, determined to put an end to his tormentor's abuse.

"Cool," Levi nodded.

"Together as one!" the Rangers drew their blasters.

"Let's get 'er done!" Levi nodded, aiming his own weapon.

"Ninja Blast, Final Attack!" with powerful shots, they bombarded Ripcon with attacks that cracked his armour and made him shriek in pain as he crashed to the ground. Breathing heavily, he pushed himself back up, staggering to remain standing.

"You haven't heard the last of me!" Ripcon vowed. He disappeared in a beam of green light, and the Rangers lowered their weapons.

"Coward..." Levi muttered.

"Hey, how'd you find us?" Brody turned to him curiously.

"I chased you to hand over those backstage passes," Levi laughed as he clapped Brody on the shoulder. "I was blown away when I saw you Morph into the Red Ranger," he told him.

"So was I when I saw you Morph into the Gold Ranger," Brody retorted, making him laugh again. "Totally epic!" the two fist-bumped with a cheer.

"And Daisy too, and _Teddie_?" Levi turned to the Green Ranger.

"What, it was so hard to believe a singer could be a Ranger?" she teased, and the others all laughed. However, it was short-lived, as the ground shook and a massive monster appeared above them.

"What is that?" Levi asked nervously.

"A Skullgator. They're bad news," Calvin answered.

"Yeah. We'll need our Zords to defeat him," Sarah said to the others, who nodded.

"You're gonna love this," Brody told their newest team-mate, and the seven ran forwards.

"Zord Stars, lock in, activate! Ninja Spin!" they summoned their Zords and combined into the Megazord, and Levi was pulled in with them.

"Whoa, this is wild!" Levi looked around the Megazord cockpit with awe.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Brody told him, and they blocked the Skullgator's first attack with the Dragon Shield. Using the Dino Sword, they went on the offensive, attacking repeatedly, until the Skullgator blocked one and struck them multiple times.

"This guy is strong!" Daisy groaned as they were rocked around the cockpit.

"What should we do?" Levi asked.

"Hold on!" Sarah gasped. "Mick and I made a new Star that uses my holographic clone technology. Catch!" she tossed it to Brody, who caught it easily.

"This is fantastic! Ninja Clone Star, lock in!" Brody attached it to his sword as it shone brightly. The Megazord cloned, creating three doubles around the monster. It stepped back from the Megazord in alarm, looking around at the others.

"It worked! You and Mick are geniuses!" Calvin told Sarah.

"Cloning like proper Ninjas now!" Teddie cheered, bouncing on the spot.

"We definitely make a good team," the Pink Ranger laughed, blushing with pride. The clones attacked with the Megazord, and after it took strikes from all of them, the Skullgator retailated, striking all four. However, each disappeared in smoke, and the Megazord reappeared several feet away.

"Surprise! The clones didn't stop him, but I will!" Brody called. "Robo-Red Zord, Sky Sprint!" the Zord split from the Megazord, and rushed the monster, bombarding him with strikes as the others cheered Brody on. The Zord then reattached, and Brody returned to his spot. "Let's finish this. Levi, you want the honours?" Brody offered the sword.

"Yes-sir-ee!" Levi threw his arms in the air with excitement. He took the blade from Brody, turning to face the monster again. "Ninja Master Blade, activate! Ninja Spin!" he called on its power.

"Ninja Steel Megazord, Master Slash, final attack!" launching one final powerful attack, the Rangers finished off the monster.

"Show's over!" Brody threw an arm into the air in victory. The rest of the team cheered. "Ninja's win."

"Good work Levi, you were incredible," Calvin praised their new team-mate.

"I still can't believe I'm fighting alongside _the_ Levi Weston," Hayley sighed dreamily.

"And I can't believe I'm fighting alongside _the_ Power Rangers," Levi laughed.

"Nice work," Brody clapped his hand to Levi's, and Teddie patted his shoulder.

"You're one of us now dude. Welcome to the team," she told him.

"It's way crazier than this usually," Daisy smirked, making him laugh.

* * *

Arriving back at the base, the team were entertained by Levi's awe as the blades of the massive fan moved, allowing him to step inside.

"Wow...fantastic hideout," the Gold Ranger commented as Mick gasped and rushed back to the table.

"Welcome to our base," the alien greeted with a smile. "I made you these Stars," he held out two sparkling stars. "The Storm Star will give you the power of lightning and wind in battle, and this is your Zord Star," Levi took them from him, smiling widely.

"Thanks," Levi smiled back, laughing with disbelief. "I can't wait to find out what my Zord is," he admired his two new Stars.

"How did you get the Gold Power Star, anyway?" Brody asked him curiously. "Because the last time we saw it, was the day we became Rangers. When the Prism left, the Gold Power Star was still inside of it," he explained, and Levi frowned as he thought about it.

"It must have been coming to find me," Levi realised. "I went off for months to work on my new album, when this big crystal thing flew up to me, like it was alive. Inside, the Gold Power Star was glowing, like it was calling to me. So I reached right in and grabbed it," he told them as he remembered the day.

"That's like when it came to us as well. The Black Star called to me," Daisy remembered the pull it had on her.

"The crystal thing took off after I took the Gold Power Star out. Suddenly, these monsters surrounded me, and Odius kidnapped me. She kept me prisoner on the Warrior Dome spaceship, I think she wanted to learn about my powers. She strapped wires to my head, and messed with my mind, driving me insane. I thought I was done for, till you guys rescued me just in time," Levi smiled thankfully at them. "I was lucky to escape. My head was so messed up, and I was so freaked out, I took off to get some space to adjust to everything that had happened. I never want to go back there," he breathed.

"Told you," Daisy muttered to Brody, who rolled his eyes and nudged her with a smile.

"I can relate," Brody told him with a reassuring smile.

"I feel bad having Tom hold onto the Gold Star for safekeeping," Levi commented, smiling a little. "Poor guy had no idea what he had," he shook his head.

"You're safe now Levi," Hayley smiled gently at him.

"Yeah dude. We got each-other's backs," Teddie bumped her fist against Levi's arm with a grin.

"We're glad to have you as a team-mate," Preston spoke up.

"And as a friend," Brody told him, making Levi's smile grow as he bumped fists with Mick.

* * *

The crowd had gathered again in the square where Levi's meet and greet had been held, and the rest of the Rangers waited with the rest of the crowd.

"I see you guys ditched your costumes," Daisy commented with a smirk.

"Thank goodness for that," Teddie giggled, earning several glares.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the crowd went quiet as Levi stepped up onto the stage. "The winner of the biggest fan competition is-" Levi stopped before the reveal as Monty and Victor shoved their way to the front, with Victor wearing a massive fan on his back.

"Hey, look at my costume, Levi, I'm a _big_ fan! Get it?" Victor pointed, laughing excitedly.

"Sorry guys, the winner's already been chosen," Levi smiled apologetically to them, and Victor's smile fell.

"Those two never give up, huh?" Daisy rolled her eyes as she spoke quietly, and Brody laughed, meeting her gaze. His laughter quickly faded as she grinned, and butterflies started to swarm in his stomach.

"Congratulations to...Mary Masters!" Levi announced, distracting the pair before Daisy realised something was wrong.

"Yay!" a young girl emerged from the crowd, also wearing a fan on her back.

"What?! Oh, no!" Victor complained loudly as Levi invited Mary onto the stage. He tried to boo, but everyone else was clapping and cheering loudly as she high-fived the singer, and he hung the backstage pass around her neck.

"Eight Rangers," Teddie murmured to the team as the crowd stepped forward to cheer for Levi and Mary. The Green Ranger grinned to her friends. "We totally got this," she said confidently, and they all nodded, smiling confidently too.

* * *

 **Anyone notice a familiar face? ;)**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review! ^^**


	11. Rocking and Rolling

**This was a pretty fun one to write, though it almost got delayed when I lost the last bit of it. Thankfully I powered through, so I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: Rocking and Rolling

Daisy could barely contain her excitement, and the same went for the rest of her friends that were being led through the windowless corridors by a man whose radio occasionally buzzed with chatter that he ignored.

"Just up here guys," he gestured ahead, to where music could be heard. "Levi and the others should be getting ready," he told them.

"Thanks," Sarah smiled as he nodded and walked away, lifting his radio to answer someone. "Oh my gosh guys, I can't believe we're really here," she turned to her friends as they continued towards the entrance.

"Me neither," Hayley clutched at her hands, the two giggling. When they came out by the stage, they all gaped at the massive hall.

"Oh my gosh!" Preston gasped as they all laughed in disbelief.

"I can't believe how big this place is!" Calvin was in awe.

"Hey guys!" Levi set down his guitar and waved as they hurried over to him. "I'm glad you made it," he smiled.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world," Daisy told him, clapping her hand to his. He laughed a little, excited that his new friends were there.

"Trust me, it's all they've been talking about," they looked around to see Teddie approach with Jeremy and Heckyl, as well as a young man with dark hair and darker eyes, and a young woman with curly black hair and a gentle smile. "Guys, this is Ryan, and Cassie. Ryan's the bassist in my band, and Cassie's been touring as Levi's support act," Teddie introduced the pair.

"Hey, nice to meet you guys," Hayley smiled.

"Hi," Ryan nodded back, avoiding their gaze but offering a small smile.

"Cassie Edinger, right?" Sarah asked, and Cassie nodded, a little surprised. "I've heard your performances online, from videos of Levi's tour. You're amazing," the Pink Ranger told her honestly. Cassie blushed, a pleased smile on her face as Jeremy chuckled.

"Told you," he nudged her, grinning at her. Daisy tilted her head, seeing Cassie's smile soften as she looked at the blond boy.

"Nobody likes a know-it-all, Jeremy," Heckyl told him as Teddie rolled her eyes. Jeremy shot him a weak glare, and Ryan snorted quietly.

"That's for sure," he muttered.

"I hate it when you two gang up on me," Jeremy complained, and Cassie patted his shoulder with a giggle. "So yeah, Cassie had some spare backstage passes, and offered them to us," he explained to the team.

"Still though, this is huge," Sarah commented as she took another look around. "Twenty _thousand_ people, all coming to see you!" she exclaimed, and the new Gold Ranger smiled, his excitement obvious.

"It sold out. Crazy, huh?" he laughed.

"I heard some people waited in line all night," Brody commented.

"I've been working so hard on this world tour. They're gonna love it," Levi told them, and immediately their smiles faded. Teddie's brow furrowed in her confusion.

"World tour?" Brody repeated, finding his voice first. "How long are you going to be gone for?" he asked. Levi didn't seem to notice the worry.

"Uh, just three months. But don't worry," Levi smiled. "If you need me, I'll be there," he said confidently, but the others weren't very reassured.

"Maybe we should talk about this?" Brody asked quietly. Cassie looked confused, wondering what was wrong, and saw that even Teddie looked concerned. Levi's smile fell slightly, but before anything more could be said, they were interrupted.

"Here's your biggest fan!" Levi's manager announced as he arrived, seeming no worse for being kidnapped by Ripcon only a few days prior.

"Levi!" Mary smiled as she ran over from her father.

"Mary!" Levi ran over and gave the young girl a hug. "I'm so glad you won those backstage passes," he said, kneeling in front of her. The two started talking, and the others exchanged looks.

"Did you guys know that he was going on a world tour for three months?" Sarah asked quietly.

"Levi's been planning it for about a year," Cassie answered them, still confused. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Uh," Brody started, wondering what to say to her.

"Guys," Teddie spoke up suddenly, her gaze away from them. "Brace yourselves," her warning came just before a large tremor that shook the entire stadium.

"What are you, psychic or something?" Cassie asked, holding onto Jeremy.

"Not anymore," Teddie said idly. Jeremy couldn't help but laugh as Heckyl smirked slightly.

"Another earthquake?" Preston wondered. They'd been happening for almost as long as Levi had been on the team.

"There's something wrong about these earthquakes," Teddie said, still looking away from them. "And that one...it wasn't far from here," she said.

"Uh...Teddie?" Daisy frowned. "You're doing that thing again," she warned, eyes going from Ryan to Cassie. Teddie didn't seem to notice. Clearing his throat, Jeremy turned to Cassie.

"Hey, you're on soon yeah?" he asked her casually. Cassie went pale.

"Don't remind me. I should go get ready," she sighed. "See you guys at the concert," she waved and hurried off.

"Come on bro, let's grab a bite before the concert starts," Jeremy clapped Ryan on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Ryan blinked, looking away from Teddie. "Oh, sure," he nodded, quietly walking away with Jeremy. The former Silver Ranger turned his head and winked to the team, who smiled thankfully at him.

"Are you alright?" Heckyl's hand was on Teddie's arm as her dark eyes remained unfocused. She finally reacted, looking up and smiling softly at him.

"I'll be fine," she assured, which only made him frown, unconvinced by her words. "Go with JJ and Ryan. If I'm right, things could get worse and Ryan will need you guys," Teddie insisted, putting a hand on his and squeezing gently. He nodded, leaving to follow the other two who he'd befriended over a short amount of time.

"Levi," Brody called to their newest Ranger as they approached him.

"Bye!" Mary called as she ran back to her dad. Levi smiled, waving to her, before turning to the others.

"All these earthquakes aren't normal," Brody said, glancing to Teddie as she fidgeted, uncomfortable with the way the earth felt. She knew something was wrong, and only getting worse. "We need to see what's causing them," the Red Ranger told Levi, whose smile fell. He nodded, before Tom called him, finally off the phone.

"Levi, we gotta move," he told the singer.

"Be right there," Levi called over his shoulder. "Look guys, my concert is about to start. Can you handle it?" he asked hopefully. Brody frowned, and glanced to the others. Daisy shrugged, looking as annoyed as he felt, and the others weren't far off.

"Sure, I guess if you have to," Brody agreed reluctantly. "We'll let you know if we need you," he said, and Levi nodded.

"Thanks," he was already heading after his manager. "Appreciate it," he called, grabbing his guitar on his way out.

"We'll discuss Levi's commitment later. We need to go," Teddie told the others, and they nodded, hurrying off.

* * *

"What does it feel like?" Sarah asked Teddie as they followed their Green Ranger uphill.

"What?" Teddie looked up at her, confused.

"The earth, how you can tell something's wrong. What does it feel like?" Sarah asked again, curious. Teddie thought about it, looking away.

"It's...it's like...you know how when you're working on one of your projects, you feel, comfortable?" Teddie asked, thinking about it in a way that she'd understand. Sarah nodded, smiling. "That's how the earth normally feels to me. I'm used to it, so when something is wrong, I can feel it straight away. Something just feels off. It's a sour feeling that gets me right here," Teddie put a hand to her stomach.

"You always were the most connected of my students," most of the Rangers jumped, letting out startled noises. Teddie chuckled.

"You know, I'm not really surprised to find you here," she said, turning to the man sitting on a rock just ahead of them, with messy brown hair and a friendly smile. But what earned their attention most, was what he wore.

"You're a Ninja!" Preston realised, pointing at him.

"It's great to see you!" despite how she was feeling, Teddie smiled and ran over to him. The man jumped down and caught her in a bear hug as she laughed. "Guys, this is my uncle, Dustin," she introduced the former Yellow Ranger. "He's also my Earth Ninja Sensei at the Wind Ninja Academy," Teddie added, and Dustin waved.

"Hey," he greeted. "So this is the new team?" he asked Teddie, who nodded.

"Yep. Brody, Daisy, Hayley, Calvin, Sarah and Preston," she introduced the team.

"Oh Brody! Dude, your dad was an awesome Fire Ninja! Totally gave Shane a run for his money," Dustin told Brody, who smiled, looking both proud and sad at the thought of his dad. Daisy put a hand on his arm, and despite the flutter in his stomach, he was reassured by her touch.

"Dustin...I think my dad mentioned you," Brody remembered, thinking about it.

"More than likely. Uncle Dustin was also the Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger," Teddie laughed, and Dustin grinned as they stared at him. This was the first time they'd met another Ranger who wasn't on Teddie's previous team. Teddie then sobered, looking on past her uncle. "We should probably keep moving," she commented. Dustin nodded in agreement. "Don't tell me you felt this disturbance all the way in Blue Bay Harbor," Teddie said to Dustin as the group hurried up the hill.

"Nah," Dustin shook his head. "I'll tell you after," he grinned, making her arch an eyebrow.

"Levi's concert is happening right over there," Preston spotted the concert hall not too far away.

"Explains why Ted felt the tremor so strongly," Daisy commented as they looked around.

"The concert is about to start. Let's figure this out quickly so we can get to the show," Calvin said quietly.

"Look down there," Brody called the others over, pointing.

"Those look like new monsters," Hayley commented as they saw monsters similar to Kudabots moving wheelbarrows filled with rocks and dirt.

"Why are they moving dirt?" Preston wondered as they crouched behind some rocks to watch what was happening.

"Maybe it has something to do with the earthquakes," Sarah suggested.

"We have to get into that mine," Calvin murmured.

"Teddie and I will go check it out," Brody decided. Teddie nodded in agreement. "You guys stand guard," he said to the rest of the team.

"Got it," Daisy agreed quietly.

"I'll come with you guys," Dustin said to Teddie and Brody as the others slipped away. Teddie smiled as Brody nodded, happy for a bit of expertise on the team. They watched as the others sneaked up on the monsters, taking them out with ease. "They're good for beginners," Dustin praised as the three then slipped into the mine shaft.

"Guys, we have a slight issue," Daisy spotted more of the Basherbots, who approached from behind.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Calvin called, grabbing his Star. "Power Stars!"

"Lock in! Ready!"

"NINJA SPIN!" the five Morphed, drawing their swords.

"Ninja Rangers, fear no danger!" they called, and the monsters started to attack them.

* * *

"Dig faster!" a bigger monster inside the tunnel ordered, his voice echoing. "Soon, I'll trigger a bigger earthquake under the concert, that will bring the Rangers running!" he laughed as the three Ninjas watched from the shadows. "Then I'll crush them and get those Power Stars!" he declared.

"Good to see monsters haven't changed even now," Dustin murmured.

"They're trying to bring down the concert hall...there's 20,000 people there to hear Levi perform," Teddie whispered.

"This explained why you've been feeling so off," Brody glanced to her, just as horrified. "They're trying to set off a huge earthquake. We need to evacuate the concert," he whispered. He activated his communicator, calling for Levi. "Levi, come in. Levi?" Brody tried, but there was no answer.

"Wait, that singer dude, he's a Ranger too?" Dustin asked, staring.

"Gold Ranger," Teddie confirmed.

"Your mum will have fun meeting him," despite the threat, Dustin grinned. Teddie nodded.

"I can't reach Levi," Brody hissed. In his panic, his voice was just loud enough to echo, earning the monster's attention.

"Rangers!" he spotted Brody, and he and Teddie quickly emerged from their hiding place. "You've dug yourself quite a hole! Once I crush you, your Power Stars will be mine!" he laughed, turning to the wall of the cave. "Time to shake things up!" he started digging at the walls hard, and the discomfort Teddie felt grew. However, just as the ground began to shake, it stopped. "What?!" the monster roared.

"Ted, get to the concert, try and stop it," Dustin emerged from the shadows. "I'll delay this as long as I can, but I can only do so much," the Earth Ninja warned her. Teddie glanced to Brody out of habit, and the Red Ranger nodded.

"I'm on my way," Teddie streaked out in a green blur, and the monster turned to Dustin.

"Who the hell are you! Don't interfere with my work!" he shouted.

"Dude, you don't mess with the earth around an Earth Ninja," Dustin moved into a fighting stance with Brody.

The five Rangers above ground had finally finished off their opponents, when they felt a small tremor. The ground nearby exploded, and Dustin and Brody leapt out, with Brody Morphed into his Red suit. Dustin brushed the dust from his hair, muttering about how nothing had changed.

"Is everything okay?" Preston asked as they ran to join the two.

"We saw a blur, I guess Teddie?" Daisy guessed.

"They're digging their way under the concert to bring it down," Brody told them. "Teddie went ahead to try and evacuate, but we gotta get down there too," he warned the rest of the team.

* * *

Reaching the concert hall, Teddie flashed her backstage pass with barely a glance to the guard, sprinting down the corridor as she heard Levi performing.

"Teddie!" she skidded to a stop when she saw Ryan standing in the corridor with Heckyl.

"Ry? Why aren't you out there?" Teddie frowned.

"I didn't want to deal with the crowd," Ryan shrugged. "Where have you been?" he asked, frowning.

"We have to evacuate," Teddie warned. "There's a monster trying to bring down the concert hall. Uncle Dustin is trying to slow him down, but we don't have long," she told them.

"Monster? Ted...come on," Ryan groaned. "Now the green makes sense. I thought you were just being gross with him," he gestured to Heckyl, and flinched when he was hit over the head.

"There's no time for this!" Teddie was too frantic to be embarrassed. "We have to-" she stopped, eyes going wide. "Too late," she whispered, and the ground began to shake, more violently than before. The music had stopped, and screams of fear could be heard inside. Cracking could be heard as the building's structure started to give way from the quakes.

"Teddie!" the Green Ranger looked up as the ceiling started to cave in, and her eyes widened in fear. Heckyl moved faster, holding his hand up as blue light wrapped around it and stopped the ceiling from coming down.

"You don't happen to know that spell your mother used when your base was destroyed, do you?" he asked as he used his other hand to pull Teddie into him. He didn't take his eyes off the cracking ceiling, which only got worse.

"That would make things so much easier," she offered a weak smile.

"Well if you don't, let's get the hell out of here," Ryan hissed.

"You guys go. I need to help evacuate everyone else," Teddie shook her head.

"Teddie..." Ryan groaned. "There'll be another way outta here. I'll make sure people get out that way," he decided, taking off at a sprint.

"I suppose he didn't need me or Jeremy to help him," Heckyl said to Teddie, who almost smiled.

"You need to go too," she told him.

"You realise I'm the one holding the ceiling up?" he pointed out. The ground shook again, and Teddie fell into him. "And you, apparently," he teased gently.

"It's pointless to argue with you," she muttered. "We need to move," Teddie commented, seeing his strain as well as the growing cracks above. He nodded, letting her pull him along toward the performance hall. Once they were safely out of the way, he released his hold and pulled Teddie close as the ceiling came tumbling down.

"Thanks," Teddie smiled, and Heckyl glanced away, shrugging. The ground continued to rumble, and the two moved, dodging the debris. When they reached the hall, they spotted Brody and Hayley on stage guiding Levi away as he stumbled. "I better Morph..." Teddie muttered, grabbing her Green Star. "NINJA SPIN!" she Morphed into her Green suit.

"Everyone, stay calm!" Calvin's voice echoed over the rumbling and screams.

"We'll get you out of here!" Sarah soothed.

"Head towards the exits!" Preston guided as the screams started to fade.

"This way is blocked off, head that way," Teddie gestured for people to move away from where she was standing. The shaking grew worse, and Teddie cast a spell. Vines burst out of the ground, crawling up the walls and keeping the building from completely collapsing. She and Heckyl worked on keeping the halls from completely collapsing as the rest of the Rangers guided the people to safety.

"I must ask, have you ever heard of a quiet day?" Heckyl asked Teddie as he flicked his hand, tossing a broken chunk of concrete aside.

"If I did," Teddie replied as casually. "We wouldn't have met," she reminded him.

"You have a point," he agreed.

"Guys!" they looked up as Brody sprinted over with Hayley.

"Did everyone get out okay?" Teddie asked as everyone regrouped.

"There's no-one over here," Levi reported.

"Same on our side," Daisy nodded as they dodged more falling debris.

"Good, our area's empty on this side too," Brody said with relief.

"Then we better get moving. We can't keep this place standing for long," Teddie warned. The shaking suddenly grew even worse, and the vines snapped as the windows shattered as they all struggled to stay standing.

* * *

"Dude...I am so out of practise for this," Dustin complained as he knocked the Basherbots away with a powerful kick. His energy was fading fast, especially after using his Ninja powers to slow down the quakes, hopefully long enough for the Rangers to evacuate the concert.

"You might have been able to slow down my quakes for a while, but not anymore!" Stonedozer laughed as he approached with even more of the upgraded Kudabots. "The Rangers are dust!" he declared, cackling. To his confusion, the man only shook his head.

"Never underestimate the Rangers," he said simply, and Stonedozer cried out as he was shot in the chest.

"Or a Ninja's speed," Brody grinned, his blaster aimed at Stonedozer.

"You escaped? That's impossible!" Stonedozer shouted in horror.

"Nothing's impossible for us!" Preston cheered.

"You crashed my concert, and put all those lives in danger!" Levi yelled. He was furious at how many had been at risk, including the young girl who he'd given a backstage pass to. "Now I'll crash you!" he vowed. "I'll take the rock-headed monster. You guys handle the rest," he said to the rest of the team, who nodded.

"Basherbots, bash!" Stonedozer ordered.

"Uncle Dustin! Are you okay?" Teddie ran to her teacher.

"I've had less harsh competitions," he answered honestly, looking up as the Basherbots approached. Teddie turned to them; her sword changing into a hammer, and she swung it hard, toppling the monsters into each other. "Nice hit, you've improved with that," Dustin praised, and Teddie smiled, blushing with pride.

"Thanks. No offence, but you should probably leave this to us," she told him, and he laughed.

"Damn, now I feel old. But you're right, I'll leave this to you guys," Dustin nodded, and disappeared in a streak of yellow. Teddie turned back to the fight, spinning her hammer as the Basherbots approached again.

"Call to the beast inside! Free the Magpie!" Daisy summoned her animal spirit, letting the bird fly free. Her Magpie flew in circles around her, taking out the Basherbots that tried to run in, while Daisy moved around the spirit easily, using her sword to finish off any that slipped by the spirit. "You guys might have had an upgrade, but you're still no match for us!" she taunted.

"Enough games!" Daisy glanced around in time to see Stonedozer lash out in anger, making Brody's clone vanish before he tossed Brody into Levi, who just about caught him. The Gold Ranger then continued to fight Stonedozer alone, tossing him down a hill of rubble.

"Storm Star, Tornado Slashes!" Levi strummed his sword like a guitar, and a powerful tornado flew out, directly at the monster. As he was caught in it and fought not to be lifted into the air, Levi ran in. "Final Attack!" with several precise slashes, Levi finished him off as the others cheered him on. "Stonedozer has left the building," he laughed. As they expected, purple light shot down and hit the ground where Stonedozer had landed, and the team moved back as he reappeared, growing much bigger.

"I'm huge!" Stonedozer roared.

"First this one-hit-wonder attacks my fans, and now he's trying to make a comeback?" Levi was fed up with the monster. "Leave this to me," he grabbed his new Power Star that Mick had created for him. "I save my biggest hits for the encore. Let's meet my Zord! Bull Rider Zord Star, lock in! Ninja Spin!" activating his Star, Levi summoned two Zords; one a cowboy, and the other a massive bull-like quad. "I got two Zords! The Robo-Rider Zord, and the Ninja Bull Zord are wild rides!" he laughed.

"Totally epic!" Brody cheered.

"A Bull Zord? Minos is gonna have stuff to say about that," Teddie giggled to herself, resting her hammer over her shoulder. Levi leapt into the air, entering the Robo-Rider Zord, letting out a cheer as he saw how it looked. Calling on his Ninja Master Mode, Levi cheered again.

"Let's get this rodeo rockin'!" he shouted, racing towards Stonedozer as the others watched.

"You want rockin'? Here it comes," the monster snarled, starting to dig. He threw rocks at Levi, battering the Zords, but Levi recovered quickly and avoided the monster, creating a cloud of dust. Stonedozer grabbed the Bull Zord by the horns, fighting him back.

"Levi needs some help!" Brody realised.

"Let's give him a hand then," Daisy said, and the others voiced their agreement.

"Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord, combine! Ninja Spin!" the Rangers summoned their Zords, along with the Robo-Tusk Zord, forming their Megazord.

"One Stonedozer, coming your way!" seeing that help had arrived, Levi threw the monster into the air, catching him off guard. Stonedozer let out a yell as he was thrown into the Rumble Tusk Megazord, and the Rangers slashed at him with their axe.

"If the other Zords can combine, I bet mine can too," Levi realised. "Bullrider Megazord, combine! Ninja Spin" the Robo-Rider leapt off the Bull Zord, which split apart and combined to form the Megazord. "Hey Blockhead, you're going down!" he swung his weapons, cutting the monster across the chest. "Bullrider Slash!" Stonedozer screamed in pain, and threw rocks in retaliation. "Target practice!" with several quick shots, Levi blasted them out of the sky.

"Whoa, he's amazing!" Preston breathed as dust rained down.

"Talk about a hotshot," Teddie smirked.

"Let's finish him together, Levi," Brody called to the Gold Ranger, who nodded.

"Rockstorm Guitar, Activate!" Levi raised the sword in his hand. "Bullrider Megazord, Rodeo Rapid Fire! Final Attack!" as he took aim, the others prepared their attack.

"Ninja Master Blade, Activate!" Brody raised his own sword. "Robo Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord, Double Axe! Final attack!" the Megazord threw the twin axes as Levi fired a powerful blast, finishing off the monster. "Show's over! Ninja's win!"

* * *

To say that the concert hall was a wreck, was an understatement. The entire building had collapsed thanks to the monster, but to the relief of everyone, nobody had been badly hurt.

A few days passed, and Levi found himself standing by a new stage, built in the square where he'd previously held his signing, and had met most of the Rangers for the first time. The mayor had organised it on short notice, asking him to join.

"I can't believe that Levi's going on a world tour for three months," Teddie sighed, worried about their team. The others nodded their agreement.

"I can't believe that Cassie's going too," Jeremy looked just as miserable.

"Going to miss your girlfriend?" he glanced to Daisy as he heard her teasing tone. The young wolf master grinned at her, glad to see that she was coming out of her shell, and wasn't hurt by him seeing another girl. Though, he did notice Brody's slight frown as he kept his dark eyes on the stage instead, which might have seemed like he was just worried about Levi missing, had Jeremy not seen first hand how close he and Daisy were. And judging from Teddie's own look, he wasn't the only one to have noticed.

"I'd be careful, Ted," Ryan slung an arm over his friend's shoulder, showing her his phone. "Some people still had their phones out when you went all Mystic on the place. Your magic, and Heckyl's powers were caught on video, it's all over the internet," Teddie watched the shaky video of vines crawling up the walls, securing the crumbling building. Blue lights danced around the flora, holding up pieces that the vines missed.

"It'll be okay," Teddie said, trying not to add more to her list of worries. Ryan flinched, pulling his arm back as Heckyl pinched the skin on his hand, and bassist stuck his tongue out as Heckyl smirked back at him. "I'm more curious about why you're here," Teddie didn't seem to notice the pair's antics as she glanced to her uncle, who stood with them.

"Okay, okay," Dustin smiled. "Well, former Rangers tend to notice when a new team pops up somewhere. Especially Ari and Doctor Oliver. So we were super interested when we saw it was a new team of Ninjas," a nostalgic look shone in his eyes. "And when you suddenly asked for new gear, we kinda put two and two together. Especially considering whose kid you are," Dustin laughed, and Teddie blushed, smiling with embarrassment. "When Cam realised you guys were pretty new to the whole Ninja thing, we decided to help out a bit," he said, making them frown in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, curious.

"Well, most of us are teachers, except Ari and Blake. So we decided to teach you a few things, since you're missing a real teacher like we had," Dustin explained.

"Really?" Calvin gasped.

"Awesome!"

"Epic!" Teddie and Brody laughed with excitement. All of them were happy with the idea of being trained by experienced teachers and former Rangers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," they all looked up as the Mayor's voice echoed. "May I introduce, Mr. Levi Weston," everyone began to cheer as Levi stepped up on stage, smiling and waving as the cameras flashed.

"I'm so glad that everyone's safe, thanks to the Power Rangers," he started, and the cheering picked back up as the Rangers smiled proudly. "I recently figured out that even though music's important, lots of other things are important too. So," Levi took a breath. "I've decided to postpone my world tour," his announcement took everyone by shock, and a murmur moved through the crowd. "But don't worry. I love my fans, and I'm gonna keep workin' on new songs for y'all," he declared, making the crowd cheer again as the Rangers clapped loudly.

"What?" Brody laughed, clapping his hand to Levi's as the singer got off stage and joined his friends.

"I'm so sorry guys, I should have put being a Ranger first, and come with you to help investigate the earthquakes," Levi apologised as they hugged him. "Mary taught me something today. Summer Cove needs the Gold Ranger a lot more than it needs Levi Weston. I'm a Ranger now. That's my top priority," he declared.

"Boy, am I glad to hear that," Calvin punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"You had us all worried," Daisy grinned, hugging him as he laughed.

"Sorry guys. But don't worry, I have your backs from here on out," he promised. Teddie glanced to Dustin, smiling too.

"Guess we're going to need one more uniform," she told him, and he laughed.

"Hey, it wouldn't be a Ranger team without a newbie joining late," he pointed out.

"Hey so Teddie," Levi turned to the Green Ranger. "Why do so many of your friends know the truth?" he asked curiously, and the girl's face coloured red as the others started to laugh.

"Well, you were warned that it gets weirder, being on this team," Brody grinned as Levi glanced to him, baffled.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	12. The Ranger Ribbon

Chapter 12: The Ranger Ribbon

"I'm stuck!" Preston wailed as Sarah and Brody tugged on his arms. Nearby, Dustin was howling with laughter, leaning against a tree. Teddie wasn't faring much better, on her knees as tears of laughter ran down her face.

"Guys, maybe you should help him out," Daisy suggested, but was giggling as well as they watched the two trying to free Preston from the hole he was wedged in.

"Okay, okay," Dustin straightened up and walked over. "Sorry, I was just reminded of me when I was learning," he admitted, moving his foot by the edge of the hole as he moved his hands in a series of gestures. Immediately the ground around Preston loosened, and he, Brody and Sarah fell to the ground with yells. "I did warn you to be careful with that, it's not a beginner's technique," with another movement, the hole sealed itself up.

"Right...sorry," Preston sighed, bright red as he brushed the dirt from his gear.

"Teddie, when you've composed yourself, get back to it," Dustin called over his shoulder as Teddie wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sure thing Sensei," she got up, stretched, and bent forwards, resting her palms in the grass and lifting her feet into the air in a handstand.

"What's with the handstand?" Ryan asked, sitting on a low branch as he watched them training.

"Helps with balance and upper-body strength," Teddie answered. "And it's also a good way to think," she added. Preston frowned as he looked at her.

"What?" Sarah was just as confused.

"Guys, sparring time," Dustin called, and they were stopped from discussing Teddie's strange comment. Ryan shook his head, chuckling to himself before going back to his textbook.

"Do you say these things on purpose?" Heckyl asked, sitting at the base of the tree and watching Teddie. She glanced to him, still upside down as her hair trailed along the grass.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" she asked, but there was a mischievous smile on her face.

"Not in the slightest," he answered, making her giggle.

"Probably for the best," Teddie grinned, before the ground under her shook suddenly, and she fell over with a yelp.

"You're supposed to be paying attention to what you're doing, Bly," Dustin called over, and Teddie blushed.

"Yes, Sensei..." she sighed as the others laughed.

* * *

After training had ended, the group headed out to the park at Preston's suggestion, where he seemed eager to bring them somewhere.

"Where you takin' us, Preston?" Levi asked.

"You'll see," Preston was smiling with excitement.

"Hey, isn't that...the Ribbon Tree?" Brody spotted a tree standing alone in the field, and smiled widely.

"The what?" Teddie and Sarah asked curiously, following the others there.

"Oh man, I remember it from when I was a kid," Brody laughed as they reached the massive tree, that was covered in ribbons of every colour.

"There's thousands of ribbons!" Sarah stared in awe. "But I don't get it," she shrugged.

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Levi asked.

"It's so great!" Preston smiled as he stood in front of the tree. "You tie a ribbon to symbolise important moments, like family, friends," he explained.

"Cal and I put one up on our anniversary," Hayley smiled, squeezing her boyfriend's hand.

"Well, now we'll all be on the tree together," Preston revealed a ribbon with all their names on it. "A Ranger Ribbon," he laughed.

"That's a great idea!" Calvin said as he admired the well-crafted ribbon. "Well, let's put it up," he approached the tree, looking around for a free space. "How about right here?" he suggested, spotting a free space. The others nodded, but as he pinned it up, a loud horn beeped.

"Uh, what's that about?" Daisy asked, spotting several trucks approaching the tree.

"Do they have to drive on the grass like that?" Teddie looked irritated.

"What's going on?" Ryan called as he and Heckyl reached them, seeing the trucks slow to a stop near the tree.

"No clue," Levi answered. They frowned as several men climbed from their vehicles, and one grabbed a chainsaw.

"Let's go boys," another chainsaw was lifted by the one who seemed in charge. "Clear out of the way, kids. This tree's comin' down to make way for a new building," he told them. The group stared at him.

"They're cutting down the Ribbon Tree?" Hayley was aghast at the idea.

"They can't do that!" Sarah shouted, stepping forward to stand in front of the tree defensively. After a moment, she hesitated. "Can they?" she asked, turning to the others.

"Well, we won't let them," Preston moved to stand with the Pink Ranger. "Unless you want to put a ribbon on it, you can't touch this tree," he told them firmly.

"Oh really?" the man raised his chainsaw in a threatening move. Preston went pale, and Ryan's eyes darkened as he stepped forwards, only for Teddie to catch his arm.

"Don't even think about it," she warned him in a hiss.

"They're threatening him with a damn chainsaw!" Ryan hissed back at her.

"There are other ways to settle this," she shook her head, not about to let him lose his temper when he was finally recovering. When another car pulled up, the workers stepped back, glaring at them.

"The boss is here," the man muttered, walking over to the car as three people stepped from the car – and the Rangers whispered amongst themselves about what to do.

"What's the hold-up?" the older man demanded as he put on a pair of sunglasses and stormed over, clearly not happy. "I want this tree down immediately, or I'll use your Christmas bonuses to buy a new jet," he snapped at the workers.

"Cheery fellow," Heckyl muttered.

"Sorry Mr. Tien...but those kids are in the way," the man apologised, suddenly submissive.

"Kids?" the man repeated, pulling off his sunglasses. "What kids?" he looked around the side of the truck, and his eyes widened. "Preston?" the Blue Ranger's eyes widened and he went a sickly colour, whirling around.

"Oh hi...dad..." he mumbled.

"That's your dad?" Sarah asked as the man stormed towards them, accompanied by Victor and Monty.

"Scary..." Teddie shivered at the cold look on the man's face as Preston nodded, gulping.

"Don't tell me you have something to do with this," Mr. Tien growled at his son. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded. As Preston stammered an explanation, Teddie tapped Hayley's arm, gesturing for her to follow her.

"Well...we were just gonna put a ribbon-"

"A ribbon?" Mr. Tien scoffed, interrupting Preston. "That would be a waste of time. All these ribbons are going to be trashed," he pointed out. "This tree is coming down today," the man declared firmly.

"Good luck with that," he looked at Teddie as she snorted, leaning against the tree. When Mr. Tien's scowl grew, she pointed up, and he found Hayley and Calvin sitting high up.

"These ribbons represent important memories to so many people!" Hayley told him, horrified that the man would be so careless.

"Young lady, the skyscraper I'm going to build here is also important. Important to my bank account," Mr. Tien sneered.

"But dad-"

"Enough," Preston was cut off again. "Wait at the car," Mr. Tien ordered.

"But-"

"The car. _Now_!" he snapped as Preston tried to argue again. Preston's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Yes sir..." he muttered, walking away as the others called to him.

"You can either leave quietly, or my new assistant will remove you," Mr. Tien threatened those who stood in his way.

"We're not going anywhere," Brody replied, arms folded. Glowering, Mr. Tien turned to Victor and Monty, who were doing their best to mimic the man and intimidate the group. The two nodded, and Victor grabbed a hose from one of the workers.

"Watch the master at work," he smirked, aiming it at them. Ryan moved forwards again, only for the hose to be yanked out of Victor's hand. The two screeched in terror as the hose suddenly turned on the two.

"What is going on?!" Mr. Tien demanded as the two moved to try and avoid the hose in fear of the water bursting out.

"What?" even Ryan was laughing as they watched. He looked to Teddie, who was laughing as well, watching Preston who was leaning against the side of the car, using his magic. They dove for a truck to try and take shelter, but Teddie's own hand started to glow green as she muttered under her breath, and the doors to the truck locked. The water then exploded out, powerful enough to knock the pair to the ground.

"Serves them right," Daisy giggled.

"I don't have time for this nonsense," Mr. Tien growled, turning back to the group. "Mark my words. This tree is going to be cut down today," he vowed, storming away. He shouted at Preston, who followed him meekly.

"How can his dad be so cold?" Hayley asked as the trucks sped off. "We have to stop him," she said firmly.

"But how?" Calvin wondered.

"It doesn't seem like he's willing to listen to reason," Heckyl pointed out.

"What about the people who put those ribbons up?" Daisy asked, looking at the ribbons that covered the tree.

"That's a great idea!" Brody exclaimed. "If we get enough people to show up, he's gotta listen to them," he suggested, trying to be positive about it.

"Yeah...but how are we gonna find them?" Levi was the voice of reason.

"We'll make flyers, and post them all over town!" Sarah suggested.

"You guys go, and we'll stay here and start posting online," Hayley lifted her phone, ready to help out while staying up in the tree.

"Come on guys, let's go and get busy!" Brody grinned.

"I think I'll hang out here," Ryan said to Teddie, taking a seat on the ground at the base of the tree. "Just in case there's trouble with those guys," he pulled his textbook from his backpack again. Teddie watched him, a little wary.

"I'll stay with him," Heckyl told her quietly. "I don't think he's slipping back, but he's a little too eager to go on the defensive for you and your friends," he pointed out, making Teddie smile.

"Speaking from experience?" she asked, teasing, and was rewarded by a faint hue of a blush as Heckyl glanced away, looking bored.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied, making her giggle before reaching up and kissing his cheek. "More you, than your friends," his next words took Teddie by surprise, and she blushed a much darker colour as he smirked, victorious.

"Okay, okay, go hang out at the tree," she rolled her eyes, but he caught her as she pulled away, and he kissed her properly, before letting her step away. "I'll be back soon," Teddie murmured, turning to run after her friends as her face remained red.

"We'll make up some flyers and go around town, okay?" Sarah was saying, as Levi's phone rang and he moved away with a quick apology.

"Sounds good to me," Brody nodded.

"We should split up, cover more ground," Teddie suggested as they hurried, and Levi rejoined them with an excited look. "Brody and Daisy can cover one part of town, Sarah, you and Levi another, I'll take another," she said, and Sarah, Levi and Daisy nodded.

"Oh, s-sure," Brody agreed, and Levi shot him a concerned look as Daisy looked a little confused at his less upbeat tone.

"Come on, we don't have much time," Sarah urged them on, and Teddie shot Levi an amused look when the Gold Ranger turned to her.

"They don't call me a violent cupid for nothing," she whispered to him, making the singer laugh as they hurried.

* * *

"Thanks so much," Daisy smiled to the woman in the café as she handed out flyers to her customers.

"No problem," the woman smiled warmly back at her. "I put one up with my husband, so you can count me in," she told the two as Brody stuck a flyer to the window.

"I can't believe that they're going to just cut down the tree like that," Daisy complained as they left and continued to walk down the street to put up more flyers. "It's been around since before we were born. I think my parents put up a ribbon when I was born," she commented.

"Yeah..." Brody murmured, and Daisy looked up at him.

"What's up with you, Sky Boy? You've been acting really weird since Levi joined the team," she accused, and Brody turned to her, brow furrowing a little.

"What? I've been acting normal," he denied, and Daisy's own frown faltered a little when he didn't retaliate with her nickname, and Brody quickly realised it. "Come on, we need to put the rest of these up," he increased his pace, and a painful jolt hurt Daisy's chest.

"Hey, Brody," she lurched forwards, and Brody jumped as her hand touched his bare wrist, sending a warm spark up his arm. Immediately Daisy yanked back. "I...I'm sorry..." she muttered. "I'll put some up over there," Brody watched, unsure of what to say as Daisy walked away quickly. So deep in her thoughts, she walked straight over a yellow cross in the path.

Brody's eyes widened when a monster emerged from an alleyway, shrieking about a trap not working, and stood on the cross.

"Daisy! Behind you!" Brody shouted out a warning, and both Trapsaw and Daisy whirled around, just as a giant boulder flew by, slamming into the monster. He was flung away, and the two Rangers, confused, followed him.

"I messed it up again!" he wailed, flailing on the ground.

"Huh? Was that some kind of trap?" Brody wondered aloud.

"Obviously! My name is Trapsaw," the monster declared as he got back to his feet.

"Not much of a trap if it only works on you," Daisy commented. Appearing in a flash of light with a crack of thunder, Ripcon let out a snarl and kicked Trapsaw.

"You're making me look bad, you fool!" he shouted as the monster cried out in alarm. "Now go deal with the rest of the Rangers," he ordered, furious. Trapsaw nodded eagerly.

"Yes, sir. I'll come up with another brilliant trap!" with a goofy laugh, the monster ran off. Ripcon drew a sword, turning to Brody and Daisy.

"It's finally time for me to finish you myself," Ripcon decided, glaring at Brody. "I should have done this ten years ago," he growled.

"Go help the others with Trapsaw. I've got this," Brody told Daisy, who hesitated.

"But..." she stopped when he put a hand on hers.

"Please," he requested quietly. Daisy sighed.

"Be careful," she muttered, and Brody nodded, letting her run off before turning back to the monster.

* * *

After handing out their flyers, Sarah, Levi and Teddie met up again, heading back to the tree. However, to their surprise, nobody else was there.

"Where is everybody?" Sarah asked as she looked around.

"No-one showed up?" Levi frowned as Hayley and Calvin climbed down the tree.

"Nope," Hayley's smile was wry.

"How could that be? We put up a couple hundred flyers," Sarah complained, baffled that not even one person had shown up to help.

"How's it going with those guys?" Teddie asked as Ryan jumped down from the tree.

"They've kept their distance. Just waiting for us to get bored and move on, I guess," he said, glowering at one of the men who glared back at him.

"Guys, we have a problem," they looked around as Daisy reached them, breathing heavily. "Brody and I ran into Ripcon and some monster called Trapsaw. Brody's fighting Ripcon now, but Trapsaw's on his way for the rest of us," she warned them.

"Just what we need," Hayley complained.

"We can't fight him here, but we can't leave the tree," Calvin looked up at the massive tree as the ribbons fluttered in the wind.

"Nobody came?" Daisy realised that they were still the only ones there, other than the workers lurking nearby.

"Apparently not," Teddie sighed, disappointed.

"Guys!" they looked around as Brody reached them, covered in dirt and bruises.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked, concerned as she saw him holding his arm carefully.

"Yeah I'm fine," he nodded. "He sent a monster. Any sign of it?" he asked, and they shook their heads.

"Daisy just beat you here," Teddie said, and noticed the pair avoiding looking at each other. She frowned, but chose not to comment on it. "We can't leave the tree though, if we do those workers will have it down before we can blink," she pointed out.

"Uh, did you guys put up flyers?" they looked around as Preston returned, looking frazzled.

"Yeah, lots of them, but no luck yet," Sarah answered.

"How'd it go with your dad?" Calvin asked gently as they returned to the tree.

"Um...actually..." Preston hesitated, and sat down, offering a shrug and a weak laugh. "We should just give up on the tree," he told them.

"Preston, that's your dad talking, not you," Sarah said firmly as the others stared at him in confusion.

"Yeah dude, you're the one who wanted us to put the ribbon on the tree in the first place," Teddie reminded him. Preston sighed, looking down.

"Maybe..." he muttered. "But my dad's never gonna change his mind. The only person he ever listened to was...my mum," he smiled sadly at the thought, and Sarah put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"I can't believe he doesn't understand what makes this tree so special," Levi gazed up at the tree.

"Wow," Hayley breathed suddenly, smiling. "Others do," she said as she pulled Calvin along, and the others followed to see a crowd approaching, chanting as some held up signs saying 'Save the Ribbon Tree'.

"It would seem your approach worked," Heckyl commented.

"They care," Preston smiled widely as he watched. "They really do care," he laughed, before looking around as his father's truck pulled up.

"So, you found some other troublemakers. I don't care," Mr. Tien laughed as he approached with Victor and Monty trailing him. "This tree is still coming down," he said firmly, earning loud boos from the crowd. "I'm very disappointed, Preston. Your friends will have to learn their lesson the hard way. Cut it down!" he ordered his men.

"But boss..." the one in charge hesitated. "Look at all these people, maybe the kids are right," he suggested, which only further infuriated the man.

"Give me that saw!" he snatched the chainsaw from the man's hands. "I'll cut it down myself," he growled as he turned back to the tree, taking everyone by surprise.

"No! Dad, you can't do this!" Preston pleaded with the man, blocking his way.

"Preston, get out of my way this instant," his father snarled.

"No dad, I won't," Preston denied, taking him by surprise. "All these people came here because the tree isn't just a part of the city. It's a part of their lives!" he argued. "Look at all of them, dad!" he gestured to the crowd. Heckyl glanced down as Daisy poked his arm suddenly, and gestured to one of the higher up branches where the ribbons were more sparce.

"This is absurd! If it isn't me, it's going to be someone else who chops it down. That's progress, son," Mr. Tien continued to argue, but was very aware of how many watched their argument. "You can't save every tree," he pointed out.

"I understand, dad," Preston agreed. "But we have to save _this_ tree," he insisted. Teddie glanced to Heckyl as she felt his powers lightly prickling in the air, and saw the faint glow of blue from behind his back as a ribbon fell from the tree, and landed on Mr. Tien's face.

"January 3rd... Marcus and Ellen Tien love their new son Preston," he breathed.

"That's...that's you and mum," Preston stared at the worn blue ribbon, tears in his eyes as his dad looked stunned.

"I'd completely forgotten...we tied this ribbon on the way home from the hospital after you were born..." Mr. Tien laughed. "I must have buried a lot of memories when...when we lost your mum. I should have listened to you, son. You have so much of your mum in you. I've always admired that," he confessed, and the tears spilled over as Preston hugged him tightly. "I love you son," Mr. Tien hugged him back.

"I love you too dad," Preston murmured back.

"The Ribbon Tree isn't going anywhere!" Mr. Tien decided, turning to his workers. "It's staying right here, with every last ribbon!" the crowd of protesters cheered at his declaration.

"You did it Preston!" Hayley hugged the Blue Ranger.

"How did you find that ribbon?" Teddie asked curiously, and Heckyl indicated to Daisy. The Black Ranger shrugged, blushing a little.

"I just got lucky and happened to spot it up there," she said quietly.

"It really helped save the day," Levi hugged her with a laugh, making Daisy squeak and blush darkly.

"No, it was all Preston," she insisted, making the Gold Ranger laugh again, keeping an arm around her. Daisy caught Brody's eye, and her blush grew before she looked away quickly.

The laughter and celebrations were cut short when the ground near the tree exploded, making people scream in terror. The protesters and workers scattered, fleeing the Kudabots who leapt from the trees nearby, and the Rangers fought them off as Mr. Tien froze in fear.

"I'm so done with monsters," Ryan rolled his eyes as some approached him, and he took a breath. He let out a scream, and the high-pitched Ptera-Scream that blasted the Kudabots back with powerful shock-waves. His shaking fist clenched, and he took a breath, laughing quietly.

"I set a trap nearby, but nobody's falling into it!" Trapsaw complained. "It's got something to do with this stupid tree! Maybe I'll cut it down!" he declared.

"You better not touch a single leaf on this tree," Mr. Tien warned him, holding onto his ribbon tightly. Trapsaw laughed.

"Maybe I'll cut you down too," he threatened as the saw on his arm began to glow.

"Back off!" he was stopped by Preston's kick.

"You're all so brave..." Mr. Tien commented as the group stood in front of him and the tree.

"Keep your tree. I'm outta here!" with a whimper, the monster ran off.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Brody shouted, giving chase with most of the others.

* * *

"I forgot where I put my trap! Ripcon is going to roast me for this!" Trapsaw whined as he fled.

"Surprise!"

"Hey, didn't we already take this loser out before?" Teddie asked, tilting her head.

"That was my brother! And I'm going to make you pay for destroying him!" Trapsaw growled. "Any last words, Rangers?" he challenged as more Kudabots joined him.

"I've got three! It's Morphin' Time! Power Stars!"

"Lock in!"

"NINJA SPIN!"

"Ninja Rangers, fear no danger!"

"I'll cut you down to size!" Trapsaw vowed, joining the fight. Calling on her hammer, Teddie dodged the Kudabots with ease, and spun, using the momentum to slam her hammer into the Kudabots, creating a small shock-wave that threw them all back.

"This thing is way better than a sword," she laughed, spinning her hammer.

"I don't know about that," Daisy argued, using her sword to cut through each of the Kudabots as they ran at her. She dodged their attacks easily, not taking them on like Teddie did, but instead darting around them and kicking some into others to throw them off balance.

"Kudabots, help me up!" as the team regrouped, Levi and Preston had knocked Trapsaw into some barrels, and the last of the Kudabots were heaving him to his feet. "Now, where were we?" he asked.

"Let's finish this chainsaw chump, and his little friends!" Preston shouted.

"Right!"

"Battle Morpher, hyper mode!" all but Levi and Teddie turned their Morphers into bows.

"Rockstorm Blast!"

"Element Star, lock in! Ninja Earth Attack!" Teddie attached her star to her hammer.

"Final attack!" the three different attacks collided with Trapsaw, and he screeched, collapsing to the ground. The purple light then collided with him, and he returned, growing again.

"Everything's finally coming up Trapsaw!" the monster laughed as he towered over them.

"It's not over yet," Teddie cracked her neck.

"We need to summon the Zords!" the team summoned their Zords, combining them into the Megazord.

"Let's pop this weasel!" Brody shouted, and they swung their sword, fighting off the monster. "Let me handle this! Robo-Red solo strike!" his Zord separated from the Megazord, and sped around Trapsaw with greater speed, making the monster whine.

"I'm getting dizzy!" he whined as Brody returned to the Megazord.

"Let's shut his trap!"

"I'm tired of his whining," Teddie agreed.

"Ninja Master Blade, Activate! Ninja Spin!" Brody activated the sword in his hand. "Ninja Steel Megazord Master Slash! Final Attack!" swinging down hard with all their power and finishing off the monster.

"Show's over! Ninjas win!" the Rangers leapt down from the Megazord, cheering with another victory won as they demorphed.

* * *

"Ribbon Tree Park, huh?" Teddie read the sign that the workers from before were putting up. "Much better than some building," she said, sitting high up on one of the branches.

"I think we can all agree on that," Sarah agreed, watching as Preston talked to his dad about his decision. "I'm glad that Preston and his dad worked things out too," she added as they hugged.

"Same," Hayley smiled, leaning against Calvin.

"Was he planning on building a lone structure in the middle of this park?" Heckyl wondered, and jumped slightly as Teddie leaned against him, shifting to make herself comfortable on their branch. His arms then went around her as he relaxed, leaning back against the trunk.

"Probably some sort of hotel. A view like this would bring in some big bucks," Ryan said idly.

"Hey Daisy, you okay?" Hayley's question made the Black Ranger look around sharply. "You've been pretty quiet," she noticed, and Daisy couldn't help but meet Brody's eyes as he looked at her, before she looked back at Hayley quickly, forcing a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired after the monster fight," she said lightly. "Hey, where's Levi?" Daisy asked, wondering where their newest team-mate was.

"He said he was meeting someone. Maybe a girl?" Calvin grinned. Preston and his dad approached, returning their ribbon to the tree together, and Mr. Tien apologised for being so cold about the whole thing.

"Hey guys!" Levi called as he approached with a young man.

"Interesting looking girl," Ryan murmured, making Teddie giggle as Calvin rolled his eyes in amusement.

"I want you all to meet someone," Levi grinned, clapping the stranger on this back. "This is my brother, Eli," he introduced, and those in the tree climbed down as they greeted him. "Eli, these are my friends. Preston, Sarah, Brody-"

"Brody?" Eli interrupted, eyes on the Red Ranger. "Brody Romero?" he asked, making him frown.

"Uh...yeah...that's my name. How'd you know?" Brody tilted his head, confused, as the stranger smiled, his eyes welling up.

"Know you?" he laughed. "I'm Aiden," Brody froze up, eyes wide as he stared at him.

"Aiden?" he breathed, and the stranger claiming to be his brother nodded. Taking a deep breath as tears of his own stung at his eyes, Brody flung himself at him, hugging him tightly as Eli did the same.

"Well, I didn't see that coming," Teddie murmured.

* * *

 **Looks like Teddie's violent cupid ways may not have worked out as well this time!**

 **And another change! What do you guys think?**

 **Don't worry, Ari will make an appearance eventually ;)**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	13. Poisonous Plots

**I swear this was meant to be updated sooner than this. I was in the middle of writing it before going on holiday, and while some of it did get written while I was away, I was then constantly busy as soon as I got home.  
**

 **I hope you like it, this chapter kept changing from what I originally had planned!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Poisonous Plots

Gathered in the outdoor part of the workshop at school, the Rangers were ready to hear Eli – or rather, Aiden's – story.

"On that day, 10 years ago, the day the monsters took Brody," Aiden started his story as they waited patiently. "Dad told me to take the Ninja Steel and hide it. He said to stay hidden too, until he came back. I saw dad turn into a Power Ranger! I couldn't believe it, but then Galvanax hit dad hard. Our dad destroyed the Star, and then...he was gone," he looked down, tears in his eyes as he remembered that day. Brody looked ready to be sick, remembering it too. "But I knew one thing for sure: I had to keep the Ninja Steel safe. I hid it in dad's trophy at the high school, then left the clue in the secret spot. I was terrified Galvanax would come after me, so I went away as far as I could go," Aiden explained.

"That's when our folks found you and took you in," Levi remembered, and Aiden nodded.

"That's right. I became Eli Weston instead, and, like dad said, kept myself hidden," Aiden confirmed. "When I saw the Power Rangers on TV, and you had this," he turned to Brody, holding up the Red Power Star. "I knew it had to be you, Brody," he smiled, and Brody smiled back.

"Dad would be so glad we found each other again," the Red Ranger told him, hugging his brother. He still couldn't believe that he'd finally found his brother.

"Hey, do you think I could come and see the Ranger hideout?" Aiden asked hopefully, and Mick's eyes widened.

"Sure!" Brody nodded.

"Uh, Brody," their mentor stopped him quickly. "I wonder if that's such a great idea," he warned, making Brody frown in confusion. "The Prism, Ninja Steel, they're uh, really only...they're only for Power Rangers!" Mick pointed out, and Brody's frown grew.

"But you were fine with Teddie's boyfriend seeing it, and he used to be a bad guy!" Brody pointed out.

"Okay, ignoring that you're bringing that up," Teddie's eyes flashed as she spoke up. "Aiden doesn't have powers to protect him, and if Galvanax or one of his minions decides to target him, considering he's your brother and all, if he knew were the base was, there'd be trouble," she pointed out. Brody sighed, knowing she was right, and shrugged to Aiden.

"Sorry, Aiden," Mick apologised to the young man, who forced a smile.

"That's okay, but do you think I could train with you guys? It's been a long time but I'd like to give it a shot," he requested instead. Mick shrugged.

"Sure!" he allowed, and most of the team jumped down from their perches to get ready.

"Let's see if you remember what dad taught us," Brody laughed, putting an arm around his brother's shoulders and pulling him along. Mick glanced to Teddie, who watched with a concerned look.

"Care to share your thoughts on this?" he asked her. Teddie looked up at him, and smiled faintly.

"Something feels...off about Aiden. I don't know what it is, but it makes me uneasy," she admitted, and fidgeted with her hands as she looked down. "Brody's comment..."

"Don't take it to heart. You know they trust your judgement, and Heckyl," Mick soothed. Teddie shook her head.

"It's not that. It just reminded me, of when I first met him. My mum, she's way more in-tune with energy than I am. She felt uneasy around Heckyl back then, because of the influence of the Dark Energem," she explained. "I wonder if I'm just being paranoid," Teddie sighed, and the alien put a hand on her shoulder.

"I believe you're being cautious, that's a good thing. But try not to be too cautious. Brody just got his brother back, and he's bound to be defensive about it," he warned her, and Teddie smiled wryly back.

"Even if his brother is also Levi's brother?" she asked, laughing lightly, and Mick snorted.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone saw that coming," he murmured, and Teddie nodded her agreement.

* * *

The Rangers all changed into their training gear, while Aiden was loaned some workout clothes by Levi, and started on their training. While Sarah and Preston faced off against Calvin and Brody, Hayley practiced some moves by herself, with Teddie and Levi sparring together, leaving Daisy and Aiden to spar.

"Too bad your Uncle had to go back to his classes," Levi commented as he dodged Teddie's kick, only to be forced to block her punch. It jolted, but didn't hurt, as she pulled her punch.

"Too bad for you, you mean. You seemed a natural with his training," Teddie replied with a grin, making him laugh, a little bashful. "Maybe you're an Earth Ninja in waiting," she considered.

"Really?" Levi seemed excited at the idea, and dodged Teddie's next punch.

"I dunno. You're going to have to get better before I accept you as one of mine," she replied, making him laugh. Nearby, Daisy moved around Aiden's powerful punch, striking him with several quick jabs.

"Nice moves Daisy," Hayley complimented, and Daisy smiled, blushing.

"Thanks, I've been practicing what my Master had taught me before I left," she explained.

"Come on, you think those are nice?" Aiden laughed, and Daisy frowned at him, a little hurt. Hayley's smile faded a little too. "Check this out," he leapt up, demonstrating a series of kicks. He then swung a punch, and Daisy narrowly avoided it.

"Hey, watch it!" Daisy snapped, only to be forced to block more moves before shoving Aiden back.

"Yeah?" Aiden smirked to Hayley, who was frowning.

"This is training, not an actual fight," Daisy pointed out, rubbing her arms. He hadn't pulled his punches in the slightest, and he was strong. Aiden's smirk grew, and he threw another punch, only for his wrist to be caught, and his world flipped as he landed on his back.

"Dude, chill out," Teddie warned him, standing over him.

"Teddie, what was that about?" Levi frowned as he ran over, having been getting some water.

"That's what I'd like to know," Aiden coughed from the ground.

"Bro, you okay?" Levi offered his hand to his adoptive brother, who took it and let himself be pulled to his feet.

"Yeah, just a little winded. Bigger blow was to my pride that a tiny thing like her could put me on my ass like that," he grinned.

"'Tiny thing'?" Teddie repeated, offended. "You were going too hard on Daisy," she called him out, annoyed.

"Exactly," Hayley nodded in agreement. "We're here to practice, so we can all improve. It's not a contest," she smiled, trying to calm things down.

"What's going on?" Brody asked as he hurried over as well.

"Looks like I don't play nice enough for your buddies. And that guard dog is a little too happy to put someone with less training on his back," Aiden sneered, glaring at Teddie.

"Easy," Levi soothed.

"I'll see you around," Aiden stormed off, shrugging Levi's hand off his shoulder. Levi followed him out, calling after him.

"Guys, what's the story?" Brody asked, wanting to know what had set his brother off.

"Honestly, Brody, your brother doesn't want to train," Hayley was honest with him as Teddie checked to see if Daisy was okay. "He just wants to show off," she admitted.

"He went too hard for just training," Teddie spoke up, looking worried.

"He's been in hiding for ten years, couldn't tell anyone what happened," Brody became defensive, protective over the brother he'd just reconnected with. "Cut him some slack," he rolled his eyes and stormed off after the two.

"Brody!" Daisy called, but he didn't come back, and the three exchanged worried looks.

* * *

"Perhaps doing such a move was a little extreme?" Heckyl suggested as Teddie complained to him after school. She arched an eyebrow at him. "Or perhaps it was entirely warranted," he corrected, making her smile a little.

"I know it was a little much, but he was going after Daisy like he had some sort of vendetta against her," Teddie commented softly, worried. "He asked to join us for training, but spent the whole time showing off. And there's something about his moves," she frowned as she thought about it. "Brody said Aiden is supposed to be an Earth Ninja, but his moves didn't really say that about him," she considered.

"Well, it has been ten years. He may have learned different styles of fighting. That's possible, is it not?" Heckyl suggested.

"I guess. Why are you so logical?" Teddie complained, making him smirk.

"One of us has to be," he told her, and Teddie rolled her eyes, smiling in amusement.

"Yeah, yeah," she nudged him, and sighed. "I guess I'm just being paranoid," she accepted with a shrug, and he pressed a kiss to the side of her head as she leaned into him. "I wonder how Levi's doing with all this. To find out his adoptive bro is Brody's brother," Teddie wondered aloud. She then sighed heavily. "I need a day off," she complained.

"I've been thinking the same. It's all go with you sometimes," Heckyl told her, and Teddie lifted her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I've been kind of abandoning you lately with everything going on," she sighed, and he put a hand on her head.

"As long as you don't expect me to join your box of crayons, I'm fine with it," he said seriously, and Teddie laughed, reaching up to take his hand with hers.

"I would never put you through that torment," she said with an equally serious tone, before leaning in and kissing him. As his fingers trailed down her cheek, Teddie's stomach flipped in a giddy feeling that hadn't quite gone away yet. When they pulled apart, aware of a couple of old ladies passing and shooting them disgusted looks, Teddie leaned against him again. "Thanks for putting up with my worries," she murmured, and he gave a light shrug, not speaking as his face warmed again.

* * *

The quiet was interrupted by the sensors picking up monster activity in town, and the Rangers met up to find out what was happening. Morphing as they headed in the direction of the loud screams, the Rangers stopped as they found only a large number of Kudabots harassing people.

"What, no big bad?" Daisy asked as she looked around.

"Our sensors said a monster would be here, but all I see are Kudabots," Brody frowned as they jumped over a low wall.

"And there's a lot of them," Sarah commented.

"Look who else is here!" Hayley spotted Aiden fighting off the Kudabots with well-placed attacks. It made Teddie's brow furrow as her concern returned.

"Aiden! You still think he's just a show-off?" Brody asked, making it clear that he was still annoyed at their earlier comments.

"Dude, not the time," Teddie warned. "Come on," calling on her hammer, Teddie took on the Kudabots harassing a couple.

"There's so many Kudabots!" Brody complained as he fought a large group off.

"And still no monster!" Preston continued as he fought off more Kudabots. "That's weird," he said, as they all grew concerned at the change in Galvanax' usual tactics.

"I've got a bad feeling about this!" Calvin voiced his concerns.

"You and me both," Daisy agreed, pushing her other worries to the side. "Call to the Beast Inside! Free the Magpie!" she summoned her animal spirit to help fight off the Kudabots, and Teddie did the same to help clear them out. Noticing that the Magpie seemed a little off, slower and less powerful, Teddie glanced to Daisy, who didn't seem to be struggling on the outside.

"Looks like there's even more to worry about than I realised," Teddie murmured to herself, before spinning her hammer and slamming it to the ground. It created a tremor around her, making the Kudabots stumble so she could finish them off.

"Good work everybody!" Preston grinned as they regrouped, having defeated all of the Kudabots.

"You too Aiden," Calvin praised as the young man ran up to them.

"Yeah man, you've been holding out on me with those moves," Levi laughed, and Aiden smiled proudly at him.

"Green and Gold, you're going down!" a monster popped up from the bushes nearby, throwing a ball of magic aimed at Teddie and Levi.

"No!" Brody spotted her and moved faster than the others, standing in the way and taking the hit. It slammed into him, and Brody screamed as the light surrounded his body and faded into him, forcing him to demorph.

"Brody!" Daisy caught him as he fell and sank with him into the grass, only to be shoved away as Aiden let out a cry of horror and held his brother as Brody cried out in pain.

"It hit the Red Ranger? Even better!"

"Back off!" Calvin shouted as the monster stepped out into view.

"What did you do to my brother?" Aiden shouted furiously, held back by Preston and Calvin.

"I hit one, Madame Odius," Toxitea giggled as the fox-masked monster appeared.

"He's tasted Toxitea's poison," Odius explained as the rest of the team stood protectively over their fallen leader. "You can't save him, unless you have the antidote," she taunted.

"Give it to us right now!" Hayley shouted, pointing her sword at the monster as she laughed.

"Fine...but in exchange, I get your Power Stars," Odius bargained.

"No! Don't do it!" Brody managed to say from the ground.

"You'll be changing your tune soon enough," she taunted him. "Give us the Power Stars before sunset, or the Red Ranger dies a painful death!" cackling, she vanished, taking Toxitea with her.

"No!" Sarah cried out, but it was too late.

* * *

"Lay him down here guys," Mick shoved the tools off his workbench, and Brody moaned in pain as the team slowly lowered him down. "His vital signs are getting weaker," Mick warned, seeing the sickly pale colour the Red Ranger was turning, as sweat ran down his face. He was barely conscious, and his breathing was erratic. "Odius was correct. Soon, the poison will kill him," he warned.

"Not if you give them your Power Stars in exchange for the antidote!" Aiden shouted at them. The team hesitated, which only riled him up more. "What are you waiting for?!" he demanded.

"If we hand over our Power Stars, she'll kill everyone," Teddie told him.

"She's right," Levi stepped in front of Aiden as he glared furiously at the Green Ranger. "That's what Galvanax wants. We need to stop and think about it. Maybe...we can do something clever," he suggested.

"Something to throw them off," Teddie nodded, on board with the idea.

"You mean like some kind of trick?" Hayley asked, which only made Aiden more annoyed.

"You want to trick them?! They aren't stupid! You told me that yourself Levi," Aiden shook his head at the idea. "Please. He's my brother too. We can't risk his life. The whole reason he's in this mess is because he jumped in to save you two," he pointed out, looking from Levi to Teddie. "You've got to give them your _real_ Ninja Power Stars," he told them.

"Or, we can try and make our own antidote!" Mick suggested. "My chemical skills are top notch!" he tried to soothe the irate young man, who rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Go ahead and try. But if that doesn't work, you _have_ to give Odius your Power Stars. Right?!" Aiden ordered. No-one spoke.

"Let's focus on making the antidote," Calvin spoke up. As he, Preston and Sarah followed him over to start making a base for the antidote, Teddie remained where she was standing, thinking.

"I'm here bro," Aiden stood beside Brody, who smiled weakly.

"Thanks..." the Red Ranger breathed, turning his head and seeing Daisy watching him with a scared expression. "Don't look so worried, Flower Girl," her eyes widened as he smiled at her.

"Brody...I-" Daisy stopped as he coughed violently. "I'll go get you some water," she rushed off, unaware that Aiden was glaring at her. Teddie suddenly rushed over to Levi and Hayley as they whispered.

"I have an idea. Give me a few minutes," she was out the door before they could speak, and exchanged curious looks.

By the time Teddie had returned with Heckyl, Brody was unconscious and Aiden was growing increasingly irate.

"How about you help with the antidote, or better yet, give up your Power Star?" he was snarling at Daisy, who was standing on Brody's other side.

"Brody would never forgive himself if we gave up our Power Stars hoping that Odius was being honest," the Black Ranger told him quietly, standing her ground as she looked down at where Brody was holding onto her hand.

"He's _my brother_ ," Aiden seethed. "You think you know him better than me?" he demanded.

"I know he's worried, since they just found each other, but this is so unlike him," Levi murmured as he watched, looking a little sad. "I've never seen him so angry. He's always been polite and friendly," he shook his head.

"This is borderline Snide levels of aggression," Heckyl commented, leaning against the door-frame as he watched Aiden glaring hatefully at Daisy.

"He's my brother, he's not evil," Levi denied quickly, rounding on him angrily.

"I'm not saying that he is," Heckyl shook his head. "Only that his worry is making him angry and reckless, if he's attempting to have you surrender your Power Stars," he pointed out carefully. Frustrated, Levi sucked in a breath and looked away.

"Let's focus on helping Brody for now," Hayley spoke up before an argument could break out. "Ted, you said you had a plan, right?" she asked hopefully, and the Green Ranger nodded.

"We're going to need the Power Stars," she said, and the two exchanged panicked looks. "Trust me. Please," Teddie pleaded quietly with them, looking up hopefully. Heckyl shook his head in amusement as the two met her gaze and wilted. Few could withstand a look like that and say no, himself included.

"Sure," Hayley said as Levi nodded. Teddie smiled thankfully, before turning to Heckyl.

"Fine, fine," he shrugged. "The things I do for you," he murmured, making her giggle before she slipped back into Mick's workshop.

"What's she doing?" Hayley asked, turning to Heckyl and seeing his hand glowing blue. It was an eerie sight, and something about it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Getting the Power Stars," Heckyl answered simply, hardly paying attention as he used his powers to slowly pull the Stars free from where Calvin, Sarah and Preston carried them. Teddie walked through, checking on Daisy and offering a reassuring smile that the other girl weakly returned.

"She's good," Levi commented as he saw her lift Daisy and Brody's Stars too.

"She's normally better," Heckyl commented, having witnessed first-hand her pick-pocketing abilities. He didn't take his eyes off her. "But since you are all Ninjas, regardless of your skill, she felt having a helping hand would prevent them noticing," he explained.

"Hey, don't give away all my secrets," Teddie made them jump as she suddenly reappeared beside them.

"Did you get them all?" Hayley asked in surprise, not having seen her lift them all. Teddie grinned.

"I'm very good," she winked, before sobering. "Come on, the hard part is next," Teddie warned as she took Heckyl's hand and pulled him along. Exchanging curious looks, Levi and Hayley followed, none of them realising that Aiden was watching them with a smirk.

* * *

"I _never_ want to do that again," Hayley declared with a shudder. Nausea flooded her senses and she fought back a gag. She walked quickly away from the tree she had passed through, as if expecting it to pull her back through.

"Sorry Hayley, it can be a little disorientating the first time," Teddie apologised with a small smile.

"That's putting it lightly," Hayley grumbled, looking a little green.

"You're no Earth child, that's for sure," a gruff voice commented, amused, making her look around in surprise. Hayley screamed, when she came face-to-face with a short creature with small eyes and a squashed nose, his smile showing off several rows of sharp teeth. The creature screamed in response, jumping back and falling over in alarm.

"Hayley, it's okay!" Teddie stopped her from going on the offensive, laughing a little as she ran to help the creature up. "He isn't going to hurt you," she soothed.

"Who – _what –_ is he?" Levi asked, standing with Hayley as Teddie helped the fallen creature to his feet.

"This is Phineas. He's a Troblin, and an old family friend," Teddie introduced. "Phineas, these are my friends, Hayley and Levi," she told him as he brushed dirt off his raggedy clothes.

"New friends! It's always great to meet new friends," Phineas smiled. "Oh! And the boyfriend too! Good to see you again," he greeted Heckyl, who nodded back as he glanced away, a little flustered. Teddie giggled, her own cheeks warm. "Nice of you to drop by, Teddie. What brings you to this neck of the woods? Get it?" Phineas winked, making Teddie laugh.

"We're headed for Rootcore. Who's there?" she asked.

"Oh, Udonna, Daggeron and Althea," Phineas answered as they started walking through the forest. "The Wind and Lightning Twins too," he added, and Teddie did her best not to grimace at the mention of the two, who she had never really gotten along with. "You'll have plenty of help there. I best be off, need to see a Faun about a Sprite. Good to meet you!" with a wave, Phineas bounced off, singing one of Teddie's songs off-key.

"Well he seemed..."

"Weird," Levi finished for Hayley. "Really weird," he declared, laughing a little.

"That's Phineas for you," Teddie smiled.

"Whoa," Hayley breathed as she stopped, staring up at the dragon head carved and protruding from a massive tree. The mouth slowly opened, and they followed Teddie inside.

"Whoa is right!" Levi agreed as they stepped into Rootcore, and he looked around in awe at the hollowed tree.

"Is that...Teddie!" an older woman with long black hair tied back in a braid, and bright green eyes smiled with delight, rushing over and hugging the Green Ranger tightly. "It's so good to see you, my dear," Althea kissed her grand-daughter on the forehead. "And Heckyl too," she released Teddie to scrutinse him with a warm smile very similar to Teddie's. "Still wasting away. Is she not feeding you?" she asked, making him blush.

"Gramma, please," Teddie sighed, as red as Heckyl while Althea laughed. "These are my friends, Hayley and Levi," she introduced the pair to quickly change the subject.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Althea, and since Teddie has brought you here, that would make you the...White and Gold Power Rangers, yes?" she guessed in a hushed voice, taking them by surprise.

"How did you...oh!" Hayley gasped. "You're the Lunar Knight!" she realised, making Althea beam.

"I'm glad that Teddie is a little more open than her mother when it comes to talking about Rangers," Althea chuckled, and Teddie went red as both Hayley and Heckyl shot her amused looks. "Yes, I am the Lunar Knight, but we leave the more physical issues here in the Magical Realm to the newer generation," Althea explained.

"That would be..."

"Us!" two young women popped up on either side of Althea with grins. They were a little taller than Teddie, with blue eyes and vibrant red hair; one with shoulder length curled out, while the other had her hair cropped even shorter.

"Good to..."

"See you..."

"Tiny Teddie," they greeted Teddie, whose brow furrowed.

"Don't call me that," she warned, but it only service to make Andrea and Antonia laugh. "Gramma, we have trouble. Our friend, he's been poisoned. We need an antidote, fast," Teddie explained as she turned back to Althea. The older woman's smile faded, and she nodded.

"Of course. Andrea, call your father and ask him to join us," the Knight turned to the twins as her voice took on a more authoritative tone. "Antonia, you start on the base while I call Joe," Althea instructed, and the two nodded, obeying her without issue.

"Gimme some details on the poison's effects. It'll help us make it more effective," Antonia requested as the other two hurried off.

"I can help with that," Levi volunteered.

"Thanks, Toni," Teddie smiled with relief.

"Hey, next gen Mystics. We stick together," Antonia told her, before grinning and looking at Heckyl. "And hey, if you ever get bored of her, I'll show you how fun a Lightning Mystic can be," she winked, making Teddie stiffen as Heckyl's brow rose.

"No thank you," he declined politely.

"Too bad," Antonia sighed.

"Toni..." Teddie hissed at her, and the girl laughed as she danced away.

"Your hands are glowing," Heckyl then whispered to Teddie, who quickly extinguished the energy as she glowered at the older girl.

* * *

Odd smells wafted through Rootcore as Chip, Joe and Udonna worked on a potion to counter the poison, with Antonia working with them and making notes.

"Preston would be so jealous if he knew we came here," Hayley commented as they sat at the table. She gazed around, looking at the brooms mounted on the wall, with different colours behind them and symbols. Levi nodded in agreement, jumping as there was a small bang from where the potion was being made. He then turned to Teddie, watching as she stared at the eight Power Stars in front of her.

"Duplication magic," Daggeron commented as he stood by Althea, the two watching Teddie. "A clever solution to buy time, but it is a tough spell," he considered. Althea hummed her agreement, not looking away. There was a spark as Teddie tried to make a copy, before it shattered, and her fists clenched in frustration. It was a difficult spell, as Daggeron had said; one that Ari had mastered with a lot of practice, but even Spencer, with more experience, and Chase, a prodigy with spells, had trouble with. "Perhaps I should-"

"Have some faith in the girl," Althea stopped her husband from going down to Teddie. "And those who support her," she smiled warmly, while Daggeron's brow furrowed as Heckyl put a hand on Teddie's shoulder. She visibly relaxed as he spoke quietly to her.

"Of all the people..." he muttered, disapproving.

"Let's face it, dear," Althea chuckled. "Just like with Meraki, nobody was ever going to be good enough for her," she teased, and patted his shoulder. "Give the boy a chance," the Knight told him as Teddie took a deep breath. She held out a hand over the Green Power Star, murmuring in a language that the other three didn't understand. A perfect copy appeared beside the Star, and she smiled brightly.

"It worked!" Levi breathed.

"Not bad," Heckyl squeezed her shoulder as he took it and examined it.

"I'd like to see you do better," Teddie stuck her tongue out at him. "This way, we'll be able to buy some time with Odius, even if she doesn't stay true to her word," she said as she lifted the Red Star next.

"Speaking from experience, I don't think she will," Heckyl warned her quietly as he set the fake down.

"Then we have to hope this antidote works," Hayley looked over to where Joe and Chip were arguing over ingredients. They were then chided by Udonna, who added something else entirely as Antonia scribbled down notes.

* * *

Running through the forest in Summer Cove, Levi, Hayley and Teddie searched for any sign of Odius or Toxitea. Hayley clutched the case of Power Stars close to her chest, before finally spotting a Buzzcam.

"We've come to hand over the Power Stars," she announced, holding the case open to reveal all eight. Only a moment later, Odius and her companion appeared in a flash of light.

"So nice to see you again, and just in time too," Odius sneered as she approached them. Hayley swallowed her fear as the fox-masked monster came close to her.

"Where's the antidote?" Teddie demanded, seeing that she was empty handed, except for the small magical mallet in her hand. Instead of producing any sort of antidote, however, the two just started to laugh.

"You naïve _fools_!" Odius cackled. "You really thought there was an antidote to Toxitea's poison?" she mocked, a little incredulous. She then waved her mallet, and the case vanished from Hayley's arms, reappearing in hers.

"No! You told us-"

"I lied, stupid boy," Odius cut Levi off with a sneer. "There was never any antidote to Toxitea's poison," she announced.

"Your Red Ranger will succumb to the poison any time now. You've not only lost your Power Stars, but any chance to say goodbye to him," Toxitea laughed as Odius admired the stars. Teddie's eyes widened at the cruelty of her words, and fought down the rage.

"The magic in these is much stronger than I expected. Fascinating..." Odius commented as she lifted the Gold Power Star. "More than I remember," she added in a quiet murmur. "They're powerless now. Toxitea, kill them," Odius ordered dismissively.

"With pleasure," the monster cackled, rushing at them, only for Teddie to catch her punch.

"You lie and taunt us, and then try and kill us when we're powerless?" the Green Ranger hissed as white light surrounded her hands. "Well think again!" with a powerful punch, Teddie threw Toxitea backwards into a tree, hard enough to crack it almost entirely.

"Whoa," was all Hayley could say.

"How did you do that?" Levi asked, both staring at Teddie as she lifted her hands, watching the white light fade.

"I don't know...maybe it's to do with the White Energem?" she guessed, before looking around as the rest of the Rangers, minus Brody, ran towards them. They all looked confused and alarmed, making the three gulp. They had a lot of explaining to do.

"What's going on?" Calvin asked when the four reached them.

"Are those..." Daisy spotted the Gold Star in Odius' claw. "I don't believe it. You _stole_ our Power Stars and gave them to her?" she demanded, furious.

"How could you do such a thing?" Preston was horrified.

"So much for not believing her," Sarah scoffed. "And you didn't even get an antidote? Why?" the Pink Ranger shouted.

"You don't understand," Hayley pleaded with the four. "It's not what you think-"

"You didn't even tell me?"Calvin interrupted her, looking betrayed.

" _Enough_!" Teddie spoke up. "We're here buying time. Here," after rooting in her pockets, she handed over the Pink, Blue, Yellow and Black Stars. Their owners stared at her blankly.

"What?!" Odius gasped, and Teddie snapped her fingers. The fox-masked witch let out a wail as the stars vanished in a puff of Green and White smoke. "No! You little brat! How _dare_ you trick me with magic!" she snarled at Teddie, who grinned.

"What were you buying time for?" Daisy asked, confused. "Brody's still-"

"Right here!" Daisy jumped, and whirled around.

"Don't do that! Sky Boy, I – you're okay!" Daisy realised as Brody grinned at her, looking completely fine.

"Better than okay, Flower Girl," he assured. "Levi, Hayley and Teddie were buying time by giving fake Power Stars, and it gave Heckyl time to bring me an antidote," Brody explained.

"Impossible!" Toxitea cried as she finally recovered enough to get back to her feet. "There is no antidote!" she vowed.

"There is, if you know where to go," Teddie smirked back. "That antidote was made by my Uncle, as well as the Yellow Mystic in the Magical Realm. There's nothing they can't do!" she declared.

"The Mystics?" Odius repeated; voice quivering so slightly that Teddie thought that she'd imagined it. "Never mind! Toxitea, destroy them!" the fox-masked witch vanished in a flash of light.

"You'll pay for what you did!" Toxitea warned.

"You guys never learn," Brody called as he produced his own Power Star. "You don't mess with the Power Rangers! It's Morphin' Time! Power Stars!"

"Lock in! NINJA SPIN!"

"Ninja Rangers fear no danger!" drawing their weapons, the Morphed Rangers raced the monster.

"Tea time's over, Toxitrash!" Sarah called.

"Now you've brewed up some trouble! Kudabots!" the blue creatures raced in along with Toxitea, who Levi faced as the others took out the blue footsoldiers.

"I can't believe you guys went all the way to the magical realm," Preston called as he blasted one of the Kudabots in the chest. "Without me!" he complained.

"It's not that far to go," Teddie answered simply. "Not if you know where to go!" she lifted her sword, spinning it as it became a hammer, and slammed it against the ground.

"And trust me, I'm never going that route again," Hayley grumbled, making the Green Ranger laugh.

"Hey, at least you didn't get stuck!" she said, and Hayley's face turned a pale shade of green at the thought.

"Next time, make sure to take Presto with you!" Sarah laughed as they all turned to Toxitea, having finished off the last of the Kudabots. Toxitea was tough, kicking Levi away, but the others ran in close and stopped her from landing another blow.

"Stay on her!" Calvin called as she fought back furiously, striking them if she got past their guard. With multiple strikes of their swords, and Teddie's hammer, they knocked her back to the ground nearby.

"You'll pay a steep price for that!" Toxitea snarled as she got back to her feet and rushed them.

"Ninja Tornado Attack!" Levi used his Power Star to create a tornado of wind that engulfed Toxitea, making her scream. "Got her. I think I knocked the wind out of her sails," he chuckled from his perch above.

"Nice move," Preston laughed as Levi jumped down, meeting them.

"Let's go ice this tea," he called, and they ran at Toxitea again.

"This is no tea party," she gulped. "My poison isn't ready!" she whined, throwing fireballs at the Rangers as they chased after her. "But I bet that still stings!" she laughed as Sarah, Hayley and Calvin hit the ground, crying out in pain.

"Not as much as this will!" Brody shouted as he ran in with Levi and Preston. They dodged her attacks easily, cutting through the last of them.

"How do you take your tea guys?" Preston asked with a confident grin.

"With tornadoes and lightning," Levi laughed.

"I'll take mine hot!" Brody nodded.

"How about shaken?" Teddie grinned as she attached her Element Star.

"Blue Tornado Strike!"

"Red Fire Strike!"

"Storm Star! Lightning Mode. Ninja Lightening Strike!"

"Element Star, Ninja Earth Attack!"

"Ninja Spin!" Teddie slammed her hammer against the ground again as the other three swung their swords. "Final attack!" Levi swung his guitar-like sword, throwing lightning out, as Preston spun around Toxitea, striking her as the earth burst up around the monster, and was engulfed in flames as Preston leapt back.

"Great work team!" Brody called as the other three ran back over to meet them. Purple light burst through the clouds, hitting the remains of the monster, and Toxitea reformed, growing much larger with a cackle.

"That's one big kettle," Hayley commented.

"Hey guys, let Brody and me handle this creep," Levi requested.

"Yeah, it's payback time," Brody agreed.

"Go for it," Teddie nodded.

"Robo Red Zord Star, lock in!"

"Bullrider Zord Star, lock in!"

"Activate, Ninja Spin!" the two summoned their Zords, facing Toxitea as the other Rangers watched from the ground. "Alright Toxitea, you got us steamed up, and you're gonna pay!" Brody vowed.

"Oh, really?" the monster sneered, but it quickly ended when the two speedy Zords rushed in and kicked her, before dodging her counter strikes. They bombarded her with attacks, making Toxitea screech in pain. "That all you got?" she challenged, trying to keep her bravado up. She laughed when Levi hit her. "I barely felt that-ah!" she then screamed again as Brody punched her.

"She's mighty tough," Levi commented.

"Let's see how she likes this!" Brody leapt in, but Toxitea dodged his punch and retaliated with one of her own.

"Can you handle this?" she then blasted the pair with several energy balls, making them jerk around.

"We need to get in there too," Daisy decided, shaking her head and grabbing her Zord Star.

"Ninja Spin!" the six still on the ground called on their own Zords to join the battle.

"Jump on guys!" Preston called as he and Daisy flew by. Brody's Robo Red Zord leapt onto the back of the Blue Dragon Zord, and Daisy's Magpie Zord picked up Levi.

"Get her, Levi!" Brody called. With a cheer, Levi let go, and slammed into Toxitea, making her scream.

"Great shot!" Preston laughed.

"Let's finish her with our Megazords!" Sarah suggested.

"Bullrider Megazord, combine! Ninja Spin!"

"Ninja Steel Megazord, combine! Robo Red Zord!"

"Dragon Zord!"

"Kodiac Zord!"

"Zoom Zord!"

"Magpie Zord!"

"Nitro Zord!"

"Dino Zord!"

Combining their Zords, the two Megazords stood together.

"Let's take this teapot out!" Brody declared.

"I'm with you Brody!" Levi nodded from his own cockpit.

"Oh..." Toxitea whined as she got back up again. "This isn't my cup of tea," she complained.

"Ninja Master Blade, activate!"

"Ninja Steel Megazord! Master Slash!" the Rangers slashed as Levi cheered loudly again.

"Bullrider Megazord, Rodeo Rapid Fire!"

"Final Attack!" the Rangers shouted together, finishing off the monster with powerful attacks.

"Show's over; Ninjas win," Brody grinned triumphantly.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're okay," Aiden breathed as he embraced Brody in a tight hug. The Red Ranger laughed lightly as he hugged him back.

"Thanks bro. And thank you, everyone, for not giving up and handing over our Stars," Brody turned to the others as they stood in the training area. Levi, Hayley and Teddie exchanged looks.

"We're sorry for taking them," Hayley apologised.

"Hey, you needed them," Preston shook his head. "I'm more annoyed that you went to the Mystic Realm without me," he complained, pouting playfully and making the others laugh.

"And we're sorry for what happened before, Aiden," Teddie turned to the young man, who looked a little surprised. "I went a bit too far during training," she admitted, blushing as Heckyl patted her shoulder.

"We were too hard on you. Seeing you help those people against the Kudabots, we were wrong," Hayley nodded in agreement.

"No, I was a jerk. I went too hard on Daisy. Levi and Brody talked some sense into me," Aiden shook his head with a faint smile.

"Don't worry about it," Daisy told him, and Aiden checked his watch.

"I gotta go, I've some things to take care of. See you at dinner, Levi," he called, hurrying off.

"Mick wanted to look into what happened during the fight, and why my sword changes into a hammer now," Teddie spoke up.

"I am curious about those things myself," Heckyl admitted, watching Teddie curiously. He was just as baffled about Teddie potentially tapping into the powers that she should have lost a few months before. "Maybe I'll join you," he said, letting the girl pull him away. Slowly the others departed too, tired after the events of the day, and Levi stopped Brody, whispering something that made his brow furrow, before the Gold Ranger left with a cheery wave. Taking a breath, Brody turned to Daisy, who was fishing her keys from her pocket.

"Hey, Daisy?" his uncertain voice made her stop and look around with a small smile.

"What's up?" she asked, turning to him as he approached.

"I'm sorry, for acting so weird. And being so off with you lately," he apologised, making her eyes widen in surprise. "You were there for me when I got poisoned. Thank you," Brody smiled shyly, and Daisy blushed as her stomach flipped.

"Aiden was there too..." she pointed out feebly.

"He's my brother, he kind of had to be," Brody chuckled. "I'm..." he then stopped, looking away in embarrassment.

"Hey, we're friends, right?" Daisy smiled, making him look back at her. "I told you before, I have your back," she said confidently, and his smile returned.

"R-right. Friends. Thanks, Flower Girl," Brody chuckled, trying to ignore the stab of disappointment in his gut.

"Anytime, Sky Boy," Daisy replied, grabbing her helmet, and Brody turned to leave. "Wait," the word slipped from her mouth suddenly and he stopped, turning back with an innocent smile. "I can't," she'd put her her helmet down again.

"What's wrong?" Brody asked, confused, and Daisy looked up at him earnestly.

"I...I..." Daisy took a breath. "Friends. I don't mean..dammit," frustrated with her rambling, Daisy shook her head. "I like you _more_ than as a friend," she finally got the words out, her face feeling like it was on fire.

"You...do?" Brody blinked at her, looking blank.

"Yes. For a while now. I figured you knew. I'm sorry, I just can't keep it to myself any-more," Daisy confessed. "After we didn't talk much over the last few days, I just wanted to tell you how I really feel," she couldn't look away from Brody, who stared at her for a long moment.

"Really?" he asked, sounding a little confused. Daisy could only nod in response. "Me too," Brody grinned, and her eyes widened.

"Wait, what?" she blinked rapidly at him. "Really?" she asked, making him laugh. He nodded, knowing his own face was warm.

"Levi made me realise. And it made me...super aware of you and how close you were too me. I'm not..." Brody shrugged. "I've never really had to deal with stuff like this before. I panicked...sorry," he explained, making her smile. "So uh...what next?" he asked, his clueless face making Daisy laugh quietly as she approached him.

"How about we grab some food?" she asked, making his stomach flip. Reaching out, he took her hand, linking their fingers.

"That sounds great," he nodded, and the next thing he knew, Daisy's free hand was on his chest, and her lips on his. For just a second, he froze, stunned by her bold action, before responding awkwardly, pulling her closer as he hoped he was doing the right thing.

When they pulled apart, his face was bright red, and when he saw Daisy's shy smile, he responded with one of his own.

"Let's go grab dinner," she whispered, and he nodded back; the two leaving together, hands held as they continued to exchange shy glances.

* * *

 **Didn't plan on that happening _just_ yet, but it fit better here.**

 **Let me know what you think ^^**

 **Please review!**


	14. Family Fusion

**I'm far enough ahead in Behind the Curtain that I took a break to finally get this chapter done.**

 **I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Family Fusion

"By my circuits, Teddie, please stop fidgeting!" Redbot pleaded as the Green Ranger giggled as he scanned her, tickling her with the new machine.

"I can't help it. It tickles," she complained, sitting on a table as Redbot and Mick performed tests.

"This would go a lot faster if you would sit still," Mick pointed out, but was smiling at her childish attitude. "We've not had any luck figuring out what caused your sudden increase in strength, or if it is remnants of your White Energem," he said. They'd been working for days on what had caused Teddie to hit Toxitea with much greater force than normal.

"Whatever it is," they glanced to Heckyl, who was studying Teddie's hammer. "The power is similar to what's happened here," he told them, thinking about the strange effects Teddie was going through. "Almost as if your Ninja Steel and Energem powers are mixed," he considered aloud.

"Maybe they are," Teddie nodded, and he looked up, goggles over his eyes. "If there really is remnants of my power left inside me, it's not hard to believe that it would merge with my Ninja Steel powers. I mean, Presto is able to use magic," she pointed out.

"Yes, but you used all of your Energem's powers destroying the Dark Energem," Heckyl pulled his goggles off. "You shouldn't have any left," he said, and Teddie shrugged.

"But Lady Celebrian said that they still had a little power left, remember? When she took them back. Maybe a little...stuck behind," Teddie debated.

"Possibly," Heckyl agreed. "The best way to work that out, will be to check your friends too. And..." he paused, brow furrowing. Teddie's own expression turned grim.

"What's the matter?" Mick noticed their sudden darker mood.

"Ryan. He was bonded with the Dark Energem. If there's energy left behind from each of the Energems, then the same can be said for him," Teddie spoke quietly, paling at the idea. Few things scared her more than Ryan falling back to the darkness.

"It might not be that. We don't know for sure," Heckyl tried to soothe her, walking over to where she was still perched.

"I hope not. I don't think I have it in me to fight him again," Teddie admitted, her voice tired.

"The best way to prevent that would be to run more tests," Mick smiled gently. "The sooner we know what we're dealing with, the more prepared we can be," he soothed.

"Right," Teddie nodded, but didn't look entirely convinced. Heckyl poked her nose, squashing it up, and she pulled back, looking up with a slightly irritated look.

"What nonsense are you always telling us?" he asked her calmly. Teddie looked a little confused for a moment, before blinking and smiling softly.

"Positive thoughts. Right," she said. "Thanks," she took his hand, squeezing it. With his free hand, he messed up her hair, and Teddie giggled before jumping down from the table. "I better go, I said I'd help set up for the talent show tonight."

"Oh yes, the talent show," Mick remembered. "Are you entering?" he asked.

"Nah," Teddie shook her head, and grinned. "I already know I'm talented," the others couldn't help but smile at her brighter mood. "You have all you need for the new Star, yeah?" Teddie paused, turning to Mick. He nodded eagerly.

"Just need Calvin's Yellow Energy, and Levi's Gold energy and we're good to go," he said with excitement.

"Can't wait," Teddie laughed, waving and disappearing out.

* * *

After school had ended, most of the student population was busy preparing for the talent show, all of them excited to show off whatever talents they had.

"I hear Victor wanted to bring a bull in for his talent," Hayley commented to Teddie as they, and Sarah, walked through the hall after school.

"I would have thought he was already plenty bull-headed," Teddie grinned, making the other two laugh.

"Hey Presto," Sarah greeted as they met the Blue Ranger at his locker. "All set for tonight?" she asked as he held his magician's hat in his hands. He smiled, looking excited, and let go of the hat as he murmured a few quiet words. Instead of falling, the hat floated in the air, lifting as he moved his hands to propel it upward.

"What do you think?" he asked, focusing his attention on keeping the hat in the air.

"That's great!" Teddie breathed as they all stared in awe. "Your magic control is coming on so well," she praised.

"Wow, Preston. Good job," Sarah said as Hayley laughed, all three clapping for him.

"Thanks guys. I hope it turns out well tonight too. Merlin's already prepared," Preston said as he caught the hat and patted it fondly.

"Can't wait to see it, you're going to steal the show," Teddie told him, before their Ninja Coms beeped. The four looked around, and covered Hayley as she opened the link.

"Mick needs us in the base," she told them, and they hurried off. They almost bumped into Savannah, who shot them a dirty look as they called out apologies without looking around.

"Those guys get weirder every day," she murmured.

* * *

"Dammit," Aiden cursed as he hit another wrong note on the guitar he was playing.

"Don't worry bro, we'll get there," Brody offered him a smile, but Aiden shook his head, a little frustrated.

"I just don't get it. I _know_ how to play guitar. I've been practising for years," he complained, huffing. "And Levi...he barely played and now he's a superstar," he added.

"It's okay Aiden, you're probably just distracted. We'll take a break and-" Brody was cut of by the door to the classroom bursting open, and all the Rangers, as well as Mick, stumbled in.

"Ripcon's attacking the city," Sarah warned, and Brody went pale.

"Ripcon?" he stood up. "He's tough. The last time we fought, I barely got away," the Red Ranger admitted, thinking back to his one-on-one fight with his tormentor.

"Mick, what about that new Star you've been working on?" Calvin asked, hoping they had something new to use against the powerful monster.

"The Ninja Fusion Star," Mick's eyes lit up, and nobody noticed Aiden going still, trying not to seem like he was paying deep attention to what they were saying. "It's almost complete. It will harness all eight of your Power Stars," he explained.

"Cal just finished adding his energy, but we still need to add my Gold energy," Levi warned.

"We'll buy some time while you guys go back to the base and finish the fusion star," Brody decided.

"Ripcon's super powerful, but we'll do what we can," Teddie nodded as they hurried out.

"Sorry Aiden, I'll see you later, okay?" Brody turned to his brother, who was making a show of returning the guitar to its case. He looked up, and smiled.

"No problem. Just be safe, Brody," he smiled, and the Red Ranger nodded before following his team out.

* * *

"There's the creep!" Daisy spotted Ripcon, accompanied by one of the Basherbots. Seeing the team arrive, Ripcon laughed confidently.

"Perfect!" he turned to them as more of the Basherbots rushed to stand in front of him. The Rangers Morphed as they ran towards them, and started fighting the monsters.

"Brody, we'll take care of the Basherbots!" Preston called over his shoulder as he forced one of the monsters back.

"You try to stop Ripcon!" Calvin grabbed two, holding them back from going after the Red Ranger. Brody nodded, using his sword to cut down one attacking him.

"I'm on it!" he then sprinted past the fight, going after Ripcon. The rest focused on taking out the powerful Basherbots, who swarmed them even more without Brody and Levi there to help.

"I might not know just how this works," Teddie spun her sword, letting it become a hammer again. "But I know it'll help take you creeps down!" she called, slamming it against a Basherbot before kicking at the one coming up behind her.

"My sword!" Daisy looked up as she heard Brody cry out, seeing his sword clattering to the ground uselessly out of his reach. Her eyes widened as Ripcon knocked him to the ground, and she hurled her sword at them. It impaled the metal gate, and Ripcon's sword, about to finish the Red Ranger off, was stopped by it.

"That's not your sword!" Ripcon snarled.

"No, it's mine!" Daisy shouted as she punched one of the Basherbots out of her way. "Use it, Brody!" she told him as she summoned her Magpie Spirit to help fight.

"Thanks, Flower-Girl," Brody got back to his feet, grabbing her sword and using it along with his own to fight Ripcon.

* * *

"It's time to add the Gold Energy," Mick told Levi as the spinning Prism slowed to a stop. The centre was glowing with an almost orange light, and when Levi hurled his Power Star into the Prism, the spinning started up again. "Hopefully, the Gold energy combines with the Fusion Star," Mick told him.

"And fast. Ripcon is powerful," Heckyl murmured, watching the screen that showed the Ranger's battle. The Gold Power Star exploded out of the Prism, and Levi caught it, stumbling back from the force.

"Your Power Star!" Redbot gasped. "Let's hope it fused," he said as Levi set his Power Star down.

"Uh, Levi?" Mick spoke nervously as the Nexus Prism slowed again, and Levi looked up just as another Star burst out. He caught it, and almost fell backwards as it was thrown even harder. Mick caught him, and the two straightened up.

"Whoa! It worked!" Redbot exclaimed as they admired the Star.

"All eight Power Star energies merged perfectly!" Mick smiled with excitement as the Star shone brightly in Levi's hands. "That is the Ninja Fusion Star, the most powerful Star we have _ever_ made," he gave a giddy laugh.

"I'll get it to the others. Thanks Mick," Levi nodded, hurrying out to the yard to throw the star.

* * *

' _Ninja Fusion Star's on its way, Brody_ ,' Levi called through their communication devices. As the fighting continued, Brody knocked Ripcon back, and looked up to see the Star hurtling towards him. He caught it easily, and grinned.

"Yes! Great timing Levi," he breathed with relief.

"New Star, eh?" Ripcon scoffed. "You won't have a chance to use it!" he ran at Brody again, who was forced to fight one-handed until Ripcon knocked the Star out of his hand.

"Come on Brody!" Teddie called, seeing the fight as the Basherbots continued to come.

* * *

"It's lucky there's still plenty of Ninja Steel in the trophy," Redbot commented as Mick carefully poured more of the precious metal into the melting cup to start working on a new Star.

"The Rangers will need it. If Ripcon's only a minion of Galvanax, then they'll need even more power to beat him," Heckyl warned them, before they heard the hidden door slide open. Looking around, they saw Aiden straighten up, looking around.

"Uh...Aiden," Mick frowned, not understanding what the young man was doing in the base he shouldn't have known about. "Uh, you shouldn't be in here," he warned.

"Yeah," Aiden laughed, shrugging. "Too bad. I shouldn't do this either," he suddenly drew a strange blaster from his jacket, and fired it at Heckyl, who was slammed into a wall.

"Aiden!"

"What are you doing?" Redbot demanded as Aiden laughed.

"Madam Odius warned me that he was more dangerous than any of you. So, this will keep him down until I leave with the Ninja Steel," he approached, and as Mick tried to open a link with the Rangers, Aiden blasted them too, and they hit the ground hard.

"Error, error," Redbot flailed on the ground as Mick and Heckyl were out for the count. Approaching the trophy, Aiden opened the lid.

"I always hated this thing, I guess it finally came in handy," he smirked, opening it to look in a the Ninja Steel. Closing it over again, he lifted it, and turned to walk away.

"Hey, Mick! I left my Power Star in-" Levi stopped abruptly as he entered through the other doorway. Seeing the three on the ground, he looked up at Aiden, who was staring at him. "Eli?" he asked, unable to stop himself from calling him the name he had always known him as. "What are you doing with the Ninja Steel?" he asked, confused. Aiden sighed, and turned sharply to fire the blaster.

Levi's eyes widened, and he dove into cover before the shot could hit him, letting his reflexes take over. Letting out a frustrated growl, Aiden slammed the trophy back down on the table and followed his adoptive brother.

* * *

"This is the end, Ratbait!" Ripcon vowed, standing over Brody. He forced him down with his much greater strength, until Brody was down on one knee, using both hands to push back. Hearing the caw of a magpie, Brody suddenly leapt back, right as Ripcon was slammed into by Daisy's Magpie Spirit. It battered the monster with powerful wings, making him shriek as Brody grabbed the Fusion Star.

"Now's your chance!" Preston shouted after him.

"Use the Ninja Fusion Star!"

"Use all our power!"

"Take him out!"

"End this!"

"Show him the power of all our Stars!" the Rangers cheered on their leader.

"That's the plan," Brody nodded, connecting the Ninja Fusion Star to his sword. "Your time is up," he warned Ripcon as he forced the animal spirit back.

"Give it your best shot!" Ripcon goaded, taking his second sword out of its sheath as Brody grabbed Daisy's sword again.

"Ninja Fusion Fury, final attack!" he shouted as the swords glowed Red and Black.

"Double Sword Doom Strike!" Ripcon called on his own power, determined to put an end to the Red Ranger. Brody threw out his arms, and the swords split into eight in the colours of the Ranger powers, with six colliding with Ripcon's own attack to block it. With the other two swords, he gestured, and they broke through the attack before piercing the ground around Ripcon. He was surrounded in light, and let out a cry. "I'm trapped!" he realised.

Taking the advantage, Brody streaked in, striking him with each sword as Ripcon screamed in pain. He tried to fight back, but Brody was faster, and hit him with multiple strikes before stepping back.

"Fusion Blades, combine!" he raised the sword, and swung down. Ripcon screamed as he collapsed, before slowly getting back to his feet as Brody breathed heavily.

"You've beaten me this time, Ratbait, but I'll be back!" he vowed, vanishing in a flash of light.

"No! He got away!" Brody groaned. "I was so close to finally destroying him," he growled.

"And you will. You've pushed him to the limit, now there's no competition on who's stronger," Daisy soothed him gently as the rest of the team reached him, all of them tired from the fight.

"Levi should have shown up by now," Teddie commented. "We should get back to the base, find out what's happening," she told them. The team nodded, and they hurried off back to base.

* * *

As the group reached the school, they heard shouting and crashing coming from the yard they used for training.

"Something's wrong," Teddie warned, and they raced towards the gate, pulling it open in time to see Levi crashing to the ground.

"Aiden?" Brody called.

"Brody, wait!" Levi called, before Aiden fired a blast that tossed the Rangers aside.

"Wait your turn, Rangers," he called, turning back to Levi and swinging down the pipe he'd been using as a weapon. Levi raised his own makeshift weapon to block it, but Aiden was much stronger. Teddie lifted her head as she felt a strange energy coming from the young man, seeming to be enhancing his strength.

"Aiden, stop this, please!" Brody pleaded as he tried to get back to his feet. Between his fight with Ripcon, and the blast from the weapon Aiden was using, he was struggling.

"Eli!" Levi begged, before Aiden kicked the plank from his hands and raised the pipe over his head to finish off the Gold Ranger. It suddenly lit up blue, and was yanked from his hands. As he whirled around, a blast of blue energy slammed into him, and he collided with a stack of tyres, tumbling to the ground as Heckyl emerged with Mick.

"Why you-" Aiden got back to his feet, before Teddie rushed forwards. She whispered a spell, and her hands started to glow green as she got close to him. Aiden staggered, and collapsed.

"What did you do to him?" Brody demanded as he raced over.

"It's a sleeping spell," Teddie assured him carefully, knelt beside the unconscious young man. She held her hands over his head, and frowned. "I thought so. Dark magic. Odius did something to him," she warned.

"How did she even get close enough to do anything?" Brody slumped, and Daisy caught him as the others helped Levi back to his feet.

"He was trying to steal the Ninja Steel," he explained. "I came back for my Ninja Star and he was in the base," he then double-took as Teddie started to glow, healing his injuries. "Thanks..." he breathed. Teddie nodded, and hurried over to Mick and Heckyl to do the same for them.

"I suppose I should be flattered that he saw me as enough of a threat to take me out first," Heckyl commented, but sounded irritated as he scowled at the unconscious young man on the ground.

"What can we do? Is there a way to break the spell?" Brody asked hopefully, and Teddie sighed, not looking at them.

"Odius is powerful. Way more than me, and more than Presto, at least until he learns complete control," the Blue Ranger looked surprised at her words. "There's two I can think of, that might be able to help," Teddie ran a hand through her hair. "I'll make a call," she walked off, and Daisy looked up at Brody, who was staring at Aiden.

"It'll be okay," she soothed him gently, but he didn't reply.

* * *

"I just don't get it..." Levi murmured, sitting at the table with Brody, both looking as upset as the other. "How could Odius have turned him like that?" he questioned.

"Odius is powerful," Preston reminded him. "Her magic is incredible. He probably couldn't have fought it, even if he wanted to," he commented, glancing over to the table where Aiden was fast asleep, a frown on his face.

"I guess it explains why he seemed so off recently," Levi allowed, starting to understand why his brother had gotten so worked up about handing over the Power Stars to Odius when Brody had been poisoned.

"Guys," Sarah called, looking pale. "Ripcon's returned to the city and this time...he's gone giant," the Rangers all looked nervous at the thought of him being even bigger and stronger than the last time. Scowling, Brody got to his feet.

"We'll finish him for sure this time," he told them as Levi stood up.

"Go. I'll meet them and bring them here," Heckyl told Teddie, who was tapping her phone against the table. She nodded, kissing his cheek before following the rest of out of the base. Mick looked over to Aiden, who sighed in his sleep, and he glanced to the door, hoping everything would work out.

* * *

"There'll be no mercy for you, Rangers!" Ripcon roared down as the team, already Morphed, reached the area he was attacking, along with two Skullgators.

"Your plan to replace my brother with a fake failed, and now, it's time to destroy you for good!" Brody vowed, furious. "Zord Stars!"

"Lock in! Activate! Ninja Spin!"

"Ninja Steel Zords out of the shadows!" the Rangers formed their Megazords quickly, ready to take down Ripcon. "Let's get the Skullgators first," Brody told his team, who nodded.

"Skullgators, _attack_!" Ripcon ordered with a bellow. The two monsters rushed forwards, roaring furiously.

"Looks like one Skullgator each!" Brody called as one Skullgator went after the BullRider Megazord, leaving the other for the rest of the team. With powerful strikes, they struck the Skullgator, making it shriek in pain before Levi blasted the both with a powerful attack. However, instead of destroying them, it caused the two to combine.

"A sword?" Teddie frowned as Ripcon caught the new weapon.

"Now this is my kind of weapon!" he smirked, raising it over his head.

"Look out!"

"Duck!" the Rangers cried out, unable to avoid the attacks that floored the two Megazords.

"He's too strong!"

"This isn't working!"

"We need more power!"

"And fast!" the Rangers struggled to try and get back to their feet as Ripcon laughed triumphantly.

"Why not try the same as before?" Teddie asked suddenly, making them frown.

"You mean...that's a great idea!" Brody caught on to what she meant. "We can use the Ninja Fusion Star. It combined our fighting power, maybe it can combine our Megazords," he suggested. "Ninja Fusion Zord, combine! Ninja Spin!" Brody activated it, and bright light exploded out from the Star. The two Megazords then started to glow as well, blinding Ripcon as he shrieked.

The two Megazords split apart, and recombined into one bigger and more powerful Megazord. "Ninja Fusion Zord, ready!"

"Our Megazords have combined into one!" Levi gasped as they all stood together.

"Good to see you Levi," Daisy grinned, making the Gold Ranger laugh.

"Nice work Brody!" Teddie cheered.

"Thanks! Let's try this Fusion Zord out," he nodded, and they drew their weapons as they got ready for another round. Ripcon rubbed his eyes, glaring.

"A new Megazord won't help you!" he vowed, trying to sound confident against them, suddenly disappearing.

"Where'd he go?" Calvin shouted.

"He's behind us, look out!" Hayley spotted the monster charging at them. However, without looking around, the Megazord blocked Ripcon's attack.

"No! Impossible!" Ripcon's laughter turned to horror at how easily they blocked him.

"Ninja senses dude," Teddie grinned.

"So back off!" Brody shouted. The Megazord turned, and slashed Ripcon across the stomach. He screamed, and tried to attack again, but when their swords clashed, his sword shattered, and the two Skullgators reverted back to normal.

"No! My beautiful sword!" Ripcon wailed.

"Let's say goodbye to this stupid splitface," Brody growled.

"You said it," Levi agreed.

"Ninja Master Blade, activate!" Brody called on the sword in his arms, and each of the Zords connected flashed in their respective colours.

"Ninja Fusion Zord, Master Slash! Final Attack!" they swung down and then across, and the attacks flew out, hitting all three at once.

"No! You finally got me, Ratbait..." Ripcon collapsed, and all three exploded.

"Yes! Show's over, Ninja's win!" Brody grinned, happy to finally be rid of the monster.

* * *

"Any word on Aiden?" Brody was the first back into the base, bursting in and stopping as he saw the two standing over his sleeping brother.

"You must be Brody," the woman smiled gently at him, and Brody immediately knew who she had to be.

"Hey mum," Teddie stepped in and smiled back at her. "Thanks for coming. You too, Nick," she looked to the Red Mystic.

"No problem Teddie," Nick nodded to her, looking down at Aiden. "I can already feel it. This is some nasty stuff," he considered.

"Teddie?" the others looked to the Green Ranger, curious.

"This is my mum, Ari, and Nick. Gold and Red Mystic Force Rangers," Teddie introduced the pair.

"Mystic Force?!" Preston gasped, his eyes lighting up at the idea that he was meeting two of the people he'd idolised for years.

"They're two of the most powerful magic users ever," Teddie nodded. "Can you help?" she asked hopefully.

"We'll try," Ari told her. "To break another's spell is tough, we're going to need time to do it, so we don't do any real damage to his mind," she told them.

"There's a risk you could hurt him?" Levi asked, worried.

"Trying to override another's magic is dangerous," Nick told him honestly. "You can do more harm than good, especially if trying to reverse magic more powerful than your own," he explained, and Preston nodded, eager to learn what he could. Ari offered Teddie a small smile, both remembering the last time they'd heard that warning.

"Do it," Brody spoke up. "Please. Help him," he pleaded, and Levi nodded his agreement. They had to take the risk to help Aiden. The two nodded.

"It might take some time," Ari warned as Nick began to focus. "It might be better for you all to get some rest, especially after a tough battle," she pointed out.

"No way," Brody and Levi chorused, shaking their head.

"We can't just leave now," Sarah denied, making Nick smile a little.

"As stubborn as us, huh?" he commented.

"It's almost impressive, just how much stubbornness comes with being a Ranger," Ari agreed, and the two started to work.

"We'll go grab something for us to eat," Hayley suggested, and Calvin nodded.

"I'll come too," Sarah agreed, and the three disappeared out as the others watched, hoping they'd be able to help. Preston watched closely, fascinated as he felt the magic in the air where Brody and Levi couldn't.

"Hey Nick," Ari spoke up a few minutes later, and he hummed.

"I feel it too. It's weird, should I...?"

"Carefully," Ari nodded. Nick reached out to touch the strange magic that felt like a string to him, but as soon as he did, Levi let out a cry, falling to his knees as he clutched at his head.

"Levi?" Brody crouched beside him, eyes wide, before the Gold Ranger collapsed.

" _Oh_ ," Ari hissed. "Oh, that's dirty," she muttered as Nick let out a curse.

"What happened?" Daisy asked, helping to lay Levi down on another table. Neither spoke, and instead their magic grew more focused. Teddie looked up at Heckyl, who was watching with fascination too, feeling their magic flooding the room. It was warm, and even restrained, the power behind it was more than a little intimidating.

* * *

With Daisy holding onto his hand like an anchor keeping him grounded, Brody resisted the urge to pace as now both Aiden and Levi were unconscious. When the other three had returned with pizza, none of them had been very hungry, but Mick had all but forced the team to eat, unwilling to see another collapse.

It was getting late into the night, but they all refused to go home, with Ari taking a break to call their parents and explain they were having some sort of study sleepover. Calvin and Hayley were curled up together against the wall, having finally drifted off. Sarah was working on a new project, tinkering to keep her mind occupied with Mick and Heckyl helping her, with both Mick and Sarah trying to hide their surprise that he was so skilled with improving their technology. Preston hadn't taken his eyes off the two Mystics, trying to learn something.

"You should get some rest too," Brody told Daisy quietly, but she shook her head stubbornly.

"I'll rest when you rest," she told him firmly. Brody smiled slightly, shifting closer to her. Daisy's head rested on his shoulder and her hair tickled his neck as they watched, hoping that it would be okay soon.

"Maybe you should-"

"If you tell me to get some sleep, I'll turn you into a frog," Teddie warned Heckyl, who had taken a break from working with Sarah and Mick. Despite her focus, Ari smirked at the threat.

"As unappealing as that sounds," Heckyl took her hand, watching her carefully. "You need to rest up. Galvanax won't take this defeat well," he warned her.

"And I'll rest when Levi and Aiden are okay," Teddie replied stubbornly, and with a sigh, he sat down beside her. "This won't make me...sleepy..." she yawned, leaning into him as her eyes shut.

"Of course not," Heckyl said quietly, yawning too.

The quiet was broken when Levi sat up with a gasp, looking around quickly.

"Levi!" everyone was on their feet as Hayley and Calvin woke up, and they gathered around him. "Are you okay?" Brody asked as Levi stared at him.

"I think that's it," they looked to Nick as he spoke. Both he and Ari stepped back, looking exhausted. "I think we've cleared out all of the darkness," he rubbed his eyes.

"What happened? Why'd Levi collapse?" Sarah asked.

"You want to explain it?" Ari asked Levi, and he glanced to her, before back to Brody, smiling slightly.

"I'm Aiden," his words were quiet, but they were deafening to the Red Ranger.

"That's not funny," Brody spoke after a moment, his fists clenched in anger. "That's Aiden, right there," he gestured to the young man still sleeping. Levi shook his head.

"That's Eli Weston, the son of the couple who adopted me ten years ago," nobody spoke, as if it were just the Red and Gold Rangers there. "When Galvanax attacked, I was in the workshop. Dad told me to hide the Ninja Steel and myself. So, after putting the Ninja Steel in the trophy, I took off, hoping that he'd find me eventually. Instead, the Westons found me and I used the name Levi, but I'm really Aiden Romero," tears were clinging to his eyes.

"Really?" Brody asked in a small voice.

"When I went off to the countryside to work on my new album, Eli came with me," Levi told them. Then, when the Prism came to me and gave me the Gold Power Star, and Odius and her Kudabots attacked me, Eli tried to help. Odius grabbed us both," he explained, a haunted look in his eyes. "I don't know why I forgot all this," he whispered.

"Odius," Nick spoke up, arms folded. "She knew she would never be able to fully control a Ranger. We're good at breaking free of that," Ari offered a small smile, noting his use of the word 'we'. "So instead, she used magic to swap your memories in a way that wouldn't leave holes in your memory. Then she used a spell to make Eli entirely loyal to her, while keeping your memories, as a way to earn Brody's trust," he explained.

"When we tried to dislodge the spell that made him loyal to Odius, we found a link between the two," Ari continued. "In trying to work out what it was, it triggered a reaction in Levi that knocked him out, until we were able to figure out how to reverse the spell and give everyone the right memories," she explained.

"So...you're really Aiden? My brother's been with me this whole time?" Brody whispered, stubbornly trying to fight back his own tears. Levi nodded, and Brody rushed forwards to embrace him tightly.

"What about Eli?" Teddie asked, wiping at her own eyes.

"He'll be fine. It's now up to you guys," Ari rubbed the back of her neck. "He'll have all of his memories, up to right before you put him to sleep. We can leave it like that, or we can wipe those memories and he won't remember who you all are," she offered.

"No more magic, please," Levi lifted his head, sniffing. "He's been through enough," he pleaded.

"Fine with me," Teddie nodded in agreement.

"Same," Calvin and Hayley both agreed. Sarah nodded too.

"I'd like to know what he's like without the evil," Daisy smiled, and both Brody and Levi grinned at her.

"As much as a memory wipe spell sounds interesting, I agree," Preston spoke up.

"Then we'll leave him as he is. Teddie, you can lift your sleeping spell, yeah?" Ari asked her daughter, who nodded. "Cool. Then I'm going to go get some sleep," she decided with a yawn.

"Same. I was only home from dealing with that Elf kingdom when you called," Nick complained.

"You didn't burn it down, right? I know Xander was wanting to before, but Zora's managing it pretty well," Ari grinned, and Nick rolled his eyes, pushing her lightly.

"Thanks for all your help," Brody smiled thankfully, reluctantly letting go of his brother to turn to the pair.

"No problem dude. It's what we do," Ari told him, and Nick nodded his agreement. "Now, all of you should get some sleep. You'll need it for training tomorrow," she grinned, making them frown.

"Training?" Calvin repeated.

"Sure. I was planning on stopping by soon anyway, I guess I'll just stick around for a bit longer," Ari shrugged lightly. "You've already gotten Earth Ninja training, now you're going to get some Sun Ninja training," she winked.

"Epic!" Brody laughed.

"Sounds great," Levi nodded, excited.

"Oh no," Teddie groaned, knowing just how tough they were going to have it.

* * *

 **As much as I liked the twist of Levi being Aiden, I _really_ didn't like the whole Robot Aiden with Levi's memories. It left too much of a gap in explanation. So, I mixed it up a bit.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	15. Fire and Earth

**This was a fun one to write, I hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

Chapter 15: Fire and Earth

His chest burning and demanding air, Calvin forced his legs to keep moving, even though they felt like lead. Eventually though, he tripped, landing in the dirt with a grunt, and groaned, not moving.

"Go on...without me..." he managed to say as he caught his breath, breathing heavily.

"Can't do it..." he angled his head and saw Hayley and Preston behind him as well, soaked in sweat and exhausted.

"Sounds great, huh?" Brody glared weakly at Levi as they kept going.

"You're the one who said it was epic," he argued back.

"No slowing down now," Ari called from up ahead, leaning against a tree. "Keep running until you pass the end," she encouraged, and they groaned, continuing to run as Teddie and Sarah passed them, eventually followed by Daisy.

"I want...to die..." Daisy groaned as she reached the end, falling to her knees and grabbing her bottle of water. "I think if Galvanax showed up right now, I'd let him win," she admitted, exhausted.

"Me too," Brody agreed as he stumbled past her.

"Come on," Ari laughed. "Surely you've gone through worse fights than that?" she teased.

"Thank the gods I'm an Earth Ninja," Teddie muttered, making the others laugh weakly. Ari grinned at her comment, not missing it.

"Okay," she laughed lightly, pushing off the tree. "Take a five minute break to catch your breath, then we'll get into the real stuff," Ari told the group.

"Real stuff?" Preston's voice quivered in fear at the idea.

Thankfully, the 'real stuff', turned out to be practicing moves and working on stances. While it was the basics, it was what the team needed, usually only training with Teddie, Brody and now Levi as the only ones to know anything, and both Brody and Levi's knowledge was a little lacking.

Ari watched with sharp eyes as each practices their moves, before lingering on Calvin. While the team were adapting well to the style of a Sun Ninja, most of them; particularly Teddie, Brody and Levi were having a harder time, but Calvin was doing much better.

"Huh," she laughed to herself, folding her arms. "I knew I liked that kid. Gotta brag to Zoe about this," she muttered, and checked her watch. "Nice work guys, but you better get ready for school," she told the team, who nodded.

"Thanks for helping us out with this," Levi smiled to her as he retrieved his hat.

"No problem, Rangers help Rangers. It's what we do," Ari said as he lifted a bottle of water and handed it to Brody. The Red Ranger blinked, slowly thanking him as he looked a little confused.

"That was kinda weird," Teddie whispered to Daisy, seeing the action.

"Apparently since the spell broke, Levi's been super...brotherly to Brody," Daisy whispered back with a shrug.

"I guess having his memories back and remembering Brody as a little kid has been disorientating for him," Teddie guessed as she grabbed her hoody and back. Daisy nodded with a sigh.

"Oh, Levi, one second," Ari suddenly called him back.

"You guys go on without me, I'll catch you later," the singer waved to the group, who nodded and left, wondering what Ari wanted with their Gold Ranger.

* * *

"How's Eli been doing?" Teddie asked as the team settled into their seats for science class.

"Still a bit disorientated and freaked out, but he's doing better," Brody answered, pulling his textbook out of his backpack. After Odius' spell had been broken and Eli had woken up, it had taken him a few minutes to adjust to being himself again. He was confused, scared that 'the fox lady' was going to be back soon. After calming down, he had accepted what the team had told him, but had to take some time to adjust.

"Are you guys getting settled back into your place?" Sarah spoke up next.

"It's weird. Especially without dad," Brody smiled sadly at the thought. "But it's nice to be back. Not that your place isn't nice, Teddie," he added quickly, and Teddie grinned.

"Don't worry about it dude," she waved it off, not offended. Reunited, Brody and Levi returned to their home, since Levi had been staying in a hotel, and Eli was staying with them. Levi was determined to maintain his relationship with his adoptive brother, especially after the two had been captured by Odius.

"Good morning class," the teacher walked in, and everyone quickly stopped talking. "We have a surprise that even I wasn't expecting this morning," she announced, earning their attention. "We'll be getting a teaching assistant for the class," she nodded to the door as Levi walked in, and the Rangers all stared as the rest of the class gasped.

"Okay," Addison sat up in her seat. "Maybe science class will be interesting after all," she commented as Levi tipped his hat to the class.

"Good morning," he greeted, tipping his hat to the class.

"Now I know this is exciting," the teacher spoke over the chatter. "And Mr. Weston here was originally applying for a musical position, but this one happened to open up first. But remember he is a teacher's assistant, so treat him courteously," she instructed as Levi smiled.

"At least this way it'll make sense about why he's hanging out at the school," Hayley shrugged.

"Okay class, let's get started," the teacher spoke louder to stop the growing chatter. Savannah rested her head in her hand, flicking through her textbook while watching Levi, wondering just why the singer had taken a teaching position on during his break.

* * *

"Hey guys," Levi greeted, joining the team at their table for lunch.

"How's teaching going?" Teddie giggled.

"I thought you hated science when we were kids," Brody accused him as Levi rolled his eyes, taking a seat.

"I learned to like it," he shrugged, pulling his lunch from his bag. "Ari had her friend pull some strings and got me in here so I can get to the base without problem," the singer explained.

"That explains why mum wanted to talk to you," Teddie nodded. "And that's a relief, I heard a rumour that you'd been seen here," she added.

"Your mum is scary," Calvin laughed, making the Green Ranger grin.

"You won't have a problem with her, considering," she replied, and he tilted his head, confused. Teddie raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you not notice how easy you had it when we were training with her?" she asked. Calvin shook his head, confused. "Your affinity is with the Sun element," she told him simply, biting into her sandwich.

"I am?" his eyes lit up.

"Nice one," Hayley smiled at him.

"Makes sense," Brody said, and Levi nodded his agreement.

"Wonder what the rest of us are," Preston said, a little envious that Calvin had found his affinity. When their Ninja comms suddenly beeped, the group looked around carefully before Brody opened the link.

"Buzzcam activity has been picked up in town, best check it out," Mick warned.

"On it," Brody nodded.

"I was really looking forward to lunch," Teddie sighed as they abandoned their table and hurried out of the school.

* * *

Cackling from the shadows, the furred monster spat out a spike that impaled a table where two girls had been sitting. They screamed in terror, scrambling from their seats and sprinting off.

"Hey!" Vextalon saw the Rangers right as they fired a blast at him.

"That was close!" the Ninjas looked around in surprise as he appeared in another shadow nearby, unharmed. "Nice try Rangers! Now, give me your Power Stars!" he roared at them, flinging out the appendage on his back. Spikes flew out, and the team dodged before they were hit.

"How did he move so fast?" Preston wondered as they got back up. Vextalon laughed, and threw more spikes at them, before Teddie flung out a hand and threw a ball of light at him. It exploded, making him scream and melt into the shadows.

"Huh," Brody frowned. "That's different," he commented as they looked around for any sign of him.

"Look out!" Levi spotted him first, and pushed Brody out of the way. " Storm Star! Lightning Mode. Ninja Lightening Strike!" he swung his guitar-like sword, and lightning exploded out. Vextalon disappeared back into the shadows, and Brody frowned.

"Hey, what was that about?" Brody frowned at his brother.

"What?" Levi frowned back, just as confused.

"I would have had that if you hadn't pushed me out of the way!" Brody told him.

"Watch out!" Calvin shouted, before a spike hit the ground in front of the pair, and exploded. The two were knocked off their feet, and hit the ground a few feet away, crying out in pain.

"Two for one! What a deal!" Vextalon laughed from his new location, and disappeared when the ones still standing attacked again.

"This is getting annoying," Sarah complained.

"Come on Brody!" Levi got back to his feet and pulled Brody up too. "We need to focus!" he reminded the Red Ranger, whose face burned as he felt like a kid again.

"Don't tell me-"

"Guys!" Teddie interrupted them. "Finish your argument later. We have a monster to deal with!" she shouted at them, and they scowled, but dropped the subject, knowing that the girl was right. "He seems to travel through shadows," she said as they watched for the monster warily.

"Considering the noise he made when you hit him with that light energy, you're probably right," Daisy agreed.

"Sunlight seems to be his weakness," they looked around as Ari appeared behind them.

"When did you get here?!" Calvin demanded, alarmed that she had appeared so suddenly without them noticing.

"Do you always have to do that?" Teddie asked irritably. Ari grinned.

"It's both a pro and a con of being a Ninja. Anyway," she clapped her hands together and smiled. "Since this guy is using shadows to get away from you, how about I shed some light on the situation for you?" Ari offered.

"What?" Brody asked, confused. Ari's smile widened, and she held out a hand, speaking in a language that only Teddie understood. Her hand started to glow golden, and the sunlight intensified above them, before spreading out and removing the shadows.

"What? No!" Vextalon shrieked, using his appendages to cover his eyes from the light that stripped away his way of travelling.

"Epic! Now guys!" Brody wasted no time calling to his team.

"Element Star, Lock In! Ninja Earth Attack!"

"Claw Mode!"

"Bow Mode!"

"Hyper Mode!"

"Storm Star, Tornado Slashes!" the team each called on their weapons, and as Teddie slammed her hammer against the ground, creating a tremor that exploded around Vextalon, before several arrows pierced his thick fur. He was then battered by a tornado as Levi rushed in and slashed at him multiple times. As he jumped back, Calvin and Brody used their clawed Morphers to strike him once more, and he crashed to the ground.

"That hurt..." the monster whined, getting back to his feet. "Just you wait Rangers, I'll be back and you won't be able to cheat your way out of it!" he blasted the ground, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The sunlight then faded back to normal, and Ari cracked her neck.

"Dunno how that was cheating," she commented lightly.

"What is your problem?" they all glanced to Brody as he turned to Levi.

"My problem? You're the one getting distracted from the monster!" Levi frowned back at him.

"Uh oh..." Teddie sighed.

* * *

Brody and Levi's argument continued all the way back to school, and when they got back to base, they were still glowering at each other.

"Looks like Ari was right, that monster was jumping between shadows," Mick confirmed as he turned to the team, shooting Brody a concerned look. "Light will be the best bet against catching him, and you'll need to take him down quickly," he told them.

"We've been working on upgrading your blasters," Heckyl spoke up, indicating to the blaster on the workbench. "This one should work with your Ninja powers," he explained.

"Damn, this is some good work," Ari admired the blaster, impressed. "Puts RJ's work to shame, that's for sure," she commented.

"I'll use it," both Brody and Levi spoke at the same time. The two turned to each other, and scowled. "What is with you?" Brody demanded.

"What's with me?" Levi frowned back. "You're the one who's had a problem with me all day!" he pointed out.

"You haven't changed! You're still treating me like a little kid who can't look after himself!" Brody snapped at him, making Levi's eyes widen in surprise.

"Guys-"

"Enough!" to their surprise, Calvin was the one who spoke up as Mick went to interrupt the two. "Come on, you guys are _brothers_ , you were looking for each other for years!" he reminded the two, who looked away. "Are you really going to fall apart as a team now?" he asked them.

"I need some air," Brody muttered, walking out, and Daisy followed, looking worried. Levi gave a quiet laugh, leaning against the table.

"Dad used to say something similar when we were kids," Levi admitted. "But you're right," he agreed.

"What _has_ been up with you?" Sarah asked, curious. "You've been acting kinda weird with Brody since you remembered," she accused. Levi shrugged, unable to deny it.

"I guess I'm trying to make up for not being able to protect him when we were kids. I saw Ripcon grab him, and Galvanax beat my dad, but dad had told me to stay hidden and protect the Ninja Steel. I couldn't help Brody then," he shrugged again.

"Brody doesn't blame you for that," Mick told him gently. "He never did. All he's wanted was to find you," he said to the Gold Ranger. "He doesn't hold what happened against you," he said again.

"I do though. And it's making me...I dunno, I just want to make sure he's okay," Levi said, frustrated.

"Dude," Teddie approached and put a hand on his shoulder. "Brody's a Ranger, just like you. You need to remember that and understand that he's strong enough to stand on his own. You'll always have his back, and that's what he needs," she said seriously.

"Yeah..." Levi nodded, and smiled slightly. "Thanks Ted," he said, making her smile as well.

"Definitely my kid," Ari muttered as she studied the blaster on the bench.

"Now, I think Cal should be the one to use the new blaster," the Yellow Ranger's eyes widened in surprise at Teddie's casual suggestion.

"What? Why me? I thought it was going to be one of you who _know_ your Ninja powers," he shook his head quickly.

"But you know yours," Hayley remembered, putting a hand on his arm. "You have _Sun_ Ninja Powers. Like Ari. You'd be perfect to stop Vextalon from getting away," she smiled, and Calvin felt any denial on his tongue die away. He could never say no to Hayley when she gave him a look like that.

"Okay...I'll try," he agreed.

"It's fairly simple," Heckyl told him. "All you need to do is focus on your element, and the blaster does the rest," he explained as Calvin took it from him.

"Right...thanks," he stared down at it, as if afraid he would break it.

"The Fusion Star should take him down once he's stuck moving like the rest of us," Sarah grinned.

"Let's just hope Brody calms down before the monster comes back," Preston commented quietly, looking to the door.

"I'll go talk to him," Levi said, heading out to talk to his brother.

* * *

Brody paced around the training grounds, still angry at his brother.

"You want to talk about it?" Daisy asked, interrupting the quiet that had fallen. She sat on one of the shelves, watching as he continued to pace.

"He doesn't get it! He doesn't know what it's been like all these years," Brody immediately spoke what was on his mind. "He's still treating me like we're little kids," he complained, and Daisy jumped down from her perch.

"Well in fairness, right now, you're acting like one," she told him bluntly. Brody stopped, turning to her to tell her to leave him alone. "Both of you are," Daisy continued as she saw his frustrated look. "Brody, it's only been a few days since Odius' spell broke. He's still adapting to that and trying to move on past the idea of you being a little kid, because that was the last time he had seen you," she pointed out.

"But he's been part of the team for a while now, he should know that I can look after myself," Brody argued, and Daisy took his hand gently. This time, he didn't react to her touch.

"He _does_ know that. He just needs to remember it," she said carefully.

"What does that even mean?" Brody asked, not understanding, and Daisy rolled her eyes.

"It means, you dope, that while _Levi_ knows that you're the all-powerful Red Ranger, _Aiden_ is still adjusting to it," she told him.

"Huh...I guess that makes sense..." Brody admitted slowly, and Daisy grinned.

"Of course it did. I was the one saying it," she teased him, finally drawing a smile from him. "So don't let it get to you," she said carefully.

"I'll try..." Brody nodded. "But we did fight a lot as kids," his smile widened. Daisy sighed, exasperated.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" she muttered, and he squeezed her hand.

"Thanks, Flower Girl," Brody's words made Daisy roll her eyes again. They were never going to get past the nicknames.

"Yeah yeah," she muttered, but smiled gently and pushed up to kiss him. Brody dipped down to meet her, keeping a hold of her hand and pulling her closer.

"Well, it's about time," the two pulled apart quickly, both going red as Levi giggled.

"What was that you were saying about not letting it get to me?" Brody muttered with a sigh. Daisy shook her head, stepping back.

"I'll let you guys talk," the Black Ranger decided, hurrying away quickly as Levi sobered. The two were quiet for a moment, neither sure what to say first.

"I'm sorry," they said together, and immediately laughed. "I guess things don't really change that much," Brody commented idly, kicking a stone away.

"Not really," Levi agreed. "I'm sorry, Brody. I know you can look after yourself, you've been doing it for way too long. I just...since I remembered who I am, I just...I'm sorry I couldn't help you, back then," he apologised, taking Brody by surprise.

"That's why you've been so protective?" he asked, and Levi nodded. "Bro, I don't hold that against you," Brody told him firmly. Levi shrugged.

"I know. I'll work harder on not being so overbearing," he offered, making Brody's smile return. "But I've got your back Brody. Always," Levi promised.

"Thanks Levi," Brody hugged his brother. "And I'm sorry for getting so worked up over it," he apologised, and Levi grinned.

"Well, some things don't change," he teased, and Brody rolled his eyes. "Just saying, you have the fiery personality of a Fire Ninja," he continued, and Brody shoved him. "Come on, we've got a plan now," Levi told him, and Brody nodded.

* * *

It didn't take long for Vextalon to be sent back down to Earth, with Galvanax furious about the loss of Ripcon.

"If that witch uses her magic again..." Vextalon growled, ready for a real fight. His eyes darted around, keeping an eye out for the Rangers.

"There he is!" Brody was the first to spot the monster lurking the shadows, throwing his spikes at people as they fled.

"Finally! Ready to play fair, Rangers?" he sneered at them.

"This guy sucks," Teddie declared.

"Let's take him down. It's Morphin' Time! Power Stars!"

"Lock in!"

"NINJA SPIN!" they Morphed, and drew their weapons.

"Ninja Rangers, fear no danger!"

"You'll fear me!" Vextalon threw several spikes at them, and the Rangers dodged, avoiding the ones that exploded. "Kudabots!" he called on the footsoldiers, who rushed in as Vextalon melted into the shadows.

"We've got these guys. Cal, use the new Ninja Blaster," Levi told the Yellow Ranger, who nodded.

"And I've got the Fusion Star to finish this creep off. Let's go!" Brody and Calvin ran after Vextalon, while the others faced the Kudabots.

"You guys aren't any kind of challenge," Teddie spun her hammer and slammed it into one.

"You on the other hand, are kinda scary," Sarah told her honestly, and the Green Ranger tilted her head.

"I am?" she asked, innocent, making Sarah laugh. She kicked a Kudabot out of her way, jumping back, and continuing to fight the ones that followed her.

"Ready Calvin?" Brody asked the Yellow Ranger.

"As I'll ever be," Calvin said, trying to sound brave. "Ninja Blaster!" he called on the upgraded blaster, and aimed it at Vextalon. "Power of the Sun!" he shouted, focusing on the powers he had just begun to explore, and fired a blast. The monster started to retreat, but the blast was so bright that it ate away the shadows.

"What?" the monster screamed as it hit, and he crashed into a wall. "No!" when he recovered, he found the shadows around him were gone, as the blast lingered in the air.

"Whoa," Calvin stared.

"That was epic!" Brody cheered. "Let's finish this creep off! Ninja Fusion Star, lock in!" Brody activated the Star as Calvin aimed the blaster again.

"It's too bright!" Vextalon shrieked, trying to shield himself from the sun.

"Ninja Fusion Fury, final attack!" Brody split his sword into eight.

"Power of the Sun!" Calvin fired another blast that exploded into Vextalon, making him shriek in pain again, before Brody rushed in, raising his sword and slashing him repeatedly. The swords combined into one as Brody raised it over his head, and with one powerful swing, he slashed through Vextalon.

"My perfect plan...ruined!" Vextalon crashed to the ground, exploding.

"Nice work!" Calvin and Brody high-fived.

"That new blaster is awesome!" Teddie laughed as the others ran over. "That dude didn't stand a chance against you," she cheered the two on, and Calvin blushed as the others praised him too. The ground suddenly shook, and they looked up to see three Skullgators above them.

"Whoa!"

"How about we put that new brotherly bond to the test?" Daisy grinned. Levi and Brody glanced to each other, and nodded.

"Let's do it!" Levi agreed.

"Zord Stars, Lock In! Ninja Spin!" the Rangers summoned their Zords, and they appeared in the city, racing towards the monsters. The Skullgators roared back.

"Ninja Fusion Zord, combine! Ninja Spin!" the Zords combined together, forming their newest Megazord formation.

"I still can't get over the power of this thing," Preston grinned as he looked around their cockpit.

"Admire it after, let's take out these creeps," Teddie told him with a laugh, turning to the Skullgators. Two roared again and rushed at the Megazord, but the Rangers reacted quickly. With a powerful strike of their sword, they cut through the Skullgators, but their bones flew through the air and assembled around the last one, making it more powerful.

"I really don't like when they do that stuff," Hayley complained. The other ran in, and this time their sword only scratched at it, and they were slammed back with a cry.

"Me neither..." Calvin groaned as they recovered.

"Let's use more power then!" Brody encouraged his team loudly.

"Great idea," Levi called back. As the enhanced Skullgator got ready to attack again, stomping towards them, Brody raised the large sword he held.

"Ninja Master Blade, activate!" the Megazord flashed with their colours as the Skullgator got close. "Ninja Fusion Zord, Master Slash! Final Attack!" the Skullgator realised too late, and the sword cut through its enhanced armour like butter, exploding with power, and the monster roared before collapsing, defeated.

"Awesome!" Teddie threw her hands in the air.

"Show's over, Ninjas win," Brody grinned, clapping his hand to Levi's.

* * *

"Looks like the test went well," Heckyl commented as he examined the Ninja Blaster.

"Test?!" Calvin heard him, looking alarmed. "You mean that it might not have worked?" he demanded.

"It did work, and the blaster didn't explode in your hands. I think it's safe to say that it was fine," Heckyl replied innocently. Giggling, Hayley put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder as Calvin struggled with what to say.

"He doesn't mean it," Teddie soothed the Yellow Ranger as she passed.

"Don't I?" Heckyl asked, still looking innocent. He then smirked mischievously at him, and Calvin relaxed a little.

"You guys are way too suited for each other," he complained.

"Hey, I'm a delight," Teddie shot back, sounding offended as she took Heckyl's hand.

"When you're not causing mayhem," he told her, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"You're not helping," she grumbled.

"Nice work out there guys," Ari praised, sitting on one of the benches. "Good to see you working together," she commented, grinning.

"Why don't I like where this is going?" Calvin muttered, thinking back to his lead legs.

"Because when she smiles like that, it means something bad," Teddie grumbled.

"Well, now that school is over, it's time to get back to training," the team groaned loudly as Ari jumped down, still smiling. "Now now, none of that. This new Ninja Blaster of yours has some real power, and you're going to need to harness your Ninja energy to make it work. So let's go," she told them.

"What was I saying about this being epic?" Brody muttered.

"And hey," Levi put his arm around his brother, grinning. "Don't forget about your homework. Now that I'm a teacher, I'm responsible for you," he teased.

"You're a teaching assistant, get off our backs," Daisy grumbled as they traipsed out of the base.

"Sometimes I wonder how they'll be able to defeat Galvanax," Mick admitted to Ari.

"It's the same with every team, trust me," she told him with an amused grin. "We seem strong now, but the Ninja Storm team consisted of three flunkies, two easily tricked brothers, a tech genius who never went out, a graduate with anger issues and a very reckless 15 year old," Ari listed.

"And taking Teddie into account, I think we all know which of those was you," Heckyl commented. Ari laughed.

"When it comes to you, yes," she told him honestly, and he looked a little startled. "But when it came down to it, our team came together and took down Lothor. This team will be great," Ari promised, before hearing their complaints echoing down the hall. "With some work," she added, following the team out.

"Let's hope so," Mick chuckled.

* * *

 **I always felt that Brody and Levi fell into their roles as brothers a little too smoothly. And siblings are guaranteed to fight now and again, so here we go.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	16. Royal Rival

**This has been a chapter that's been in my head for a long time, since a random idea came to me.  
**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Royal Rival

A cheer echoed through the the Warrior Dome, as Cosmo bounced around the stage, building up the hype of the crowd watching. Backstage, a young woman grumbled to herself, adjusting the bulky cape she wore.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked, turning to her two guards.

"You are to look the part of a warrior, Princess," the Lord of the Royal Guard, Drillion, who was monkey-like in appearance spoke. He had always made the pretty girl nervous, radiating power and being a renouned warrior who was vicious in his fighting, before joining the Red Lion Galaxy.

"Your parents sent it specifically," the other, another young woman who was leaning against the wall, explained. As Viera's personal guard, she was often like a shadow. She seemed unassuming, quiet, but her eyes were sharp and seemed to pick up on everything, and the daggers on her hips made her more threatening.

"It just feels a little over the top," Viera complained, feeling a little like a petulant child as she pulled at her robe again.

"That's what they want," her guard gave a light shrug of her shoulders, glancing to where they heard a loud cheer. "To put on a spectacle. To show your people that you are willing to step into battle for your allies," she explained, and Viera resisted a sigh. She understood where they were coming from, she just didn't like it. Shaking her head, she let her determination take over. She wanted to prove herself to her people.

"You're right," she agreed. Drillion then marched by, grumbling about what the holdup was on stage. Immediately Viera sagged a little, relieved to be out of his presence. "What if they don't like me?" she couldn't help but worry.

"Princess," her guard chuckled. "As long as you give a good show, they're bound to enjoy it. Just leave the fighting to Drillion for now, and give him orders like your father would," Viera smiled a little at her words. "You have us by your side, your highness. We'll prove that you're a worthy ruler," she said.

"Thank you, Eidolon," Viera nodded. She winked back.

"Anytime, Princess," Viera took a breath, squaring her shoulders.

"Ladies and gentlemonsters! Prepare yourself for a _royal_ surprise!" a red carpet rolled out along the stage as Cosmo bellowed to the crowd. "Please welcome to the stage, the crown Princess of the Lion Galaxy! Princess Viera!" the Kudabots bowed as Viera strode along the carpet, barely shooting the crowd a glance as she put her lessons into practice. With a snarl, Drillion rushed over and grabbed Cosmo.

" _Bow_ to the Princess!" he ordered.

"Y-yes, Drillion, so sorry!" Cosmo yelped. "Yikes!" he continued to play to the crowd before bowing to Viera. "Hello, your majesty," he greeted. Appeased, Drillion stormed away with a growl.

"Honestly Drillion, so _aggressive_ ," Eidolon practically purred as he stormed past her.

"Silence, you waste of space," he snarled. Eidolon just laughed and leaned against the wall, watching Viera as she revealed her Lion Armour and vowed to destroy the Power Rangers and claim the Nexus Prism. Viera then vanished in a beam of light, and Drillion and Eidolon did the same.

"People say she will make a weak ruler. Too sympathetic to the plight of others," Odius commented to Galvanax idly. "Do you really think she can defeat the Power Rangers?" the fox-masked villain asked, not expecting much herself.

"It doesn't matter if she does or not," Galvanax shrugged. "I obliged only at her father's request. Her guards however, are the ones who I'm really interested in," he smirked.

"Ah yes, Lord Drillion is famous for his battles. SPD has been eager to get their hands on him almost as much as you, Champ," Odius nodded, throwing some flattery his way. "But what of his other guard?" she asked, never having heard of her.

"Drillion is as tough as they come, and I have no doubt he will give the Power Rangers the fight that nobody else has yet. As for Eidolon, well, from what I heard, she'll play a part that will teach those brats why they never should have stolen from me in the first place," he laughed, and Odius turned away, wondering just what he meant.

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day in Summer Cove, which was a great thing for Sarah. For her business class, she'd created a new machine that made cookies using whatever fillings a person wanted - meaning healthy and still delicious cookies, and she was selling them for a cheap price, meaning the queue was huge in the park where she'd set up shop.

"Uh...that line is long, and getting longer," Mick warned, looking nervous.

"Ted, you think you guys could help out?" Hayley called over as the rest of the Rangers prepared ingredients with Mick.

"No can do," Teddie was sitting under a tree with Heckyl. Her guitar rested on her knee, and she was balancing it and her notebook and pencil. "Gotta get this song done before I meet with Kira and her manager," she told them, not looking up as she strummed a few notes. "Especially since the other two bailed on me," Teddie grumbled.

"They bailed on you?" Levi asked, brow creasing.

"Ryan's gone back to college and JJ is thinking about becoming a teacher at the Pai Zhuq academy," Teddie sighed, leaning into Heckyl as he read a book. She then smiled. "But it'll be fine!" she insisted, more to herself than the others. "You guys should probably keep focused on that," she added, making Heckyl smirk slightly.

"You're only going to end up with things thrown at us," he warned her, his arm around her shoulders. Teddie couldn't hide her devious grin.

"How does Teddie look so sweet one minute, and so evil the next?" Eli asked, entertained by what was going on around as he cut up tomatoes.

"Imps usually disguise their mischevious nature until there's no escape," Heckyl answered simply, and Teddie's eyes widened and she looked up at him in disbelief as the others started to laugh.

"You're such a jerk!" Teddie put her guitar down and pushed him over, the two laughing.

"I guess we've to count them out," Brody shook his head in exasperation.

"Well, let's speed things up a bit," Preston suggested, and with a quick look around, he cast a spell, trying to seem nonchalant as he controlled the knife to slice easily through the carrots.

The relaxed nature ended when Brody's Ninja-Com beeped, and Preston immediately ended his spell.

" _Brody, I've detected Buzz-Cams very close to you,_ " Redbot warned from the base.

"We're on it," Brody answered, before looking around at the cookie stall.

"Go on," Mick nodded to them. "I'll man the cookies," he volunteered.

"I'll keep going with this," Eli waved the knife in his hand lightly.

"Call mum, she'll help you out," Teddie told him as she stood, passing her guitar to Heckyl. Ari had been in the base, examining the Prism and helping come up with new ways to improve their tech.

"Thanks Mick, Eli!" Sarah called as she pulled off her apron, and the group hurried off to find out what was going on.

* * *

Drillion landed in a clear area, roaring and scaring the passers by.

"Time to scream!" he roared at them. "You know the drill," he snorted.

"Drillion!" Viera shouted down to him from the balcony she stood on, while Eidolon watched beside her. "Lay everything to waste! When the pitiful Rangers arrive, deliver them to their doom!" she ordered, aware of the Buzzcams watching her every move. Eidolon smirked, leaning on the metal as people fled.

"Such a tragic race, humans," she commented. "They would run screaming with no consideration to help each other, as long as they live," Eidolon considered.

"Perhaps when I assume the throne, maybe these should be the first people to subjugate," Viera suggested.

"Doubtful," Eidolon shook her head. "They're under the protection of SPD. You'd start a war, and this race," she watched another man scramble away. "They're not worth the effort," she dismissed.

"Ah! But they are," Viera spotted the Power Rangers running towards Drillion, already Morphed as he destroyed cars to cause explosion after explosion. "Like moths to a flame," she smirked.

"Hold it right there, creep!" Brody called.

"Rangers, finally," Drillion turned to them.

"So, you're the next Galaxy Warriors contestant, huh?" Daisy called, looking him up and down. She didn't like the look of him. He was powerful and wasn't afraid to cause as much destruction as possible to draw them out.

"Unfortunately for you, that's not going to end well!" Brody told him. Drillion snorted.

"On behalf of the Lion Galaxy, may I invite you to...your destruction!" he fired powerful shots condenced into narrow bolts that caused large explosions around the Rangers, who barely dodged his attacks.

"Let's go!"

"It's on!" Teddie growled, and they attacked Drillion. However, as they expected, he was powerful, withstanding their attacks and knocking them aside.

"You're pathetic!" Drillion caught Teddie's hammer, and lifted it, pulling Teddie off the ground. Drillion landed a punch to her stomach, before tossing her away. The Green Ranger hit the ground hard, her hammer skittering away from her.

"Damn, he hits hard," she groaned, staggering back to her feet. They regrouped, helping Preston back to his feet as Drillion attacked him next.

"I'll end you all!" the monster vowed, firing a shot of purple energy.

"Deflect it!" the Rangers worked together to deflect it.

"Princess!" Eidolon cried out as she reached out to Viera, only for the energy to slam the balcony where they were standing.

"Get him!" Brody shouted as they didn't wait after deflecting the hit. Only Sarah and Teddie noticed the two falling from the crumbling balcony.

"Oh no!" Sarah used her element star to create vines, catching Viera and Eidolon. Teddie then streaked in, helping the two land lightly.

"Are you okay?" she asked, helping Viera as her shaky legs caused her to slump to the ground.

"You...you saved me?" Viera asked, shocked. Eidolon put a hand to her head as her vision swam, adjusting from the fall.

"Of course," Teddie nodded as she pulled the vines from her. "That's what Power Rangers do," she pointed out, and Eidolon's eyes widened.

"Power...get away from the Princess!" she threw out a hand, and energy crackled to life. Teddie looked at her quickly, before feeling her muscles freeze up, locking her in place.

"Wh...what..." Teddie saw the blue lights dancing in the stranger's hand, matching the ones that had surrounded her body.

"Teddie!" Sarah raced towards the pair.

"Eidolon, let her go!" Viera ordered, horrified. Eidolon ignored her, standing and pulling Viera back to her feet. Teddie didn't even try to fight the energy that had trapped her in place; a sick feeling in her stomach as a cold sweat ran down her neck. " _Eidolon, enough_!" Viera raised her voice, and Eidolon blinked, dropping her hand. Teddie collapsed to her hands and knees, gasping for breath. Viera then stormed away, and Eidolon frowned.

"What are you doing?" Sarah called as she crouched beside Teddie, watching as Viera approached the fight.

"Enough playing! Time to finish this!" Drillion shouted as he kicked Daisy aside.

"Drillion, stop the battle!" Viera ordered.

"Not now, Princess Viera!" Drillion snapped back at her as he shoved Levi backwards. "The Rangers are at my mercy!" he pointed out to her. Eidolon watched her, brow furrowed.

"What is she doing?" she asked aloud.

"You _will_ obey me. _Stop_!" Viera used the same tone that she had used on Eidolon, showing she was not going to humour him.

"But Princess-" Drillion stopped himself as she raised a hand in warning, just like she'd seen her father do. "Yes...your majesty," he muttered. He growled at the Rangers, before the pair disappeared in a flash of light. Eidolon scoffed, shooting the two Rangers on the ground behind her a filthy look, before she disappeared too.

"Teddie, are you okay?" Sarah put her hands on Teddie's shoulder when she didn't move.

"Who were those guys?" Daisy wondered as they all regrouped.

"That monster called her Princess Viera," Calvin spoke up, confused.

"We saved them from falling. We didn't know they were enemies," Sarah admitted as she looked up at them. "The other started doing something weird to Teddie, and she stopped her," she explained.

"Are you okay?" Levi crouched beside Teddie.

"She stopped me from moving. She didn't..." Teddie put a hand to her mouth, feeling sick. "She didn't hurt me," she managed to say, and the others glanced to each other, wondering just why their Green Ranger was so shaken.

* * *

"Teddie?" Heckyl stepped into the base, wondering why she'd called him there while the others returned to the park.

"Heckyl!" Redbot turned to him, having been trying to coax some information out of Teddie as she sat on one of the counters, looking at the ground. Heckyl was in front of her in a second, angling his head to meet her gaze. Teddie then blinked, seeming to snap back to focus. "Teddie, what's wrong?" Redbot asked, worried about the girl as she slipped from the counter. Taking Heckyl's hand, she pulled him over to one of the computers, and brought up footage of the fight.

"What is-"

"Her," Teddie pressed a fingertip to the screen as it showed Eidolon. "Who is she?" she looked up at Heckyl, who stared with wide eyes at the image.

"That's impossible," he murmured, unable to take his eyes off her. "She can't be...not here," Heckyl's brow was furrowed as he tried to make sense of it.

"So I was right," Teddie spoke, her voice shaking a little. "She's like you. She's from Sentai-6," she confirmed, more to herself than anything.

"Where?" Redbot asked, looking from one to the other.

"My home world. It was destroyed...a long time ago," Heckyl said, straightening up. "Her name was-is-Eidolon," he corrected himself, still stunned to see her. "It's been a long time since I've seen her. I thought she'd died, before Lord Arcanon came along," he shook his head, making Teddie frown.

"Lord Arcanon? Bless my circuits! Now he was a real threat to the Lion Galaxy," Redbot managed to sound nervous.

"Oh sure, calls Sledge a joke but was scared of Lord Arcanon," Teddie muttered. "How you survived is no mystery, but what about her?" she asked. Anxiety made her stomach churn as she thought about the control Eidolon had over her.

"She was an Archivist, for the more dangerous artifacts that were stored away. She was one of the only ones close to the Dark Energem," Heckyl explained, turning away from the screen. "But from what I heard, she pushed too much in what they could use to the advantage of our people. Then one day, she was just...gone, and from what we could tell, she'd been killed in a small explosion in the lower levels," his memories were still somewhat fuzzy, but were becoming clearer every day, and seeing Eidolon's face after so long had triggered even more to return. His brow furrowed, and he turned to Teddie. "How did you know?" he asked.

"She..." Teddie started and stopped, taking a breath. She reached out, taking his hand with both of hers, remembering the glow of blue that sparked from his skin during their fight when he'd stolen her Energem. "She used her powers on me," Teddie finally managed to say.

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" Heckyl asked, dropping her hands to put his hands to her face, tilting her head up to his to study her urgently. Tears stung at her eyes at his care, and she sniffed.

"No..." her voice shook again. "No..." the tears broke free. Teddie stepped closer and pressed her face into his chest, taking him by surprise as she clung to his shirt. He put his arms around her, not understanding.

"Ted, what-oh," Heckyl realised, falling quiet.

"I don't understand," Redbot fretted, worried about Teddie. "She isn't hurt, is she?" he asked, and Heckyl shook his head.

"No. Not this time," he said softly. "My powers - our powers - are the same, for the most part. So for Teddie, who can feel energy, to feel Eidolon's powers being used against her, after when I used mine against her," Heckyl put a hand on her head. It brought back bad memories for both.

"What will you do?" Redbot asked.

"If she's hurting people," Heckyl frowned, considering it as Teddie lifted her head. "Then she has to be stopped," he murmured.

* * *

"I still don't understand it, your highness," Eidolon spoke as the two sat on a bench in the park, watching most of the Rangers as they laughed amongst themselves, clearing up the cookie stand after closing for the day. "Why are we here? They are cowards who don't show their faces to the public, if we attack now, they are forced to either Morph and defend themselves, or do nothing," she pointed out.

"I told Galvanax, and I will tell you too. I fight smart, unlike Drillion. Our human-like appearance allows us to blend in," Viera pointed out, a little annoyed. "We can observe the Rangers, and root out their weakness," she explained. Eidolon frowned, just wanting it over with. They were only there because Viera's parents wanted her to prove herself to their people, to show that she was capable of continuing the legacy of the Red Lion Galaxy. "They seem very close. Some in particular," she considered.

"White and Yellow appear to be in a fully-fledged courtship," Eidolon agreed, watching as Hayley swatted Calvin away from the cookies, and he laughed, making an excuse as he tried to get another. "Red and Black...they appear in the early stages," she added as Brody took a box from Daisy, his fingers brushing hers and making them both smile shyly, hoping the others hadn't noticed.

"They are all very close. Green...she is still missing," Viera considered. Eidolon snorted, unimpressed. When most left, bringing the boxes and leftovers to the truck, Viera stood. "Stay here," she ordered Eidolon.

"What are you going to do?" Eidolon asked. Viera didn't answer, just walking over to Sarah. "Remember why we're here," she called after her, frowning. "Please prove us all wrong," she hissed, eyes narrow.

"Oh, I guess we missed the clear-up," as Viera talked to Sarah, Eidolon glanced to the two approaching, her eyes narrowing. She recognised the accent, knowing that was the Green Ranger.

"Looks like Sarah has one last customer," Heckyl commented as they walked over to Sarah, hands linked. As they approached, Viera visibly tensed, looking to them warily as she chewed the cookie Sarah had given her for free.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" her brow furrowed a little as Sarah turned to Teddie, concerned.

"Better, thanks. How's it going here?" Teddie responded with a small smile.

"Great!" Sarah beamed, turning to Viera. "I'm getting glowing reviews for my class," Viera nodded slowly, making a show of chewing so she didn't have to speak.

"Nice one," Teddie nodded, and Sarah turned back to her, still worried about her. Teddie had been out of sorts since the fight, and while she said that the woman didn't hurt her, Teddie was known for hiding things.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sarah pressed.

"Yeah," Teddie smiled.

"Ted," Heckyl cleared his throat. Teddie sighed, her smile dropping. Sarah put a hand on her arm gently, and Viera watched, a little fascinated.

"You can talk to us. We're here for you," the Pink Ranger told her gently. Teddie nodded.

"Your friendships are admirable," Viera finally spoke up, making the three look to her curiously. She couldn't hide the envious look. "Where I come from, I was taught that you need to be powerful and strong, and friendships are not necessary," she said.

"But friendship is what makes people strong," Sarah explained, a little surprised by her admission. She couldn't imagine a place where friendship was dismissed like that. Teddie frowned, finding the young woman familiar. "You're stronger together, than alone, even with power and strength," she insisted.

"But...how? My family...they've always stood above the rest, believing might makes right. I don't..." Viera shook her head, and gave a little laugh. "I suppose that's why you Power Rangers have always won against Galvanax," she considered. Her words had an immediate reaction on the three.

"H-how do you know we're-"

"I knew she was familiar! She's the Princess!" Teddie's hand lit up with golden energy, and Viera backed away, raising her hands.

"Please, I don't want to fight you," she said quickly. "I just want to talk," she pleaded with them as all three prepared to fight.

"And we should trust you, why?" Sarah challenged.

"Because that's all she is," they looked around as blue light surrounded Teddie's hand, forcing her hand closed and extinguishing the energy. "Talk," Eidolon seethed.

"Eidolon, please," Viera turned to her, but Eidolon spat back.

"I'm done taking your orders, Princess. I agreed to follow you and serve as your guard with the agreement that you would help me out, but the way you are now," Eidolon scoffed, looking disgusted. "You couldn't help anyone. I waste my time with you," her hand lit up again, and she threw out the blue energy. Viera took a step back in horror, and Heckyl retaliated with his own powers, cutting through Eidolon's and taking her by surprise. "What?" Eidolon stared at him as he pushed Teddie behind him, letting her focus on Viera.

"I'm only going to ask once, Eidolon. Don't do this," he requested quietly.

"You...I know you," Eidolon's eyes widened. "That scrawny kid, the trainee who clung to Gaius. Heckyl," she remembered, stunned to see a familiar face. Her pale brown eyes moved from his face, to his protect stance in front of the Green Ranger. She scowled. "You protect a human? You're as pathetic as Viera!" she seethed.

"Eidolon, please listen to reason!" Viera pleaded with her.

"Reason? Hah! You really are weak!" they glanced to Drillion as he appeared, storming towards them. "Maybe the Red Lion Galaxy is in need of a new ruler! Me!" he declared.

"You're insane," Viera whispered, horrorstruck by his declaration.

"He would be a more effective ruler than you," Eidolon sneered as she stood with the Lord.

"Great, we had to get stuck in the middle of a bloody coup," Teddie muttered.

"I'll start with you!" Drillion attacked Sarah, only for Viera to intercept, being tossed aside. She landed in a heap in the grass, her coat scorched from the attack, and lay still.

"Ninja blast!" the other Rangers reached them and fired their weapons, hitting both Drillion and Eidolon.

"Viera, are you alright?" Sarah ran to help the Princess up as they were given a moment.

"Yeah..." she muttered, looking a little dazed, but not injured by the attack.

"You saved her," Teddie accused.

"Just as you both saved me," Viera smiled back at the two.

"Guys, you okay?" Brody called as the rest of the team hurried over. They nodded, and Sarah turned back to Viera.

"Get to safety," she told her, and the Princess ran off, leaving the fight to them. Drillion just laughed.

"There's no place that's safe from me," he warned, not worried about Viera getting away. He would handle her later.

"It's Morphin' time!" Brody shouted. "Power Stars!"

"Lock in! NINJA SPIN!" the team Morphed, ready to fight.

"I'll handle Eidolon," Heckyl told them, and they nodded.

"Be careful," Teddie brushed his hand with her fingers before they went after Drillion. Eidolon's eyes darkened as he approached her, fingers lighting up with energy.

"This is going to be fun!" Drillion laughed as he dodged and blocked their attacks. He pushed Preston and Sarah back, stumbling a little.

"I wouldn't bet on that!" Daisy warned him as she swung her own weapon. Drillion blocked it as well, shoving her into Brody.

"Element Star!"

"Storm Star, Lightning Mode!"

"Battle Morpher, Arrow Blast!"

"Battle Morpher, Hammer Mode!"

"Ninja Lightning Attack!" Levi activated his guitar-like sword.

"Ninja Water Attack!" Sarah and Preston attacked from another side, sending twin jets of water at Drillion.

"Fire!" Hayley and Calvin attacked as Teddie slammed her hammer to the ground.

"I saw this coming!" using a saw-like weapon, Drillion blocked each attack with a laugh.

"What?" Levi gasped as the attacks were worn down by the saw.

"No!" Hayley cried.

"I can't believe it, he's so powerful," Preston gulped. Drillion laughed, continuing to attack, and with a powerful projectile, he destroyed Preston and Sarah's Element Stars. He then caught Teddie's hammer in his claw, and used a vice-like grip to shatter the head before punching her in the gut and sending her sliding away.

"No matter what we do, he's just too strong," Daisy whispered. "Call to the beast inside! Free the Magpie!" she sent out her animal spirit.

"Uncage the Nightingale!" Teddie did the same as she got back to her feet, and the pair of birds flew around Drillion, batting at him with their wings.

"Ninja Blaster! Power of Fire!" Brody used the enhanced blaster, sending a jet of fire at Drillion. With a laugh, Drillion called on the saw again, and it began to spin, deflecting the fire. He redirect it, hitting the two birds, who cried out with their masters before disappearing.

"Drillion's too powerful," Viera warned as she ran over to them, helping Sarah back to her feet. "You need help..." she considered.

"So, ready to give up, Rangers?" Drillion challenged, and Viera's eyes lit up as an idea came to mind.

"Keep fighting as long as you can, I have an idea," she told Sarah, who nodded.

"Great!" the Pink Ranger smiled, relieved. They were outclassed by the monster, and she was happy to take whatever help came their way. "Thank you, Viera," she said to the Princess, who stepped away, and disappeared in a flash of light.

"What is your purpose here?" Eidolon asked, her hands both sparking with energy.

"I'm not inclined to share with someone threatening people for no reason," Heckyl responded lightly, which only served to frustrate Eidolon more. She didn't know what she hated more, that he was ready to fight her for such a reason, or his expression.

"Then you're just another hurdle in my way," she warned, pulling the daggers from their sheaths on her belt.

Determined to buy Viera time and hoping that she was telling the truth, the Rangers continued to fight off Drillion, who was proving that he was a much bigger challenge than they were used to.

"Take this!" Hayley swung her sword down hard, but he blocked it, not even flinching when the blade raked down his arm.

"No thanks!" he backhanded her with enough force to knock her aside.

"You can't take all of us!" Calvin tried next, and Drillion scoffed.

"Watch me!" he shoved the Yellow Ranger away and without missing a beat, stopped Levi's own attacks. The three landed in a heap, and the rest of the team rejoined them.

"He's too strong," Calvin groaned as they were helped up.

"Viera's gonna help us," Sarah said confidently. "But we need to buy her more time," she insisted, determined to believe in the Princess.

"Come on," Brody nodded, tossing his broken sword aside. "Altogether!" they ran at Drillion, continuing to fight. Even with their combined efforts, he was far more powerful than them. Stumbling back as her chest pulsed with pain, Teddie looked up as something caught her attention.

"Guys! Back away!" she shouted, and the team responded immediately, leaping back as purple light slammed into Drillion.

"Oh yeah! Playtime's over!" he shouted as he grew, towering over them as two Skullgators appeared too.

"We can't wait for Viera," Brody warned as they looked around, seeing no sign of the mysterious Princess.

"Let's call in the Zords!" Daisy nodded.

"Zord Stars!"

"Lock in! Activate! Ninja Spin!"

"Zords, attack!" Brody shouted as the Zords raced into view together. They fired blasts that were deflected by the Skullgators, and Drillion laughed, mocking them.

"Ninja Fusion Zord, combine!" the Rangers weren't deterred, instead forming their Megazord. With a powerful slash, they destroyed the two Skullgators easily. "Bye bye, Skullgators!" Brody called, happy with their small victory, but knew the real battle was just starting.

"Here comes Drillion!" Levi warned him, wary.

"Time to crush a Megazord!" he swung his drill-like weapon, and the Rangers blocked it with their own sword, but his strength forced their arm back and he jabbed the Megazord in the chest multiple times. The Rangers cried out as they were thrown around the cockpit, barely keeping on their feet. "Remember my claw? It's full of surprises!" Drillion laughed as he changed weapons. "It's full of surprises!" he swung, and a purple replica was fired out, attacking the Megazord at a rapid pace.

"Is he...?" Teddie started as the Megazord shuddered at the attacks.

"He is! He's taking the FusionZord apart!" Daisy yelped. The Zords split apart, ejecting the Rangers and tossing them to the ground.

"Is everyone okay?" Hayley called as they got up unsteadily.

"Yeah, but we're in trouble," Brody groaned. Above, Drillion laughed loudly, towering over the team.

"Goodbye, Rangers!" he smirked as they backed away. "It's been fun, but now it's time to destroy you!" the monster raised his weapon to finish off the team, only for an engine roar to echo through the skies. "What?" he frowned, distracted, and looked up.

"Look!" Sarah spotted a massive ship emerging from the clouds. "That must be her!" she realised, smiling widely.

"Viera's ship is amazing!" Hayley laughed.

"Let's hope it'll be enough," Teddie murmured.

"You'll never rule the Lion Galaxy!" Viera's voice echoed from her ship, laced with her determination. Shots fired, and started to bombard Drillion, who snarled in pain.

"Not her! Not now!" he roared as he was blasted repeatedly.

"Damn that ship," Eidolon hissed as she saw it land nearby.

"She kept her promise!" Levi grinned, relieved.

"This is epic!" Brody cheered, bouncing in his excitement. The hairs began to stand up on the back of their necks as thunder boomed and a sharp smell of ozone reached the group as the Princess' ship lit up.

"She's drawing power from the atomosphere!" Sarah realised.

"No Princess, don't!" Drillion pleaded, suddenly changing in demenour as he was faced by the massive red lion. Viera didn't reply, and instead the ship moved forwards, bombarding the monster with even more powerful attacks that flashed different colours. The hits all connected in the same spot, making him scream. "She's too powerful...I'm outta here!" managing to get free of the attacks, Drillion disappeared in a flash of green.

"He teleported away!"

"Like a scaredy cat!" Calvin and Hayley laughed as they watched the Red Lion ship fly off.

"She really scared him off," Brody laughed.

"She really is good at heart," Sarah smiled, happy to have put her faith in the Princess. Teddie ran off suddenly, and after exchanging looks, the others followed.

"Dammit. Drillion is just as weak as the rest of them," Eidolon spat as she lifted her dagger from the ground. She ignored the wince of pain in her shoulder, turning to face Heckyl again. "Are you really going to keep fighting me to protect these people? The same people who couldn't even hold their own against Drillion, when it was eight on one?" she called to him.

"You wouldn't understand," Heckyl responded, making her snort.

"With our power combined, we could do some real work, you know," he arched an eyebrow at her offer. Eidolon grinned, despite the dirt that covered her face. "Just because Sentai-6 is gone, doesn't mean it always will be," Eidolon offered, and watched as his eyes widened.

"You want to restore..." Heckyl's hands clenched into tight fists. "Trust me when I say that I've been down that route, and it won't end well," he warned her. Eidolon scoffed.

"Heckyl!" he glanced to Teddie as she reached him.

"If it didn't end well for you, I'm not surprised. You're weak. Weak enough to side with humans, of all creatures," Eidolon mocked, and Teddie glared at her under her helmet. "You'll never get anywhere with them. My offer stands, if you decide to step up and help your people," with that, she turned and stormed off.

"Offer?" Teddie asked as she demorphed. She could already feel the bruises forming around her body, and Heckyl brushed one by her eye where her helmet hadn't completely protected her.

"She's trying to restore Sentai-6. And I have a feeling that whatever method she uses, will not be good," he explained, and Teddie bit her lip.

"Are you sure? If she can restore your planet-"

"You heard her words. Can you really trust her method?" he shook his head, and Teddie started to glow, putting her fingers to his cheekbone, where she'd caught him with one of her daggers. "Sentai-6 is gone. This is my home now," Heckyl told her gently as he watched her, and immediately the light of her skin seemed to splutter and die as Teddie drew her hand back. He couldn't help but enjoy the startled look on her face, and the blush that rose up.

"R...right," Teddie nodded, looking away, and he turned her back to kiss her.

"Eidolon ran off too?" they broke apart, with Teddie holding onto his sleeve. They nodded, and Brody gave a sigh of relief. "Come on, let's get our broken weapons to Mick," he told them, leading the group away. Eidolon watched from the cover of the trees, disgusted, before disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

Galvanax swore loudly, slamming his fist against the arm of his throne.

"That backstabbing Princess thinks she can get away!" he shouted, getting to his feet as they picked up the Red Lion ship. "Fire the laser cannons!" Galvanax ordered. The Kudabots reacted quickly, attacking the ship. It took several hits, but got away, smoking. "You can't hide forever, Princess!" he warned.

"And I'll help you with that," he looked around as Eidolon walked in.

"You failed just as much as those other two wretches, what makes you think I need your help?" Galvanax spat, turning to her. She didn't even bat an eyelid at his imposing stature.

"Because you've gone this long without getting back the Prism, and those humans continue to beat your monsters," she shrugged, looking around. Her gaze lingered on Odius, who watched without a word. She then continued to look around the room, seeing the Kudabots approach her warily, ready to detain her for her insulting words. Eidolon rolled her eyes, and lazily flicked out a hand. Blue lights slammed into the footsoldiers, who shrieked and spasmed before turnnig to dust.

"Why you-"

"I have power, and can sway Drillion to fight with you as well," Eidolon cut Galvanax off. Her brown eyes shone with a devious look. "Without the Red Lion or Viera to help, the Rangers stand no chance. All I ask, is that when it comes to it, you help me out with a favour in return," she requested, smiling politely. Galvanax glared at her.

"And just what is this favour of yours?" he asked, and her smile grew.

"I'll tell you when it comes to it," Eidolon replied. The champion growled, and sat down heavily.

"Fine. But you better get me that Prism," he ordered. Eidolon chuckled in response. Odius fanned herself, watching silently as she began to think.

* * *

Calvin poked his arm, where he'd had a bruise before. To his amazement, it didn't hurt anymore.

"You get used to it," Ari told him as she leaned back, having healed the team of their injuries.

"No you don't," Heckyl commented. Teddie stuck her tongue out at him, and he squashed up her nose with a finger, making her giggle and swat at him.

"You should all get some rest, that looked like a tough one today," Ari commented, and they all had to agree with her. She could see how exhausted they all were.

"It would have been worse, if Viera hadn't helped us," Sarah spoke, proud of the Princess.

"Yeah, that ship of hers packed some real power," Levi agreed, impressed.

"But we won't have her to bail us out next time. Drillion and Eidolon are out there still, working with Galvanax," Brody reminded them, and they all wilted at his dire words.

"Well then, there's only one thing for it," they turned to Ari, who grinned at them, mischief in her eyes. "More training," she said, and everyone groaned at the idea.

* * *

 **Eidolon was born when I really wanted a character with that name, and as soon as I came up with the idea I had to include it, and it's only grown more since I started.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	17. Royal Rumble

Chapter 17: Royal Rumble

Hayley's legs shook before giving in under her, and she fell in an undignified heap, breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Calvin offered her his hand, sweat running down his face.

"My body wasn't built for this sort of work out," she complained, but took his hand and got back to her feet.

"That's why you have to shape it to be," Ari chuckled as she corrected Preston's stance. "Keep working out and training, and soon you'll realise you're faster and stronger than you ever were," she advised.

"And I think we need to be after the other day," Daisy commented, her mind still on their battle with Drillion that had most decidedly not gone in their favour. While their cuts and bruises were gone, thanks to Ari's healing, their memories were still fresh, and their muscles hurt from such a beating.

"Take a break guys, get some water," Ari told them, and the team happily did so. "And don't worry, you won't have to put up with my training for much longer, I've to go to Turtle Cove tomorrow, so I'll be out of your hair. And I think I've imparted enough Sun wisdom for now," she chuckled.

"Another show?" Teddie asked, and she nodded.

"Show?" Preston repeated curiously.

"My Ninja training, and teaching you, is just a side thing. I'm a skateboarder," Ari explained with a grin. "But don't worry, there's plenty of us left to teach you some things, so-"

"Ari!" she let out a cry as she was tackled off her feet by a blonde blur. "There you are! I couldn't find you!" a blonde woman just shorter than Ari clung to her, wailing. Ari sighed heavily as most of the team stared, and Teddie giggled.

"We're Ninjas, that's the whole point Zoe..." Ari grumbled as she was swung around like a ragdoll. "Zoe, can you at least show some restraint in front of your new students?" she complained, and Zoe stopped, looking up.

"Hey, I'm Zoe," she introduced herself.

"Can you at least let me go while you do that?"

"I will be your Moon Ninja Sensei for a few days to help you out," Zoe continued, ignoring Ari's complaint.

"Hey...I know you," Brody started, trying to remember. Zoe glanced to him, and grinned widely.

"Thanks again for fixing my car, much appreciated," she winked.

"No way," Daisy put her hands to her mouth as Levi stared openly.

"What?" Teddie turned to them, confused. "You guys met Zoe already? When?" she asked.

"The day of Levi's signing," Daisy said slowly. She couldn't stop staring at Zoe, unable to believe she was there. "Her car had broken down and Brody fixed it," she explained.

"That's so weird," Sarah couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, they're the ones who helped you out?" they glanced to the young woman who emerged from the trees, followed by Heckyl. "Trust Rangers to help other Rangers when they don't realise it," she laughed.

"Annie!" Teddie rushed over to hug her.

"Careful!" Annie laughed, hugging her back in a way that didn't disturb the baby in the harness over her chest.

"Oh my gosh, she's so cute," Teddie gasped as the baby twisted slightly to look up at her with big bluish green eyes.

"Thank god for that, because if she's going to be as weird as Bridge is...it's going to be rough," Annie sighed, resting her head on Teddie's shoulder and making her giggle.

"Try raising three," Ari snorted.

"You were just as weird as your kids though," Zoe replied.

"Hey!" both she and Teddie complained.

"Guys, this is my daughter Annie, Silver SPD Ranger and Thunder Ninja," Annie lifted her head and waved to the team as Zoe chuckled. "We're going to teach you some things on our affinities," she explained.

"Awesome," Levi nodded.

"Let me go," Ari complained.

"Nope!" Zoe just tightened her grip, and Ari sighed heavily, before frowning.

"Wait, you said you couldn't find me, how-" Ari stopped, and levelled a glare at Heckyl, who looked taken-aback. "You know, I liked you," she told him irritably.

"Yes, they're always like this," Annie explained to the team as they couldn't help but laugh at the interactions.

"And I think that's enough time for a break guys. Back to it," immediately they all groaned but obeyed. Ari turned a grin to Zoe. "I think I'm pretty good at this teaching stuff," she commented, making Zoe giggle. "Now lemme go, I wanna see your grand-"

"Nooooo," Zoe groaned as if in pain. "Nobody can know that I'm a..."

"Grandmother?" Annie finished, and rolled her eyes as Zoe let out another agonising cry. "Face the facts mother, you can't deny that Kiana already has you wrapped around her little finger," she smirked.

"She's just so cute..." Zoe whined.

"At least Miles still has a while before he's all grown up," Ari chuckled.

"Just you wait, Ari," Zoe warned her. "One day your kids are going to put you through this pain," she threatened, turning to Heckyl. "You know, I always liked you," she smirked as he went red at her implications.

"This is officially the worst day of my life," Teddie declared, just as red.

* * *

"You know guys, I think we're lucky Teddie is as normal as she is," Brody commented as they returned to the base to see how their weapon repairs were getting on. "Considering her family," he grinned.

"That's what I've been telling everyone!" Teddie threw her hands in the air.

"Doesn't mean you're not weird," Heckyl told her, and she shot him a glare as they stepped into the base.

"All finished!" Mick declared, pulling his welders helmet up out of his way. "Redbot and I have finished the repairs for all of the weapons damaged in your battle with Drillion," he told them as they found their broken weapons, including Brody's sword and Teddie's hammer, good as new.

"Including your Element Stars. Try not to damage them again, they can get a little unstable," Heckyl warned as he retrieved the Element Stars for Preston and Sarah.

"Thanks guys," Brody said as he admired his sword.

"It's perfect, thank you," Teddie hugged her hammer happily, and Preston gave her a weird look. "What? I love this hammer," she said defensively.

"Ted, we just fixed them, please don't break your hammer again," Heckyl requested politely.

"How did training go?" Mick asked, seeing them a little sluggish.

"Let's put it this way," Calvin chuckled. "I like Teddie's mum, but I am _really_ glad she's not teaching us after today," he admitted.

"Where is Ari?" Redbot asked.

"She took Zoe and Annie into town with Kiana," Teddie answered. "Since they're teaching us for a while, they want to know the place a bit better. And mum said about meeting up with someone else too," she shrugged.

"I'm glad for Ari's training, considering Drillion's still out there," Daisy admitted.

"Yeah...and even with our weapons fixed before, our full strength wasn't enough last time we fought him," Calvin complained as Hayley and Levi entered as well.

"So...how exactly are we gonna stop him?" Hayley asked, trying not to sound hopeless as she dumped her back on the table.

"Hey, that's new," Calvin noticed the pin on her back. "Is it a lion pin?" he asked as Hayley frowned.

"I've never seen this before," she lifted it, and it began to glow. Hayley dropped it, and the pin transformed into Viera, taking them all by surprise.

"Can we go at least a day without these issues?" Teddie complained as they all went on the defensive. She raised her hammer in a fighting stance, as Heckyl summoned his own power beside her. Brody grabbed his sword, and the rest moved into defensive stances.

"Hello Rangers," Viera didn't seem to notice their defensive moves, and smiled at them.

"Princess Viera..." Levi frowned. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Galvanax shot down my ship," she explained, smile falling. "I managed to crash land not far from your city," she then realised how they were watching her. "Please," Viera raised her hands. "I mean you no harm. I am not like Drillion or Eidolon," she promised, and they slowly relaxed at her earnest words.

"Guys, she did save our butts out there," Sarah reminded them, and there was a low thud as Teddie let her hammer drop, but kept a hold on the handle.

"Saving you to earn your trust and get close to you is a tactic that has been tried before," Heckyl warned, but let his power fade as well. He then glanced to Teddie as she let a giggle slip free. "I'm not wrong," he muttered, face warming.

"We never got a chance to thank you for helping us against Drillion," Sarah pushed ahead in an attempt to keep the conversation going.

"If you can help me to get my ship flying again, I think I can help you defeat Drillion for good. It might be the only thing powerful enough to stop him," she warned. The Rangers exchanged looks, with Sarah hopeful.

"So how can we get your ship back in the air?" Brody asked, knowing that they were in too bad a way to turn down a chance to take down Drillion.

"This is part of my ship's anti-gravity crystal," Viera produced a glowing red crystal from her pocket. "Galvanax's lasers broke it in half. It's worthless now. Meaning my ship needs another source of power to fly," she explained.

"Mick?" Brody turned to their mentor. "You're the mechanical genius. Any ideas?" Brody asked. Mick stared at him for a moment, glancing to Viera, before looking away.

"I'm not sure we should help her at all," he admitted, taking them all by surprise. Mick had always been the kindest and most accepting of the group.

"Mick? How could you say something like that?" Preston demanded, stunned.

"Because she's the crown Princess, almost about to become the ruler of the Lion Galaxy," they realised Mick was barely holding back anger as he fidgeted with a cloth in front of him. "It _was_ my home. Until her father decided to take me and a hundred others, and sold us to Galvanax as part of an alliance with him," Viera's eyes were filled with guilt.

"You never told me how you ended up a prisoner on the Warrior Dome..." Brody realised. It wasn't something they wanted to talk about, and Mick had never offered the story, so Brody had never asked.

"No, no, because I don't like to-to think about it," Mick was staring at the table with a forced smile. "But thanks to her and her family, I haven't seen my parents in 20 years," he finally looked up to glare at her. Nobody spoke, unsure of what to say.

"He's right," Viera broke the silence, tears in her eyes. "My family believe in power and absolute rule. And because of that, they are cruel and selfish. I never agreed with their beliefs, but my father had no choice but to name me the successor to the throne, even though they all believed me weak," she admitted. "I never agreed with my father, but I was too cowardly to defy him. That's why I agreed with work with Galvanax and came with Drillion and Eidolon to assist him," she continued, ashamed of herself. "I admit, I did come here with the intention of proving to my people that I can rule with an iron fist, but you have shown me that kindness is the better way, the more powerful way," she said, and Sarah beamed at her. "If you help me, I intend to go back to the Lion Galaxy and show my people how _I_ can rule with kindness," she explained.

"Uh," Heckyl cleared his throat. "I hate to ruin the moment but..." he gestured behind them, and they looked to the Prism to see that it was showing the Lion Ship.

"That vision..." Mick frowned. "It's appeared once before," he admitted, staring at it.

"The Prism...I think it wants us to work with Viera," Teddie spoke up, chewing on her thumbnail as she watched the vision of the Lion Ship flying through space. "By using the Lion Ship with our own Megazord," she considered.

"That would definitely give you enough power to take on Drillion," Viera confirmed, her eyes lighting up at the idea.

"Then we better get to work and make a new Zord Star," Levi nodded.

"Mick?" Brody turned to the man who had looked after him for years. The man hesitated.

"That's going to be a problem...we don't have much Ninja Steel left," he grabbed the trophy sitting nearby, and tipped out the last of the Steel. It shimmered in the light, but there wasn't much left at all.

"But...there might be enough...right?" Brody asked him hopefully. Mick sighed heavily.

"Fine. Redbot and I will get to work," he muttered. "Heckyl, do you mind?" he asked, frustrated. Heckyl nodded wordlessly, his hand squeezing Teddie's before dropping it and getting to work with the other two.

* * *

"Odius' upgrade is amazing!" Drillion declared as he returned to Galvanax's throne room. "With this new arm, I'll be invincible!" he laughed as Odius followed him in, chuckling behind her fan as Eidolon came after her.

"Our scans show that the Lion Ship crashed in the woods near the city where the Power Rangers dwell," she announced to Galvanax.

"If her ship is damaged, she'll have gone to them for help," Eidolon warned, sounding bored.

"Go Drillion, make sure they don't team up again," Galvanax ordered, getting to his feet. "Once you're there, the Rangers will come out to play," he smirked, ready for the Rangers to finally be taken down.

* * *

Viera watched with fascination as Mick, Redbot and Heckyl worked on making the new Zord Star. She'd never watched people work with such dedication. It was inspiring to see.

"It's going to be tight. There's barely any Ninja Steel left," she glanced to Daisy as the Black Ranger spoke quietly. She was watching as they melted the Steel in the flames that Teddie had created – the girl knew _magic_ , Viera had been awestruck – with a concerned look.

"They'll be okay," Brody put a hand on her shoulder gently, reassuring her with a confident smile. "They've never let us down," he reminded her, and Daisy visibly relaxed, smiling back.

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed. She reached up and put a hand on his, enjoying the comfort. Daisy's eyes suddenly met Viera's, and the Princess was surprised to see the haze of a blush start to spread across the Black Ranger's face. Worrying that she'd intruded on something she shouldn't have, Viera looked away quickly.

"I apologise," she murmured.

"Don't worry about it," they all looked to Teddie as she spoke, sitting on a bench as she watched the other three at work, head in her hand. "They gotta get used to people knowing at some point," she said, tone bored.

"W-what?" Brody froze up, hand not moving from Daisy's shoulder. Teddie finally glanced to them, and gave a mischievous smile. Calvin and Hayley giggled from where they sat as well.

"We all kinda figured it out, that you're finally dating," Hayley told the pair.

"Besides, stuff like that makes it obvious," Calvin nodded to his hand on Daisy's shoulder.

"We just figured you'd tell us when you were comfortable," Teddie explained as Viera watched, fascinated by the reactions of the two, and Teddie's mischievous look.

"I...how...when..."

"She's been called a Violent Cupid before. I wouldn't question it," Heckyl called over idly as he passed Mick the tongs needed. Teddie just shrugged in response. Viera couldn't help but smile in amusement at their behaviour, finding it refreshing how relaxed they were with each other. She'd always wanted friends like that, but her rank as crown princess meant that she couldn't let anyone see what her father saw as weakness.

"You suck," Daisy grumbled, and Brody squeezed her shoulder again lightly, which tugged her a little closer to him. She couldn't stop her shy smile, hoping that the others didn't notice, but Viera's eyes were sharp, and she couldn't help but feel a little envious.

"Easy does it," they looked back to where Mick was slowly moving away from the flames with the molten steel. He poured it into the mould on the table, praying that he didn't mess it up. Despite his feelings on Viera, he didn't want to let the Rangers down. "It shouldn't be too much longer," Mick assured once he'd poured the molten metal in, not spilling a drop.

The alarm started to blare, and everyone looked around quickly.

"Buzzcams spotted near the Western Woods," Hayley warned as she checked the systems.

"West?" Viera's eyes widened in horror. "My ship crashed near a forest to the west," she remembered.

"I bet he's going to your ship to destroy it," Calvin figured out. "Drillion knows it was the only thing that saved us from him yesterday," he considered, fiddling with a screwdriver in his hands.

"We have to stop him," Brody turned to Mick, who nodded.

"Go. I'll send the Zord Star as soon as it's done," he said. The Rangers hurried out, calling on Levi, Preston and Sarah to give them the heads up.

* * *

"Aha!" Drillion smirked as he spotted the smoking ship, damaged from Galvanax's attacks. "There's the Lion Ship. Finally. Now to crush it," he approached with his upgraded weapons.

"Stop where you are!" he stopped, looking around to see the Rangers.

"We're not gonna let you touch that ship," Brody warned, determined to stop Drillion.

"Oh yeah? Don't you remember what happened the last time you tried to stop me?" the monster was unafraid of the team, aware of how much stronger he was than them.

"Guys, watch it," Teddie warned, her gaze drawn to his new weapons. "He's got upgrades. He's going to be even tougher," she warned, feeling the prickle of dark magic around him. "Odius..." she mumbled. They nodded, trying not to show their fear.

"It's Morphin Time!" Brody called. "Power Stars!"

"Lock in! NINJA SPIN!" the Rangers Morphed and grabbed their weapons. Drillion laughed.

"With my new toolbox arm, you don't stand a chance!" he declared. A spinning disc shot from the toolbox on Drillion's arm, and slammed into Brody. The Red Ranger let out a choke as the air was forced from his lungs, and he fell, pushed back several paces from the force.

"Brody!" the others called as his suit sparked, and Drillion let out a laugh.

"I'm alright..." the Red Ranger got back to his feet slowly as Levi ran to help him up. "Ted, anything you can do about that?" he asked as Drillion admired his new work.

"I..." Teddie hesitated as she looked at the powerful monster. "It's powerful magic. I don't think I have the power to reverse it, but I'll do what I can," she nodded. "Just keep those things away from me," she requested.

"On it!" Sarah nodded, and fired an arrow at Drillion. With a flick of his wrist, he deflected it and it exploded nearby harmlessly.

"Pathetic!" he mocked as Teddie focused on her magic, closing her eyes as she let it spread to her hands, causing a green aura to start glowing around her fingers. Drillion released more spinning discs, aiming them at the Rangers, and they struggled to try and block them, but the discs seemed to have a mind of their own, weaving around Daisy's sword and slamming into her.

"Teddie!" she managed to call from the ground, seeing one heading straight for the girl. Another figure rushed out, sprinting past the fallen Rangers.

"Hey, stop!" Calvin spotted the man running towards Teddie, but he didn't stop, blue eyes focused on the disc. He stopped in front of her, giving a strange snort, and slammed a foot to the ground. A long handled hammer, not unlike Teddie's, appeared in his hands, and he spun it before slamming it into the disc. Hitting the red-bladed weapon, he sent it spinning right back at Drillion, who let out a cry as it clipped his cheek before he regained control and called it back to him.

"Whoa..." Preston breathed as the man rested his hammer over his shoulder.

"How many times to I have to tell you, kid?" he glanced over his shoulder at Teddie as she looked up. "Wait for an opening before doing your fancy tricks," he said, grinning at her. Teddie smiled back under her helmet.

"Thanks Minos," she said, and he patted her head lightly.

"At least you have a voice this time," the Bull Master commented, and she rolled her eyes.

"Not funny," she muttered, which just made him chuckle.

"I know him..." Daisy frowned, staring at the man as he smiled warmly at Teddie.

"You do?" Levi turned to her curiously.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Drillion sneered, glowering at the man who had managed to cut him.

"Does it really matter?" Minos asked, turning back to him, and Daisy spotted the black claw tattoo on his arm.

"No way! Master Taurus!" she gasped, and everyone turned to the Black Ranger.

"Who?" Hayley asked, brow furrowed.

"He's...wow," Daisy was stunned to see the Master there. "He's a legendary Pai Zhuq Master. Fought with the Jungle Fury Power Rangers," she explained as he watched her, a little surprised.

"Pai Zhuq on a Ninja team. I suppose it's not so different to a Ninja on a Pai Zhuq team," Minos shrugged, making Teddie giggle. "So, how about taking this guy down?" he asked as Drillion growled.

"You really think that you can take me? These colourful pests can't even do that!" he mocked. Minos rolled his eyes, and stomped the ground. His bull armour surrounded him, and he lifted his hammer from his shoulder. "What?!" Drillion reared back in alarm. "Another Power Ranger? Who are you?" the monster demanded.

"I already told you that it doesn't matter," Minos retorted, and rushed him.

"He's a Ranger too?" Brody asked as Drillion blocked Minos' hammer, and quickly seemed to regret it as he was shoved back. Daisy shook her head, not entirely understanding it herself.

"It's leftover power from his time as Dai Shi's right-hand man," Teddie explained lightly, and Daisy's eyes widened.

"He's-"

"Was," Teddie replied lightly, to the confusion of the rest. "That, mixed with Elf magic, he kept his power," she explained.

"Whatever it means, we need to help him. Teddie, work on dismantling his upgrade!" Brody called, and Teddie nodded. She called on her magic again, focusing on letting it connect with the darkness around Drillion. She shuddered at the dark, unpleasant feeling that tangled with her own, but kept with it.

"Just because you have another Ranger, doesn't mean you can beat me!" Drillion snapped, kicking Hayley back and dodging Minos' hammer. The monster threw out more of the spinning discs, hitting the other Rangers and tossing them back as Minos knocked them away.

"Mick!" Brody hauled himself back to his feet. "We need that Zord Star," he pleaded.

* * *

Heckyl handed the metal Star to Mick, ensuring that it was to the right specifications as needed.

"It's almost there," Mick promised as he hurried to the Prism. The others watched, hopeful, as he hurled it into the Prism, where it vanished as if absorbed, and the Prism began to spin as light flashed through it like a ripple.

"Wow..." Viera breathed, gazing at it as the spinning picked up and an orange light gathered in the centre.

"It's almost ready," Heckyl warned, goggles on as he watched the power building and fusing with the Ninja Steel they'd thrown in. No sooner did the power stop fusing and the Prism stop spinning, did the Star eject with the same force it had been thrown in with. Mick reached out to grab it, but it shot straight past him and collided with Viera, the force making her stagger back and knock some tools off the bench behind her. The Star seemed to melt into her armour, and her eyes widened.

"What's happening?" she demanded, tone fearful as her armour started to glow.

"Uh..." Mick stared, baffled.

"It looks as if it's...combining with your armour," Heckyl realised as the power of the star swirled around the Lion Armour and combined with its own strength.

* * *

Drillion laughed as he once again toppled the Rangers as they got in close, and dodged Minos' hammer as it got close to him.

"You lost the last time, and you'll lose again!" he vowed confidently, getting under the hammer and punching Minos, making the Bull Master grunt as he was forced back.

"Hits harder than a Phantom Beast..." he muttered, rushing in again.

"Any news?" Sarah called to Brody as they hauled themselves back up, having been hit once again. Teddie hadn't been kidding about the upgrades; Drillion was hitting harder than before, and Sarah could feel her suit's power weakening.

"Nothing yet," Brody shook his head, but as if on cue, his wrist where his Morpher lay suddenly burst into flames, making him yelp as the others jumped back.

"Brody! Are you okay?" Preston asked as Brody lifted his arm.

"Yeah, it...doesn't hurt," he realised as he stared at the red flames. They eventually died down, revealing the changes to his Morpher.

"That came out of nowhere!" Preston exclaimed as Brody stared at the Lion face on his Morpher, which was surrounded by flames.

"Mick! A new Star just appeared on my wrist," the Red Ranger immediately contacted their mentor, wondering just what had happened in their base. "Is it the Zord Star?" he asked, confused.

' _Uh..._ ' Micks reply was hesitant. ' _I think the Prism has something else in store for you first,_ ' he said, cryptic.

"What do we do?" Brody asked, looking to the others. Preston and Sarah stood with him, just as confused, as the others continued to fight.

" _Try spinning the Star_ ," Mick suggested.

"I'll give it a shot," Brody lifted his wrist again, and the flames around the lion seemed to come to life as he felt the energy in it grow. "Lion Fire, Ninja Spin!" he called on its power, spinning the Star on his wrist. Flames exploded out from it and wrapped around the Red Ranger. They then exploded out, revealing armour all over the Red Ranger's body. "Out of the first, and into the fight! Lion Fire Red!"

"What?" Drillion growled, recognising the armour Brody now wore.

"Mick! It gave me Viera's Lion Fire Armour," Brody realised, staring down at it.

* * *

Viera's smile was so wide, it almost hurt.

"The Rangers have a fighting chance now!" she smiled brightly. "Finally, that armour can be used for good," she sighed with relief, happy to no longer be wearing the bulky armour that served as a heavy reminder of what her father had expected of her. Mick turned to her properly, seeing her in a new light.

"I didn't believe that you had truly changed," he admitted, and her smile faded a little. Mick then smiled warmly at her. "But you really are on our side. Thank you," Mick said to her.

"Of course. It was the least I could do after all you've done for me," Viera shrugged, a little bashful. Nobody had ever been so genuine with her.

"We'll get to work on the Zord Star so we can reactive the Lion Ship and turn it into a Zord," Mick told the Rangers, sounding much more confident as he felt ready to help.

* * *

"Great!" Brody grinned as he felt power flooding through his body, energising him and making him forget about his earlier injuries. "Things are about to heat up," he declared as Sarah and Preston stared in awe at his new armour.

"Pathetic!" as Daisy tried to get back to her feet, Drillion kicked her again, and she cried out, tossed into the side of the cliff.

"Daisy!" Levi ran to her side as Brody stared at the fallen Black Ranger, fists clenching.

"Okay, now you've asked for it," he hissed, storming towards Drillion, who snarled as he approached. Minos then slammed his hammer into the monster, who cried out as his toolbox cracked.

"Brody! He's weakened!" Teddie shouted as she finally untangled her magic from the weapons Drillion used. She sank to her knees, looking up at the Red Ranger as he passed her. "Take him out," she said, a shiver running down her spine at the heat coming from the Red Ranger.

"No problem," Brody said confidently, and was suddenly in front of Drillion as he shoved Minos back. "Think fast," he taunted, punching Drillion with his newfound strength. The monster let out a cry, the force throwing him back so far he slammed into the cliff. He collided with it so hard that he left a small crater, and sank to the ground, coughing violently.

"Impossible!" he managed to say, and looked up at Brody now standing over him.

"Viera says hello," the Red Ranger told him, sounding calmer than he felt. Drillion lunged up at him, but Brody punched him again, shattering his new weapon.

"No!" he screeched in horror.

"Damn, Battlizers never fail to impress," Minos commented, arms folded as he watched.

"Battle...what?" Hayley asked as she helped Calvin up. Brody continued to overpower Drillion, bombarding him with punches so powerful that the shockwaves cut into the cliff behind the monster. When he finally paused, Drillion retaliated.

"My turn!" he threw a punch, only for Brody to disappear in flames.

"Wrong!" Brody materialised again, kicking Drillion into a bolder, shattering it.

"Just because you broke my upgrade, doesn't mean I'm powerless!" he got back up and swung his arm, letting the drill-like weapon glow purple with his power. However, Brody caught it easily. "No!" he snarled.

"Oh yeah!" tightening his grasp, Brody shattered the drill as well.

"Are you seeing this?" Calvin breathed as they stared at their leader easily dominating a solo fight against the one who had almost beaten them just a few days before.

"Awesome armour," Preston said with envy as Levi supported Daisy, and Teddie managed to get back on shaky legs.

"Such power..." Sarah grinned.

"I can't believe my eyes," Hayley laughed.

"I can't believe the Princess had that much power," Teddie commented, all of them feeling the heat that came off the armour.

"It's incredible," Daisy smiled.

"Lion Fire Mode is epic!" Brody cheered, before Drillion burst from the rocks where he'd landed. He knocked Brody back, and the Red Ranger stumbled backwards from him. Drillion landed, stumbling a little, and growled again.

"You'll pay for that, Red Ranger," he warned, attacking Brody, who dodged his moves quickly.

"Let's give him a hand!" Preston called. "Element Star!" he used the repaired Star, as most of the others did the same.

"Go for it, guys!" Brody nodded as he kept Drillion busy. He then suddenly darted out of the way, and Drillion saw Hayley running at him.

"Ninja Metal attack!" she leapt up, and her sword warped, turning into golden chains that wrapped around Drillion's arm.

"My turn!" Sarah followed suit, using the chains as a way to swing herself through the air.

"And mine!" Calvin flipped past the Pink Ranger as Drillion struggled. The golden chains wrapped around him, holding him in place.

"Payback is sweet!" Daisy shouted as her own chains wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Preston laughed. He landed, rolling along, before grabbing the chain with his free hand. "Okay guys, pull the chains tight!" Preston told them, and Drillion snarled as he flailed angrily. "Levi, Teddie, you're up!" the Blue Ranger called.

"You got it! Storm Star, Lightning Mode!"

"Element Star! Earth Mode!" Teddie attached her own Star to her hammer.

"Mind if I join?" Minos asked, standing with the two with his own hammer, resting it on his shoulder.

"Be our guest," Levi nodded.

"Could always use the extra muscle," Teddie giggled, before raising her hammer as Levi braced his own weapon.

"Ninja Spin!" Lightning shot from the guitar-themed sword, and both Teddie and Minos slammed their hammers to the ground. The lightning hit Drillion, making him spasm violently and a shriek escaped him, before the ground exploded up around him. As he landed, barely remaining on his feet, Brody rushed in and slashed down his front and across again.

"My weapons..." Drillion growled.

"You're through, Drillion," Brody warned as he faced the monster, lifting the Star from his Morpher and attaching it to his sword. "Lion Fire Armour Star! Lock in!" Drillion took a nervous step back. His sword started to light up, and flames started to circle around it. "Ninja Spin! Lion Fire Flame Strike!" the flames burst up as the sword grew as Brody raised it over his head. "Final Attack!" with a powerful swing down, he cut through the monster.

"You threw a monkey wrench in my plans!" Drillion screamed, collapsing, defeated.

"Awesome work! That armour is incredible!" Teddie cheered as they ran to Brody's side.

* * *

Watching Drillion's defeat, one of the Kudabots let out a terrified shriek at the Red Ranger's new power.

"Damn, that armour is good," Eidolon commented idly, leaning against a wall as Galvanax let out a furious roar, slamming his fist against the arm of his throne. "Too bad the Princess was too weak to use it. It might have come in useful," she considered.

"Gigantify Drillion!" Galvanax ordered furiously. The Kudabot nodded, and turned to the machine, slamming the button.

* * *

The celebrations below ended abruptly as the purple light slammed down and brought Drillion back, restoring him and his drill weapon as he grew even bigger.

"Mick, we need that Zord Star, and quick," Brody gulped, knowing that even his new power couldn't take him on.

* * *

"Give us just a moment," Heckyl replied as Mick inspected the Star.

' _A moment is all we have, unless you'd rather be dating a_ pancake _!'_ Teddie shouted back at him, making him smirk a little. Satisfied with his work, Mick rushed past him and hurled the Star into the Prism.

"This better work, otherwise the Rangers are in trouble," Heckyl commented to Mick, who stared at the Prism hopefully. They'd barely had enough of the Steel left to make the Star, and if they'd messed it up even slightly, they had nothing left to go back on.

"Have some faith," Mick smiled, and took a deep breath. "Come on...make me a Star..." he whispered. A moment later, the Prism fired the metal back out, and it almost collided with Heckyl's chest. "I think the Prism's telling you to be more positive too," Mick laughed as he took the Star from him.

"It could be a little gentler with it," Heckyl muttered as he watched Mick run off.

"Lucky we had enough Steel," Redbot commented.

"I was afraid the Star that gave Brody my armour would have cost us the Lion Ship," Viera sighed with relief, watching the screens as the Rangers took a step back from Drillion. "But...who is that with them?" Viera asked, seeing the figure in bull-like armour.

"Minos..." Heckyl murmured, still intimidated by the Master who had battered Snide with ease.

* * *

Drillion laughed as he stood over the Rangers, ready to finish them off.

"Not so fast!" before the monster could do anything, another Zord slammed into him and shoved him back. "You want the Rangers, you go through me," Minos challenged as his Bull Zord snorted, steam billowing from its snout.

"Whoa! He has a Zord?" Calvin demanded as Drillion growled, and swung out, grappling with the horns of the bull.

"It's a Pai Zhuq technique, to make your Animal Spirit grow and become more powerful," Daisy explained. Her excitement was growing as she stared up at the powerful Zord, which held its own against Drillion. However, it started to be pushed backwards, and strained to fight back.

"Guys, look!" Brody spotted the red light hurtling through the sky.

"It's headed toward the Lion Ship!" Calvin pointed as the light flew towards the still smoking ship.

"Please let that be what I hope it is," Teddie pleaded as the light slammed into the Lion Ship. When it connected, light flooded through the shop, repairing it and making it seem somewhat brighter.

"It worked! The Lion Ship turned into a Zord!" Daisy grinned.

"It'll be so much more powerful," Brody laughed. "Lion Fire Zord, out of the Shadows!" he called, and the Zord began to move away from where it had crashed.

"Nice Zord," Drillion growled as he looked up from Minos. "Pity I'm about to destroy it!" with a roar, he lifted the Bull Zord from the ground.

"Oh, you _are_ fun," Minos smirked, and Drillion was hit upside the head by the legs lashing out, forcing him to drop the Zord. It landed hard, and Drillion recovered, firing blasts at it and the Lion Fire Zord.

"Is that the best you've got?" Brody challenged.

"Come on bro!" Levi shouted up.

"Finish him off!" Teddie cheered.

"I'm not done yet!" Drillion growled, only to be hit from behind by the Bull Zord.

"Neither am I," Minos warned.

"Me neither," Brody nodded. The Lion Fire Zord roared as if agreeing too. "Lion Fire Megazord, energize! Ninja Spin!" he changed the form of his Zord, changing it to its Megazord form. "Lion Fire Megazord, ready!" the Megazord shone in the sun, standing tall against Drillion as the monster took a step back.

"You don't scare me!" he shouted, trying not to sound threatening. "Eat this!" he fired another blast from his weapon, but they bounced off harmlessly as the Megazord approached. He fired another, but it went wide as the Bull Zord collided with him again. "Damn pest!" Drillion blasted it, and Minos cursed as his Zord shuddered. He then looked around quickly to see the Lion Fire Megazord reaching him, and he lashed out quickly. However, Brody blocked the attack, and swung down with his new weapon.

"It's so powerful!" Hayley grinned as Brody bombarded Drillion with attacks. "Brody's really giving it to him!" she laughed.

"It's so strong!" Sarah cheered.

"Yeah it is!" Calvin had to agree as Drillion roared in pain.

"Lion Fire, Spin Strike!" Brody summoned fire as his giant shuriken combined and started to spin. "Fire away!" he tossed them out, and they flew at Drillion, who managed to bat them away.

"Hah! Gonna need more than that!" Drillion goaded.

"He deflected the attack!" the Rangers watched from below, hoping that the Megazord would be enough.

"I'll give you more, and then some," Brody growled, calling on more power. The sky overhead darkened with thick stormclouds, and the Megazord changed forms as the Rangers shivered, feeling the electricity in the air.

"Lion Fire Slash! Final Attack!" the Megazord rushed Drillion, and cut through him, making him scream. He collapsed, exploding.

"That was epic! Show's over, Ninjas win!" Brody declared as the others cheered from below. Minos stretched, sighing.

"Not bad at all," he allowed.

* * *

"Thank you so much Viera," Brody smiled, arm around Daisy. The Black Ranger was looking much better after Ari had healed her up. "We could never have defeated Drillion without you," he told the Princess, who smiled at him.

"I'm happy my armour and ship have finally been used for good after all these years," she replied, wearing her armour again. "When I return to the Lion Galaxy, I promise," Viera turned to Mick, looking earnest. "I will change things for the better," her vow made him smile.

"Well, we're gonna miss you," Sarah admitted, taking the Princess by surprise. "But we know you have important work to do back home," the Pink Ranger allowed, and Viera nodded.

"I will miss you all too, and hope that it is alright to call you...my friends," she said, and they all nodded. Viera's smile widened joyfully at their response. "Thank you all. You have changed my fate. And with it, the fate of the entire Lion Galaxy. I will return home, but I will never forget you. If you ever need me, simply call. My armour and Lion Fire Zord will always be at your disposal," she told the team.

"Thank you, again," Levi said, and Viera nodded, before her smile faded a little.

"Heckyl, you are from the same world as Eidolon, yes?" she asked, addressing him suddenly.

"Y...yes," he nodded, seeing her serious look.

"Please be careful of her. My father chose her as my bodyguard because she had strength and abilities that easily surpassed Drillion's," Viera warned, looking worried. "She is driven by a goal so strongly that she will take any advantage she can. We had a deal in which she would have used my Armor and Lion Ship, but when she saw I was learning a better way to be, she cast me aside. You must stop her, before it's too late," she requested.

"We won't let her hurt anyone else," Teddie spoke up, her voice somewhat quiet. "We aren't weak, and I will prove that to her," she vowed.

"I have faith that you will," Viera's smile returned, mixed with relief. "Before I go, Mick, I have a surprise for you," she told their mentor, who tilted his head, confused.

"A surprise? For me?" he asked. Viera went to the computer, typing something, and the screen suddenly lit up to show a couple who looked very similar to Mick.

"Mickey?" the woman stared as Mick's eyes widened.

"Mum? Dad?" he approached the screen slowly.

"Come on guys, let's give him some privacy," Ari ushered the team out to let Mick talk with his parents. "Another great fight out there, by the way," she complimented.

"They could do better," Minos commented, and Teddie stuck her tongue out at him. "Good thing I'm sticking around too. You could use some pointers with that hammer of yours," he told her, making her eyes widen in horror.

"Great..." Heckyl muttered as Ari smirked.

"Ohh, three teachers eh?" Zoe grinned.

"Just go easier on us than Ari did," Preston pleaded, and Annie snorted.

"The words easy and Thunder don't often go together," she warned, and they all groaned.

"As the mother to two Thunder Ninjas and the wife to another, trust me," Zoe nodded seriously, but her eyes were sparkling with mischief. "She couldn't be more right," she agreed.

"At least there's some Pai Zhuq mixed in there..." Daisy grumbled, making them laugh again.

* * *

 **This chapter got away from me once or twice...**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	18. Abrakadanger

Chapter 18: Abrakadanger

Taking a deep breath, Hayley focused on the target in front of her. After another moment of hesitation, she fired the blaster. Immediately the air cooled around her and silvery light shot from the blaster, seeming to absorb the light before colliding with the target. The silver light engulfed the target, collapsing it from all around. Slowly she lowered the blaster, eyes wide.

"Whoa," she breathed, and turned to Zoe as the Ninja Sensei laughed, clapping a hand on her shoulder.

"Not bad at all," she praised, impressed. "That blaster has real power, and your affinity with the moon is just as impressive," Zoe told her. Hayley smiled proudly. Since Zoe and Annie had been training them, she'd discovered that she was a Moon Ninja, like Zoe, and was able to use the Element Blaster. And seeing the power it had when she used it, she was even more excited to use it.

"That was awesome!" Calvin praised as he ran over, throwing his arms around her.

"Sun and Moon usually work well together," they glanced to Zoe as she spoke thoughtfully. "Honestly they're some of the best when working together. It's why Ari and I always made a great team. Stick together, you'll kick butt," she grinned at them, making the two smile at each other.

"Thanks Zoe," Hayley spoke, feeling more confident in her abilities.

"I'll get you a Moon uniform when I get a chance," Zoe winked, and Hayley looked to Calvin's own uniform, which had been changed to represent the Sun element, where Teddie and Levi had Earth uniforms, and Brody had his Fire Uniform. More excitement washed over her.

"I can't get it!" they looked to Sarah, hearing her huff. She was picking herself off the ground as Annie watched, not looking very impressed. "I don't know why I even need to learn this stuff, I can fight perfectly fine without it," she complained. The White and Yellow Rangers exchanged concerned looks, before Zoe laughed.

"Typical Thunder Ninjas. Even the bubbly ones get frustrated," she said, unfazed.

"You know, I'm not too surprised that Sarah turned out to be a Thunder Ninja," Teddie commented, having been sparring with Levi. "She's got that stubborn streak," she giggled.

"Something Earth and Thunder seems to have in common, then," Minos commented, helping Daisy back to her feet, and Teddie stuck out her tongue at him.

"I felt the same when I was starting out," Annie tried to soothe her. "You need to keep a level head. You might be the bright, bubbly one, but losing your temper or losing your confidence won't help anyone," she warned as Sarah frowned.

"She's speaking from experience," Bridge spoke up, sitting watching as Kiana slept in his arms. He gave a grin as Annie rolled her eyes, smiling in amusement. "We had bets on when we'd hear her thunder," he told them.

"Hey! Trying to teach here," Annie complained, but didn't sound very unhappy as the others laughed. Even Sarah cheered up a little. "Look, you'll get there. From what I've heard, you're damn smart. So just keep it up. Not everything is going to come naturally to you. You need to work to improve," she insisted, and Sarah nodded.

"Right. Thanks," she glanced away, a little embarrassed that she's lost her temper.

"Now come on, we've still got some time before you have school," Annie smirked, and the Pink Ranger groaned.

* * *

"I'm kinda surprised, that Sarah has an affinity with Thunder," Levi confessed as the team walked towards the school after training had finished.

"I still don't think she's right," Sarah shrugged.

"Really?" they looked to Teddie, who tilted her head. "Thunder Ninjas are headstrong and tough, but they're as loyal as they come. I think that suits Sarah," she said honestly.

"That makes sense," Brody agreed, and Daisy nodded.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Sarah muttered, cheeks warming, a little pleased at Teddie's assessment. Suddenly, she didn't mind so much that she was a Thunder Ninja.

"Teddie?" Heckyl called over suddenly, walking towards them with a box in his arms. She stopped, tilting her head as he reached her. "This appeared in the base. It's addressed to you and Preston," he held it out, and the Blue and Green Rangers exchanged looks before peering at it.

"It's from Princess Viera!" Preston realised, recognising the crest on the box, accompanied by a signature that seemed to say Viera.

"Wonder what it is. And why it's addressed to us," Teddie said as Heckyl handed over the box.

"Class is starting soon, we can check it out after," Levi warned.

"You're such a bore," Daisy told him seriously. He smiled back at her pleasantly.

"Better that than have to deal with the teachers complaining about my brother and his friends being irresponsible delinquents," he replied.

"Harsh bro," Brody laughed.

"Thanks for dropping it off," Teddie said to him, and he shrugged.

"It just appeared there. Scared Redbot into a frenzy," he replied, making her smile in amusement. "You better get to class. Can't have you turning into a delinquent," he said, making Levi grin and Teddie roll her eyes.

"You're only saying that because of Minos," she pushed him lightly. "See you after class," Teddie said, a little softer, and he headed back to the base while the others walked into the school.

"Attention, please!" almost immediately, Victor called for the attention of the students there. "It's finally time for the school's final round in the tennis tournament, and of course, I'll be there," he announced, holding a racket over his shoulder. "And just like last year, I will be amazing," he turned to the screen Monty was standing beside. A video, edited to show Victor in all his glory, started to play with dramatic music, ending with him kissing his trophy. A small round of applause went round the room. "My opponent on the other hand, wasn't," the video changed to show Hayley as she fell multiple times, including over the net.

"Wow..." Brody whispered as Teddie whistled. Calvin put his arm around his girlfriend as Daisy and Preston winced, remembering the match.

"I had a bad day..." Hayley muttered, blushing. Monty nodded, looking a little sympathetic as the video ended with an unflattering image of the White Ranger.

"Ah, what a match," Victor sighed, reminiscing. "They say it was the worst defeat in school history," his words made her blush even harder. "So, who dares to face me this year, as my final challenger?" he challenged his audience. Nobody spoke up.

"Not much of a contest," Addison giggled, and Savannah smirked.

"Fine then," Victor said, shooting the two an irritated look. "I humbly accept this year's trophy, right now," he declared, and jumped off the table he had been standing on.

"Wait, so he just gets a trophy when there's no contest?" Teddie asked, arching an eyebrow. "That doesn't really seem right," she commented. Savannah glanced to her, and had to agree. As Principal Hastings walked over to Victor to give the trophy, Hayley suddenly moved to block the way.

"It's me," she declared. There was a murmur of disbelief through the crowd.

"You want that to happen again?" Victor asked, incredulous, as they looked to the TV screen that was still showing the frozen image of her. Monty giggled.

"This time, I'm prepared," Hayley said, gritting her teeth and trying not to show her fraying temper. "Trust me. That won't happen again," she vowed, turning back to Victor as he still looked surprised.

"Perfect, the contest will go on!" Principal Hastings smiled. "The final match of the year will be today after class," she called to the students. Hayley paled immediately. "See you on the court," the woman said, smiling to the pair before walking off.

"See you on the court," Victor whispered to Hayley before walking off.

"I can't wait to see Miss. Perfect embarrass herself again," Addison commented quietly to Savannah, who grinned.

"Anything to see that group of weirdos get taken down a peg," she whispered back.

"Oh man..." Calvin looked nervous for Hayley as she tried to look unbothered.

"Yeah, Zoe didn't say before," Teddie commented, worried for her friend. "Moon Ninjas can be a little impulsive and hot-headed," she said as she watched Hayley as well. The others had to agree, that seemed to fit Hayley, especially right now.

* * *

Gathered around at lunch in the base, the Rangers watched as Preston opened the case, wondering what Viera had sent them. Minos stood with them, wondering what was happening now.

"Viera sent us the Lion Fire Ninja Stars!" he pulled them out from the case, admiring them before passing them on to Brody.

"That's a relief," Daisy commented as Brody studied the powerful Stars. "I guess Viera didn't need her Lion Armour after all," she commented.

"Whoa!" Preston gasped, eyes lighting up. "What is this?" he lifted an old leather boot that had a dragon carved from metal on the front.

"I'm glad we have them, in case we need the extra firepower," Calvin commented as Preston lifted a wand from the case as well.

"Dude," Teddie grabbed the book off him. "This is..." she opened it, and the others peered in.

"She sent a book in her own language? Useful," Sarah commented.

"It's the language of the Mystics," Teddie corrected.

"How'd a Princess from another world get something from the Magical Realm?" Heckyl asked, peering over her shoulder at it.

"No clue, but it's an old spell-book," Teddie flicked through the pages.

"You can understand it?" Hayley asked, not recognising any of the symbols.

"I grew up learning this language," the Green Ranger replied idly as she flicked through the pages. "I'm as native in the Mystic language as English," she said.

"Maybe more-so, considering half your vocabulary doesn't make sense," Heckyl commented, and Teddie looked up to frown as he smirked at her. She rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly.

"It does in New Zealand," she grumbled.

"Let's see?" Minos asked, approaching. Teddie handed it to him, and he hummed. "Impressive. It's old. Really old. I haven't seen this sigil in decades," he commented, handing it back. As Preston took it, the sigils shimmered, and changed into a language they could all understand.

"They came with an intergalactic message disk," Mick lifted the disk in the case, and after studying it, placed it on the table. He pressed it, and it lit up to show a hologram of the Princess.

' _Greetings Rangers! I return to you, the Ninja Stars, which control the Lion Fire Zord and armour. And I have a gift for Preston and Teddie, from the treasure room of the Lion Galaxy_ ,' Brody tapped Preston's shoulder, and he glanced up from the book. However, his attention went straight back to it. ' _It's an ancient book of advanced magic spells, and the Dragon Wand that goes with it. The Wand helps to channel your inner magic, though it doesn't hold a candle to the Mystic Wands_ ,' Minos grabbed Preston by the shoulders and made him look around. ' _Preston, Teddie, this magic is quite advanced. To master is, you must start at the beginning of the book and learn each spell in order, as they only grow in difficulty. No matter what,_ do not _skip ahead_ ,' Viera warned, her smile fading a little. Preston had completely stopped listening again. ' _I hope these are useful. Now, I must return to speak with my father in more depth about what I've learned, and hope he will listen. Farewell, Rangers_ ,' Viera smiled, and with a small bow, she vanished.

"I can't wait to try these out," Preston grinned, admiring the wand.

"Let's see," Teddie lifted the book, making him whine. She whistled as she flicked through the pages. "She's right, these are really advanced spells," she commented.

"Don't tell me, you already know them all," Minos snorted, and Teddie blushed.

"Maybe not...all of them," she mumbled, and Preston grabbed the book back from her.

"More time for me to use it!" he laughed, bouncing off.

"You getting as bad a feeling as me?" Teddie glanced to Heckyl, who nodded, eyes on the young man as he left the base.

"I am way too old to have to deal with this," Minos sighed, just as aware.

* * *

Tossing the ball into the air, Hayley followed it and slammed her tennis racket into it as it came down. It shot over the net, and passed Daisy's racket.

"Not bad, your smash is better than last year," the Black Ranger told her, and Hayley smiled in relief. "But I think your return is what needs worked on," Daisy's follow-up made her groan.

"I didn't know you were good at tennis," Brody commented, sitting nearby and watching. "Why didn't you enter the tournament?" he asked, curious.

"Daisy's great at it. She just doesn't like it," Hayley answered for her. Daisy glowered at her, cheeks warming.

"I will leave you to practice with Presto like you originally planned," she threatened, gesturing to Preston as he wandered, scratching his head with the Dragon Wand as he read the spell-book. Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Preston!" she called over to him. "I'm supposed to warm up before the match later. I thought you were going to help me practice," she pointed out. Daisy waved her racket as he looked up.

"Oh, right! I will, using spell number one in my spell-book!" he decided with a smile. "Observe. _Volitant_!" Preston waved his wave, and it lit up blue before a tennis ball floated up into the air, and he tossed it at Hayley. She hit it hard, and it flew back past Preston and Daisy.

"Nice magic Preston," Hayley laughed, but as another ball started to float, it shook, and dropped.

"What?" Preston frowned, staring at it.

"Don't use magic in public like that," Teddie said as she approached, her own magic fading. Preston turned his frown on her.

"But there's nobody else around! And I'm helping Hayley while I practice too," he complained.

"If you want to help Hayley, do what Daisy's doing," Teddie gestured to the girl beside him, who tilted her head. "Don't use magic as an easy route," she warned him.

"But-"

"I wouldn't argue with her on this. Magic is one thing she takes seriously," Heckyl said before Preston could argue. He huffed, but lowered the wand.

"Come on Hayls, let's go again," Daisy called to the White Ranger, who looked a little concerned.

"Right," she nodded, and as Daisy hit the ball towards her, Hayley hit it back. The two continued for a little while, as Preston read over the Levitation spell a little more.

"Ted?" Heckyl caught the Green Ranger's attention as they sat nearby. She hadn't been paying attention, watching Preston. "Are you alright?" he asked. Teddie blinked, her dark eyes sharpening, and she looked up at him before leaning into him.

"Just worried about Preston. He's too excited to use magic. He's too new to it. The rest of us grew up knowing not to take it for granted like this," she murmured. Heckyl put his hand on her head, and she shifted even closer.

"Is that all you're worried about?" he asked, and felt her tense up a little.

"I-I-" she started, staring down at her feet.

"Whoa! Spell eight is invisibility!" Teddie looked up sharply at Preston's excited call.

"Uh, Presto, didn't the Princess say not to skip ahead?" Levi called as the rest of the team approached.

"Don't worry about it!" Preston dismissed. "I'll just try it on something small like, uh...oh! A tennis ball!" he grabbed one from the bucket beside Daisy.

"Preston, don't," Teddie got to her feet. "That's a really tough spell. You need to practice them in order," she called.

"It's fine," Preston dismissed, holding the book under his arm and aiming the wand at the ball in his hand. " _Evanescet_!" he called, but for a moment nothing happened. He frowned, glancing up, and back down. " _Evanes_ -" he stopped when the blue light started to flow from the wand, which started to shake. He felt the magic flowing faster through him, and he struggled to pull it back.

"Presto no, don't resist it," Teddie warned, taking a step forwards.

"Look out!" Sarah warned as the magic exploded free, and Teddie was yanked out of the way. The magic shot over and hit Hayley, who stumbled backwards.

"Hayley!" Calvin ran over to her.

"Preston, what did you do to me?" Hayley growled slowly as her entirely body felt strange, and was slowly engulfed in magic.

"Hayley?" Calvin breathed as she vanished from sight, but the racket remained, as if floating.

"I'm invisible!" she cried out.

"Oh no," Preston panicked, staring at the racket.

"Don't worry, don't worry, I'll just use the...the undo spell! There's one in here..." he flicked through the spell-book again, desperately trying to find a reversal spell. "It's uh... _yes_! Yes, spell number 10. The last spell. Okay... _in...inri...inrita_!" Preston tried, but nothing happened.

"Preston, do something!" Calvin pleaded, trying to work out where his girlfriend was standing as the racket shook in her hand.

"The match starts soon!" Hayley groaned.

"I'm trying, it's just not working!" Preston complained, glaring at the book.

"And now you see why you don't mess with magic," Teddie rolled her eyes, pulling out of Heckyl's grasp to stand in front of Preston. "That spell can reverse magic and even injuries when cast properly. You need to practice and _learn_ the spells rather than messing with them for fun," she told him, and he stared at her, seeing how mad she was.

"Can't you reverse it?" Levi asked her.

"While part of me would leave Preston to fix his mistakes, if I could fix this, I would," Teddie sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry Hayley, but Preston's magic is amplified by not only the Dragon Wand, but his Ninja Steel. It's too dangerous to mess with someone else's magic, especially if it's more powerful than your own. Trust me, I know that from experience," she gave a wry smile, glancing to Heckyl. He arched an eyebrow.

"You were trying to cancel your mother's magic when she erased my memories," he accused, and she shrugged.

"You were cute and you'd saved me a second time. I don't like being underhanded," she said, trying to sound casual, but a small blush was making its way onto her face. "Even if you were evil and only did it to earn our trust," Teddie muttered.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Preston interrupted as Hayley dropped her racket and lifted a towel.

"That's spooky," Sarah muttered. Levi nodded his agreement.

"Figure it out Preston! I've worked _all year_ to beat Victor. I have to show up for this match!" Hayley shouted at the Blue Ranger as Calvin followed, looking just as baffled.

"And you will, you will," Sarah tried to soothe as Preston got even more flustered. "We just need to...cover you up!" her eyes lit up at the idea.

"With what?" Brody asked. "There's no time. Class is going to start soon, and Hayley might have the time to practice but we don't," he pointed out.

"Uh...yeah, you can wear my hoodie!" Calvin suggested.

"I don't think that's going to work without the rest of her being visible," Daisy couldn't help but laugh, and he wilted.

"Mick might have something that she can wear, just as a temporary fix, till Preston gets this figured out," he then suggested.

"Doubt it'll work for tennis though," Levi warned.

"I'll wear whatever I can. I'm _not_ missing this match," Hayley growled, determined not to miss the game against Victor.

"You better fix this," Teddie warned as most followed Hayley and Calvin away, leaving Preston by himself.

* * *

"You have a lofty goal," Eidolon stopped, having been walking towards Galvanax's main chambers where he watched his show being presented. She turned to Odius, who was leaning against a wall and fanning herself. "To bring back a planet destroyed aeons ago. By yourself, no less," she continued, making Eidolon frown.

"Not for long," she replied calmly.

"Don't tell me you're going to try and have that fool join you, simply because you share the same home-world," Odius scoffed.

"You mean Heckyl, who chose a human girl over his people?" Eidolon gave a derisive laugh. "Don't insult me. I offered him an olive branch, but he's shown that he's too weak for me to even consider an ally," she dismissed the idea quickly.

"I would be careful when it comes to your estimation of that girl. She possessed the power of an Energem and defeated not only the ruthless bounty hunter Sledge, but the one who destroyed your planet and countless others," Odius warned her, eyes gleaming as she watched her. Eidolon paused, and turned to face her fully.

"An Energem, you say?" her voice was quiet and her eyes glittered. "Oh...so that's how he survived all those years. You say possessed. What happened to them?" Eidolon asked.

"From what I heard, the Power Rangers of that time used up the power of the Energems to destroy the Dark Energem. But that's of little consequence. The Ninja Steel is the real prize here," Odius quickly changed the subject back to their purpose on Earth.

"You're right about that. Between it and the Nexus Prism, we'll be unstoppable," Eidolon agreed, smirking. She then rolled her eyes as she heard a cheer. "That is, if Galvanax would send a semi-competent fighter to destroy those pathetic humans," she complained.

"And if I could provide you a better opportunity?" Odius' words caught Eidolon's attention, and she looked up sharply. She arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked slowly, not entirely sure what Odius was talking about. Instead of answering, Odius just chuckled and practically glided away, walking with grace back to the main room. Eidolon scowled, and followed her.

' _Please welcome to the Warrior Dome the most mighty of magical monsters, Abrakadanger_!' Cosmo was on stage presenting the show when the two arrived. Odius took her usual place standing near Galvanax, while Eidolon leaned against a wall in the shadows. A monster pranced onto stage, building up the cheers of the audience.

 _'Prepare to marvel at my magical mastery!_ ' Abrakadanger called to them. ' _Become balloons_!' he cast a spell suddenly, and hit the two Kudabots on stage as Cosmo dove out of the way in time. They changed into balloon versions of themselves and they floated towards the ceiling. The crowd's cheers grew.

' _Wow! Would you look at that!_ ' Cosmo laughed as the monster popped the balloons.

' _My magical spells are more powerful than anything the Blue and Green Rangers can do!_ ' Abrakadanger declared, turning back to the crowd.

"Hmm, Abrakadanger's spells could be just the trick to undo the Rangers," Galvanax commented, watching him intently, starting to laugh. Eidolon rolled her eyes.

"He better do more than pop some balloons, if he wants to beat the Rangers," she muttered to herself.

* * *

"Welcome to the Summer Cove High School Championship Tennis Tournament Finale!" Principal Hastings called to the students who had shown up. As tennis wasn't widely popular in the school, the crowd mostly consisted of those there to see if Hayley would embarrass herself as much as she had done the year before. A half-hearted applause went around. "Last year's winner, Victor Vincent," she gestured to the reigning champion, who smiled to the crowd, dressed in tennis gear and waving.

"Yay Victor!" Monty called as the crowd clapped again.

"And his opponent, Hayley...Foster..." the principal slowed as she stared at Hayley, who wore a pair of combat boots and baggy grey clothes, as well as a green coat from the workshop. Her face was hidden by Mick's protective headgear that he used when forging the Ninja Steel.

"Come on Hayley!" Calvin shouted as the Rangers clapped a little more for her.

"What is she wearing?" Victor asked, staring at her too.

"Gonna be interesting to see how well she plays in that," Daisy whispered, concerned.

"Protective gear?" Addison giggled to Savannah. The dark haired girl smirked back.

"She knows she's going to need it, considering how well she did last year," she muttered back. Getting over the strange attire, Victor served first, hitting it so hard it shot by Hayley before she could react.

"Damn," Levi whistled. "Even with Ninja reflexes, that's hard to hit," he considered, and Brody nodded his agreement. Victor then served again, and when Hayley's racket caught it to hit it back, her racket snapped.

"That was brand new!" Hayley shouted, heart pounding. The match hadn't started well, and she was sweating like crazy under all the layers.

"That's some strength," Teddie commented, eyes narrowed. "Too much strength," she muttered, suspecting that Hayley wasn't the only one hiding something. Calvin ran over and gave Hayley another racket, letting the match continue. She braced herself, and Victor hit another powerful shot, but this time it collided with the helmet she was wearing. Hayley let out a cry of pain, stumbling backwards.

"That almost took my head off!" she snapped, too angry to hear the gasps of shock.

"Oh no," Sarah put a hand to her face.

"Your head!" Victor shouted, pointing with wide eyes. It was then that the White Ranger realised that the helmet had been knocked off, revealing nothing underneath.

"The mask! Oh no," Hayley panicked, not knowing how to react. A puff of smoke suddenly burst up beside her, revealing Preston.

"Ta-da!" he shouted, trying to look confident. "Yes, yes, it was me! Just another one of my delightful tricks!" Preston announced. Teddie put a hand to her face as Hayley tried to play along. Some people in the audience laughed, clapping with more interest than before.

"Unacceptable!" Principal Hastings shouted as she stormed over to the pair. "Clearly you are not taking this match seriously, Hayley," she frowned at the girl, trying to figure out how Preston was making her seem invisible.

"I am!" Hayley argued, horrified at the accusation.

"If you were, then you would have come _dressed appropriately_ , instead of looking like you stumbled out of a mechanic's workshop," the woman bit back. Hayley was suddenly glad for the invisibility, as her cheeks burned and tears started to sting at her eyes. "Not to mention recruiting Preston here to distract everyone with his tricks," the Principal shot Preston a glower as well.

"Hey!" the Blue Ranger was offended, but before he could try and defend himself, Principal Hastings turned away.

"Hayley is disqualified," she announced, and Hayley let out a cry of horror. Victor cheered, laughing as Monty clapped for him.

"Tricks? That's just..." Preston glanced to Hayley, and then looked away. "Sorry..." he mumbled, knowing that she had to be glaring at him. He rushed away from her as Principal Hastings lifted the trophy.

"Congratulations, Victor. You've finally won your 50th trophy," she announced with a smile. He took it, smiling to the crowd as they clapped, and Monty wiped away a tear. Victor then dropped the racket to shake her hand, only for it to bounce up and hit him in the face. He yelped, dropping the trophy – which was barely caught by the woman in charge – and put a hand to his face.

"What the-"

"Did you see that?" Hayley rushed over, wearing the helmet again, and grabbed the racket. A small device was stuck to the back of it, now sparking.

"What is this?" Hastings demanded, looking from it, to Victor. He paled, lowering his hands.

"Oh, so you're not allowed to use robotic super-smashing tech on rackets?" he asked, trying to sound innocent. Monty shied away, responsible for making such a thing.

"So that's how you could hit so hard!" Hastings accused, furious. "You were cheating too! This grudge between the two of you, has got to end," she ordered, taking the racket from Hayley and gesturing to the pair. "So. Tomorrow at lunchtime, we will have a rematch," she decided. Victor groaned. "The winner-" she snatched the trophy back. "Will get their name on this trophy. But if _anybody_ cheats, they'll be suspended," with that, she stalked off with the racket and trophy.

"I can't believe this..." Hayley mumbled as Victor shot her a glare and stalked off.

"Well, that was most interesting than I thought," Savannah commented as she got to her feet.

"And I got some great pictures," Addison laughed, flicking through pictures of Hayley in her ridiculous clothing, and Victor being hit in the face.

"Hey...at least you get a rematch," Sarah smiled gently, trying to help cheer up the White Ranger.

"There's no point. I'll still be invisible," she shrugged, and they looked at Preston, who stared at the wand in his hand. "I'm just gonna go. I'll see you back at the base," Hayley shuffled off, dejected and ignoring their calls to come back.

"Preston, you better fix this soon," Daisy warned, not happy with the Blue Ranger.

"Yeah, I know," he muttered.

"Are you any closer to learning that undo spell?" Levi asked hopefully as they left the school grounds.

"You want spells?" immediately they found themselves face-to-face with a new monster. "You've come to the right place! I'm Abrakadanger! Master magician-"

"Save it!" Brody rolled his eyes.

"Huh?!" Abrakadanger was startled that they'd interrupted him.

"We've had enough magic for one day," Brody told him. Preston's stance slipped, and Levi looked to him, a little concerned. Even Teddie felt a little hurt by the comment.

"You can never have enough of _magic_!" shouting loudly, Abrakadanger threw a spell seal towards the team, who leapt over it and Morphed. "Bring it on!" he recovered quickly, challenging the team.

"Ninja Blast!" they fired their attacks, but using his magic, the monster repelled it.

"You can't beat my magic!" he taunted them.

"We'll see about that!" Levi ran at him, but Abrakadanger just laughed.

"Fly away!" using his staff, the monster cast a spell on Levi, who yelped as his body became weightless and he was blown away by the winds the monster created.

"Not so fast!" Teddie raised a hand. " _Inrita_!" she cast an undo spell, and Levi let out another yell as he fell. Teddie staggered, shuddering. "He's powerful," she growled, feeling the strength behind the magic.

"Bro, you okay?" Brody called over to Levi, who was struggling to sit.

"Give me a minute to work that out," the Gold Ranger replied with a groan.

"I'm going to sweep you off your feet!" Abrakadanger taunted as he continued to fight the rest of the Rangers. Delivering a hard blow to Preston's stomach, he threw the Blue Ranger into a wall.

"Get him, guys!" he shouted to the rest of the team.

"Who would have thought that Power Rangers are this easy to brush off!" using his staff, he shoved Calvin and Brody to the ground. "Don't flip out!" catching Sarah, he tossed her over to join them.

"These puns are really lame," Daisy complained as she and Teddie ran at him.

"Then try doing something about it!" the magician taunted, dodging them as they threw punches together. He grabbed the pair, and threw them over his head. They landed on Brody and Calvin, the five all groaning as they tried to get up.

"Time to call in the big guns," Brody grabbed the Lion Fire Star.

" _Become toys_!" Abrakadanger was faster, creating another spell seal.

"No!" Preston grabbed his wand and tried creating a magical barrier spell. To his dismay, it shattered instantly, and the spell-seal hit the rest of the Rangers, turning them into toys.

"You can't even do a barrier spell!" Abrakadanger laughed mockingly. "Pathetic! And you call yourself a magician!" he continued, turning to the Blue Ranger. He stopped when a crack of thunder, followed by a flash of red light, seemed to happen right behind him.

"What?" Abrakadanger whirled around, and stumbled away in fear from Annie and Bridge. "No! Not SPD!" he yelped, seeing their Ranger suits.

"Whoa," Preston breathed.

"How about coming in quietly?" Bridge asked pleasantly.

"Never!" Abrakadanger shouted, recovering from his shock. "I've already removed six Rangers from the fight, what's two more?" he raised his staff. "Become toys!" he cast another spell, but the two dodged and got in close. Preston watched as the two fought well together, bombarding the monster with attacks. "No!" when Bridge suddenly fired the Delta Blasters, Abrakadanger lost his hold on his staff.

"Preston, get rid of it!" Annie shouted to the Blue Ranger.

"R-right! _Volitant_!" Preston cast the levitation spell, and threw the staff away. "You won't find that for a while!" he called as Abrakadanger shouted furiously.

"Let's go," Bridge said, and as he and Annie rushed off, Preston lifted the toys that were his spellbound friends, and followed suit.

"No! I need my staff! Once I have it back, you're all doomed!" Abrakadanger vowed, shouting after the three.

* * *

"You know," Minos started, inspecting the black bird that Daisy had been turned into. "I thought being shrunk down and kept in a rat trap was one of the weirdest things that could happen to a Ranger. I was very wrong," he said, setting it down.

"A rat trap?" Annie repeated, bouncing Kiana in her arms as the baby gurgled.

"Oh, I remember Ari telling me about that one. I still maintain that the body swap was one of the weirdest," Zoe thought about it. "But this is close. About on par with that time Xander turned himself into a tree using a perfection potion," she remembered.

"Perfection potion?" Heckyl repeated, frowning.

"Of course he did," Minos snorted. "But past events aside, how do you plan on fixing this?" he asked, and Preston jumped when he realised that he was talking to him.

"I-I dunno..." he mumbled.

"Try the undo magic spell again," Hayley suggested. "I'm sure you can do it if you try hard enough," the invisible girl pushed the book towards him. Preston sighed, but lifted his wand reluctantly and stood.

" _Inrita_!" he tried again, but nothing happened. "I said _Inrita_!" he raised his voice, but still nothing happened. Frustrated, he threw the wand down. "It's not working! I can't undo the spell on any of them," he said down with a huff.

"Think I might know Preston's element," Annie whispered to Zoe, who nodded. Minos rolled his eyes, not impressed, but as he stepped forwards, Mick lifted Hayley's tennis racket.

"You know, since we seem to have some time, maybe I should learn how to play tennis," he decided.

"What?" Hayley frowned.

"Is this really the time?" Minos asked, confused. Heckyl shook his head, looking to the Bull Master.

"Just listen. This is how he does it," he told the man, whose confusion didn't lessen.

"It's easy, right?" Mick continued. "Just... _bam_!" he started swinging wildly, and knocked Zoe's bag off the table. The woman arched her eyebrow as she watched.

"There better be a point to this," she muttered, retrieving her bag.

"No, Mick, it isn't easy!" Preston told the alien, scowling at the mess. "Hayley practised every day for a year," he argued, glancing to the still invisible girl.

"He's right. I had to practice a lot of different things. There's a lot of steps," the White Ranger agreed.

"So cutting corners would be a bad idea?" he asked, and realisation dawned on the rest of the group watching.

"Terrible," Preston confirmed, seeming incredulous that Mick would ask such a thing. Mick grinned.

"He takes a bit longer than Sky to catch on," Bridge whispered to Annie, who hid her giggle and nudged him. Finally, Preston's eyes lit up.

"Oh..." he straightened up. "Gee...that's exactly what I did..." he realised. "That's what Teddie was telling me...all these spells, I was so impatient. That's why I can't do the more complicated spells," he stood up, lifting the wand and book. "I'm sorry Hayley. But don't worry. I'm gonna start from spell number one and learn them all, one at a time. Just like I was supposed to do," he looked guilty, but inspired.

"Not bad," Zoe murmured, impressed.

"Thanks, Mick," Preston smiled to their mentor. "I can always count on you to show me the right path," he said, and Mick put a hand on his shoulder.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, looking blank. "I just want to be good at tennis," he said, and Preston's smile dropped for just a moment, before Mick grinned playfully, making him laugh.

"He reminds me of RJ. Only with less chores," Minos commented, also impressed by how Mick had gotten through to the boy.

"Let's hope it's enough to get him ready for when this dude gets back," Annie commented, still worried as Preston started to work on the first spell.

"Knowing how Rangers work, it'll probably be just in time," Heckyl said as Preston began to practice the levitation spell further. Minos snorted.

"That's putting it lightly," he had to agree.

"Trust the former villains to think that," Zoe grumbled.

"They have a point," Bridge spoke up, earning a glower.

"I can still set my husband on you," the older Ninja warned, and he gave a faint smile, amused by the half-hearted threat.

"Thinking back to the secret underground Zord bay, I have to agree," Annie defended Bridge, taking his hand.

"Wait, secret underground Zord bay?" Minos repeated.

"Doesn't every Command Base have one?" the Red and Silver Rangers asked innocently. Zoe rolled her eyes.

* * *

As the day turned to night, and back to day, Preston continued to practice his magic, barely taking a break until Minos forced him down with much greater strength and made him eat. Preston had to admit, the Master made good pizza. After a short rest, he continued, with Hayley cheering him on when she wasn't sleeping herself. Since she was still invisible, she had made up an excuse to stay away from home for the night. Levi on the other hand, was snoring away, recovering from his beating.

"What spell is he on now?" Minos asked as he returned. Zoe, Annie and Bridge had left to get some rest, just in case Abrakadanger returned and they were needed.

"Spell number 9, he's just mastered invisibility," Heckyl answered, watching as Preston read about magical barriers intently.

"You should get some rest too," Minos commented, seeing him stifle a yawn.

"I'm fine," Heckyl insisted, unable to stop himself from looking to the collection of toys on the table.

"As stubborn as the rest of us. No wonder you fit in well with them," Minos said, more to himself, watching the concern flit across his face. "Don't push it. You'll need your strength too," he warned.

"Teddie spoke of Eidolon, didn't she?" Heckyl guessed. Minos hummed, thinking about the woman that was now a threat along with Galvanax.

"Only a bit. There's more to it than she's let on," Minos finally said, glancing to the green plastic dinosaur. "Don't let her get like her mother and bottle it up," he warned, and Heckyl looked at him, seeming surprised. Not that Minos blamed him. He knew that many of Teddie's family were still a little wary of him, and even though Minos had battered his former other self, he knew what it was like to break away from the darkness that wasn't his true nature.

"R...right," Heckyl nodded. The two then looked up as Preston conjured a blue barrier shaped like a shield. It shone brightly in the room.

"Awesome!" Hayley cheered.

"I hope this one is stronger than the last..." Preston murmured, still a little worried.

"Let's put it to the test," Minos suggested, nudging Heckyl. Preston paled at the idea, but nodded as Heckyl stood, letting the energy crackle to life in his hand before throwing it at the barrier. It slammed into it, wrapping around it, and the barrier cracked a little, but remained intact.

"Whoa," Hayley breathed. Heckyl looked surprised at the strength of the magic.

"It worked!" Preston broke into a wide smile, not even bothered by the cracks as he let it vanish. "Just one spell left," he turned back to the book, turning the page to look at the last spell. "The undo spell," he read, swallowing nervously. Nerves made his stomach churn as he read the description, understanding it all clearly now. Reading how to picture the spell, and not just winging it as he had originally been doing, Preston started to understand why the spell hadn't worked at all.

"You can do it," Hayley encouraged, standing on the opposite side of the table with the toys. Taking a breath, Preston looked up, and the wand started to glow with his magic before he'd even cast the spell.

" _Inrita_!" he chanted, and the toys, as well as Hayley, started to glow. There was a flash of bright light, followed by several loud, disorientated cries, as the rest of the team changed back, falling into each other and taking Hayley with them.

"What the-"

"Hayley!" Calvin realised he could see Hayley again, and scrambled off her, helping her back to her feet.

"Why do I get the feeling we got whammied hard?" Teddie groaned as she got to her feet, a hand to her head.

"Because you did," Minos smirked as Levi yawned, finally waking from the commotion.

"It worked!" Hayley ran over to hug Preston tightly.

"What happened?" Brody asked, as confused as the others.

"Abrakadanger turned you into toys. Presto turned you back," Hayley smiled proudly at the Blue Ranger. He looked bashful.

"I couldn't have done it if you and Mick hadn't taught me about hard work," he shrugged. "Thanks," Preston nudged her, and Hayley laughed, happy to be visible again.

"It seriously took us getting turned into toys for you to listen?" Teddie complained, making him blush.

"For what it's worth, you were a very adorable toy dinosaur," Heckyl spoke up. Teddie blushed, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nice work Presto," Levi praised as he walked over, returning his hat to his head. Teddie approached him, reaching out and healing the cuts and bruises that lined his arms. "Never going to get used to that," he admitted, before grinning at her.

"You people keep complaining, and I'll stop," Teddie warned, before turning to the Blue Ranger. "I'm glad you were able to master the spells, Preston," she then smiled at him, and he smiled back, somewhat guiltily.

"Sorry for not listening to you," he apologised, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry dude. Just take it a bit more seriously," Teddie teased, and he nodded. The mood soon soured, as the alarm beeped loudly.

"No rest for the wicked," Minos said as the Rangers hurried to the computer.

"Suffering circuits! There's Buzzcam activity in Oak Hill Plaza," he warned.

"That'll be Abrakadanger back for round two," Teddie grumbled, checking her watch. "Nice and early too," she added.

"He must have found his staff..." Preston sighed, hoping that they would have longer before then.

"You ready, Presto?" Brody nudged the Blue Ranger, who looked at the wand in his hand. Confidence bloomed in him.

"Totally," he smiled, a little excited to go against a magician.

"Then let's go," Brody nodded to him.

* * *

"Now that I've found my staff, those toy Rangers are doomed!" Abrakadanger laughed, but it ended abruptly when he turned to see the team together. "What? You broke my toy spell?!" he demanded, horrified.

"Yep! And you know what that mean," Brody grinned. "It's Morphin' time! Power Stars!"

"Lock in! Ready! NINJA SPIN!" the team Morphed, ready to finish their fight with the magician. "Ninja Rangers, fear no danger!" they shouted as Abrakadanger stared, baffled.

"I don't understand! Only a powerful magician would be able to break my spell!" he complained.

"Oh, he's complimenting you Presto," Daisy laughed. Preston smiled brightly.

"Yep! Luckily I worked hard, and mastered my control," he announced.

"You..." Abrakadanger growled, unable to believe that the same boy who'd struggled to even create a barrier had managed to break the spell. "Prove it!" he cast a new spell. " _Become turtles_!"

" _Obice_!" Preston cast a spell, creating a blue shield that reflected the spell, changing the Kudabots into turtles. Teddie whistled, amazed at the power of the spell Preston had cast.

"No! He deflected my spell!" while Abrakadanger was distracted, Calvin, Levi and Sarah used their weapons to strike him.

"Ninja Blast!" the rest fired their blasters, making the monster shriek.

"Come on Brody, let's take this guy out together," Preston nodded.

"Good idea! Unleash your best magic on him!" Brody suggested. "Hayley, use the Element Blaster," he said to the White Ranger.

"Oh, yeah!" nervous, Hayley called on the blaster she had only used once.

"Follow my lead," Preston said to the pair.

"This is gonna be epic!" Brody laughed.

" _Draco ignis_!"

"Super Slash!"

"Ninja Blaster! Power of the Moon!"

"Final attack!" Brody rushed in as fire shot from the wand and formed a massive dragon, combining with the moon energy from Hayley's attack. As it collided with the monster, Brody leapt in and slashed across him, finishing him off.

"That attack was hot, Preston!" Brody laughed.

"It worked!" Preston cheered, jumping up as the others cheered him on.

* * *

The audience booed loudly at the defeat of another of Galvanax's chosen warriors, and Eidolon rolled her eyes.

"Boring," she muttered.

"Time for our own magic trick!" Cosmo shouted as his machine was wheeled out onto the stage. "Abrakadanger, alaka _bam_!" he slammed his on the blue button. "Gigantify!" he shouted, encouraging the audience to change their booing to cheers.

* * *

Below, Abrakadanger reformed and grew, instantly casting an explosion spell that blasted the Rangers back.

"Catch me if you can, Rangers!" he taunted, using his staff as a broom to take off.

"It's like we don't have a couple of flying Zords at our disposal," Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Zord Stars!"

"Lock in! Activate, Ninja Spin!"

"Ninja Steel Zords, out of the shadows!" Brody called as they summoned their Zords to the battle.

"Dragon formation, combine!" Preston shouted, allowing the Zords to combine into their flying Megazord.

"Let's take down this poser!" they took to the skies, following Abrakadanger. He glanced back, easily dodging their attacks, and laughed.

"Let's see how well you fly, when you've been _turned to stone_!" the monster cast a spell, and the Megazord wasn't agile enough to dodge it. The spell collided with them, knocking the Megazord back, before it began to plummet to the ground, turning to stone.

"Brace yourselves!" Brody shouted. They landed on the ground hard, unable to move the Megazord.

"Take this!" he shouted, but as he threw another explosive spell, it was blocked by Levi's BullRider Megazord.

"Forget about me?" Levi grinned. "I can't fly, but I can fight when you're on the ground!" Abrakadanger shrieked as the Megazord charged him and attacked. "I'll take down this silly sorcerer!" he laughed.

"Nice one, bro!" Brody called after his brother as the BullRider Megazord dodged more spells.

"Presto! If we combine our magic, we should be able to break the spell!" Teddie called to Preston as they got to their feet.

"You sure?" Preston asked, unable to stop the hesitation from creeping up.

"Dude. You learned what took the Mystics months to master, in one night. You can handle this," Teddie laughed.

"We believe in you," Hayley encouraged, and the others nodded. With a new wave of confidence, Preston nodded, standing taller and lifting the Dragon Wand.

"Right!" he nodded. It began to glow blue, as Teddie's hands did the same.

" _Inrita_!" they shouted together. Immediately the magic that turned their Megazord to stone faded, and the stone shattered like a casing around them.

"My staff!" nearby, Levi had lasso'd the staff away from Abrakadanger, who wailed in alarm.

"You guys did it!" Sarah cheered as they got back up.

"And we're back in the game," Brody said as they rejoined the fight.

"Let's end this! Dragon Lightning!" the Dragon head of the Megazord roared, and blue lighting blasted free from its mouth, colliding with Abrakadanger and making him shriek.

"This isn't going to end well," he whined. Forming their Fusion Megazord, the Rangers combined their powers.

"Ninja Fusion Zord, Master Slash! Final Attack!"

"Now you see me, now you don't!" Abrakadanger wailed as the lights collided with him, finishing him off.

"Show's over! Ninja's win!"

* * *

Principal Hastings nodded her approval at Hayley's attire as she strode out onto the court to the cheers of her friends. After ensuring that Victor didn't have any more of Monty's inventions to cheat with, she was happy for the match to start.

Unlike the last year, Hayley dominated the match, with Victor growing more and more frustrated as Monty called out words of encouragement to him.

"Well this isn't fun at all," Addison huffed, on her phone and not paying attention to the match as Victor managed to hit the ball back, only for Hayley's smash to send it hurtling past him again.

"I dunno, Victor's going to make for some fun footage online," Savannah chuckled, earning a glare from Monty.

"Alright kid," Teddie didn't even flinch as Minos approached where she was standing at the fence, watching the match. Not that he was surprised. "Spill," he said in what Ari had frequently described as his "teacher voice", at least, until he'd challenged her to a fight for it.

"Preston's magic is incredible. I don't know if it's from the Ninja Steel alone, or the strength of his belief, but he's powerful. Stronger than me. Maybe stronger than Chase and Spence," Teddie considered. Minos' brow furrowed.

"You know I don't mean about his magic," she sighed, anxiety making her stomach churn. What Minos didn't say, was that he was also curious about Preston's power, and was already planning on discussing it further with Zora and the Mystics. "You've been off with Heckyl since this new kid showed up," he told her.

"She's probably as old as you, Minos. I wouldn't call her a kid," Teddie replied, fingers curling around the metal mesh of the fence as Hayley scored another point, winning the round. Just one round left, and she'd win the match and the trophy. Minos didn't reply, brow furrowing, which just made the anxiety worse. "I'm scared," she muttered, making his brow raise.

"Scared of what? Heckyl?" he asked, and she turned quickly.

"No!" she said, louder than she meant. Savannah glanced to her, hearing the noise, and frowned when she saw the girl with a man who looked in his 30s. Teddie bit her lip, and sighed, leaning back against the fencing. "I never want to fight him again. I've known that since the first time I fought him, to get my Energem back. I got lucky, that I never had to again," she finally looked up, meeting Minos' blue eyes. "I'm scared I'll have to fight him again. It's his _home_ , Minos. What if Eidolon finds a way to...I can't do it again," she mumbled, tears forming in her eyes as she looked away.

A mix of pain and surprise made her yelp as Minos' fist collided with the top of her head. She sank to her knees, putting her hands to where he'd hit her, looking up in alarm.

"You're as idiotic as your father sometimes, you know that?" Minos was rolling his eyes. He hadn't hit her hard, just enough to shock her back to reality. Despite it being an insult, Teddie found herself a little happy at the comparison, and that it was her dad this time, rather than her mum. "You know more than a few who've broken out of that darkness, and we've never once given into that temptation. Even when it meant I had to fight my sister and the being I'd sworn loyalty to for centuries," he reminded her in a hard voice.

"I..." Teddie wasn't sure what to say as heat crept up her face. Minos offered her his hand, and she took it slowly.

"So here's what you're going to do. You're going to watch Hayley win this match, then you're going to talk to Heckyl," he told her, so firmly that Teddie nodded quickly.

"Yes sir," she said, before putting a hand to her mouth, not having meant the sir part. Minos smirked. Teddie then relaxed, and laughed a little. "Thanks, Minos," she said, and his hand landed on her head, ruffling her hair this time.

"You're still an idiot. Now go," he told her, and with a more genuine smile, Teddie hurried to join her friends. Minos sighed, shaking his head, watching as Hayley was announced the winner, before a chill ran down his spine. Looking around, he met Savannah's gaze, and found it laced with suspicion. His brow furrowed very slightly, and he made note to warn the team about her, before turning and walking off, leaving the Rangers to celebrate Hayley's win.

* * *

 **This ended up being a bit longer than I thought it would...**

 **In the episode, the spells are just the words backwards, which - while it is how Zatanna and her dad work in the DC universe - I decided I didn't wanna do, so I changed it to latin, which is closer to what the Mystic spells are.**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	19. Helping Hand

Chapter 19: Helping Hand

"Please put your claws together for this weeks contestant!" high above the earth, the Warrior Dome was presenting a new challenger. The audience rumbled with cheers and roars, already placing bets on if the new challenger would win against the Rangers. "Forcefear!" Cosmo presented a powerful monster with long spiked blasters balanced on his shoulders.

"The Rangers won't stand a chance against my powerful forcefield!" he announced, and created a purple wall in front of him in demonstration. Cosmo hummed, playing up to the crowd.

"It doesn't look that strong," he admitted, not too impressed. "Basherbots! Break it!" Cosmo ordered the two on stage with him, and they lifted their weapons to fire energy blasts at the forcefield as Cosmo turned away, already done with the new contestant. He then yelped in pain as the two hits slammed into him instead, having been repelled by Forcefear's barrier. Cosmo stumbled forwards, his jacket ruined. Forcefear just laughed, entertained.

"How dare you!" Cosmo's face contorted to show his anger. "My suit cost 10,000 space bullion!" furious, he ran at Forcefear, but was repelled as well by the forcefield. He crashed to the ground, twitching as the two Basherbots tried to wake him.

"See? Nothing can get through my forcefield!" Forcefear continued to laugh as he looked down at the twitching presenter.

Rolling her eyes, Eidolon turned and walked out of Galvanax's control room, ignoring his comments about the new contestant being powerful. While he might have been impressed, Eidolon was not.

"You need more than just a powerful defence, fool," she muttered, before hearing Odius laugh. She whirled around, biting back a curse. They were all meant to treat Galvanax with 'respect', or in other words, adoring loyalty.

"You're right," to her surprise, Odius agreed with her. "Something that simply repels attacks won't be enough to stop the Rangers and get their Power Stars," Eidolon frowned, before remembering Odius' words before.

"You offered a better opportunity, before," she remembered, frowning at the fox-masked witch. "What can you offer me that Galvanax, or someone else, can't?" Eidolon challenged, expecting offence from her. Instead, Odius just laughed again.

"My dear, my magic makes the Blue Ranger's look like child's play, even with his newfound control," Odius waved her fan in her face, and Eidolon stayed quiet. Her eyes glittered, and Odius knew it was out of curiosity. She had the girl's attention. "I'm powerful now, but if I get that Ninja Steel, I can use my magic to corrupt it into a dark and far more powerful energy source. Anything will be possible. Including bringing back your destroyed planet and those who perished along with it," Odius purred. Eidolon's brow rose just slightly, and Odius knew she had her.

"What do you want in return?" Eidolon asked, quietly. She looked around carefully, seeming casual, but watched as some Kudabots walked by.

"I have a far better plan in mind, to get the Power Stars and the rest of the Ninja Steel," Odius was just as quiet, beckoning Eidolon to follow her.

* * *

Shop class had started, and anyone who had decided to do an extra-credit project, were presenting them to the class.

"Nice work Teddie," Mick voiced his approval over the upgrades that she'd made to her bike, thanks to help from Annie before she'd returned to New Tech. She'd already promised that a real Thunder Ninja teacher would visit soon, to help Sarah, who was still a little dubious about her element, while also training the others on more styles. Zoe had promised to come back as well, after the exams were done at the Celestial Academy.

"Thanks," Teddie smiled back as she pushed her bike out of the way for the next presentation.

"Victor, Monty, what is your class project?" Mick turned to the pair, who needed the extra credit to pass the class.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to be rich," Victor smirked, holding up a large device with a green triangle at the end. "This is our metal magnet, entitled the 'Mighty Mag'," he announced.

"It can find and retrieve any kind of metal," Monty explained, just as excited to show it off as Victor was.

"Impressive, if it works," Daisy commented quietly.

"I dunno, Monty's work is normally pretty good," Preston murmured back.

"We're going to use it to find hidden treasures," Victor told them.

"Uh, it can detect and attract metal?" Mick asked, confused. They nodded eagerly.

"Any kind of metal?" Teddie repeated.

"Any kind of metal," Monty repeated back in a confident voice.

"Keep hold of your Power Stars, just in case," Brody murmured to the others. While it wasn't a metal found on earth, they didn't want to risk their cover being blown.

"How does that work?" Mick asked them, curious as to how they had managed to build something like that.

"Well, Mr. M, we'll show you, on this hubcap," Victor told him, confident to the point of arrogance. When Monty didn't move, he shot the shorter boy a glare, and he caught on. Gulping, Monty rushed over to lift a hubcap onto a stack of tyres. He gestured for everyone to move out of the way, and the class backed up quickly.

"Ready," he hurried back over. "Low power, just in case," Monty cast a slightly concerned look around the yard, filled with a lot of metal scrap. Activating the machine, Victor grinned as it beeped loudly, picking up the metal around them. He aimed it at the hubcap, and it beeped even louder, before he pressed the green button. The hubcap shuddered suddenly, moving towards them, and suddenly shot at them, colliding with the magnet so hard it pushed Victor back a step. "It worked!" Monty gasped with delight, a little surprised. The class clapped, impressed.

"I can't believe it," Calvin commented as they all approached.

"That was actually impressive," Hayley allowed.

"Monty might actually give you a run for your money," Teddie nudged Sarah, who only frowned in response.

"Are we geniuses or what?" Victor smirked, enjoying the attention.

"You're right. That is pretty impressive," Mick allowed.

"Put Ted's bike to shame," Brody teased. Daisy giggled as Teddie looked offended.

"Hey! I'd like to see you improve an engine's flow like that," she said, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Don't have to. Can just get Cal to do it," Brody teased back. Calvin grinned as Teddie couldn't help but laugh. While they were distracted, Victor and Monty sneaked out, carrying their 'Mighty Mag' to try out elsewhere.

"So, did anyone else do a project for extra credit?" Mick asked, looking around the class. Preston glanced to Sarah, whose frown only deepened. "Sarah?" their mentor asked, knowing how much she loved to invent things, not to mention her ambition of getting into a good college meant that she normally took on as many extra-credit assignments as she could.

"Uh..." Sarah went to shake her head.

"Yes! Hi!" her eyes widened in horror when a woman rushed in, wearing Sarah's pink helmet and carrying her hoverboard, along with some other devices.

"Mom..." Sarah rushed over to her as the others exchanged looks.

"Finally, someone else's parents showing up. Was getting real old just having it be my family," Teddie muttered.

"I dunno, Zoe was telling us some great stories," Levi grinned, making the others giggle. Teddie glowered at them.

"You guys really suck," she told them, only adding to their laughter.

"Hi," Sarah's mother approached Mick and the class. Mick waved, smiling back at the warm woman. "Sarah designed the battery, and I made the charger," she explained, and set the hoverboard down.

"So that's where she gets it," Calvin said to the others, entertained as Sarah turned to them with a pleading look.

"Help me," she whimpered. They all just shrugged, not seeing the problem.

"It's already charged," Mrs. Thompson disconnected the battery from her charger. "I'm gonna personally show you how well her hoverboard works right now," she told the class. Sarah walked past, looking pained as her mum smiled at her. "We're going to get you that extra-credit, sweetie," she told her. Sarah just whimpered.

"Hope it goes well," Mick gave her a thumbs up.

"In goes the battery..." Mrs. Thompson inserted the battery, and immediately it buzzed to life, hovering off the ground. "Hold onto your hats everyone," she called, and stepped onto it. She balanced easily as it barely moved. "And away I go!" she moved to push it forwards, and it shot off suddenly. She let out a cry, tumbling off and into Brody and Levi as they caught her quickly.

"Watch out!" everyone hit the ground as the hoverboard flew around, out of control, crashing into everything. Mick dove out of the way as some larger pieces of scrap hit the ground loudly, echoing, before the hoverboard finally went spinning to the ground and bounced and finally died.

"My board!" Sarah cried, running over to it to see the damage. The others winced sympathetically, seeing it smoking and sparking.

"How did that happen?" her mum followed her over as the hoverboard made a whirring noise that died out.

"Why would you even do this?" Sarah snapped, yanking the battery out and glaring at her. "I told you it was too powerful!" she shouted.

"I didn't mean for your hoverboard to crash, honey," Mrs. Thompson said softly. "I was just...trying to help," she offered a smile, but Sarah was too angry.

"I don't want your help, mum! Why do you always have to jump into the middle of things?" lifting the board, Sarah stormed off.

"Sarah!" her mother called back, but she didn't stop as Hayley hurried after her.

"Are you okay?" Teddie asked, helping Mrs. Thompson back to her feet. Nearby, Mick studied the charger curiously.

"Yes, just my pride that took a hit," she said, still quiet. "Excuse me," she hurried off, and Teddie glanced to Calvin, who looked as worried as she did.

* * *

"This is incredible," Redbot admired the Super Charger that Mick had brought with him. Mrs. Thompson had told him to hold onto it, not wanting to even look at it. "This could even give me a power boost!" he considered.

"Try not to fry your circuits," Mick warned, smiling slightly, before glancing to where Sarah was trying to fix her hoverboard. She snapped at Calvin when he tried to talk to her, and he quickly edged away.

"As hard-headed as the rest of the Thunder Ninjas I've come across," Minos commented, blocking Daisy's punch. "Good, you're getting better," he told her, making her smile and blush with pride.

"Thanks," she mumbled, before dodging his own punch, moving around him. He nodded with approval, seeing her using both her animal spirit, and the Ninja training she'd received, to fight.

"Looks like Daisy's improving in confidence as well as her skills," Heckyl said as he fiddled with a small device.

"It's about time," Teddie handed him a different screwdriver, and he looked at it for a second before realising it was a better fit, and took it with a quiet thanks. "So what is this?" she asked him, only for him to tap her lightly over the head with the end of the screwdriver.

"You'll find out later," he replied mysteriously, smirking when she pouted. For someone who seemed to love keeping secrets, she was very nosy. He then went back to it as she watched, sitting on the workbench as he leaned on it. "I've noticed that Eidolon hasn't graced us with her presence recently," Heckyl brought up the woman without looking back up.

"Well in fairness," he heard the tone, and knew Teddie had mischief in mind. "You were the same once you got found out," Teddie giggled, and he straightened up to tap her on the head again with the screwdriver.

"Has anyone told you that you're a brat?" he asked her.

"Never," she grinned deviously. Heckyl gave her a dubious look, and returned to his work.

"When did they end up getting closer to the Hayley-Calvin level?" Daisy wondered as she took a drink.

"Probably around the time you and Brody hit beginner level," Calvin replied with a pleasant smile, and Brody scowled as Levi and Hayley started giggling. They stopped, however, when the alarm went off.

"Suffering circuits! I'm detecting buzzcams at the stadium," Redbot warned.

"We're on it. Let's go," Brody led the team out of the base.

* * *

"Hold it right there!" spotting the monster, the Rangers hurried towards him. Forcefear just laughed as he turned, accompanied by Basherbots.

"Rangers! Ready for defeat?" Forcefear challenged.

"That's original," Teddie rolled her eyes.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Power Stars, lock in! Ready, NINJA SPIN!" they Morphed, calling on their weapons.

"Lion Fire Armour Star!" Brody called on his Battilizer to help too. "Lion Fire Red!"

"Ninja Rangers, fear no danger!"

"Levi, Preston, Teddie, you take Forcefear," Brody instructed. The three nodded.

"Attack!" Forcefear ordered the Basherbots. The footsoldiers rushed forwards to attack, and Levi, Preston and Teddie weaved around them as the others fought them off.

"Rockstorm Slash!" Levi slammed his sword down, but it bounced almost harmlessly off the monster.

"That tickled!" Forcefear just laughed in response, easily deflecting their attacks.

"Together!" Teddie shouted to the pair, swinging her hammer as they used their swords.

"Three of you isn't enough!" Forcefear taunted, knocking them away easily.

"How about four?" they moved to reveal Brody taking aim. "Rapid Blast!" he threw flaming shuriken at the monster, and this time the attack cut through his thick skin. As the monster cried out in pain, Brody dashed forwards. "Take this!" he swung his fist and punched Forcefear hard enough to shove him back. However, Forcefear just laughed as he recovered. "What?" Brody frowned at the reaction.

"This dude is tough," Teddie commented.

"I can take anything you throw at me, Rangers," Forcefear goaded, giggling to himself. Teddie's eyes narrowed.

"Anything?" Preston repeated, stepping forwards. "Are you sure about that?" he challenged.

"Uh, Presto-"

"Levi, try the Element Blaster," Preston suggested.

"Great idea! I've been wanting to try this out," Levi grinned, calling on the blaster and taking aim.

"Levi, maybe we should-"

"Ninja Blaster! Power of Earth!" before Teddie could warn him completely, Levi fired the attack. Green light shot at the monster, and the earth rumbled under it. With a laugh, Forcefear created a purple barrier, and the light bounced off it. It slammed into Levi, and the ground burst up under the others, tossing them over a wall and down to a lower level.

"Fools!"

"Damn, that hurt..." Teddie groaned as they struggled to try and get back up.

"We took care of the Basherbots, are you guys okay?" Calvin called as the rest of the team ran over and helped them back to their feet.

"Define okay," Teddie grumbled.

"He's got some kind of forcefield," Brody explained as Forcefear joined them.

"That's right!" he laughed. "You can't attack me, but I can attack you," the cannons on his shoulders started to glow dangerously.

"Watch out!" the Rangers braced themselves as the attack fired, only to bounce back and slam into him. Forcefear yelped, crashing to the ground.

"Two can play at that game," Chase grinned, letting his shield fade.

"Bro!" Teddie laughed.

"Uh, what?" Sarah frowned, confused.

"No time, we need to regroup," Brody shook his head, and the team disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Huh? Where did they go?" Forcefear looked around as he got up, baffled.

"Forcefear!" he yelped as Odius appeared behind him. "You've failed us!" she growled as she approached. "You had them on the ropes, and let them escape," she slapped his large nose with the back of her fan. He yelped, putting one of his hands to it.

"Next time, Gigantify me, and my forcefield will be so huge they won't be able to touch me!" he suggested with a laugh.

"And let the Rangers destroy themselves and the city," Odius smirked.

"Exactly!" the two laughed, unaware that the Rangers and Chase were watching from behind the building.

"Hear that? His forcefield will be even stronger," Hayley warned.

"We have to find a way to break it," Sarah shook her head, concerned.

"Mick might have an idea," Daisy suggested, and they hurried off to try and work something out.

* * *

"Not bad for a secret base in the school," Chase admired as he looked around the base. Those still there looked around, with Mick and Redbot a little confused.

"Oh, you're back?" Minos arched an eyebrow as he saw the former Black Ranger.

"Hey Minos. I heard you were hanging out here. Pai Zhuq mixed with Ninjas?" Chase grinned.

"Okay, I'm guessing you're some relation to Teddie, between that," Daisy pointed to his grin as Minos rolled his eyes. "And the accent," she accused. Chase tilted his head.

"What gave..."

"Us away?" Teddie finished for him with a laugh.

"You're the twin," Calvin realised with a laugh.

"Chase. It's good to meet the new team who manage to put up with Teddie," he grinned, and Teddie slapped his arm with a roll of her eyes.

"He's also Daisy's predecessor as the Black Dino Charge Ranger," she added. Chase winked, and Brody's brow rose very slightly as Daisy flushed. "Where's Oli?" Teddie asked, wondering where the former Forest Ranger, and Chase's girlfriend, was.

"Back in Briarwood. She wanted to come, but Maddie offered her some lessons in the healing water magic," Chase explained, making Teddie laugh.

"She's getting pretty into it," she commented. Chase nodded.

"How did you block that attack from Forcefear?" Preston asked, looking excited. "Magic?" he guessed. Chase shook his head with a laugh.

"Nope, Dino Powers mate," he held up a hand, and the air shimmered in front of him.

"It's kinda like that monster's own attack," Daisy reached out and tapped it. It repelled her touch, almost like two magnets of the same polarity. "Any idea of what could get past one?" she asked.

"In my experience, something strong. Like, crazy power strong," Chase answered, thinking of the times his shield had been broken.

"If the Lion Fire Armour can't break through that forcefield, what could?" Brody turned to Mick.

"I don't know...yet," Mick admitted.

"If that monster gets bigger, even our Megazords may not be strong enough to get through," Hayley warned, worried for what could happen.

"Well, why not put them together?" they all looked at Chase for his suggestion.

"Combining Megazords is the best way to get greater power," Minos agreed. "Combining your Fusion Megazord with the Lion Fire Megazord might be enough to break through the forcefield," he pointed out.

"Do we have enough Ninja Steel?" Calvin asked, bringing up the one thing that might stop that plan. "We barely had enough to get the Lion Fire Megazord to work," he reminded them. Mick hurried over to the trophy that housed the Ninja Steel, and lifted out a small sheet of metal.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...this is the last piece," he announced. "Let's hope it's enough," Mick looked at it, knowing that they only had one shot.

"I'll fire up the forge," Redbot went over to the furnace where they melted down the Ninja Steel into the stars.

"I've been taking inventory of the Stars we have," Mick gestured to a table behind him, where all their Stars sat. "After we use this last piece of Ninja Steel, we are gonna have to start melting down old Stars to make new ones," he warned gravely.

"I don't like the sound of that," Hayley told him.

"Me either," Mick confessed. "But don't worry. Heckyl?" he turned to the one who hadn't moved from where he was working.

"Since Mick realised that the Ninja Steel stocks were starting to run low, we've been working on trying to find more," Heckyl explained.

"But this stuff didn't even come from Earth," Teddie frowned.

"That's why we've been scanning the galaxy, and the neighbouring galaxies, for more," he told her, making her eyes widen. "I spoke with Bridge while you were all training, and we came up with this, using the dust left over from the Stars you've already made," he gestured to the small device he'd been working on earlier.

"Whoa," Sarah peered at it curiously. "This is incredible," she admired the work that had gone into it.

"We've been using it to search for more Ninja Steel. So far we've found...well, nothing," Mick admitted, his excitement fading a little. "It's a big universe. It'll take time," he defended.

"Okay, can we save time by doing multiple scans at once?" Sarah asked.

"We just need someone manning each scan," Heckyl nodded as Mick smiled brightly at the suggestion.

"Yeah! Let's do it while they make a Star," Preston suggested eagerly.

"Yeah. We'll each take a space quadrant," Sarah told them, and they all nodded.

"Come on bro, you too," Teddie elbowed Chase as they all went to a computer.

"How did I end up getting drafted into your work?" he complained. Teddie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Former Rangers help current Rangers," she reminded him. Chase grinned.

"Yeah yeah," he nodded. He caught Heckyl's eye, and for a moment neither spoke.

"I suppose you're going to punch me, now that Olivia isn't here to stop you?" Heckyl asked, smirking at him, and despite himself, Chase smirked back.

"You've gotten too used to being with her," he told him. Heckyl shrugged.

"She encourages me to be myself," he replied, and Chase laughed.

"Definitely spending too much time together," he said, walking over to a computer.

* * *

While most there continued to search for any sign of Ninja Steel through the galaxies, Mick and Redbot worked on the Star, hoping that it would be enough.

"Well, there's no more Ninja Steel, but the Star's finished," Redbot finished polishing the metal. Mick lifted it, and studied the shimmering metal.

"Alright," he approached the Prism as everyone looked around. "Here...we...go!" Mick threw the Star, only for it to bounce off the Prism and clatter to the ground.

"That's new," Hayley frowned.

"Melt my motherboard! It didn't work!" Redbot groaned.

"I don't understand..." Mick frowned as Sarah handed it to him. "What could we have done wrong?" he wondered.

"Redbot, are you sure you polished it just right?" Sarah asked, taking it back again and turning to the android.

"Of course! I polished it to perfection, Sarah!" Redbot said, a little offended.

"Okay...oh! What about the shape?" the Pink Ranger suggested.

"I calculated the shape exactly!" Redbot was growing more impatient with her, not liking the idea that she thought he'd not done his best.

"The weight! The weigh, did you-"

"I promise you that this Ninja Star is precisely designed to activate a Megazord!" Redbot snatched it back from her, having had enough. Sarah looked startled that he'd snapped at her.

"Sorry...Redbot. I was just trying to...help..." Sarah trailed off, eyes going wide as she realised she was echoing her mother's words.

"Looks like she finally figured it out," Teddie whispered to Calvin as they continued to search. Calvin smiled, happy as Redbot apologised to Sarah.

"Hmm," Heckyl approached and took the Star from Redbot, examining it. "It's lacking power. This is the last of the Ninja Steel, and considering how it was before you shaped it, it's likely this was an edge where not as much power was kept," he suggested.

"You can tell?" Sarah asked, curious.

"Of course. You can see the faint light on it," he said, and when she didn't respond, he looked up. "Oh, I keep forgetting human eyesight lacks some things that mine doesn't," Heckyl considered, a smile playing on his face.

"Like what?" Sarah frowned.

"I can see ultraviolet lights," he shrugged, holding the Star up to the light. "It's entertaining at parties. And to see your Zords in action," he added. "Eyesight aside, it doesn't have enough power. That's what's different about this one to the previous ones," Heckyl explained.

"Well could we give it more power?" Sarah asked. "Like with...the super-charger!" she realised, looking to the device sitting nearby. "My mum's charger that she built for my battery. Would that work?" Sarah asked eagerly. "It wasn't a bad idea, it made my battery too powerful. Maybe it can super-charge the new Star?" she suggested. After a second, Mick's eyes lit up.

"Yes!" he grabbed the charger and placed it on the table. "Star?" he asked, taking the Star back. Mick clipped the two prongs to the metal star, holding it up.

"Be careful, won't it electrocute you?" Sarah asked, concerned.

"Ah, I'm not human either, remember?" Mick smiled at her, too excited. Sarah's smile returned, and she turned on the charger, turning up the power. Instantly it began to charge the Star, which sparked and started to glow so even they could see it.

It took a few minutes, and Mick was struggling to hold the Star in place as it shook violently from the charge, before it finally flashed.

"That should be it now," Heckyl warned, and Sarah switched the charger off.

"Hopefully this works now," Sarah said, and after making sure it wouldn't shock her, she approached the Prism with it.

"Give it a go Sarah," Hayley encouraged. Taking a breath, Sarah threw the Star, and this time it went into the centre of the Prism, which started to spin rapidly.

"You did it Sarah!" Redbot cheered as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks to my mum and her invention," Sarah smiled proudly.

"Guys," Preston called, not sounding as excited as the rest. "Forcefear's gone giant in the city," he warned.

"The Rangers are in big trouble now," the monster laughed.

"I don't know how long the Prism's going to take to finish the Star," Mick warned them, excitement fading.

"I'll take the Lion Fire Megazord and hold him off while we wait," Brody lifted the Star from the table.

"I suppose I can lend a hand," Minos cracked his neck.

"We're right behind you," the others followed.

"You know, I think this is the first time I've missed it," Chase commented, watching the Prism continue to spin.

* * *

"Come out and play Rangers!" Forcefear laughed as he smashed through a building, hoping to draw the Rangers out. It didn't take long, as Brody called on the Lion Fire Megazord.

"Time for a Spin Strike!" Brody called, throwing the flaming shuriken, but Forcefear was fast, blocking it just in time. It bounced back and hit the Megazord, which fell backwards.

"So much for a quick attack," Brody muttered.

"Time to finish you off!" Forcefear laughed, only to be hit from behind.

"Not so fast!" the Ninja Steel and BullRider Megazords stood by Brody's Megazord as Minos' Bull Zord drew back from Forcefear.

"Don't worry Brody, we'll back you up until the new Star is finished," Sarah called to him.

"Mick thinks it'll be done soon," Levi spoke up.

"Then let's hold him off!" Brody cheered.

"No projectiles, guys. Let's try and keep in one piece till then," Teddie warned, and they nodded.

"That's not going to help!" Forcefear turned and blasted Minos, making him grunt as his Zord was knocked into a construction site, destroying it. With a laugh, he turned back to the Rangers, raising a new forcefield just as Levi threw a punch. He let out a yell as he was thrown backwards, straight into the Ninja Steel Megazord.

"He's fast..." the Gold Ranger groaned as they got back up.

"You can't beat me!" Forcefear laughed. "Not with those pathetic attacks!" he mocked, blasting them. The Rangers cried out as their Megazords rocked dangerously.

* * *

"Come on," Chase growled, turning to Mick. "It's got to be almost done. They're getting pummelled out there," he glanced to the screen as the Ninja Steel Megazord took another fall.

"I can't predict how long it's going to take," Mick shook his head with a helpless shrug of his shoulders. "I don't like it either, but all we can do is-"

"Mick!" Redbot cried out as the Prism stopped spinning. They looked around, just in time for the new Star to shoot out at Chase. The young man let out a yell, barely catching it, and the force knocked him over.

"I guess that's it's way of telling me to be patient," Chase groaned.

"It likes to give messages that way," Heckyl said, helping him up. Chase handed it to Mick, who raced out of the base.

"Let's hope it's enough," Chase murmured, looking back to the computer screens.

* * *

' _Brody, the new Ninja Ultra Star is on its way_ ,' Brody received the heads-up from Mick seconds before the Star reached him, and he caught it, smiling with relief.

"Thanks Mick!" he laughed, connecting it to his sword. "Ninja Spin!" he activated the Star. "Ninja Ultra Zord, combine!" the three Megazords stood together, and the BullRider Megazord and Ninja Steel Megazords spun the top of the Lion Fire Megazord.

"Bullrider Megazord, engage!" Levi called, and his Megazord split to connect with the bigger Megazord.

"Ninja Steel Megazord, engage!" the other Megazord then connected, forming the UltraZord.

"Whoa!" the Rangers all looked around as they were teleported into one big cockpit together.

"It worked! Amazing!" Sarah laughed.

"It feels so much more powerful! It's incredible," Teddie cheered.

"What is that?!" Forcefear gulped as he took a step back from the UltraZord. Minos whistled, impressed.

"The Ninja Steel Megazord is sitting inside controlling it!" Preston laughed.

"Let's hope this takes down that forcefield," Daisy said, glaring out at Forcefear.

"Yeah! Let's take this clown down," Brody nodded. They moved forwards towards Forcefear, who raised a forcefield immediately.

"You won't get past this!" he fired his cannons back as he hid behind the forcefield. To his horror, his attacks barely even scratched the Ultrazord, which kept coming at him. They fired back, and Forcefear could only watch as his purple barrier started to crack. "Oh no! My forcefield!" he cried out, right before it shattered.

"Epic! Sarah, you take care of this!" Brody tossed Sarah the Master Blade and grabbed his own sword. "I'll take out his weapons!" he leapt free of the Ultrazord. Without the barrier to protect himself, Forcefear was powerless to defend himself against Brody, who cut through the cannons and landed back on top of the Ultrazord. The cannons exploded, making the monster jerk violently.

"What a showoff," Minos commented, watching from the sidelines. He couldn't help but grin though, as the difference in power was made obvious.

"Let's destroy this doofus!" Brody cheered. "Ninja Ultrazord Blast!" the Megazord began to glow with all their different colours.

"Final Attack!" firing a range of blasts, the Ultrazord bombarded Forcefear, whose being was chipped away like his forcefields.

"I've hit a wall!" he wailed, exploding.

"Too easy!" Preston laughed as they all cheered.

"Show's over! Ninjas win," Brody grinned.

* * *

"It's been all night. Have we really found nothing?" Mick groaned.

"Still nothing on the scanners," Redbot shook his head sadly. Mick put his hands to his face, any joy at yesterday's win gone.

"We can't give up," Teddie shook her head. "There's bound to be something," she insisted.

"She's right," Brody nodded, before looking to the rest of the team. "Let's take a break for now, get some rest. We'll continue then," he decided.

"Sounds good to me. I wanted to go home and finish fixing my board. And apologise to my mum," Sarah added, still feeling guilty over how she'd reacted to her mother trying to help.

"Keep a hold of these stars for now," Mick told them, gesturing to the Stars on the table. "If we can find more Ninja Steel, then it's best to keep your arsenal near you," he said.

"Sounds good," Sarah nodded, lifting her Stars and putting them in her bag. She hadn't liked the idea of leaving most there, just in case they had another tough fight.

"I can't wait to get some sleep," Preston yawned as they made for the exit, before pausing as Mick didn't move.

"I'm going to stay. I'm not tired," Mick insisted.

"And I'm fully charged," Redbot added. Brody hesitated, watching Mick, who managed to smile back.

"Okay," he finally nodded.

"We'll bring you some food. Can't have you starving," Daisy smiled to their mentor. His smile grew a little.

"Thanks," Mick said, and turned back to his search as the rest of the group left.

"How are you guys still going?" Chase asked as they emerged from the school. "I'm exhausted just from helping with the search," he laughed.

"You're out of practice," Teddie teased her brother, who shoved her lightly.

"Oh, I left my jacket," Hayley realised. "You guys go on and get some rest," she told them, letting go of Calvin's hand and turning back.

"You want me to come with you?" Calvin offered, but she shook her head.

"I'm okay, I'll see you later," Hayley kissed his cheek, and doubled back as the rest continued on. Hayley yawned as she walked back towards the school, looking forward to getting home and eating before getting into bed. She was glad it was the weekend.

"Finally," she glanced around as she heard a voice, and turned quickly as she saw Eidolon walking towards her. "Do you have any idea how annoying it is to get one of you apart from the rest?" she complained.

"Who is that?" Addison asked, staring at Eidolon and her strange attire nearby.

"Weird," Savannah frowned as Hayley took a step back, looking almost nervous. She slowly reached for her communicator to warn the others.

"Ah ah," Eidolon lifted a hand lazily, and blue lights started to swirl around it. Hayley felt her muscles just seem to stop, and she lifted her eyes, not even able to move her head as she fought against it. "Oh, you're a fighter. Just what I'd expect," she chuckled as she didn't move.

"What do you want from me?" Hayley hissed.

"What else?" Eidolon drew her fingers in a little, and Hayley felt her bag start to move from her shoulder. Powerless, all she could do was watch as the bag shot into Eidolon's fingers. "Wow! What a present for me," she laughed, seeing not only her Power Star, but the rest of the Stars too.

"No!" Hayley struggled, but was entirely helpless under Eidolon's control. The woman laughed, walking towards her.

"Thank you for the present, tragic little human," Eidolon teased, and sighed. "Now, I would love to just squash you like the bug you are, but sadly, I have other orders. You're coming with me," she declared, and with another wave of her hand, Eidolon pulled off the datacom and dropped it to the ground, crushing it under her boot. Hayley closed her eyes, tears stinging at them.

"Hey!" they shot open when a rock hit Eidolon in the side of the head. She shrieked, stumbling, and Hayley fell, freed of her control. She looked up, seeing Savannah nearby with Addison behind her, looking terrified.

"What are you doing?" she yanked at Savannah's sleeve to pull her away, only for both to be frozen in place.

"Humans..." Eidolon hissed, blood dripping down her face. "I'm so done with this planet," she looked up as Hayley ran at her to try and get the Stars back, only for Eidolon to use her power to stop her in her tracks. She then looked around as Victor and Monty fell from their hiding place as well, with Victor dropping the Mighty Mag. It immediately started to pull at the bag Eidolon carried, and she snarled. "If you're all so determined to take back the Stars, you can come with her!" she shoved Hayley into the pair as they scrambled up, trying to escape, and snapped her fingers. Kudabots appeared, grabbing them all, and Eidolon lowered her hands.

"You won't win, Eidolon!" Hayley warned her.

"Against humans? Please," she snorted. "I already have," Eidolon hissed, and they vanished in a flash of gold light.

* * *

 **Gotta throw my own spin on the start of the end ;)**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	20. Galvanax Rises

Chapter 20: Galvanax Rises

Kudabots patrolled the dungeons of the Warrior Dome, barely paying attention to the five in the cells. Addison sniffed, not having been able to stop her crying since they'd been tossed inside.

"You shouldn't have thrown the rock at her. We should have just run," she said for what seemed like the millionth time to Savannah, who was sitting with her legs pulled in against her, leaning against the wall. She glanced to Addison, squinting in the poor light, and over to where both Monty and Victor were sniveling as well. She then looked into the other cell across from them, where Hayley had been chained to the wall.

Hayley glared at the ground in front of her, wrists screaming in pain. The shackles were tight, and she'd fought for hours against them, hoping for some boost in strength that her Power Star normally gave her. But nothing happened. She couldn't help but resent the fact that the Ninja Steel gave Preston magic, and she was now powerless, trapped on Galvanax's ship while he held her Power Star and her other Stars.

"Hey, Foster," she blinked, finally looking up at Savannah. "You're a Power Ranger, aren't you?" her eyes widened at the accusation.

"I-I don't-"

"What makes you think she's a Power Ranger?" despite everything, Victor scoffed. Irritation bubbled in Hayley's chest at the derision.

"Because she was that person's target. She stole her bag," Savannah pointed out, glaring at him. "She called her by her name. You know her," she accused, turning her attention back to Hayley. "You're a Power Ranger," she declared.

"I'm not," Hayley replied in just a hard a tone. "If I was, do you really think I'd be stuck here like this?" she shook her shackles, wincing. Savannah didn't look convinced, but didn't speak.

"A Power Ranger," Victor scoffed again, slumping down. When Monty sniffed, he patted his shoulder, wondering just what they were going to do. Hayley sighed, slumping again.

"Cal..." she whispered, refusing to let herself cry.

* * *

"Any sign?" Calvin asked into his datacom as he and Preston took a moment to catch their breath, running around town.

" _There's been no response on her datacom_ ," Mick responded.

"She hasn't answered her phone either," Calvin ran a hand through his hair. After they all went home the previous day, he hadn't thought anything of it when she hadn't answered his texts, thinking she'd fallen asleep. They were all tired. But then the next day rolled around and she still hadn't answered him.

"Teddie, what about your brother?" Preston asked, peering over Calvin's shoulder. "You said SPD could track Rangers?" he said, thinking of what she'd said earlier.

" _Spence and Kayden are working on it. They need to update it to include all our signals, since every team gives out a unique trace. They never had a chance to, especially since we had it on our side. Unfortunately, it's a slow process and our systems are nowhere near as good as what SPD has_ ," she explained, and Calvin sighed. He couldn't stop thinking about Hayley, wishing he'd gone with her. Preston squeezed his arm sympathetically.

" _We're not giving up till we find her_ ," Brody spoke up. " _Keep going, and if you see anything out of the ordinary, give us a heads up right away_ ," he instructed.

"Right," Calvin and Preston nodded. Calvin ended the call, and ran a hand through his hair. "We'll find her, Cal," the Blue Ranger encouraged. "Come on, let's keep going," he turned, only to yelp as his datacom was yanked from his wrist. Calvin snatched for his as it did the same, his fingers just brushing it before it landed in Eidolon's hands.

"You really couldn't have made this easier for me," she commented, crushing the two devices in her hands and dropping the shattered fragments to the ground. "I take one, and you all divide up into easier servings," Eidolon smirked. Neither moved for a moment, hesitating. They knew her power. She could stop them in a heartbeat.

"You took Hayley?" Calvin growled. Eidolon shrugged, brushing her hair from her face, and they saw the large red gash near her temple.

"You took the Prism first," she said in an innocent tone. "Now, are you going to fight me? Or are you too scared without backup?" Eidolon taunted. Preston reacted first, casting a spell. Eidolon dodged it, and the two reached for their Power Stars while she was distracted. "Nice try!" she held out her hand, letting her power grow, and their Power Stars were tossed aside.

"No!" Calvin cried out in horror, before Eidolon dashed at them. Delivering a kick to Preston's stomach, she dropped the Blue Ranger quickly, and threw a punch at Calvin. He blocked it, flinching at her strength, and kicked back. "What have you done to Hayley?!" he demanded, fighting back.

"Typical humans. Can't get emotional or you get sloppy," Eidolon grabbed his leg, and twisted. Calvin couldn't stop the scream of pain as something cracked, and he collapsed.

"Calvin!" Preston tried to get to his feet, but Eidolon was over to him and stomping on his back, shoving him back down.

"Maybe I should have gone for you all as a team. You might have been more of a challenge," she commented as he coughed, winded. Snapping her fingers, Eidolon summoned Kudabots, who hauled the two to their feet, and she walked over to the two Power Stars lying nearby. "Three down, five to go," she murmured, and they vanished as the Warrior Dome summoned them all back.

* * *

Looking around the school grounds, Teddie couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. It was quiet, with everyone off for the weekend, but the peace was uneasy, and made her stomach squirm.

"See anything?" she called to Chase and Heckyl as they looked around too.

"Nothing unusual," Heckyl replied, and Chase cursed.

"How's this for unusual?" he asked, approaching Teddie with something in his hands. "It's one of your datacoms," Chase said as Teddie stared at the device, which was mostly shattered with pieces hanging together by wires.

"She couldn't call for help without this. And if there was anyone else around, she wouldn't be able to Morph," Teddie bit her lip, growing more worried. She was trying to keep a brave face, moreso for Calvin, but it wasn't lasting. They went over to where Chase had found it, looking around for any sign of something out of the ordinary. "There was barely a struggle here," Teddie frowned. "Hayley wouldn't have gone down without a fight, Morphing or not," she stated.

"Unless she couldn't," Heckyl considered. Both Teddie and Chase frowned, before Teddie caught on.

"Eidolon," she said quietly. "She's finally making a move," Teddie looked around for any sign of the woman.

"She waited for Hayley to be alone before she attacked," Heckyl considered, thinking about it. "The team is almost always together in some form, she waited until there weren't as many together to strike," he pointed out.

"Mate, if you're right..." Chase straightened at the idea.

"Then we've played right into her hands by splitting up," Teddie went pale, and activated her datacom. "Cal? Presto?" she tried, but was greeted by static. "That's not good," she summed up. "Guys?" she tried contacting all of the team.

" _What's up_?" Levi answered immediately.

" _Find anything_?" Daisy asked.

"We found Hayley's busted datacom at the school. Think Eidolon grabbed her," Teddie explained.

"And maybe others," she looked over to Chase. "From what I can see, at least two more," he warned.

" _She'd taking civilians too? This is insane_ ," Brody breathed. " _But where would she take them_?" he wondered. As if on cue, Teddie's phone buzzed, and she tossed it to Chase to answer Spencer.

"I can't reach Preston or Calvin either. Think she got them too," Teddie added more bad news onto them.

" _But why? Why is she taking them instead of fighting_?" Sarah wondered, her voice quivering.

" _I don't want to know_ ," Daisy muttered.

"Then you really won't want to know this," Chase hung up and passed Teddie back her phone. "Kayden got a read on their signatures," he looked grim as Teddie frowned. "They're high up. Like, outside the earth's atmosphere high," he warned.

" _Then they've got to be..._ "

" _In the Warrior Dome_ ," Brody spoke quietly, voice haunted.

" _We need to regroup before Eidolon picks us all off_ ," Daisy spoke up.

" _Right. We'll meet you back at-_ " Levi was suddenly cut off, and they heard him and Sarah shout before she disappeared from the link too. Teddie stared at her datacom for a moment, barely daring to breath.

"Tell me this isn't happening," she whispered.

"Ted-" Heckyl started, before Teddie sprinted off. He glanced to Chase, who sighed with a shrug, and the pair followed her.

* * *

" _Reserare_!" Preston hissed again, fingertips glowing an eerie blue in the poor light of the cells. He pressed them to the lock, but nothing happened. He slumped, out of ideas. He'd tried every spell he knew that might break free of the shackles, but nothing. "How are you holding up, Cal?" he called to the Yellow Ranger, whose leg was in agony after Eidolon had attacked him.

"I don't think it's broken," he replied. "But it hurts like hell," Calvin admitted, looking down at his leg, which hurt so badly he felt sick. "Hayls?" he turned to his girlfriend.

"I'll be fine when we get out of here," she replied softly, more concerned with him now. Preston struggled again with the chains, but they didn't budge. He then glanced over to the cells nearby, where the other four were locked up. He had no idea how they'd been dragged into it, but it meant trouble for them, especially since Savannah had clocked their identities as Power Rangers. And judging from the looks for the others, they'd started to believe her.

" _Reserare_ ," he tried the unlocking spell again, but nothing happened. Instead, this time, when touched the chains around his wrists - with some effort - he yelped as they shocked him, numbing his fingers almost instantly. "Why isn't this working?" Preston demanded with frustration, not paying attention to the others as they looked at him, and in his anger, he yanked the chains again, making them rattle as they chafed at his wrists.

"Because they're enhanted, _fool_!" they all jumped when Odius appeared, standing in front of his cell. Fear made his heart pound as he stared up at her. "My magic far outweighs your own, blue magician. You might have beaten Abrakadanger with your magic, but without your Dragon Wand, or the Ninja Steel, you're weak," she mocked him.

"What do you want?" he glared up at her, trying to stay strong.

"I have what I want already," Odius answered simply. "And what you want. To see your friends, yes?" she cackled, and Levi and Sarah were shoved into the dungeons, struggling against the Kudabots.

"No," Preston groaned as the two were shoved into separate cells. With a wave of her fan, Odius enchanted the shackles that then bound the Gold and Pink Rangers to the wall like the others.

"Don't worry. The rest of your sorry team will join you soon. Then the fun begins," with a cackle that echoed through the dungeon, Odius left them alone.

"Are you guys okay?" Sarah asked immediately, turning as best she could to try and see her friends.

"Been better," Calvin muttered.

"What about you guys?" Hayley asked them carefully, seeing Levi's eyes closed tightly.

"Not again..." he muttered, seeming to have shut himself off. Preston gulped, remembering now. Levi had been a prisoner on the Warrior Dome before, back when Odius had messed with his mind. No wonder he looked so ill.

"Don't worry Levi," he croaked, but the Gold Ranger didn't react. "We'll get out of here," he insisted, hoping that the remaining three Rangers were okay.

* * *

Back on Earth, Teddie ran through the area where Levi and Sarah had been searching, trying to find any sign of them. However, there was nothing around that suggested trouble.

"Teddie, take a break already!" Chase shouted after her, finally reaching her and grabbing her arm, forcing her to stop. She pulled away stubbornly.

"I can't! What if-"

"At this point, considering how quickly she's worked through the others, they're probably already gone," she glared at Heckyl for his blunt words, though she knew he was right. "Regrouping is your safest option right now, before she picks you all off," Heckyl warned her.

"I hate that you're right," Teddie grumbled, and reluctantly lifted her datacom. "Brody, Daisy?" she contacted the only ones left.

" _Any sign of them_?" Brody asked immediately, worried about his brother.

"Nothing. Eidolon's probably already taken them back to the ship," Teddie reported. Brody didn't respond.

" _What now_?" Daisy asked in his stead.

"Back to base for now. We need to regroup and-"

" _Guys_!" Mick interrupted, frantic. " _We finally did it_!" he exclaimed, making them frown in confusion. " _We've detected a meteor headed this way, it'll pass by the planet, and it's_ full _of Ninja Steel_!" he announced.

"A meteor? That's perfect!" Teddie breathed. "Finally, something good," she ran a hand through her hair.

" _We'll work on a way to catch it_ ," Mick told them.

" _Okay, we'll meet up and head back to base_ ," Daisy decided.

"On our way," Teddie replied, ending the communication. "That's good news at least, it means we don't need to melt down the Power Stars we have left. Assuming Galvanax hasn't already done that with the ones he has," she muttered. The hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood on end, making her frown.

"Look out!" Chase raised a shield, blocking the blue light that was headed straight for Teddie. His shield shattered, but the three avoided the attack.

"Not bad," Eidolon nodded in what seemed to be approval as she walked towards them, clapping slowly. "That's an impressive move. Too bad I don't need a fancy Megazord to break through it," she taunted him. Eidolon was forced to move quickly when Teddie hurled two energy-balls at her, before kicking her back, having moved with them.

"You're not getting my Power Star," she warned as Eidolon recovered, only for two bird spirits to fly at her. She danced between them, dodging their attacks, and retaliated with her own power when Heckyl used his to try and catch her off guard.

"Now this is more fun than the others have been," she smirked. "But sadly, you're no match for me," using her other hand, she let her own energy build in her hand. The Kiwi spirit squeaked, before vanishing, and Chase choked.

"No!" Teddie saw the blue lights around her brother's neck, tightening and lifting him off his feet. Heckyl grabbed her before she could try and go to him, pulling her back and deflecting Eidolon's next attack. "Let me go!" Teddie screamed as she struggled, but he didn't let her go, holding on tighter as Eidolon idly watched Chase struggle in her grip.

"I see it now, you two are related. That explains why you both share such...inhuman traits," she considered. "You know what I want. Surrender and I'll let him go. But wait too long, and I'll snap his neck," Eidolon warned as she watched Teddie. The Green Ranger stopped struggling, moving slowly as tears ran down her face.

" _Fine_ ," she hissed. "Let him go. I'll go with you," Teddie said, her tone defeated. Rolling her eyes, Eidolon dropped Chase. He crumpled, coughing violently.

"So _simple_ ," she muttered. "How has Galvanax struggled against you all for so long? It's not even been a full day and I have almost all of you at my mercy," Eidolon complained, a little disappointed.

"Teddie, you can't," Heckyl refused to let go of Teddie, who turned to him and offered a weak smile.

"He's my brother. I can't lose him. Or you," she said quietly. Eidolon rolled her eyes in disgust as Teddie kissed Heckyl before pulling out of his grasp and walking over to Eidolon. "Make sure Brody and Daisy stay safe," Teddie said to the pair, before she and Eidolon disappeared.

"No!" Brody cried out as the two arrived just in time to see Teddie vanish.

"We can't wait around. We need to go before she comes back for our Stars," Daisy said as she helped Chase to his feet. She hated what she was saying, but Brody was panicking at the idea of going back to the Warrior Dome, and with his brother and the rest of the team there, he was struggling to lead. Chase pulled out of her grip, and stormed over to Heckyl, grabbing him by the jacket.

"Why did you let her go?" he demanded as Heckyl didn't pull away.

"Would you rather Eidolon snap your neck?" he asked, sounding calm, but his eyes were dark with anger and worry.

"I'd _rather_ you do something to stop Teddie from being taken!" Chase shouted, shrugging Daisy off.

"You think I wouldn't have preferred that option as well?" Heckyl grabbed his wrist, starting to pull him off. "We both know how stubborn she can be when she makes up her mind. Stopping her without a real plan would only have served to put us all in danger," he pointed out.

"I don't care! She's just gone headfirst into more danger without backup!" Chase refused to let go.

"Fighting isn't going to help anything!" Brody said as Daisy tried to pull Chase back. "We-" he stopped when something fell from Heckyl's pocket and clattered to the ground. "Is that..." he started as Daisy lifted it, frowning in confusion.

"It's Teddie's Power Star," she examined the Green Star in confusion. "How did you get it?" she asked as Heckyl blinked rapidly, confused.

"I don't..."

"Teddie," Chase groaned, finally letting him go. "That idiot, she slipped it in your pocket so they wouldn't take it from her," he realised.

"She is remarkably light-fingered," Heckyl muttered as Daisy handed it over to him. He couldn't help but consider the irony that she had once used those skills to steal her Energem back from him, and was now using them to hide her Power Star _with_ him.

"Galvanax is going to be mad that she doesn't have it. We need to come up with something," Brody said to the other three.

"Then let's get back to the base," Daisy said.

* * *

Teddie hit the ground hard, her face burning in pain as Odius stood over her, furious.

"Where _is_ it, you brat?" she demanded as the Basherbots hauled Teddie back to her feet.

"Out of your reach, hag," Teddie told her, and was rewarded by another backhand.

"Enough!" Galvanax growled, grabbing her shirt and lifting her up so her toes just skimmed the floor. "I'm done with your games. Tell me where it is," he ordered. Teddie just gave a pleasant smile in response. His chest rumbled with a barely contained roar, and he tossed the girl aside. Teddie let out a cry as her back collided with a wall, and she sank down, immediately swarmed by Basherbots. "I'm done with your failures. I'm going down there myself," he declared. Eidolon scowled as he stormed out.

"Failures? I got five of those damn Power Stars, _and_ their other Stars," she hissed, glaring over at Teddie as she was shoved from the room. She then glanced to Odius, who was fanning herself and hiding her face. "What have you got planned now?" Eidolon asked her. Odius chuckled.

"Follow Galvanax to Earth and retrieve what you can from the two remaining Rangers," she instructed. Wondering what the witch had planned, Eidolon did so, following Galvanax out.

"Teddie!" Sarah gasped when the Green Ranger was dragged in, continuing to struggle with the Basherbots who held her.

"What kind of treatment is this for guests?" Teddie called after them as they trudged back out, having chained her up too. "Hey guys, how's it going?" she asked the others, who couldn't help but sigh at her casual tone. "And uh...why are they here too?" she asked, glancing to the four staring at her.

"You? You're a Power Ranger too?" Addison asked, disgusted.

"They know?" Teddie frowned.

"Eidolon took them when she captured me," Hayley replied, both ignoring the girl.

"It wasn't too hard for them to work out when we started getting dragged in here," Preston continued. Teddie groaned. That was just more problems on top of the ever-growing pile. "Did Eidolon do that to you?" he asked, looking to the bruise already forming across her cheek. Teddie shook her head.

"Odius did it when she realised I didn't have my Power Star," she grinned, and despite everything, the others – minus Levi – smiled back in relief.

"How?" Calvin asked.

"Dude, you still ask that?" Teddie snorted. "Gave it to Heckyl before I gave myself up," she shrugged, before turning her attention to the shackles around her wrists.

"Magic won't work. Odius enchanted them," Preston told her.

"I can tell. They feel icky," Teddie said lightly as she studied them curiously. She then moved her head down, and pulled a hairclip out of her hair.

"Don't tell me you know how to pick locks as well," Sarah gave a breathy laugh when she saw the moment.

"If it weren't for me being a good guy, I would have made an excellent thief," Teddie smirked at her.

Across in the cramped cell she shared with Addison, Savannah watched Teddie like a hawk. Part of her wasn't surprised to see her there, especially considering the rest of their oddball group was there. What baffled her most, was her attitude. Savannah was terrified. She just wanted to go home. She regretted throwing that rock and getting caught up in the fight. But Teddie didn't seem worried at all, and her presence had relaxed most of the team, except for Levi, who was reacting as badly as she and the other civilians were.

"Shit..." Savannah mumbled, pressing her face into her knees, as she realised that even she was feeling a glimmer of hope that they'd escape.

1-2-3-4-5

Minos slammed his fist against a table, the noise making Brody flinch.

"That idiot," he growled. "As self-sacrificing as Ari," he said as Daisy took Brody's hand, making him look at her.

"It's going to be okay," her voice was soothing, helping him relax. Mick smiled slightly, happy to see others able to calm the boy who still held mental scars from his time as a prisoner. "Brody, you have the AstroZord Star, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it's in my bag," Brody nodded.

"Okay. I'll use it and do what we did to free Levi the last time," Daisy decided, letting his hand go to walk over to the bag in the corner.

"What? By yourself?" Redbot asked in alarm. Daisy nodded as she fished it from his bag.

"No way," Brody put his hand over it, making her look up. "I'm going with you," he told her.

"Brody, you don't have to," Daisy argued, shaking her head.

"Yes, I do. I can't let my fear rule me, not when my brother and our friends are trapped up there. I know what Galvanax is like, and I'm not leaving them up there with him. And I'm not letting you go alone," the Red Ranger smiled at her. Daisy smiled back, amazed by his courage.

The ground suddenly rumbled, knocking everyone off balance.

"That's not good," Chase muttered.

"Let's go," Brody and Daisy hurried out of the base. Running out of the school and towards the source of the tremors as they continued, they both stopped as they saw Galvanax attacking everything and anything in sight. "I guess he got bored of waiting for us," Brody said as Galvanax turned to them.

"Finally. I will have the last three Power Stars," he snarled at them.

"Sorry, but we only have _two_ ," Daisy shouted back. Galvanax growled at her defiance.

"No matter. Once I destroy you two, I'll hunt down the last myself," he told them, raising his spear.

"It's Morphin' Time! Power Stars!"

"Lock in! NINJA SPIN!" the two Morphed into their Red and Black suits, and met Galvanax with their own swords.

The Champion was powerful, as they expected, even after years of sitting back and watching others fight to claim the power of the Prism for him, and Daisy started to wonder if they were going to be able to even hold him back.

"Pathetic!" Galvanax shouted, slashing Brody before jabbing the end at Daisy and using it to flip her over his head. She landed on her side, groaning in pain as Brody grabbed the Lion Fire Star.

"Lion Fire-" before he could connect it to his Morpher, it started to glow blue, and he found himself fighting to keep it in his hand. In the distraction, Galvanax slashed him across his stomach again, and kicked him for good measure. Brody crashed to the ground, the Star pulled away from him.

"Thanks for the Ninja Steel," Galvanax laughed, and Brody spotted Eidolon nearby. She smirked, wiggling her fingers in a wave at him.

"Dammit.." Daisy pushed herself up. "Element Star! Ninja Fire Attack!" she swung her sword and sent fire at Galvanax before he could reach Brody. "Call to the beast! Free the Magpie!" Daisy summoned her animal spirit to join the fight, and Galvanax batted away the flames and lashed out at the spirit, giving Daisy a chance to run over to Brody and pull him to his feet. "You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, but they got the Lion Fire Star," Brody told her. Daisy bit her lip. Brody's battilizer might have given them the advantage they needed.

"We need to put everything we've learned out there," she said. Brody nodded in agreement, and ran at Galvanax as he managed to clear the flames. The Magpie Spirit was forced up higher into the air to avoid the spear, before Galvanax moved it to block Brody's sword.

"Pathetic!" he taunted, pushing back.

"Brody!" Daisy ran towards him, raising her sword, only for her Power Star to fly free of it. "What? No!" she shouted as she demorphed. She turned to Eidolon, and blocked her punch. She winced at the power behind it. "Give that back!" the Black Ranger kicked out as her Magpie Spirit was now flying between two enemies.

"I will, if you can take it from me," Eidolon laughed, kicking her in the stomach. Bruised from Galvanax's attack, Daisy doubled over, winded without the protection of her suit. The Magpie flew towards her, only to be blasted out of the sky. Daisy cried out as the pain ran through her chest when she was forced to recall her animal spirit, and her arm was twisted behind her back. "Say bye-bye to your boyfriend," Eidolon hissed in her ear.

"Daisy! No!" Brody ran towards them.

"You've got this Brody," Daisy told him, before the two vanished. Brody skidded to a stop where they'd been standing, struggling to keep his breathing level. Everything his dad had taught him about fighting vanished from his mind. He'd lost his brother, he'd lost Daisy, he'd lost his entire team.

"Did you forget about me?" he looked around just as Galvanax swung down. The blade raked across Brody's chest, creating sparks as the suit struggled to protect him, and Brody staggered back, falling onto his back and demorphing. "You die here, for your thievery against me," the monster vowed, raising his spear.

"No!" Brody raised his hands, before Minos' hammer slammed into Galvanax and he was tossed back with a pained yell. "Minos..." Brody breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry for taking so long. Had to make sure the last of the Stars were secure," Minos apologised, resting his hammer over his shoulder.

"They took Daisy," Brody said the first thing that came to him.

"Right. Then we need to get you to safety," Minos said.

"There's _nowhere_ safe from me!" Galvanax recovered and rushed them. Minos snorted, and slammed his hammer to the ground. A tremor pulsed out, making Galvanax stagger, and Minos spun the hammer in his hands, a brown aura starting to shimmer around him with traces of green floating through it. His appearance changed, and he became more bull-like, with long horns sprouting from his head.

"Whoa," Brody breathed as he stared at the Master, who snorted and rushed Galvanax, colliding with him. Galvanax fell backwards with a cry as one of the horns scraped through his armour, and Minos charged him again, battering him with powerful shoulders and horns before connecting a punch.

"What _are_ you?" Galvanax demanded, blocking the next attack and shoving Minos back. The brown aura returned, and as Minos returned to normal, he summoned his Bull Spirit to charge at Galvanax. "Not another one!" he complained, only to be tossed off his feet as the Bull slammed into him.

"Let's go," Brody felt himself hauled to his feet, and the two ran off as Galvanax slashed through the Bull Spirit, taking it down.

Sure that nobody had followed them, Brody and Minos returned to the base, and Brody immediately sank to the ground.

"They got everyone. They got my brother, they got my Lion Fire Star, they got Daisy," he put his hands to his head as Mick rushed to his side. "Every time we try and come up with something, they're there taking everyone away. Just like he did before," Brody was on the verge of a panic attack.

"I have an idea," Minos said gruffly, and Brody looked up immediately, eyes going wide. "You're not going to like it much," he admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"Right now, I'll take anything. Because if I don't, sooner or later Galvanax will get my Power Star too," Brody looked at the Star in his hand. "And then he'll have won," he whispered.

* * *

 **I got a little carried away writing this. But it was a lot of fun to do.**

 **Just one chapter left!**

 **Please review!**


	21. Fall of the Champion

Chapter 21: Fall of the Champion

Taking a deep breath, Brody relaxed his muscles, remembering Daisy's instructions with meditation. He'd never enjoyed it, preferring the more physical aspects of his training, but he figured now was as good a time as any to try.

As he inhaled deeply, he thought about what had taken place over the last few hours. Galvanax and his minions had captured the rest of the Rangers, leaving him the only one left. It was down to him to save his friends and get back their Power Stars from Galvanax, who seemed to be heading towards his endgame for them. Minos had a plan, a risky one, but it needed done. And he was determined to see it through and save his friends.

It was just him left. That thought kept coming to mind. But it wasn't entirely true. He was the last _Ranger_ left in the fight, but he wasn't alone, Brody realised. He'd always had Mick and Redbot, and he had the others now too.

Slowly, he realised that his panic had faded, replaced with resolve. He couldn't help but smile, laughing quietly as he opened his eyes and stood up.

"I guess that meditation thing has its benefits," he murmured, walking back to the base. Stepping inside, he heard them discussing ways to get the meteor that was heading towards the planet, filled with more Ninja Steel.

"Brody," Mick smiled at the Red Ranger, seeing his determination.

"Sorry for freaking out on you guys. Minos' plan is solid, we should go for it," he decided.

"Good to hear," Minos nodded, a little relieved that Brody was good to go. "Chase?" he glanced to the former Black Ranger, who sighed.

"I'll call him. But just so you know, not a fan of this plan," he declared, walking out. Brody's smile weakened at his words.

"Don't worry kid," Minos noticed, and snorted. "It ain't your part that he doesn't like," he said.

"I'm not sure how fond of it I am either," Heckyl muttered when the pair looked at him.

"Hey, she gave _you_ the Power Star. It's on you," Minos smirked.

* * *

The air was forced from Preston's lungs, and he fell to his knees as he coughed, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Preston!" Sarah struggled in the grip of three Basherbots as Preston clutched his stomach. He continued to cough as his eyes watered.

"Not so strong now, are you, blue magician?" he glared up weakly through his tears at Galvanax, who was playing up to his crowd.

"Leave him alone!" Teddie shouted, and the Basherbots holding her squealed as she used her dino powers to burn them. She lashed out at Galvanax, who backhanded her out of the way.

"Stop!" Calvin pleaded as she fell by his feet. The creatures holding him up drew back slightly, but Teddie moved suddenly, touching his injured leg as her hand started to glow green.

" _Finishio_!" she cast a spell to reverse his injury, and he yelped when his leg felt like it snapped back into place. Instantly the pain was gone, and he used the element of surprise to yank himself free.

"Pathetic humans!" Galvanax punched Calvin as he tried to free Hayley from the ones holding her back. She cried out as he hit the ground, and barely managed to stand before more Basherbots grabbed him. Teddie got back to her feet as well, and Galvanax growled. "Send her back. I'll deal with her attitude later. The rest of them can stay a while," the crowd booed the Green Ranger as she was shoved away.

"This is what he's doing with them? Slapping them around for an audience?" Eidolon complained backstage as Daisy and Levi were released by the Basherbots, and tried to fight back against the huge monster.

"Every contestant he sent to take back the Prism and the Power Stars was defeated by them," Odius reminded her as Levi, despite his own fear of being back, did his best to try and keep Galvanax's focus, taking the brunt of the beating. "By showing his fans how weak they really are compared to him, he's earning back their loyalty," she explained. Eidolon scoffed.

"He doesn't have them all yet. The Red brat is still running around, and they still have the Green Power Star," she shook her head. "He shouldn't be celebrating just yet," Eidolon seethed, but Odius only chuckled and waved her fan in front of her face.

"Let him prove his arrogance. I have plans in motion, and they're heading right for us," she chuckled. Eidolon watched her, wondering just what the mysterious witch had planned.

* * *

Brody pushed down his nerves as he stood in the quarry, looking around as Mick and Minos stood with him and his Mega Morph Cycle.

"I really hope this works," he murmured.

"It will," Minos encouraged. "Evil loves to gloat, and the idea that we're trying to run will be too enticing for someone like Galvanax," he pointed out. Brody nodded, not replying as he hoped Minos was right.

' _I hate that you've benched me_ ,' Chase came through on their communication system.

"You don't have powers any more kid. I'm not risking you when your sister is already captured. Your parents would skin me alive," Minos denied, and the former Ranger huffed, falling quiet. He knew better than to argue with Minos, who would easily trash him. "Get on," he said to Brody, who got onto the bike, revving the engine and hoping it looked like he was making a break for it.

"What's this?" they looked around as Galvanax appeared, flanked by a large amount of Basherbots and Kudabots. "Running away? Just like you did with my Prism in the first place!" he accused, and Brody's brow furrowed.

"The Prism _isn't_ yours," he said, getting back to his feet. "Just like those aren't either!" he pointed to the Ninja Steel and Power Stars held in a container by a Kudabot.

"Oh, they are mine, thief. And soon, the rest that you hold will be too," he promised. Brody lifted his Power Star, and called on his Morpher.

"NINJA SPIN!" he Morphed into his Red suit, drawing his sword. Minos stomped his foot, calling on his armour and hammer, and Mick raised the sword that Brody had lent him, having found it in his dad's workshop. "You're going to pay for everything you've done! For what you did to my family, and everyone else you've hurt!" Brody vowed. Galvanax just laughed.

"You've grown since I took you in, but you're still a long way off standing up to me," he mocked, and glanced idly to the two with him. "Even with my former engineer, and a dusty failure who couldn't stand up to another team like you," he taunted. Mick wilted, and Minos arched an eyebrow under his helmet.

"Gee, I'm famous," he snorted, resting his hammer over his shoulder. "If all he has is insults of this level, then this won't take long," Minos told the other two, who hoped he was right.

"We just have to hope we can hold out," Brody murmured, raising his sword. "Mick, stay back," he warned, and his mentor nodded wordlessly, pale.

"I'm going to enjoy crushing you, red brat," Galvanax laughed, and with a wave of his spear, signaled for the footsoldiers to attack. Taking a breath, Brody ran to meet him, with Minos and Mick focusing the footsoldiers.

* * *

Teddie couldn't stop the cry from escaping as the monsters slammed her back against the wall before chaining her up. She glared through watery eyes as they made their way out, leaving her with only her classmates.

"What happened out there?" to her surprise, Victor broke the quiet with his curious question. Teddie turned her brown eyes on him, and he could see the bruises forming even in the badly lit dungeon.

"A show. I wasn't a good participant, so they sent me away," Teddie spoke after a long .

"What about the others?" Savannah asked.

"I heard Galvanax shouting. I think Cosmo was getting volunteers from the crowd to take his place in knocking them about," Teddie shook her head, worried about her friends but trying to keep a brave face, no matter how much the tears were stinging at her eyes. She took another breath, and pulled her legs in.

"Is there any chance of escaping this place?" Monty asked. Teddie glanced to him, and back down at her legs.

"We have to hope that..." she swallowed. "That Brody can come up with a plan to get us out of here," she sighed, before pulling the hairpin out of her hair again to try and pick the lock. To her frustration, much like the last one, the pin snapped, and she sank down, pressing her face into her knees to restrain herself from screaming in frustration. She hated that she'd been taken away from the rest of her team, and they were facing god-knows-what without her. She hated being stuck on the Warrior Dome, without her Power Star and with her powers neutralised. She'd never felt so weak in her life.

Teddie's heart leapt into her throat when a gentle touch on her cheek brought her back to reality. She looked up in shock at Heckyl, who studied the damage done. "Wh...what? What are you _doing_ here?" she hissed at him.

"I believe I'm assisting with a dashing rescue," Heckyl replied lightly, and despite everything, Teddie smiled back slightly.

"I didn't need your dashing rescue, you know," she retorted, and he arched an eyebrow slightly.

"I see. So these," he rattled her chains. "Are just for show?" he teased back, and Teddie had the decency to blush.

"Just get me out of these already, _please_ ," she grumbled, and he chuckled quietly, pressing a kiss to her forehead before lifting his hand.

"Behind!" Savannah choked out the word as his let his powers crackle to life. Whirling around, Heckyl found himself looking down at Eidolon, who smirked.

"How sweet," with her words, pain exploded in his gut.

" _No_!" Teddie screamed, wrenching at the chains as Eidolon pulled her dagger free and knocked him to the ground.

"It doesn't give me any joy killing the only other remaining person from my planet, but that's what you've driven me to. There's no hope for you, human," Eidolon taunted as Teddie turned a hateful glare on her. "And I'll make sure you're aware of that. That crushing pain that I've felt since I was freed from my prison, that there's _nothing left_. But not any more," Eidolon kicked Teddie in the chest and she doubled over, winded and gasping for breath as she was supported onto by her chains. "I will get what I want," she vowed.

"Then you should...probably make sure...you actually kill me," her eyes widened, and she looked at Heckyl. He lifted a bloody hand, and blue energy shot up. Thinking it was an attack aimed at her, Eidolon dodged, only for it to connect with the chains, which clicked open. Instantly, Teddie was free and rushing Eidolon, who leapt back.

"You little-" as she started to use her own power, she was forced to move when Teddie's hammer hurtled towards her head. It slammed against the bars of the cell with such force they dented, and Eidolon stared at her with real fear. The hammer came at her again, and Eidolon scrambled away. "How do you control that thing?" she demanded. Teddie gave a smile that was almost feral, and pulled the Ninja Star from her pocket.

"I'm not the only one good at sleight-of-hand," she taunted. Eidolon glared furiously, before turning and sprinting out. Instantly Teddie dropped her hammer with a thud, and rushed to Heckyl's side. "Why does it always end up like this?" Teddie asked as she helped him sit.

"Honestly...I had it handled," Heckyl muttered as Teddie's skin lit up in a golden light, and warmth flowed from her hand as she gently touched her fingers to the stab wound, letting it knit back up. "You're depriving me of my dashing rescue, you know," he complained, and she gave a weak laugh. When the pain faded, he sat up properly, and Teddie threw her arms around him.

"Stop scaring me like that," she whispered, and he felt her shaking as he pulled her close.

"The same goes to you," he muttered back, getting back to his feet. "Where are the others?" Heckyl asked when Teddie reluctantly released him and lifted her hammer.

"On stage. Galvanax was making an example of us," she said, resting her hammer over her shoulder. Heckyl was reminded of Minos by the stance. "Better let them out," Teddie then glanced to the four staring at them.

"Is nobody going to comment on her _glowing_?" Victor demanded.

"Later," Teddie shook her head as Heckyl opened their cells.

"How are you doing that?" Monty asked, glowering suspiciously at him.

"We need to go," Teddie was getting impatient. "It's gonna be dangerous, but we'll keep you safe," she said.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Addison muttered. Heckyl glanced to her, brow furrowing when he found that she was somewhat familiar.

"It's that or staying here," Teddie retorted, and without waiting for a response, she turned and headed for the door. Addison scowled even more, but it lessened when Savannah stepped out, followed by Victor. Monty scurried after Victor.

"Sav, you can't be serious," Addison hissed.

"Whether we like it or not, she's a Power Ranger. It's safer with her than alone," Savannah pointed out. Addison didn't look happy, but didn't argue as she followed them out.

Even Addison couldn't deny it, as she watched Teddie in action. The monsters that guarded the cells were no match for her, or the hammer she wielded effortlessly – who knew how to fight with a hammer of all things? Teddie was light on her feet, looking almost like she was dancing. It was a strong contrast with her forceful attacks, but seemed to fit all the same.

"Um...there's some more- _ah_!" Monty yelped, scrambling back as more Kudabots came around the corner and rushed them. Blue lights danced past the curly-haired boy, colliding with them. Instantly they turned to dust, some clinging to Monty's clothes, and he squirmed in disgust before turning to look at Heckyl. He'd already looked back to Teddie as she finished off the ones around her.

"Which way?" he asked softly. She looked around as Victor, Savannah and Addison peeked out from their own hiding places. Victor studied Teddie curiously as she frowned, and he was reminded of when he'd tried to use Sarah's bow, and hurt himself. She'd taken charge in a way he had never been able to do.

"You're all going to the exit," Heckyl frowned at Teddie's words. She looked up at him, serious. "Take them and get off the Warrior Dome. I'll find the others," she decided. He stared at her for a long second, mouth open as he tried to say something, but couldn't. In the end, he grabbed her and pulled her close. Teddie made a surprised noise as he kissed her hard, holding onto her like a lifeline.

"Really?" Victor grumbled, rolling his eyes. They ignored him as Teddie moved in closer, her fingers curling around his shirt. Savouring the moment and reassuring herself that he was okay, finally having a moment to replay the events that happened in the cells. When Heckyl pulled back, his eyes widened as he saw her tears.

"I'm not leaving you up here alone. I came here for a reason," he told her, wiping them away gently.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Teddie grumbled, making him grin.

"You really cannot talk," he teased, and she took a breath, wiping her eyes herself.

"Okay," Teddie turned to the four waiting. "Let's get you out of here," the group headed towards where Heckyl had made his way in using the Warrior Dome's teleportation technology against them, thanks to Minos and a little magic – not that he would admit it any time soon – and found the room empty.

"Nobody's guarding the escape?" Victor snorted as they looked around.

"Don't tempt fate," Teddie warned him as Heckyl went to the machines and started pressing buttons.

"Thanks, for getting us out," she turned to Savannah in surprise when the girl thanked her. She tilted her head, watching her silently.

"It's what we do. Besides, you guys were caught up in this because of us. It's only right," Teddie finally said with a shrug.

"Even so," Savannah shrugged. "Don't get me wrong. I still don't like you," she said bluntly, making Teddie smirk.

"And I don't regret pouring milkshake over your head," she replied.

"Oh, that's how I know you," Heckyl murmured, remembering that day clearly. A small smile played on his mouth as he thought about that day, and when he caught Teddie's eye, he saw her grin too.

"Urgh, can we just get _out_ of here?" Addison complained.

"Before you go," Teddie spoke, stopping Heckyl from activating the teleporter. They all saw her hand start to glow green, and the four backed away.

"What are you doing?" Monty asked nervously.

"Wiping your memories. Partly because we need to keep our identities secret," Teddie answered, and they all flinched, putting their hands to the heads. "And also because nobody should have had to go through what you went through," she said in a softer voice.

"How sweet!" Teddie looked around quickly, only to be blasted off her feet with a scream. She landed with a heavy thud nearby as Odius laughed.

"Teddie!"

"Get them out of here!" Teddie shouted as Heckyl went to move. He nodded, and hit the last button. The four, still clutching their heads, disappeared in a flash of yellow light, and Teddie got to her feet.

"So what, Eidolon ran crying to you?" Teddie challenged, and stumbled a little before she found her footing and glared at Odius.

"She's a smart girl. You might have some magic, girl, but you're no match for me," the fox-masked witch taunted. Teddie frowned.

"The Mystics. You know of them, don't you?" she asked, and saw Odius stiffen just slightly. This time, Teddie knew she hadn't imagined it. She smiled slightly. "You claim to be all powerful, but you're scared of them. And they're _human_ ," she taunted.

"Silence! What would you know of the Mystics! You may have magic, but you cannot hide behind their legacy," Odius snarled back, clearly thrown. When Heckyl snorted, she turned her glare on him.

"I don't need to hide behind their legacy," Teddie shook her head. "I make my own legacy, regardless of my Ranger colours," she told Odius, before smiling pleasantly. "Though, having them as my parents sure helps," she said innocently, and Odius bit back a curse. "And I definitely don't hide behind them!" from her pocket, Teddie pulled a packet of seeds, ripping it open and hurling it at Odius. " _Udfus Methud Florus_!" immediately the seeds sprouted, wrapping around Odius.

"You little-get these off me!" Odius shrieked, and Kudabots rushed in. Immediately they were knocked back by Teddie and Heckyl.

"Let's go!" Teddie grabbed his hand and pulled him away, sticking her tongue out at Odius as they passed her.

"I will kill you!" Odius snarled after them as the vines continued to wrap around her.

"Making friends, I see," Heckyl commented idly. Teddie stuck her tongue out at him.

"I make friends fine," she defended. "Enemies are a whole other story," she shrugged.

"It would seem you make those as easily as you do friends," he teased.

"Don't make me regret not sending you back with the others," Teddie rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of, did your spell work on them? Did you wipe their memory of all this?" Heckyl asked, and Teddie's brow furrowed at the thought.

"I hope so," she murmured, putting her hand to her arm where she'd been hit.

* * *

Brody bit back his cry when he landed on his back so hard he bounced. Nearby, Minos breathed heavily as he looked to the Kudabots surrounding him.

"They just keep coming..." Mick groaned, exhausted as his arms burned, making it a struggle to keep his borrowed sword up.

"This is Galvanax's final play," Minos muttered as he knocked more away from the alien who was unused – and unsuited – for fighting. Minos hadn't wanted to include Mick, but he'd pointed out himself – Galvanax wouldn't believe Brody was making a run for it without him. "He's bringing everything he's got to take out Brody and get the last of the Power Stars," he swallowed his complaints when more Kudabots and Basherbots appeared.

"I just hope the others can get back soon," Mick mumbled.

"We have to hope Heckyl did his bit," Minos replied, taking a step back when the footsoldiers swarmed. "And gets the rest of the Rangers off the ship," he said, before raising his hammer. Before he could bring it down, they were blasted back, exploding on contact and disintegrating.

"Yeah," Minos looked around, relieved as the dark-haired young man lit another energy-ball that immediately told Mick who he was. "We'll talk about you sending the guy who until recently was trying to destroy everything up to save my sister and the other Rangers later," Spencer told him as he walked over and stood with them.

"Hey, your parents didn't have a problem with me fighting alongside them when I left Dai Shi," Minos replied pleasantly, earning a glower.

"Lighten up Spence," a pretty blonde reached them as well. "At least he'll get Teddie off the ship," she smiled.

"He better," Spencer huffed.

"Please forgive Spencer for his manners. He gets cranky when his family are in danger," Syd smiled sweetly to Mick. "I'm Syd, SPD Pink," she introduced herself. "And that's Spencer, SPD Gold Ranger," she added as Spencer threw another two energy-balls at the Basherbots.

"Hey. You've gotta be Mick," Spencer adjusted his glasses and gave a friendly smile that was more like his siblings. "Thanks for helping Ted with everything," he said, making Mick smile back. "Ready Syd?" he called to the girl as she rolled her eyes.

"Ready," she nodded.

"SPD, EMERGENCY!" the two Morphed in to their Pink and Gold suits, and started cutting through the footsoldiers with ease.

"What? SPD? No!" Galvanax roared as he noticed the two.

"Whoa," Brody stared in awe as he got back to his feet. When Galvanax went to hit him again, Syd darted past and punched him back. "I thought you guys..."

"Princess Viera says hi," Syd smiled to him.

"What?" Brody stared back, confused about how they knew her.

"Seems like if there's one thing that the King of the Lion Galaxy cares about, it's his daughter," Spencer explained as he continued to knock the Basherbots back. "Knowing that the Rangers helped her, he's become a bit...more receptive to the idea of working with SPD, instead of against," he explained. Brody smiled widely at the idea.

"That's epic!" he laughed, turning back to Galvanax. "You hear that? Your alliance with the Lion Galaxy is through," he told the champion, who growled.

"I don't need them! Not when I have almost all your Power Stars!" he declared, rushing in again.

"Nice guy," Spencer muttered, turning his focus back to the fight at hand.

* * *

"Oh, and Yellow takes another hit!" Cosmo narrated to the audience as Calvin was knocked backwards, barely staying on his feet. His opponent, twice his side with muscles about ten times as big, laughed and followed him.

"Not so fast!" Sarah leapt onto his back, pulling at his head before he could reach Calvin.

"Hey! Let me go!" he whined, trying to reach for her. However, his stocky arms couldn't reach the speedy Ninja, who continued to torment him.

"Hey! Stick to your own fight!" Cosmo complained as Sarah's opponent came after her.

" _Noru Estraba Luxrotu_!" seeing them all being overwhelmed by their opponents, Preston cast the first spell that came to mind. The audience gasped, and Cosmo shrieked in alarm, with even the monsters on stage scurrying back in terror as Preston seemed to grow massive, towering over them all. "Enough! You can't beat us! We're the Power Rangers, with or without our Power Stars!" he declared. His friends stared up, wide-eyed. "No matter who you are, even if you keep coming, we won't lose to you! So do yourself a favour, and back off!" he warned.

"I'm outta here!" Preston's opponent leapt off the stage, followed by the rest.

"Cowards!" Cosmo shouted, though his own voice quivered. "Don't you understand that a bigger Ranger means a bigger target?" he demanded, nodding to the two Basherbots that accompanied him. They took aim at Preston, who blanched.

"Uh oh," he muttered, before they shot through his illusion, causing it to vanish. The uproar was immediate, as Preston stumbled back, caught by Daisy.

"That was awesome, but uh..." she gulped as the audience roared furiously at being tricked.

"NINJA SPIN!" they looked around just in time to see Teddie run in, her hammer colliding with Cosmo. He shrieked, tumbling off the stage, and when the two Basherbots went to attack her, they were turned to dust by Heckyl. "Honestly, you should have listened to Presto," Teddie said, Morphed and resting her hammer over her shoulder.

"Teddie!" the others ran over to her, relieved.

"You guys okay?" she asked, taking in their bruises.

"Will be better when we get out of here," Sarah commented, wiping blood from where it dripped down her cheek.

"If I may," Heckyl spoke up. "That machine there looks like a smaller version of a teleporter," he pointed out the machine that Cosmo used for the show.

"What about the others?" Hayley asked.

"Already off the ship," Teddie answered.

"Then let's get out of here!" Levi shouted.

"Sounds good to me," Calvin agreed as they rushed over to the machine. Cosmo looked up as he clambered back onto the stage with help from the furious monsters, and he saw them crowded around the machine.

"No!" he shrieked, but Calvin smashed his fist down on the yellow button, and they vanished.

"No!" Odius roared as she and Eidolon reached the stage as well. "You _fool_!" she snapped at Cosmo. He drew back in fear.

"Me? You're the ones who were supposed to sort that pest of a Green Ranger!" Cosmo defended himself, glaring at the pair. Odius snarled, before taking a breath and hiding behind her fan again.

"No matter. Everything is in motion," she said in a much calmer voice, turning and stalking off.

"Motion?" Cosmo repeated, looking to Eidolon. She just shrugged, and followed Odius out.

* * *

Even with help from Spencer and Syd, Brody knew he was on borrowed time. No matter what he did, Galvanax brushed his attacks off with a taunt. His Kudabot army was still going, and unfortunately Brody was all too aware of how many of the footsoldiers he had at his disposal, even after all those months of fighting them.

"Don't bother getting up," Galvanax told him, watching as the Red Ranger struggled after his last hit. "I told you I'd get your Power Star, and you're too weak to stop me. Just like your father was," he mocked, and Brody's temper flared.

"Don't you talk about my dad like that!" he was back on his feet in an instant. "My dad was braver and stronger than you'll ever be! And it's thanks to him that the Prism has been kept safe!" Brody shouted at the champion, who snorted.

"If that's the case, then why is it that I'm mere moments away from claiming it?" he asked, and Brody ran at him, raising his sword. "Face it, boy, you're _weak_!" Brody crashed to the ground again, his sword skittering away and vanishing as he demorphed.

"Brody!" Mick gasped, abandoning his own fight to run to him. Brody glared up at Galvanax, cursing himself.

"I'm not giving up. You're _never_ getting my Power Star," he vowed, getting back to his feet.

"Brody!" his eyes widened, and he looked around to see the rest of his team appear.

"What? How did you get off my ship?" Galvanax roared.

"Preston summed it up pretty well up there," Teddie shrugged, and the Blue Ranger blushed as his team grinned to him. "We won't lose to you," she declared.

"Big words mean nothing here!" Galvanax shouted, and they found themselves quickly surrounded by Kudabots.

"No!" Brody got back up as his team fought back, but like the others, there was only so much they could do.

"I'll give you a choice, Ranger," Galvanax called as he took the box containing the Power Stars, attaching them to the championship belt he wore. "Either give me the last two Power Stars, or your friends will be destroyed," he let his spear start to glow, and aimed it at Brody's friends.

"Don't do it!" Levi shouted as he punched a Kudabot in the head, only for two more to grab his arms. Even Teddie and Heckyl had trouble keeping them off.

"What's it going to be? The offer goes for you as well, Green Ranger," Galvanax called to Teddie as she was forced to her knees. Her energy levels were dropping fast, especially after the hit from Odius, not to mention her memory wipe spell on four people.

"If Galvanax gets all eight Power Stars..."

"He could become invincible and rule the universe," Mick summed up, unable to take his eyes off the others.

"Make up your mind fast, Rangers," Galvanax laughed as Brody lifted his Power Star.

"Ten years ago, my dad had to make a decision too," he murmured, staring at it. "That Star came to us, so we could protect it from evil like you!" Brody shouted at Galvanax, who frowned, recognising the words.

"No...Brody _no_!" Levi also remembered the words, having heard them from his hiding place. He strained to get past the Kudabots. "Don't do it!" he shouted as Brody took the sword from Mick.

"I must destroy my Power Star," he declared.

" _What_?" Galvanax was as horrified as the others, who knew what had happened the last time someone tried to destroy the contents of the Prism. Brody tossed it into the air, and cut through his Star. Purple smoke exploded out, and the forcefield floored everyone.

"Brody!" Levi shouted as he got free and ran towards the smoke, only to find the Prism there instead.

"Mick!"

"What? They're both gone! And the Ninja Nexus Prism appeared in their place," Galvanax got back up and made sure his belt was secure. "Just like last time!" he growled, running towards it as he saw the three pieces of the Power Star inside the Prism. However, they started to glow, and repaired themselves, forming three Stars. "What? _Three_ Red Ninja Power Stars?" Galvanax hissed.

"What is going on?" Spencer asked as he got back to his feet.

"Impossible!" Galvanax attacked the Prism, but his spear bounced off harmlessly.

"No..." Levi fell to his knees. "Now they're gone too...like dad," the others were silent as Daisy put her hands to her mouth, tears flowing steadily down her face. "I couldn't help him _again_ ," Levi groaned. The Prism then began to spin, lifting into the air.

"Come back! I want those Stars!" Galvanax shouted, only for two to burst from the Prism and slam into him. As he fell, the two cut through the footsoldiers, freeing everyone. The two Stars then transformed, and the team stared in awe at the two Red Rangers.

"Two?" Teddie asked. "Been a while since I've heard of multiple Reds popping up," she murmured, and they ran to them.

"Brody? Is that you?" Levi asked as one turned to them, and lifted his helmet off.

"Hey brother," Brody smiled back, and Levi hugged him tightly. "It's good to see you're okay," he murmured.

"Same to you," Levi nodded, and Brody flinched when Daisy punched his arm.

"Don't scare us like that, you jerk!" she shouted, and he grinned at her.

"Sorry, Flower-Girl," he hugged her too.

"What just happened?" Galvanax growled.

"What _did_ happen?" Teddie asked, confused.

"The Prism, it protected me," Brody explained as the Prism floated nearby.

"But if you're still the Red Ranger..." Hayley started.

"Then who is that?" Calvin pointed to the Red Ranger whose sash was outlined in white, rather than black.

"I think I know," Teddie giggled. The mysterious other Red Ranger lifted off their helmet to reveal Mick, who smiled at them. The team laughed, running over and hugging him.

"The Prism has more tricks up its sleeve than Preston," Mick commented.

"What? _Two_ Red Rangers?" Galvanax managed to get to his feet. "I'll destroy you both!" he roared, running at the team. However, the Prism began to spin, shining brightly, and the third Star that had remained inside flew out, colliding with Galvanax and making him drop his belt.

"Our Power Stars!" Calvin realised, and they ran over to grab them. The third Red Star transformed into another Ranger, with a gold and black sash.

"Who is that?" Hayley asked, noticing him first.

"A _third_ Red?" okay, someone needs to tell them that Red isn't that special," Syd rolled her eyes.

"You weren't saying that when Sky got made Red Ranger," Spencer commented, and she punched him. "Ow, kidding," he muttered. "You've been taking lessons from Annie," he complained as Syd smiled innocently at him. The Red Ranger started to approach the team, and removed his helmet. Brody immediate dropped his helmet and took a step back in shock.

"No way..." Levi breathed.

"Hello boys," Dane smiled softly, tears in his eyes as he looked to his sons.

"Dad?" Brody ran towards him, throwing his arms around Dane.

"I've mentioned plot twists before but this has got to be the craziest one," Teddie commented, arms folded.

"I can't believe you're here!" Brody laughed tearfully.

"You're alive..." Levi approached more slowly, unable to believe it. He'd seen his father disappear after breaking the star, and part of him had believed he'd died in the explosion.

"Aiden," Dane hugged him just as tightly.

"Impossible! He was destroyed!" Galvanax recognised the one who had defied him in the first place.

"I can't believe it! You were in there the whole time?" Brody demanded, staring at him. Dane nodded with a smile.

"When I broke the Ninja Nexus Star into eight Power Stars, the blast seriously injured me. If it wasn't for the Prism capturing my spirit, I probably would have died," he explained, looking over to the Prism. "It healed me, and kept me safe. Until now," he laughed.

"Enough with the family reunion!" Galvanax got back up and lifted his spear. "I'd rather have some family destruction!" he shouted. Dane lifted his fallen sword, sighing.

"Looks like we have to battle this creep one more time," he murmured.

"You should have learned a long time ago," Brody called to Galvanax as the rest of the team stood behind the three Red Rangers. "You don't ever mess with Ninjas. It's Morphin' Time!"

"Power Stars, lock in! NINJA SPIN!" the rest of the team Morphed, while the three Reds pulled their helmets back on.

"Basherbots!" Galvanax shouted, and another swarm appeared.

"We'll handle these guys," Spencer called over as he stood with Syd, Heckyl and Minos. "You focus on taking him out," he said.

"Right," Brody nodded to the Gold Ranger.

Galvanax let out a frustrated growl as he fought off the Rangers, whose combined efforts forced him to his knees. "He's going down," Brody called confidently. Galvanax got back up, and spotted the abandoned crate of Ninja Steel nearby.

"There's more than one way to unlock the power of Ninja Steel!" his spear began to glow purple, and a beam of fire slammed into the Ninja Steel. The strength of the heat melted the Ninja Steel almost instantly, mixing all their Stars into one pool of liquid Steel.

"No!" Sarah moved fastest, running towards Galvanax.

"Watch out!" Dane grabbed her and pulled her out of the way of the flames Galvanax directed at her, laughing as he reached the Ninja Steel.

"You foolish Ninjas never thought of this," Galvanax lifted the container, and to their horror, he drank the liquid Ninja Steel.

"Gross! Why would we ever think of that?" Teddie complained as the power spread through Galvanax, changing his body.

"He's powering himself up! We have to strike now!" Dane shouted to the team. Hayley, Mick and Brody attacked with a Ninja Strike, but it bounced off Galvanax and exploded.

"Nice try. My turn!" he threw a series of attacks at the three, who barely managed to deflect them. "The power of Ninja Steel flows through my veins! Claws of darkness!" dark power burst from Galvanax and bombarded all of the team with attacks that floored them.

"I gotta stop him!" Brody ran at Galvanax, ignoring Dane's shouts to wait. Galvanax blocked his attack and backhanded him, making the Red Ranger stumble.

"Dammit Sky-Boy!" Daisy blocked the follow-up attack as Brody caught himself. "It's not just up to you! _We_ will stop him!" she reminded him.

"She's right," Dane rushed in and struck Galvanax. "We meet again," he growled to Galvanax as he pushed back against the spear that the monster brought down towards him.

"Yes, and I'll enjoy destroying you again," Galvanax retorted.

"Not this time!" Galvanax was hit from behind by Teddie's hammer.

"Thanks," Dane nodded to the Green Ranger.

"Enough games! Cosmo!" Galvanax shouted as he turned to face the Rangers again. "Gigantify me!" he ordered, and the Rangers backed away in horror.

* * *

Above in the Warrior Dome, Eidolon frowned at Galvanax's demand.

"Perfect," Odius chuckled.

"How did you know he-"

"Galvanax is a fool, but he knows one thing. How to make a good show for his audience," Odius said as Cosmo bounced around on stage. "Now we just have one more step. Follow me," she instructed, turning and leading Eidolon away.

* * *

The purple light from the Warrior Dome burst through the clouds, slamming into Galvanax. He grew, laughing evilly as his entire body shimmered in the light.

"Your time is up, Rangers," he warned as he took a step towards them, making the ground shudder. "I'll crush you," he vowed.

"We've no Zords, now what?" Sarah gulped.

"Wait," Teddie called out suddenly.

"What is that?" Preston asked, feeling suddenly ill. The others looked to them, confused.

"What's what?" Brody asked, not understanding what was wrong with the pair.

"Magic. It's dark magic. Odius!" Teddie realised, looking up as Galvanax' body started to shimmer again, more rapidly as he groaned.

"What's happening to me?" he wondered, almost doubled over in pain.

"Ah!" Brody cried out as his sword was almost yanked from his hand, and he struggled to hold onto his Power Star. "It's pulling at our Power Stars!" he yelped.

"Hold on!" Dane shouted as they all pulled their Power Stars close.

"Look! It's getting Galvanax too!" Hayley realised as the monster screamed in pain.

"No! It's pulling on the Ninja Steel I drank!" Galvanax realised what was wrong. "Who dares betray me?" he roared up at the ship as it flew closer to the fight. On the top of the ship, Odius laughed, her fan glowing purple as Eidolon's hands both glowed blue. "I'll get you for this!" he vowed.

"Galvanax, haven't you guessed yet? Ripcon wasn't a traitor," Odius laughed down at him. "It was me! It was always _me_!" she revealed to him.

"Why are you doing this?" he shouted as her magic intensified, pulling at the Ninja Steel.

"I _want_ that power, Galvanax! The power you stupidly let slip out of your hands ten years ago by underestimating humans! I supported you up until this point, getting you here, and hoped you'd finally be foolish enough to _drink_ the Ninja Steel, letting it bond with your own power. Power that you've wasted sitting on your throne and letting others do the fighting for you," Odius shouted down at him, on a tangent as she gave another tug, making him scream. Eidolon pulled as well, fighting with the Rangers for their Power Stars.

"You bitch! Curse you!" Galvanax screamed up at her, making her laugh and strengthen her power. The Rangers cried out as they were pulled along as well.

"All the Ninja Steel here will be mine!" Odius declared.

"Wait, _all_ the Ninja Steel?" Mick's eyes opened. "Rangers, brace yourselves!" he warned.

"For what?" they frowned, before hearing the crack of something entering the earth's atmosphere.

"That!" Mick exclaimed as an asteroid flew overhead, changing course at a rapid pace.

"What?" Odius gasped. " _No_!" she screamed as it collided with the ship, throwing her and Eidolon back. Parts of the ship started to explode, sending it flying out into space. The magic faded, and the Rangers fell backwards as the pull was suddenly released. Galvanax gasped for breath as the Ninja Steel inside him started to fade.

"What happened?" Levi asked, confused.

"The asteroid headed by Earth was filled with Ninja Steel. In using so much power to steal what we have here, she pulled the asteroid off course and straight to her," Mick explained with a laugh.

"That's helpful," Daisy sighed as they got up. "But we still have one big problem," she pointed to Galvanax as he straightened up, even angrier than before.

"Another traitor bites the dust. Its your turn now, Rangers," he warned, and blasted them with a light flick of his spear. Almost as immediately, they were knocked back.

"What do we do now?" Calvin cried as Preston helped him up.

"I dunno, but we better think of something, fast!" he shouted as they backed away.

"As I was saying. I'm going to crush you!" he vowed, following them. He was then distracted by the Prism flying by his face, before stopping by the Rangers.

"The Prism!" Brody gasped as it started spinning faster and faster.

"It's never spun that fast before," Levi commented.

"It looks just like us, when we do our Ninja Star Morph attack," Brody considered, eyes lighting up.

"Maybe it'll join the attack with us!" Hayley suggested.

"One way to find out!" Sarah laughed, jumping up and transforming into her Ninja Star form.

"Epic! Let's do this," Brody called to the others.

"Let's finish this!" Teddie cheered, jumping up and changing to a Green star. The others followed suit, floating up till they were at eye-level with the giant Galvanax.

"Ninja Nexus Morph!"

"What are they doing?" Galvanax yelped.

"Final Attack!" Brody shouted, dashing forwards and cutting through Galvanax, where the Ninja Steel had gathered and was still pulsing from Odius' attack. The others followed, attacking the same spot one after another. Galvanax screamed in pain, staggering away as the Ninja Steel spilled out and parts of his body sparked dangerously.

"No! You can't hurt me!" he shrieked, unable to find his footing. "I'm invincible! I'm the Champion of Galaxy Warriors! I'm the greatest of all time!" Galvanax roared as his strength faded, and he collapsed, exploding.

"He's gone..."

"We did it!" Sarah bounced on the spot, her excitement encouraging the rest of them.

"That was epic!"

"It's over!" Hayley smiled.

"Goodbye, Galvanax," Brody breathed, happy to see the end of the one who'd caused him so much pain and misery.

"Guys! The Prism!" Teddie pointed up. "Something's wrong with it!" the Prism crashed into the cliffside, bouncing off, and landing with a thud. Immediately the Rangers demorphed, and looked at each other in confusion, before running to the Prism. To their horror, it was cracked, smoking and sparking with orange energy.

"The final blow against Galvanax must have drained all its energy," Dane realised as Teddie crouched in front of it, feeling for any sort of energy.

"We never would have defeated Galvanax without it," Preston murmured.

"Can we fix it, Mick?" Sarah asked their mentor hopefully.

"I have no idea how..." Mick admitted, as helpless as the rest.

"Teddie?" Daisy asked as Teddie ran her fingers along the cracks. The last of the light faded, and Teddie didn't respond. Her brow furrowed as she tried again to find any sign of energy left, before pressing her open palm to it. She began to glow, making the team flinch from the sudden light.

"Come on!" Teddie pleaded, but nothing happened.

"Ted," Spencer crouched beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You know that's not how our powers work," he said softly.

"But the Prism saved us," Teddie said, so quietly they barely heard her. She let the glowing fade. "I'm sorry," she shook her head.

"Guys!" Hayley yelped as her Power Star started to disintegrate. The others found the same happening to theirs.

"Our Power Stars...no!" Levi cried out as it faded to dust and was blown away in the wind.

"Without the power of the Nexus Prism, Ninja Steel is too unstable to exist," Mick realised. "That means all our weapons and Zords are no more," he commented, and they were all silent. He then turned to them, and smiled. "Don't be sad, Rangers. I think the Nexus Prism came to Earth for a reason. To find those who could defeat evil and...and it has fulfilled that purpose," he told them with a grin.

"Yes," Dane agreed. "Galvanax is finally destroyed, and his evil is gone from the universe," they cheered up a little at the idea.

"You guys did what you were meant to do as Rangers," Spencer said as he helped Teddie back to her feet and patted her head. "Be proud of that. The Prism picked well," he told them with a grin.

"You're the other brother. The SPD one," Brody realised.

"Being a Ranger runs in the family. Which I think you guys know better than most," Spencer grinned as Dane put his hands on Brody and Levi's shoulders.

"Right," Brody smiled.

"Now we can be a family again," Dane said to his sons, who laughed happily. "Let's go home," he said, and the team nodded.

* * *

"It was scary. I had no doubt that I was the Weston's biological son, and Eli was my adopted brother," Levi was telling his dad about Odius' attempt to get the Ninja Steel early on as they all sat in the forest, exchanging stories. "But when the spell was broken, I knew it wasn't true," he grinned to Brody, who smiled back. "I'm just glad that I have friends who knew what to do," Levi shrugged.

"All I knew what to do was call my mum," Teddie laughed, making the others do the same.

"I only really know Ari in passing, but she's a good one to call in a crisis, and I owe her a great deal for saving both me and the other Ninjas, when we were young. I'm glad that my sons have a friend just like her," Dane said, and Teddie went red, looking down.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Spencer's gone back to SPD with Syd already, right?" Sarah asked, and Teddie nodded. "Damn, I wanted to ask about their tech programs," she complained, making Teddie grin.

"I'll get you Kayden's number. He's one of their tech guys," she explained, and Sarah's eyes lit up.

"It's good for someone that they left already," Chase smirked, elbowing Heckyl.

"Oh shut up," Teddie glared at her brother.

"I'm glad to hear that you all have people you can rely on, as well as each other. Those monsters would have done anything to get your Power Stars," Dane considered.

"That's all in the past now," Hayley said before things could get too solemn. "Let's start thinking about the future," she smiled. Mick's comm beeped suddenly, and he looked down.

"Uh...speaking of the future," he stood up as he spoke, making them all look up. "My ride is here to take me back to the Lion Galaxy," Mick announced, smiling weakly as Brody stood up. "Really looking forward to seeing my parents again," he chuckled. Brody rushed over and hugged him tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you," he breathed.

"I'll miss you too. Take care of yourself. And Redbot," he nodded to the android, who sniffed. Daisy patted Redbot's shoulder. "I'll miss all of you," Mick smiled at them. "You will always be Rangers to me," he said, making them smile back. "Now uh, I want you to promise me that you will always eat your safety goggles and wear your greens," he ordered, making them laugh.

"We'll think of you when we do," Brody nodded.

"You better come back to visit, or I'mma be mad," Teddie told him. "I know people, I'll hunt you down," she threatened, but smiled as she did.

"Of course. Well, uh...Mick out," he gave an awkward wave, and disappeared in a flash of purple.

"I will miss him..." Redbot sighed.

"We all will," Brody nodded, and took Daisy's hand, squeezing it for comfort. It had been a long time since he'd been separated from Mick, and it was painful.

"He'll be back. He left a bunch of stuff here," she told him.

"So," Dane clapped his hands together. "How about you guys show me what sort of Ninja tricks you've learned," he suggested, and the team looked to each other.

"Guys come on. Pai Zhuq is clearly the way forwards," Daisy grinned, making them laugh and push her before going to join Dane in some training.

* * *

 **And that's Ninja Steel finally finished!**

 **This was a trek and a half, so thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/favouriting/following! Without you all I probably would have lost interest a while back.**

 **RPM will be my focus for now, as I'm about halfway through it. Then I'll get onto writing Super Ninja Steel, and I already have a hell of a lot of plans for it ^^ After all, I did leave some things open, and there's the matter of a certain big green someone making a reappearance too ;)**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
